BitterSweet
by SexGodLautner
Summary: Falling in love with Jacob Black is harder then Renesmee ever imagined. When a new family arrives in town everything seem impossible. Will her hopes and dreams come true or will the Parkers cause disaster?
1. Speed

"You're not going to ever beat me!" I heard Jacob's voice roar through the blustering winds as we race down a hill in La Push on our motorcycles. Wanting to finally prove a point to Jake, I urged my bike to go faster, making it rip to top speed. My hair flew wildly behind me as I inch forward and past Jacob. I've been craving to beat him for months and today I've got some chance. As the wind swipe my face, I force my lips to smile through the airstream, feeling a tad smug. Twisting around, I see Jacob lagging below me, mumbling something I couldn't quite here.

Before I knew it my bike buckled from me, sending me crashing down on the hard ground, sliding with some force, till my head hit something hard before abruptly pausing me to a halt.

In the background Jacobs horrified tone gasped my name as he came rushing to me. I lay for a moment feel my entire body ache, especially my left arm and the back of my head. Kneeling in front of me, after dumping his bike on the ground, Jacob began to panic. "Nessie," he gasps, "Are you alright? Damn you're bleeding heavily. I'm going to be in so much trouble."

"Jake stop flapping about," I said pushing myself up, wincing at some pain coming from my back.

"Be gentle- you could have broken something," Jacob says, placing a securing hand around me, giving me some support. "Edward is going to freaking kill me." After a short pause, he continued, using a sudden angry tone, "What the hell were you thinking? This could have killed you!"

"Jacob shut up!" I whined, "I wanted to go out on the bikes so I've only got myself to blame."

"C'mon let me take you home, get you checked over with the Doc." Jacob nestles his muscular arms under me to carry me home. I figured he'd take a short cut, rather than taking the long route along the road.

I suddenly thought, "What about the bikes Jakey?"

"They don't matter right now Ness," Jacob told me as he picked up his pace, running through the woods.

With an irritated expression taking centre stage on my features, I instantly mumbled, "But Jake there our bikes. Someone will take them."

"Fine. I'll arrange for Embry and Jared to pick them up. But you're my main priority right now Nessie."

I sigh happily, laying my head on his shoulder, comforted by the warmth of Jacob's bare lukewarm skin. Being in Jacob's arm's feels like heaven. I'm safe. Secure. And Loved. I must be the happiest girl alive right now, minor the bloody cuts.

Jacob quickened his pace and we shortly arrived at the big house. Mum and Dad where waiting next to the front door. Edward reading one of our minds I presume.

"What the hell have you done to my baby?!" Bella, my beautiful Mother yelled with a fuming annoyance attached to her voice.

"I'm fine Mummy," I comfort her first, "Just a few cuts and bruises- no biggie."

Jacob dismissed them and continued to carry me through the door and up the staircase.

"It better be just a few cuts and bruises Jacob…" Edward warned.

"DAD!" I yelled out as Jacob climbed the stairs to the much hated 'hospital room.' Since I killed my Mother, I hated the 'hospital room.' I had no intentions of being treated in that room. Before I could kick off though, I explain to my parents, "This is my fault. I begged Jakey to go out on the bikes, don't blame him."

Mum's temper fumed to the maximum, "You went out on the death traps!"

Jacob paused on another set of stairs. "Daughter like Mother ah bells!" Jacob laughed, reminiscing over something I'm not even aware of. I'll have to ask him about it later.

"Jacob can you please get up the stairs, she's pouring blood out here," Mum said dismissing his weird joke. At the thought of blood seeped through my mind, my throat suddenly burned.


	2. Welfare

**Just a little note: I don't bite… yet. But can you please let me know you thoughts on these chapters I've written. Every writer needs a bit of help here and there and I would kindly appreciate your opinions. Thanks **** J x. **

"Jake!" I protested, thrashing my arms around, begging him to stop and take me somewhere else, other than the 'hospital room.' From all the anxiety, I sense my heartbeat racing ahead of me, beating much faster than it usually is. "Please Jakey, I don't want to go in there!" I sob heavily.

Jacob paused on the top step when he decided to look down onto me. With a sympathetic gaze to his big dark eyes, he finally understood my pain. "Edward, where she'll I put her?"

Also understanding my fear, Dad replied, "Her spare room, she will be comfortable there."

Jacob nodded and continued down the hallway, whilst Dad disappeared up the rest of the stairs with his super speed.

Getting ahead of us, Mum pushed the door open, allowing Jacob into my room. Jacob finally rested me on the enormous bed, propping my head on a few pillows. Kneeling besides me, Jacob wiped a finger under my eye, removing the dampness from my tears. "I hate seeing you cry."

Positioning a hand on his soft cheek, I displayed an image of my first memory of my Mum, Bella. Her pale skin appeared tight to her skull as I drained all the blood from her natural human glow. Under her pleasant gaze, her skin had suddenly darkened as she suddenly became drowsy.

"Renesmee sweetheart, stop!" Dad's sturdy voice arrested my attention.

Pausing the picture in my mind, I detached my hand from Jacob's face. At the same time we both looked up at Bella, where she stood still besides the window.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow, suspiciously.

"See Jakey – it was my fault. I took away all the colour and happiness," I say, a small tear seeping out.

"Nessie," Jacob clasped his warm hand around mine, "It wasn't your fault."

"That's enough now," Dad warned, "Jacob, can you hold this bandage in place."

Taking over, Jacob stands tall and holds the material to my head.

"I need to ask you a few basic questions," Dad told me.

Mum joked, "Is one, what do we eat?"

Dad smirked before getting back into serious mode. "Where are we?"

"We're in Grampa and Grandma's spare bedroom, your old bedroom," I answered, feeling silly.

"Good. What day is it?"

"March 2nd 2013."

Moving on, Dad obtains a small torch from his medical bag. Tomorrow he's taking his final medical exam and if he gets the grade, which I'm positive he will, then there will be a second Doctor in the Cullen's clan. Holding up his pointing finger, he makes me follow it as he shines a bright like in my eye. "Well," He sighs, "Her reactions are slightly slower than normal."He glances over at Mum, then at Jacob before resting his eyes back onto me. "We're going to have to keep an eye on her for 24hrs."

"That's no problem, I'll stay with her tonight till you get back from hunting, then I can go on patrol," Jacob suggested. "And tomorrow, when I take her to Charlie's I'll stay with her."

"Thank you Jacob." Dad began rummaging in his black bag which was a gift from Mum for Christmas, taking out a small bottle of liquid and a needle.

My voice suddenly became serious, "Where the hell is that going?"

Above my head, I heard Jacob mumble a small laugh. This wasn't the time to be funny.

"You need stiches in your head Renesmee. I'm going to numb it first before-"

Interrupting him, I panicked, "You're sticking a needle in my head?"

"Unfortunately Renesmee, I have to. But I promise it won't hurt as much as you think," Dad said reading my worried thoughts.

Dad shifts off the bed, taking over Jacob's post. I felt myself shake with nerves, thinking about pain. I hate being human. It sucks. I get hurt. I don't heal as quick. I have to have injections with needles stuck in my head. "Ness," Jacob caught my hand before demanding, "Show me where you would like to go if we ever had the chance?"

In my mind I pictured London before fantasising over Westminster Bridge, where I picture myself looking up at Big Ben, hearing the chimes when the clock strokes an hour. I twist the image around, showing him the view off the London eye, where I picture looking down on all the visitors, who look like tiny ants. Removing the illusion from the London Eye, I picture myself then standing in the art gallery where Vincent Van Gogh paintings are hung.

"All done…" Dad shook me out of my dream.

Loosening my grip from Jacob, I looked up at Dad. "Even the stiches?"

"Even the stiches."

"But I didn't feel a thing," I said puzzled.

Mum added, "Because your Father is an amazing Doctor."

"No," Dad shrugged off before reminding me, "It was because you were concentrating on your dream to go to England."

"You'll always be amazing Dad…"

At that moment, everything became distant. The smile on Jacob's face loosened and his face puzzled. But it felt as if I were being dragged away get further and further away into darkness. My eyelids felt extremely heavy before they drooped suddenly.

"Carlisle, thank goodness your back!" Mum's agonising voice became clearer.

"She's suddenly blacked out, I can't get her to respond," Dad captured my attention, hearing his concerned vice.

"Nessie," Jacob begged, "Wake up!"

Through my mind, I say _'Dad' _to reassure them all.

Blinking a couple of time, I finally open my eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the light.

"Thank god," Mum said in relief. I see her leaning over me. "It's okay Honey; everything is going to be okay. I promise."

"Can I sit up?" I wonder, hoping it wasn't too soon to be sitting up yet.

Edward looked at Carlisle for a response as he checks my vision. After nodding his head, Dad helps me sit up, leaning against the headboard.

"Renesmee can you follow my finger please," Carlisle asked. Doing as he asked, I followed his finger to the right, then the left, up and then down. "Good. Now can you tell me what happened before you-"

I didn't need to let him continue, I understood his question immediately. "Dad stabbed me in the head with a needle when I was showing Jake my dream."

A mumble of laughter assembled around the room. Mum couldn't hold herself back; she suddenly burst with a mad chuckle. Even Carlisle couldn't help himself from joining in.

With a huge grin on his face, Dad shook his head in disbelief, where he stood behind Carlisle. "Now, I'm sure I didn't hear you complain."

"Is she going to be alright Doc?" Jacob asked, suddenly bringing up back to reality.

"She's got a slight concussion – but we should keep an eye on her. If she blacks out again we will need to get a scan."

"Can I come down stairs now?" I questioned.

"Of course, but you're not to lift a finger," Carlisle answered.

With an instant effect, Jacob tucks his arms around my back and under my legs, picking me up. I lay my head on his shoulders as I said 'thank you' through a picture.

Most of the night, I continued to hog the sofa, falling in and out of a tired sleep. Not wanting me to be alone, Jacob obtained a seat next to me, letting me put my cheese feet upon his lap. Rosalie and Emmett came over to check up on me after Dad phoned them, telling them what had happened. Emmett chose a couple of films for me and Jacob to watch as they went hunting. It was hopeless watching a film, they made me tired and I fell back into a dreamful sleep.

Wide awake, the house was under surrender by the darkness of the night's beautiful sky. Still holding my feet, Jacob had fallen asleep snoring. I watch him sleep peacefully for a moment before realising a thirst took over my entire throat. Worried for Jacob's safety, I remove my touch before standing up. I wobbled for a second but managed to obtain a full balance. Replacing the blanket on Jacob, I then leaned in, kissing his forehead. In a whisper, I said, "I won't be long."

Usually, I'm able to take control, but loosing too much blood today, seems to send me in a state. Wanting the pleasure of blood passing through my lips, I exit through the back door, running instantly across the lawn into the direction of the forest. Normal Jacob would take me hunting for blood, but I refuse to wake him, he looked too cute, sitting there, snoring.


	3. SweetBlood

**Bella Cullen's point of view.**

* * *

"Whoa… Jeez Bells!" Jacob jumped to life on his feet after I thumped his arm, startling him awake. The neatly place blanket's felt abruptly to the floor. "Don't do that, I would have…" Jacob paused before shaking his head, dismissing a comment in his head. "Never mind."

Gritting my teeth together furiously, I demanded, "Where's my daughter?!" I seize the collar of his top, shaking him from his stance. "Where is she?" My concern for my Daughter's welfare instantly grew as Jacob eyes also filled with alarm.

Loosening my grip, the fabric of his top fell to its original position

In disbelief, Jacob eyed the empty sofa. "I'm telling you Bells she was right here," He swore, running a hand through his bedhead hair.

"She's not hiding upstairs or in the garage," Edward informed coming down the stairs. "I can't hear her; she must have gone further afield."

I felt the anger inside me boiling up, "Why were you asleep? You were meant to be watching my baby!"

Grabbing my waist, Edward instantly whispered into my ear, "Calm down Bella. We will find her."

"How can you not panic Edward, our Daughter is missing because of – Of – Of him!" I gush out, losing my cool completely, I wish Jasper was here, he'd help me get control.

"I'll call the guys, get them to search for her," Jacob said before taking out his phone, placing it instantly to his ear. "Sam, I need your help…" There was a short pause before Jacob continued, "It's Renesmee - she's missing." Jacob locked eye connection with me and I see his mouth twitch as he mouths, 'I'm sorry.'

"Bella I'm worried about our Daughters safety too," Edward says holding me close as I remove my gaze way from Jacob. "With her injury we need to find her fast. But I think she might have gone hunting, she was thirsty when Jacob brought her in."

"Where is she Edward?" I sobbed with no tears to fall. "Where's our baby?"

Edward held me closer, smoothing my hair with the palm of his hand. Lifting my chin with his finger, I found his lips touching mine. Something within the kiss, lifted my spirits and I had hope now. Edward certainly knows how to control my thoughts, even if Jasper isn't in the room.

"They're going to help up search," Jacob said slapping the lid down to his phone to end the call. "I told them to start where they are and work their way up. Seth is going to see if she's at Charlie's."

I heard the door inch open, I twist my head in hope but only to find Alice and Jasper walking in. Jasper looks up at Edward with a sorry expression. "She's not at the cottage."

"Right Jacob stay here if she comes back give us a call," Edward orders.

"No way!" He spits. "I'm coming to look for her!"

At that, Edward shakes his head and starts his plan again, "Jacob go with Bella along the river. Alice Stay north. Jasper keep east. I'll check south."

"Bet she's cold out here, she wasn't wearing much when we left," I found myself fussing as we search for my little girl. "I hope she took her coat, I should have checked the coat stand before we left."

"Don't worry Bells, I'll warm her up once we find her," Jacob comforted. "Remember that time I had to warm you up in the tent, the night of the storm?"

"How could I ever forget that?" I smirked, recollecting the memories. You and Edward were …." I paused, trying to find the right phrase. "…Were having a slinging match."

Jacob chucked, "Yeah I remember. He finally let me into that head of his."

"Sometimes Jacob," I swing my arm through his as we walk along the river edge, "I wish I could read his mind. He never tells me how he feels. He keeps it locked up and hidden away from me." Looking at Jacob's blank features, I change the subject completely, "Have you ever thought about the future with Renesmee? I mean like a proper relationship?" Quickly adding, "Because you know me Jacob, I don't mind you and my daughter becoming-"

"Bella," He interrupted me. "There is nothing I want more then to have a relationship with Renesmee."

"I sense a,_ but_?"

"But at the moment, I still see her as a 6 year old, cuddling her teddy bears, playing football in the back yard." Jacob's tone changed, "Edward should be pleased though."

I fret, "Tell me you won't lead her on, I can't see her upset Jacob."

He sighed, "I would never lead her on intentionally. Perhaps when she's older, say in another 10 -11 years, when she's technically 17 then maybe my feelings will change."

"Don't break my Daughter's heart, Jacob."

* * *

**Renesmee point of view.**

* * *

**_What have I done! What have I done!_** I thought as tears descend from the corners of my eyes. **_I'm a terrible person!_**

Crouching against a tree, I keep my distance from the human as much as possible. The smell of the sweet scent of his blood glazed through my nose from his open wound on his bare arm. The desire to satisfy the rest of my thirst tempted me. But I couldn't. Seeing the man's face, hurt. _Crap! _ I hung my arms around the tree, trying to force myself to take control.

Why couldn't he have just taken another route? Why did it have to be this one?

"Renesmee!"

"Nessie!"

I heard two familiar voices's shouting my name, heading in my direction. I clung onto the free in desperation as the smell of Jacob's blood became sensitive to my nose.**_ Jacob go away. I don't want to hurt you too._**

"MUM!" I cried out, knowing it's better to obtain their attention to get this poor man to hospital, before he suffers anymore.

Digging my nails into the wood, I scape them along the rough edge, trying to take the scent away.

"Christ Ness!" Jacob said in surprise.

I felt my entire body shaking, "Leave with him Jake. Go now!" I ordered as a stream of tears flow down my cheek, making stands of hair stick. "Jacob," I roared. "I can't trust myself."

"Sweetheart," Mum's voice aired, "Calm down. Everything is going to be okay."

"No Mum. It isn't." The smell of blood continued to tickle. The burn in my throat increased.

"Bella, take him to Carlisle… tell the others. I've got this…" Jacob said.

I refused to look, closing my eyes tightly. The smell became overpowering. **_Why don't you just leave Jacob!_**

"Are you sure?" Mum doubted his choice.

Nothing more was said. I then heard the man groan in pain before the smell of his rich blood became distance. Only Jacob's to get rid of now.

Feeling his presence get closer, I warned, "Jacob I don't want to hurt you!" My nails dug further into the wood of the tree.

"If you want blood Renesmee, we can go hunting together…" Jacob proposed.

In answer to his question, I shook my head whilst loosening my grip. Suddenly, I darted through the forest, getting myself as far away from Jacob as possible.**_ I don't trust myself. I don't trust myself._** If I'm going to hunt, I have to do it alone, away from the temptation of Jacob's sweet-smelling blood.

But I had no way of escape.

Behind me, I heard his footsteps chasing after me. **_No Jacob! No! _** "Jacob do not come after me, please!" I wailed, quickening my pace. Using the force of my arms, I increased the power of my run, dodging in and out of trees.

Jacob seemed hot on my tail, if I had one anyway. I knew I couldn't run forever but I had to push myself forwards.

Minutes later, Jacob grabbed the bottom of my top, stopping me to an abrupt halt. I squinted my eyes close as he turned me around to face him. "Look at me Ness."

"Please Jacob," I begged, "Go."

Feeling his warm surrounding me, my mind concentrated on the rhythm of his heart.

_Bump, bump, bump bump, bump. _

His heart beat seemed a little fast as it sends blood around his body. "Jacob," My voice became a cry. I opened my eyes wide, seeing the pulsing in his neck. Suddenly, I pierced my teeth through his naked skin of his neck.

The taste of his blood oozing down my throat soothed the burning aching sensation. It feels like a relief has been lifted off my shoulders as the blister finally heals. **_Concentrate_**, **_Concentrate_**, I tell myself. Unfastening my secured hook on Jacob's neck, I take a step back, seeing Jacob's face become slightly paler. "Jacob," I mourned in a small gasp. He wobbled on the spot for a second before crashing to the floor. "JACOB!" I screamed.

* * *

**Just a little note: So what do you think? What would you like to happen? Review and tell me :) J x.**


	4. Is forgiveness on the menu?

Birds from their nests, high in the trees, began to scatter wildly in the night's sky after hearing my screams. Why couldn't I just go after them? Or even an elk? Why did I have to hurt a poor man, who's probably got a loving family, who's probably worrying their heads off? And Jacob my best friend, the man I love. The man I want to spend the rest of my life with and have his children. Why? Why? Why?

"Renesmee…" Dad's soft voice entered the air, making me jump in fright not hearing his footsteps. Removing my worried gaze from Jacob, I looked up at Dad with an anxious expression. From his talk stance, he bent down to Jacob's level, glazing his eyes over him, remaining a stare on the bite on his neck. "Jacob," Dad said, lightly shaking Jacob's body, "Come on now, wake up."

Another descending tear crept down my face; I wiped my hand across my cheek, removing the emotions. Unable to voice a word, I spoke through thoughts. **_I told him to stay away. He didn't listen. _**

"You do realise you're talking about Jacob right?" Dad couldn't help but mumble a small chuckle. "When does Jacob ever listen to anyone?"

I didn't answer his question because we both knew the answer to that question. **_Will he be okay?_**

"Yes." Dad answered simply, not with an irritated tone I thought he might use. "I'm not angry at you Nessie," Dad adds after reading my mind. "You're my Daughter; I could never be outraged with you." Stretching an arm across Jacob's body, Dad collects the sliding tear from my face. "That's better," he smiled, gently cocking his head to the side hearing something. Glancing around him, I see Uncle Emmett approaching us through the trees, slowing his pace down into a casual walk. I waited for his cocky speech.

"Impressive. A hiker and Jacob in one night," Emmett smirked. "You're quite a man eater!" Emmett roared in laughter.

"Do you want me to take you down as well?" I spat, "Because I can y'know!"

"Bring it on!" Emmett urged, gesturing me to come closer.

**_Fine, if that what you want._**

****I start to shift upon my feet when Dad directly warned, "Enough!"

"Oh come on Bro, let me have some fun with the girl," Emmett whined like a little child.

"I said enough!" Edward spat with a venomous bite to his voice. "Emmett take Jacob home, let him rest. I'm taking Renesmee hunting."

"Fine. But one day Ness, we will have our match."

Dad steered me over the river by the stepping stones, just a small walk away. Taking it steady, I step each stone one at a time, not wanting to fall in. I decide it's time to talk whilst we have some alone time. "I lost my control tonight and I admit I don't trust myself around anyone with blood in there system," I say disappointedly.

Confidently, Dad responds, "You will regain your thirst and your control, Renesmee."

"You think?" I question, taking another step forward. "Jacob isn't ever going to forgive me."

I jump from the last stepping stone to the other side as Dad gracefully joins me.

"He will get over it eventually," Dad comforts, placing a hand on the arch of my back. "But we might have some trouble off the Pack."

"Because I attacked a human," I ask, looking up at him with worried eyes.

He nods his head. "They can't hurt you because your Jacob's imprint. So don't worry okay?"

"Okay."

Once we had taken down 2 beautiful elks, my thirst for blood appeared to settle down, relieving me of the pressure burning in my throat. We made our way back over the rough river and headed home. All the house lights were on and through the glass I could see Jacob on the sofa. My belly flipped, nervously. Getting closer, I manage to see my Mum sitting on the arm of the sofa with Aunt Alice. On the opposite sofa sat Uncle Emmett, Jasper and Grandma Esme. They all stared back at me; I could no longer keep my head up. Instead I bowed my head to the floor as the feeling of embarrassment and shame washed over me. Dad opened the glass door, letting me enter first. The tension rinsed away from me in a flash thanks to Jasper manipulating my emotions. Removing my gaze, I looked up seeing Jasper wink at me, reassuring me that he will keep me calm.

"Let's make ourselves scarce," Esme mumbled as she stands ups. "Come on, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper. They need some space."

With a few groans aired, they finally moved away, heading either upstairs or into the games room down a level. Mum rose too, nodding her head at Dad as she walked towards the stairs, pausing for Dad to go with her.

**_No you can't leave me, _**I thought. **_Dad, this is a bad idea._**

"Your fine now," Dad responded to my thoughts in a low and soft whisper.

Side glancing up at him, Dad nodded in the direction of Jacob. Yet, I couldn't bear to look at him. Look at what I did to him. **_No._**

Capturing the shadow of Jacob's figure, I see him standing up, twisting around to look at me. His gaze burned like fire on my form and still I couldn't meet his contact.

"She can handle it better now," He assured Jacob.

**_Way to go Dad! Thanks for putting me under the spot light!_** With a mental image I showed him a picture of me clapping.

Mumbling a laugh, Dad instantly disappeared and I felt instantly alone. Jacob took a few steps closer and I shut my eyes, refusing to look at him.**_ I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this._**

Jacob's heat radiated off him, he's feet away from me. I opened my eyes and I could see his bare feet on the wooden floor. I watched him take a few steps, now standing in front of me. With a gentle touch, a spark ran through my entire body. He lifted my head so my eyes would finally join his own. I couldn't tell if he's sad, hurt, crushed or afraid.

"I'msosorryJake," The words came out in a jumbled mess. Obtaining a deep breath in and out, I continued, "I don't understand how I can be such a terrible monster."

Hanging my head in shame, Jacob placed a warm hand on my waist pulling me close. Our body's became compressed together and the warmth surrounded us. "You let your guard down Ness. But it happens, its life." I couldn't tell. Is he angry at me? Is he okay about what happened? Is he letting me off? I wished he would just be angry and scream his face off, probably I would take it much better.

"It doesn't just happen," I bark, feeling my irritated emotions rise again. **_Jasper. I need Jasper. Where is he? Dad, I need Jasper! _**I waited a few seconds, but Jasper never returned. I thought Dad would be willing to help me, but I was wrong. I have to do this on my own. Damn it! "Sorry I didn't mean to yell at you."

His arms wrapped tighter around me and I couldn't help but lay my head against his chest. In my ear Jacob whispers, "If you need to hunt Ness, you've got to tell me. I can make the thirst go away."

I look up at him and he quickly adds, "We could go together."

With a few tears falling, I nod my head in the comfort of Jacob's arms. "Shh…" He says stroking my hair.

Holding me at arm's length, he observes me, searching for something before inching his face closer to mine. His lips centimetre's away, almost touching. **_Is he going to kiss me? Shit! He's going to kiss me. Shit. I'm not prepared. Shit! I thought he wasn't ever going to kiss me. _**

But rejection hit me like a bitch.

He lifted his head up, placing the soft gentle kiss on the top of my forehead. What a disappointment.

* * *

**Just a little note: Please Please Please can you review – I need feedback people. I won't bite. Even if it's negative – I just would like to know what you all think. Pretty please. :) J x.**


	5. having a rough day?

**Just a BIG note: Warning - this chapter might sound a little gross. I'm sorry but Renesmee is growing. Also in this chapter you get to meet a Parker! Exciting! BTW Review :) Thanks J x. **

* * *

Shyly the next morning, I open my bedroom door, standing behind it as a shield as I call out for Mum. In seconds I see her warm friendly smile in front of me after using her super speed. "Are you alright Honey?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side, realising something isn't quite right. "Why are you hiding behind a door?"

"Dad's not here is he?" I enquire whilst my eyes wonder passed Mum's frame, seeing if he's around or not.

Staying relaxed, she replied, "No, he's taking his medical exam in Seattle Sweetie." Changing her tone to a much worried voice she asks, "Renesmee what on earth is the matter?"

Gulping nervously first, I slide the door further across, exposing Mum to see huge patch of blood crossing my pyjama bottoms. I hope she doesn't need to hunt yet, but I could see her shoulders tightening up.

"Oh Sweetie…" She gasped suddenly. "I never thought this could ever happen." Mum paused for a moment before pressing her hand on my shoulder, guiding me down the hall towards the large bathroom. "Come, let's get you cleaned up. I think I've got some explaining to do."

Stepping into the hot water and the freshening vanilla scented bubble bath, I felt my entire body loosen up, controlling the pressure gathered around my hips. Mum joined me in the bathroom after she made an emergency call to Aunt Alice. In her hands she carries in grey boyfriend styled sweatpants from Victoria's Secret, a purple casual oversized top and a small pile of underwear, placing them on the side for later. "Sweetie," Mum said delicately before taking a seat on the lid of the toilet. "I feared this might happen eventually."

I began to fear the worse. "Something is wrong with me isn't there...?"

"No Renesmee this is quite natural. I just didn't expect it to happen now." Biting her lower lip for a moment, she took the time to phrase her words before continuing. "….But I guess your body is growing and it's that time."

I don't understand what on earth she is talking about. Still puzzled about what is happening to me, I question, "What does that mean Mum?"

Now kneeling besides the tub she takes my hand and softly rubs circles on top of my hand. Taking in a breath, she didn't need, she finally enlightens,"You're bleeding like this because it's a way of your body telling you that everything is normal. Every month from now on this will happen for at least five days." Quickly adding, "It's nothing major to worry about. But it can be quite painful." She paused for a moment whilst tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear before carrying on. "When the time comes for you and Jacob to become more intimate, you must take caution. Now your period has come, you can get pregnant. If your period is late it could mean you're pregnant that's if you've-"

"I get it!" I started to cringe, covering my ears at once, not wanting to hear any more.

Mum pulled a funny face, "Having a sex talk with Charlie was more cringe worthy, just be glad I'm the one to tell you this and not you're Father…"

I laughed, "Saved by the medical exam." I gave Mum high five.

"Knock knock," Aunt Alice's cheery tone said, peering round the large door. "I've got the essentials." Alice tossed a big blue box to Mum.

Capturing the box with ease, Mum flashed a smile, "Thanks Alice…"

"She's growing up way to fast," She beamed with a smile as she looked passed mum to me. "Oh," She said jumping up and down clapping her hands, "I had a vision on my way here. Edward passes the exam with exceptionally results."

"Wooo!" I cheer, "Go Dad!"

"Anyway," Alice said in joyful tone, "I've got to go, lots of planning to do." Alice is opening her first fashion shop in Seattle with Aunt Rose and Grandma Esme, giving them something to get on with during the day hours. "Hope you feel better soon Renesmee." Again she flashed a smile before closing the door after her.

"Right then madam, if you read this leaflet it will explain everything you need to know, I'll go and make you some breakfast." Kissing the top of my head, she leaves me alone before I had chance to thank her for all her help, but in her heart she knew I'm grateful for everything she has done for me. Especially giving me her human life to give me mine, becoming a vampire, forcing herself on a minimum diet of animals blood, forcing herself not to boil and exploded like I previously have.

Arriving at the big house after breakfast, I slum my body down on the couch, opposite Emmett and Jasper. Emmett smirked, "Someone got out of bed the wrong side this morning."

"I wish!" I sighed, holding a fluffy cushion to my stomach trying to block the pain away.

"Ready for that fight you promised?" Emmett teased.

I groaned as pain shifted heavily on my stomach, "Not now…!"

"Someone's having a mid-life crisis!"

Lifting my legs up, Mum took a seat, replacing my legs on her lap. Obtaining Emmett's attention she wonders, "What times Carlisle due back from the hospital?"

Removing his gaze from the soccer game, Jasper answers as Emmett just shrugged, "He's working all day." Tipping his head to the side he curiously wonders, "Why?"

"Nothing," Mum responds instantly whilst patting my legs, not wanting to explain my situation to my very annoying Uncles. Trying to change the subject, she also enquired, "Whose winning?"

Blocking them all out, I started to fidget, trying my best to get comfortable but there is no hope. It's painful, uncomfortable and damn straight aggravating. I huffed to myself. Why do we have to go through hell and guys get off lightly? The pain altered to my back, making my entire body ache. Through my teeth I wince, trying to breathe through the pain.

Restless, I figured I'd occupy my brain, "Can I get a book from Granddads office Mum?"

"Sure Sweetie."

Clumsily of me, I rolled off the sofa, which at the time seemed like a good idea. Then I realised I have to physically force myself to get up off the floor.

Emmett chucked, elbowing Jasper to watch me. "Someone's having a rough day…"

"Leave her alone," Mum hissed. "Why don't you go to your room Renesmee? Have a rest – your Father will be here soon, he'll be able to help."

Nodding my head, I drag my way up the stairs, taking them one at a time to my Fathers old room, still clutching the cushion closely.

Dumping myself on the double bed, I crawl myself into a little ball. Times like this I wish I wasn't half human. Human qualities just suck. Now I realise why my Mum couldn't wait to change into a vampire. This is pretty painful.

My thoughts wonder off onto Jacob, wanting to block out the cramping.

I hope Jakey comes over soon; I could do with his huge arms around me, holding me tightly, rubbing my stomach and telling me that it will be over in a couple of days. Thinking about it, Dad won't appreciate the closeness between us, but I don't care. I need comfort.

I really hope Jacob is feeling better this morning. Last night, after he tucked me in bed next to Chip my teddy bear, at the cottage, he said he was going to rest up because he felt a little lightheaded. Dad insisted on driving him home but Jacob was having none of it, refusing his offer instantly. Jake promised he would text me when he got in and when my phone finally buzzed a little after 11:30 I was able to rest my head.

I twisted and turned around, trying to get comfortable when I took a quick glance out of the French windows.

Instantly, I hurled back in terror.

Rubbing my eyes, making sure I wasn't seeing things, I return my gaze still seeing a young lad perching outside of the tree's branch.

Scanning his features, I notice his dark brown hair, I didn't know how it's styled as he's hid it under a large grey beanie. His shadowy coffee eyes caught my attention as he stared back into mine. I felt my heartbeat increasing. Searching the rest of his features, I see unlined skin, no spots but a small mole tucked under his right eye. Glancing at his clothes, I noted a normal white tee under a black leather jacket which is unzipped, grey casual jeans with red converses. Looking closely, I notice his left ear. He's got a silver long taper, stretching his ear. Dismissing that feature, I return my attention back onto his coffee coloured eyes. With a short movement, he raised a finger to his lips, silencing me from making any sudden noise to alarm anyone downstairs.

Throwing the cushion like a Frisbee, I decide to investigate further.

Suddenly, I found myself dancing around in a beautiful meadow, filled with beautiful daisies. With happiness running through my veins, I found a perfect spot to sit. I seemed to have chosen the exact middle of the meadow, where the sun was free to rain down on me. As the sunshine poured its glow down onto my skin, I started to collect the flowers around me. I gathered millions of daisy into a pile before creating a daisy chain necklace. It seemed forever to do the fiddly part, creating the holes to loop the next daisy, but I seem to manage after a while. Once I finished, I laid the chain around my neck, wishing someone would help me fasten it on. But no one, apart from the wildlife seemed to be around.

"Nessie wake up…"


	6. Dazzled

Just a little note: Hey guys I'm sorry about this chapter being so long. But I realised I've put 2 days in 6 Chapters so I'm apologizing in advance. J x.

* * *

My eyes burst open to be reunited with Jacob, who blinked down at me. A small gasp manages to escape my lips but I realised I'm safe.

"I – Um…" I glanced over at the French windows. "He was…" I then replaced my sight back onto Jacob as I muttered, "I-Um…"

"You were dreaming," Jacob enlightened, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ears. "I couldn't help resist so I've been holding you hand. Sorry." He crunches his nose up, still smiling from ear to ear. "Does the meadow full of daisies even exist?"

"I-I- I'm not sure…" I felt myself trapped in some kind of daze, confusion wrapped over me like a thick blanket. What the hell just happened? One minute he was… and the next I was…

Jacob questions, "How's your head feeling this morning?"

"Better," I answer staring out of the window, watching the branch sway in the light breeze. "How's your neck?" I found myself fire back.

"Already healed," He said proudly with slight cocky tone.

I heard the door inch open and my eyes glance up seeing Dad entering, holding a small brown bottle and a glass of water. All of a sudden, I realised. He knows. Trying to forget, I asked, "Well done, in the exam."

"Thank you Renesmee," He says sitting on the edge of the bed, making Jacob shuffle to the other side. "I believe you need these…" He shook the brown bottle and I noted they were pain killers.

Jacobs concern grew, "But I thought you said you head was fine?"

**_Dad, I don't want him to know. It's embarrassing enough that you do. _**

"I can assure you Jacob that Ness is perfectly fine, you have no need to worry," Dad said, opening the cap, shaking two pills out before handing them to me.

Placing them at the back of my throat, I gulped the refreshing cold water, swallowing both tablets at the same time.

"10 minutes and they should start kicking in," Dad said before disappearing out of the room.

I could feel Jacob's stare at me and I knew he wasn't going to leave till he knew what was up with me. As I thought, he urged, "Whatever it is can you please tell me?"

I shake my head, "No Jake, its personal."

"I'm going to get it out of you, wither or not you like it!"

"No!"

"Want to bet?" Jacob lurched for me and started tickling my sides.

"No!" I laughed out, "No!" I pushed him back a little and tried to scramble off the bed.

But he was prepared and trapped me in with his arms. Holding me down with one arm, he used the other to tickle my sides. The feeling was horrendous. I kicked my legs out but it did nothing to help me. "Ah!" I screamed. "Jacob please stop!" I found myself laughing. This shouldn't be so funny! "Ah Jacob!"

"Tell me and I'll stop!" he tormented.

"Istartedmyperiod!" I screamed out in a jumble.

Automatically, he stopped, getting off me in an instant. "Oh!" He expressed in a long gasp.

I scramble off the messed up bed, looked up at him to see a ghostly pale face, glancing up and down at me. Crossing my arms over my fully developed chest, I felt a little lost. A little insecure. A little baffled towards his reaction; Dad certainly didn't respond this way and he's a guy. Observing Jacob from the other side of the bed, I noted his discomfort with the _situation_. Not that the_ situation_ isn't anything abnormal.

Chuckling uneasy, he finally aired, "Wow, you're growing up really really fast. Um – I – Um didn't think you would be getting – having – Sorry Nessie I don't mean to – It's just – I've never actually doubt with… You know … Girls problems."

Scrunching my face, feeling warm rise to my cheeks as they glow bright red with embarrassment, I manage to say, "Can we forget about it?"

Once Jacob nodded, we forgot the matter of my womanly matters and continued our normal Sunday. With Uncle Emmett and Jasper we all watched a couple of action movies, mainly Emmett's choice. But I was grateful to be cuddle up with Jacob, feeling the love surround us. Once the films were over, we abandoned them to get on with my math homework ready for the following day. Though instead of Jacob helping me, I had to explain how to solve hard maths equations which he continued to looked baffled by, not understanding one word I was saying. "Are you paying attention to me Jacob?" I accuse.

"I am!" He frowned. "It's way too difficult for my clumsy head to get around… perhaps I should start school again?"

"It would be cool, having you by my side at school Jake."

"Don't get your hopes up kid. It probably won't happen."

Did Jacob just call me a kid? **A kid?** Seriously Jacob! I'm a woman now. I'm having womanly problems and I have a womanly body. Way to go with the confidence boost, Jake! **Jeez!**

"Jacob," My Father walked in, leaning against the back of an empty chair. "Sam needs you in La Push…"

Jacob nodded before returning his attention back onto me. "I'll meet you over at Charlie's later…" Kissing my forehead, he couldn't run out of the room quick enough.

"It's not what you think Renesmee," Dad said, "Pack your things up; we're going to Charlie's."

Causally watching the world pass by whilst Dad drives me across town to Grandpa Charlie's, I sigh deeply in thought.

Turning down the car stereo system, that Emmett had brought him, Dad began to probed, "Something bothering you, Renesmee?"

I roll my eyes, "Don't pretend you don't know Dad."

"Well, if you want to talk about it then I don't mind," He offered.

Removing my comfortable gaze from the aspect of the town, I let my observation linger onto my hands, where they sat clasped firmly together on my lap. The only safe place to look. I know Dad isn't the best person to talk to when it comes to Jacob, since he doesn't like us getting to close as he's noticed our friendship is developing. But at least he understands how Jacob's brain works. I could never get that experience of hearing the insides of his thought and feelings.

"If you want to get to know Jacob's mind, I don't mind sharing?" Dad urged, adventuring into my own. "Sorry," He unexpectedly apologises, "I don't mean to pry; I only want to help."

"Is Jacob really okay about what occurred last night? With me attacking him, I mean?" It's been bothering most of the day. The thought of him fretting over when I'll next take a chunk of him, makes me shiver in sadness. I don't want him being around me, wondering when it's going to happen next.

"Please Renesmee, don't think that way," His voice became concerned after listening to my wondrous thoughts. "Jacob still loves you, no matter what happen last night," Dad reassured me. "He isn't scared to be around you either. He's actually used to it." Dad turned the wheel and made our way through the villages in Forks, urging closer towards the Swan's residence. "Remember when you were little; you kept biting him for no apparent reason?"

I nodded, grinning from ear to ear, remembering my short childhood.

"We all wished you didn't have to grow up so fast," Dad place a hand on my knee in comfort. "Well, back onto the subject of Jacob. It didn't matter back then and it doesn't matter now. Jacob would rather you bite him than anyone else."

"The human, is he okay?" I acquired, hoping for him to have a full recovery and forget what happened.

"He's recovering well," Dad twisted in his seat to face me fully. Looking passed him, I realise during our chat we finally reached our destination. Dad remained seated as he continued, "He can't remember much and the hospital is treating it as an animal bite, so thank your lucky stars."

"Trust me I'll thank each and every one of them."

Dad grinned before kissing the top of my forehead. "Come on, Charlie is dying to see you…"

Putting Charlie and the word 'dying' in the same sentence creeps me out completely. Charlie isn't a spring chicken anymore and it scares me that one day he won't be here. But will my parents let him go? I hope not. Charlie would be amazing as a vampire.

"Renesmee please…" Dad frowned, reading my horrid thoughts. "Live for the moment, not for what might happen in the future."

"You must have thought about it too," I said, stepping out of the car, grabbing my main priority, my school rucksack. Slinging the bag over my shoulder, Dad picked up the suitcase before closing the boot of his expensive car.

"Renesmee!" Dad warned, scowling at me.

Walking along the path, next to Grandpa's Police car, we make our way up the porch, where the front door swings opened. Charlie and Sue exited with giant beams attached to their faces. Charlie held his arms out to me and I couldn't refuse his hugs. "You've grown a few more inches…" Charlie says in disbelief, ruffling my hair.

"Only 2 more inches since the last time Charlie," Dad informed. "With any luck her growth spurt should stop now."

"If she doesn't then she'll soon be over towering you, Edward," Charlie said, loosening his grip on me as he chuckled at the thought.

"Anyway, I better make a move, we've got a reservation in Seattle," Dad lied, making his excuses to get back to Mum. "Thank you so much for looking after Renesmee."

"No problem, Edward. You know anytime you need a night off then I'm more than happy to baby sit."

I raised my brow, correcting him, "You're forgetting, I'm no longer a baby anymore." Is that what they think of me as, a baby? I quickly glance up and down myself. I don't look like a baby. I have boobs How will I even get things going between us if he still thinks of me as a young naive child?

"No, you certainly aren't," Charlie laughed. Taking the bag from Edward he said, "I'll take your bag inside Nessie, We will let you say your goodbyes."

"Right then Honey," Dad said, holding me in a strong embrace. "Be on your best behaviour and I'll pick you up tomorrow after school, okay?"

I nodded. "On your way home, you should probably get Mum some flower's. It will be a nice surprise for her."

"Good idea, thank you Nessie. Now look after Charlie," Dad kissed my head again before leaving. "I'm so proud of you…."

Waving goodbye to my Dad, I notice across the road, Mia Preston exiting her house. "Renesmee!" She wailed, capturing my attention, beckoning me over to her house.

"Grandpa, I'm going across to Mia for a sec!" Hoping he would her, or at least Sue would. I ran across the road where Mia stands on the side, hands on hips wearing her short black hair down, styled around her face. As usual she's got her red lipstick pout on and her clothes are revealing most of what she had to offer, with a pink top and a denim mini skirt.

"Hey Gorgeous," She welcomed, holding her arms out.

As I hugged her, I respond, "Hey Mia!"

"Come to see Charlie and Sue?" She asked releasing me from her hold.

"Yep," I tell her, "Staying the night because my parents are away in Seattle."

"Fab! Fancy a lift to school tomorrow!"

"Awesome thank you," I smiled appreciatively. "I'm glad I caught you actually, I need your advice…"

"Oh yeah?" her tone became curious as she fiddled with her fringe as a bunch of lads walked behind us. "What about?"

"How do I make myself more…." I paused to think of the right words, giving up immediately and rephrasing it, "I need to impress Jacob, grab his eye. He thinks I'm a dumb kid."

She took a moment to ponder her thoughts, rubbing her chin gently. She glanced up and down at me before saying, "You need more of your assets on show. You need to dress differently and wear a tad of make – up but not too much." She then adds, "Plus you can show off most of your body!" Mia jumped up and down in excitement, clapping her hands.

"When? How?"

"On Friday Cody James is having a foam party at his house, invite Jacob and bingo he can see you practically naked and you have a reason for it!"

"But I don't have anything revealing to wear, my parents won't allow it. Don't you worry Ness I'll sort something sexy out for you…"

"You're the greatest Mia!" I beamed instantly, now to get Jacob to come with me. "I'd better go; I'll meet you out here in the morning…"

"Sure thing Honey!"

"Is Mia okay?" Charlie questioned as soon as I stepped inside the house.

"Yeah she's fine Grandpa, she's offered to take me to school in the morning so you won't have too."

"That's kind of her," Sue put in where she stood in the kitchen, checking on dinner.

"Mia is a lovely girl, always hello when I see her," Charlie tells us. "I'm glad you made friends with her Nessie."

I smiled.

The phone started ringing and Sue answered it. "Hello Swan residence?" She listened for a moment before glancing at Charlie, "its work. They sound desperate."

Charlie stood up from the single chair and cleared his throat. "Hello?"

He listened and his face completely changed. His body tensed and suddenly went into work mode. "You say west of the woods?" I paused for a moment before agreeing to meet there, before replacing the phone back on its pod. "I'm sorry Sue, Nessie; I've got to go to work."

"Something major happen Grandpa?" I ask, hoping it isn't too serious.

Grandpa glanced at Sue before looking back at me. "The little girl that went missing, Naomi Alan, someone's found her in the woods," He clarifies.

"Is she?" Sue said.

"She's dead," Grandpa answered. He marched to a cupboard in the kitchen and obtained something before crossing the distance between us. Kneeling to my level, he began, "Ness, when you're Mother was your age, I made her carry this for her safety." He lifted a green can up and I read the name – pepper spray. "Please will you carry this on you? It's for your own good and it will keep my mind at rest."

I took the can from his grasp and held it securely between my fingers. "I promise. But you have to go Grandpa, they will be expecting you…"

"Your right," He said standing up. "Sorry Love," He obtained Sue's attention, "Put mine in the oven, I'll warm it up later…" He smiled before heading up stairs to put his uniform on.

After he left the house fell silent. "Sue, is it okay if I play on Seth Xbox?"

"Of course honey, help yourself. All his games are on the shelf over there if you need them…" She pointed to the corner cupboard. Turning Seth's game console on, I rack through his list of downloaded games first to see if one captures my eye. I find myself starting up, 'Trials evolution.' I set myself up with a bike, a Phoenix Evo 250CC before starting all the different trials. The game is fun and actually educating, using my brain to configure how to get the bike over the different obstacle's in the fastest time possible. On the first few games, I thought I was having beginner luck, beating all of Seth's scores but apparently not. On the next 10 goes, I beat him by miles, including all of his friends.**_ YAY! Way to go me! Suck on that Seth! Beaten by a girl!_**

The door opened and Jacob entered, followed by the depressed looking Seth. "What the hell are you doing on there?" He enquired his voice certainly not a happy wolf about it.

"Don't panic, I've actually beaten all your scores and your friends for that matter," I added quickly, pleased with myself, "On your account…."

Grabbing the controller out of my hand he fiddled through the list of games seeing the increase amounts I got for him. "Damn your good. How did you manage it?"

"Brain work and science," I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

Jacob sat on the arm of the sofa and whispered into my ear, "I'm proud of you Ness…"

Whilst Seth watched replays of each of my games, still unsure how I beat his score, I rotated to face Jacob asking him nosily, "What did Sam want you for?"

"Um – Just that he wants to change shifts," He told me, not sure if I believe him or not. In a low tone he enquired, "How are you feeling now? Does it still hurt? Your tummy I mean?"

"Better," I reply, "I saw Mia today and she says were invited to a foam party Friday at Cody James house. You can come too Seth." I thought if I cheekily invite Seth, perhaps Jacob will come too.

"Awesome," Seth said, completely up for it. One down, just Jacob to go.

"Please come Jacob," I said fluttering my eyelashes at him. "I want you there…"

* * *

Just another little note: Ps. Review? J x.


	7. This means war

After an abrupt wakeup call from Grandpa Charlie, I managed to shake off the night's dream about Jacob Black being my knight and shining armour, saving me from the red eyed bloodthirsty woman who took chase after me. Dragging myself over to the mirror, I brushed the comb through my bronze coloured hair, wanting to do something different to my curly style. Rummaging through my Mother's old draws, I was lucky to find a few old head bands, hoping it would make a small change for once. Pushing my hair back, I managed to style hair around the brown plastic, making my new style more unique with the aid of bobby pins. Glancing in the mirror for one last time, I admired my achievements before digging into my suitcase. Digging through the piles of clothes, which I don't normally do, I pleasantly surprised to find a black swallow printed day dress. I paired it up with some thick leggings after noticing the rain outside the window with some black boots with a small heel. Returning to the mirror, I take a peek and I'm surprised I actually like wearing something other than a plain top and faded jeans. I felt the apples of my cheek rise up, forming a smile on my dainty lips.

Seizing my backpack, I fling it over my shoulder before rushing down the stairs. Charlie was at the dining table alone, Jacob was snoring on the sofa and Seth had passed out on the floor in front of the TV.

"Morning ," Grandpa Charlie whispered as I obtained a black marker from my bag.

"Morning," My voice repeated in the same low murmur. Getting up close to Jacob, I drew a thick moustache above his lips and I couldn't avoid writing LOSER across the top of Seth's forehead. Capturing a picture of the both of them, I sent it straight to Mum, Rose, Leah and a few of my school buddies.

"Jacob's going to kill you," Charlie said after munching on some toast.

"Good thing I have my pepper spray," I joked. "I didn't expect to see you this morning? I didn't hear you get in."

"With old age, I seem to be getting use to mornings," He tells me softly with a sigh. "Anyway," He continued, "I'm sorry I haven't been around much since you got here, perhaps I could make it up to you Ness."

Hearing light groans from the sofa, I knew it was cue to leave. "Can we go fishing sometime at the weekend?"

"I would love to…" Grandpa Charlie beamed, "We could go to Lake Ozette, haven't been there for a while…"

"Brilliant," I smiled back, "But Grandpa I've got to go, Jacob is going to …"#

I didn't need to explain any further. "Quickly go. Have a good day Ness."

After pecking Charlie on the cheek, I ran out of the house, picking up my bag before Jacob could notice his new facial feature.

Simultaneously, Mia appeared out of her front door, swiftly heading to her car. "Morning Mia," I greeted waiting for a car to go passed before I could cross the road.

"Hey Ness jump in," She signalled towards the car. Once in, I slammed the door shut, smelling the sweet scent of bubble gum, coming from her air freshener. "Did you have a good time round Charlie's?"

"Yeah, I managed to thrash Seth and Jacob on the Xbox last night." Mia twisted the key, commencing the engine to roar to life, she clicked her seatbelt in before using the flip down mirror to see her reflection. **_C'mon! C'mon!_** The thoughts ran through my head, not wanting Jacob to catch up with me.

Mia played, "Oh Jacob boy came over, did he?"

**_Finally_**, I thought once we began rolling from the spot in front of her house. Whilst biting my lower lip trying to stop the enormous grin from appearing on my face, not wanting to show how thrilled I was having Jacob over. In answer, I nodded my head once she glanced over at me.

"And," she began fascinated over my crush, "What did he say about the party?"

I couldn't hold the excitement in any longer, I burst with enthusiasm, "He's coming!"

"AH!" We both squealed at the same time.

"But I've invited Seth to join us. I hope that's alright."

"Grace has a major crush on Sethy Boy. Perhaps," her tone shifted into a meddling tone. "Perhaps we could make a plan and get them together."

"We can only try our best."

Inside my bag, I heard a vibration, grabbing my phone instantly.

It's a reply from Mum –

HA! HA! Well Done Ness! Photo of the year! Rose is certainly going to torment him over this one for sure. Hope you slept well my princess. See you soon. Love Mom xxx

"What's so funny?" Mia asked

"This morning Seth and Jacob – let's say – got marked whilst they were fast asleep."

"No way, you didn't"

As usual, our mini group of friends Mia, Grace, Aston and Kyle all congregate in the usual meeting place, on the second floor which is usually abandoned in the morning and during breaks and lunches.

"Nice dress," Grace commented first when Mia and I climbed the stairs to the rest of them. "Don't think we've ever seen you in a dress…"

"Oh we have," Mia declared, "When she dressed up as Red Riding Hood last year at that charity event."

"Guys I'm in a dress just get used to it!"

"You should wear those more often," Aston whispered delicately into my ear, making my spine shiver once everyone else was talking about their weekends. Is he flirting with me? Because he knows I like Jacob majorly, why would he? Boys, I have no clue what goes through their brains. At the nice observation, I couldn't help but burn red. I couldn't tell, did I enjoy his comment, feel awkward about it or if my body decide to give off the wrong signals.

Simply, I muttered back, "Maybe I will."

From the corner of Mia eye, I caught see her inspecting our body language. Aston swung his heavy arm around my neck as we joined in their conversation. Attaining an awkward side glance up at Aston, I saw his content face as he spoke to Kyle about the recent match of soccer played in town. I began to feel like a toy.

"I'm going to head down," I catch everyone off guard. Removing Astons limb I picked up my bag and swung around, hitting something hard.

At that second when I met his shadowy eyes, my breathing began to lose control. I found myself panicking as my heart beat increased rapidly.

"Nice one clumsy!" Mia laughed in the background, clasping her hands together in amusement.

Now I wished I had a remote to press the mute button to shut her up as the others follow her lead in laughter.

Ignoring her remarks, I become drawn to the familiar features. His dark coffee eyes, the clear skin but the little mole tucked under his right eye, his jacket and the red converses were the exact same apart from his white top, now swapped for a red one instead. My nose caught his cologne. It's rich and musky, but I also managed to smell the lush scent of the woods all over him.

So he is real. He was sat outside my room on the branch of the tree.

Before I could express my apologies he pushed past me, shoving me to the side as he glared around the corner. I watched as he took two steps at the time up to the third floor. We all heard the bang of the door once it closed shut.

Gosh. He's got a damn temper on him.

"Are you alright Renesmee?" Aston asked stepping closer.

"Fine," I answer refusing to meet anyone's eye. Making sure the coast was clear first, I started heading back down the stairs, making my way to my locker to collect my English books.

"Good morning class…" Mr Brown, our grumpy English teacher, entered in a fluster with his big bulge of a belly leading the way. Behind him, I spotted a new girl following after him, remaining near his side. Her long carroty auburn hair followed beautifully behind her as she paused to face us. Her eyes were a smouldering green and her skin appeared pale from a distance. Dressed to impress, she wore a short top showing off her perfect stomach with also high waisted shorts, displaying her thin long legs.

And I thought Mia was bad.

"Listen up!" Mr Brown directed, "This here," he gestured to the newbie; "Is Topaz Parker and she will be joining us from now on. Please can you make sure she feels welcome in the class." He twisted on his feet to diagonally face her, "If you could take the spare seat at the back we will get started todays lesson."

All the lads in my class, whistled as she walked passed. Her face didn't even react to it. She remained calm and took her seat as if she ignored the attention she's drawn to herself. Over my shoulder, I glanced at Mia where she sat next to Kyle. At the same time we both rolled our eyes.

The lesson was short and sweet as we watched the film of Romeo and Juliet – the modern version.

"You have 4 more days till your homework is due!" Mr Brown warned us. "If it's not done and ready by Friday, then the entire class will face detention – no arguing," He snapped, wanting our Romeo and Juliet essays in, without fail, unlike last time. Most of the class including Mia failed to hand a simple book report, if she had only had asked I would have helped her. Mr Brown decided he would get much tougher at the start of the year, making sure that we stuck to his rules in his lessons, otherwise we face dramatic consequences.

Raising my hand, I captured Mr Brown's attention, "Sir, I've already completed mine, would you like it now?" I offered, holding the paper in front of me.

Mia shouts out to the mumbling class, "Boffin alert!"

"Teacher pet," Kyle joined in.

Peering over my shoulder, I squint at them both, using a very sarcastic tone, "At least I won't be the one to give us all detention like last time."

"You my girlfriend didn't just say that!" Mia said, pretending to be miss attitude before the three of us laughed in sync.

Mr Brown strides to my desk, after telling everyone to hush down and continue with their work. Sliding the papers carefully out of my hand he scanned over the pages. A tiny smile took control over his lip. Looking around the class room he finally says, "Perhaps the rest of you should take a leaf out of Miss Cullen's book." The class mumbled in the usual way. "Dedication, passion and a lot of effort is what I like to see from my students, it's what gets you into college." Now leaning down at me, I can smell the strong black coffee on his breath, "Which college have you thought about applying for in the next few years Renesmee?"

"Cambridge University in England Sir…" I respond, drawing my hair behind my ears as feel everyone's gaze lying upon me.

"Keep up the hard work and I can guarantee you will get an interview," Mr Brown assures me before taking my work to the front of the class, placing it into one of his many marking folders.

"Boffin boots?!" Mia called for my attention.

Rotating in my seat I say jokingly, "What Mia-Cat?"

Kyle hummed a chuckle, "Mia-Cat, that's just legendry right there…" He sends a high five my way.

It was obvious that Mia didn't approve of being the one who we took the mickey out on. Her warning glare actually surprised me.

"Shouldn't dish it out if you can't take it," I smirked, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Miss Cullen," I heard my name being called out by Mr Brown. "I know you have completed your work but can you not disturb the other student please. Otherwise I'll have to take action and place you away from Mia and Kyle."

When the bell went, we all scraped our chairs against the floor, darting out as quickly as possible. Capturing my arm, Seth pulled me to the side. "Hey you!" he said his teeth grinding together. I took note of his baseball cap., knowing fully well what's underneath it; I couldn't help but mumble a giggle. Best prank I've done in a while. Bet it cheered Charlie up this morning after a rough nights work.

"You think this is funny do you?"

"Sort of!"

Mia stepped up behind Seth, without him noticing and tugged his hat off. In big letters the word 'loser' had been smudge over his forehead, like he had scrubbed hard at it. He spun around and caught Mia's arm in an instant. Students gathered around the hall, pointing their fingers and taking photographs. Ignoring them, he wrenched the cap from Mia's fingers and replaced it back on, covering the words.

Pointing at me, he warned, "You want war, you've got it. And if you think you've got away with it with Jake, you sure haven't."


	8. Hat pinching

"The film department has kindly joined us today," Miss Grizwand pointing to them whilst they set up a few cameras on the side-lines. "We're going to kill 2 birds in one stone. They're going to film you whilst performing, so you must not let be a distraction!" Her voice cautioned. "I need an outstanding performance from all of you, so I can grade it towards part of your final evaluation." Glancing to her side, she introduced, "Now we have a new student joining us today, Declan Parker. He won't be joining you in this performance. However, he will have to learn the steps of another dance for him to complete this project. Meaning, a selected few of you, must help him."

A mumble of groans filter the air. 'I'm not doing it.' 'That's his own fault for joining late.' 'Doing it is once is enough for me!' 'Fuck that shit!' I shook my head at the awful remarks, crossing my arms over my chest.

I found myself declaring, "I don't mind helping!"

"Miss Cullen, good choice." Miss Grizwand fired her pointing finger at me. "Anyone else want to help Mr Parker?"

Overlooking my shoulder, I witness nobody stepping forward. Shifting my eyes back towards Declan, we connect our eyes for the first time all day.

Ever since this morning, I've been trying to apologize. At break time he blanked me. Along the corridor towards the changing rooms; I caught him hurrying himself away from me into the lads department before I could even say a word. What is a girl to do? Leave it? That's just rude. Gosh, it's never been like this with any of the other boys I know, including Jacob.

But now starring back at him, I couldn't make out if he's happy or not that I offered him a hand to complete his assignment. Watching his eyes move up and down, scanning me, I felt completely uncomfortable. Okay, so I guess he does act like a normal bloke after all. Sneaking a look at myself wearing a white cropped top with the word, 'Peace,' scribbled across my breasts, black micro shorts which leaves nothing to the imagination, I glance down to my comfortable charcoal converses, realising I probably deserve his x-ray scan. But my workout fit can't be as Mary Cross's. I don't dare look.

"Right then, I'll select a few at random," Miss Grizwand caught my attention. "I must say I'm rather disappointing in you all," she said with anger set in her tone. "Are you guys ready?" She snapped at the bunch of film students.

Looking over to my wingman Aston, I twisted my feature, pulling a face. He laughed.

"Ready when you are," A short lad looked up from his equipment, giving her the thumbs up.

Shouting across our space to the opposite court, Miss Grizwand cautioned the basketball players, "Guys, sit on the edge of that line, I don't want to hear any balls bouncing otherwise I'll have you join in my class for a month, with or without Mr Powell's say so."

Locating my spot, at the front of the cameras I noticed Seth taking a seat on the floor, following our teacher's instruction. Great. Double the pressure on my shoulders, yippee. I can't mess anything up otherwise Seth will use it against me to get me back for the 'loser' written on his forehead. If only I can pull off my stunt accordingly, then I can rub that grin off his face. **_Crap. Shit. Crap. Boob. Tit. Fuck. Crap._** The language in my head is appalling. I mustn't think like this in front of Dad. He will go fucking spare. **_Oops._**

**_Focus. Focus. Focus. _**

Miss Grizwand clicked the button on the remote for the overhead speakers to blare out Radioactive by Rita Ora. Beginning with our hands bawled up above our heads, we settled into the soft beats, pulling our arm down towards the floor, before opening our palms wide.

The music settling into the first verse, the girls found their partners, mine happening to be Aston. Working with my own body, Aston allows me to engross him with 'the sex drive' as Miss Grizwand calls it. Both of his hands graced along my bare skin, taking every precious moment he can get with me. Twisting in his hold, I capture the absorbed expression painted on Declan's features.

Rapidly excusing my peek, I took a step to the right, holding my leg up as Aston supports me. Capturing my leg, he lifted me up with his hand and the bottom of his forearm. Keeping my feet tucked in Aston spins us around quickly before I unravel myself down his body, extending my arm for dramatics effect.

Rotating myself to face the cameras in my face, I find Aston holding my waist, ready to push me up into the sky. As the second part of the chorus starts, 'palms to the sky' I raise my right hand high before plummeting to the floor where Aston steadies me.

Working as a class team, we finish off the rest of the chorus, throwing out our arms, kicking our legs, making a dramatic statement. We're here to rock your mind and kick your butts Queets High. That's what Miss Grizwand wanted us to remember.

Pushing ourselves aggressively against the beats, we managed to pull out some heavy steps, making sweat trickle down the arch of my back. Marching a turn we flicked our heads. All that is visible is different colours of hair as we whipped in sync. The boys were now gone, placing themselves at the back, doing their own thing.

**_It's coming! It's coming! _**I thought to myself as I positioned myself correctly in front of everyone, leading them through the next couple of steps.

Behind me, I felt the class separate into two half's, girls in front boys behind, waiting for me to do the ultimate duty.

As the words 'tonight' started to ripple through the air, I knew it was my indication. Pushing myself back off the floor, I do a backwards handspring, pausing on my feet to finish the gymnastic movement. The class travelled closer towards me before completing off the rest of the dance.

At the end, a roar of clapping echoed off the walls, repeating straight down my ear.

I did it. We did it. Without any flaws. A beam grew from ear to ear across my face as I hugged everyone in the class. Eat on that Seth boy.

"And that's how it's done, Queets high!" Miss Grizwand screeched, rushing over to congratulate us on our amazing group performance. "You can go for an early lunch!" She declared. "Not you Basketballers, get your asses back on that court and work for it!"

Once returning into my casual outfit, I found Aston waiting outside of me, a smile greeting me instantly. "I can't believe we rocked it!" he said astounded as we made our way down the hallway to the cafeteria. It's nice not to be bombarded with students, once the bell rings for lunch, I won't be surprised to find a few people waiting outside the principal's office, after having a fight.

"Thanks for not dropping me," I say to Aston, pushing the double doors opening, seeing a bare lunch room.

"I couldn't have the guys laugh at me could I?" Aston bumped into my shoulder, reminding me of the first time we did lifts in September.

* * *

Up in the air, I felt my legs wobble. Glancing down, Aston's grip started to slip and before I knew it, my face hit the floor. A crowd of laughter accumulated from the other side of the room. Except from Seth, who ran straight over the court to check if I was alright.

That night, I remember Jacob whinging on the phone to him, moaning at him for not capturing me.

I laughed when Jacob told me what Seth's reply was, "I'm a freak of nature but that doesn't mean I'm going to cross the room at double the speed for everyone on the court to see. She shouldn't be so accident prone."

It didn't bother me after a few moments I got up and wanted to go again, just like my Mum would.

* * *

Heading straight to the fruit and salad bar, I grabbed myself a simple apple, not really that hungry and I collected a bottle of cold water before standing in line to pay.

"Is that all your having?" Seth made me jump on cue. "Jeez Ness, calm down I didn't mean to spook you!" he held a hand up.

"I'm sure you didn't," I say sarcastically, stepping closer to the till to pay. Noticing his tray full of food I wonder, "Are you sure that's going to be enough?"

"Nah, I'll have to come back for seconds without a doubt…"

"Greedy pig," I said handing over the money for my lunch.

Aston waved for me to join him where he found a spot near an exit, which we will probably use to escape to the abandon stairs to meet everyone.

"No wonder you're as light as a feather… you hardly eat," Aston accused.

Joining us, Seth took the opposite seat across from us, "Mate you should have seen her last night… She could eat for America, if we let her."

They laughed as I took a small bite from my apple. A black shadow arrested my attention from the corner of my eye. Realisation hit. It's Declan's black leather jacket which captured my sight. He took a seat beside the girl who I recall as Topaz from my English Class, she's out early from a lesson, wonder which it was. Unless she decided to flunk.

Obtaining my eyes, Declan held our gaze before turning to his food. Should I go over?

A hand covered my face. "Hello Ness!"

"Sorry what?" I found myself snapping out of my daze.

"How's your head? I forgot to ask you about it yesterday.."

"That was because I kicked your ass," I said smartly, loving the victory. Seth pulled his cap down further. I laughed.

Aston's voice filled with concern, "What happened to your head?"

"Another victory she won but failed to stop…"

Meeting his worried eyes, I informed, "My bike hurdled from underneath me and I hit my head on a rock, grazed my arm." Rolling my sleeve up, I showed him the pink fading mark. "I thought you would have seen it when we were dancing…"

He shook his head… "I was concentrating on the task in hand."

**_Yeah right!_**

After Maths, Italian and the much relaxing Art I became led into the manic zoo of students trying to get home in a hastily rush. Being pushed, shoved and cramped up against lockers, Grace and I finally make it out of the doors, into the much need fresh air and space.

"So I'll arrange with my parents for you to come over to mine on Friday, seems as I'm closer to the guys party." Her blue eyes shifted to the left. Following her in the same direction, I caught sight of Jacob, leaning against Dad's old silver Volvo. I smiled gratefully that he managed to get the Charlie tash off his upper lip.

"Look at them guns, there massive," Grace flustered, her skin turning a rosy shade of pink. I had to chuckle at her. "Has he made a move on you yet? Because by now," She gazed at her watch on her wrist, "I would be shredding his clothes off and having the wildest sex possible."

I rolled my eyes and tell her, "Not yet. But I'm hopeful."

"Slow coach!" She wrapped her arms around me. Watching the crowd of students, I noticed Declan.

"See you first thing on the stairs!" I say abruptly, chasing after Declan.

Running down the steps, I paused waiting for a car to past by before sprinting towards his black Honda Civic. Reaching him, he just opened the driver's door.

"Hi," I greet, seizing his beanie from his head, making him turn to face me. I realised his hair is short and styled with no use of gel but using its natural resting place. At least he can't ignore me now. "My name is Renesmee but you can call me Nessie, Ness or whatever."

Not in any sort of mood for games, he merely asked, "Can I have my hat back?"

"Yes but first I want to apologise for bumping into you this morning."

"Can I have it back now?" He persisted.

Handing over his hat, which he didn't bother replacing he started throwing his bag into the passenger side.

"I think you've got some explaining to do… about the other day…" I said visualising in my mind him perching outside my window.

With a confused expression obtaining his features he was saved for now by Jacob. "Nessie!" Jacob beckoned loudly.

Shrugging his shoulders, Declan stepping into his car and drove off leaving me without a reason why. Damn you Jacob Black.

Seth had managed to beat, Jacob and me back home to the big house. He was handing a USB stick over to my Dad, explaining to my family they should watch my performance. "Seth," I bellowed flinging my backpack onto the ground, "You did not just do that!"

"Oh I did Sister!" he said smugly, crossing his arms across his frame.

He understood completely that I didn't want my parents watching me prance around in short shorts and small tops.

"Dad please!" I said jumping up at him as he held the device between his fingers above his head. "You don't play fair!"

"Neither do you!" Emmett stated.

"Trying to remove the marker pen off Jacob's forehead took hours, even for a vampire," Esme added as her slender tone occupied the kitchen door frame, her hands clasping a cloth.

Dad threw the USB stick across the room to Mum, where her slender fingers caught it with ease. "Connect it to the television."

"Please Mum!" I begged in embarrassment.

Within seconds the video was shown, my hands cover my entire face, peeking ever now and then.

"I want to curl up in a dark room and die now please!"

"And I want Alice to find clothes that fit better," Dad spat, obviously not happy with the choice. "Other than that," He continued, "Well done princess."

I squished my face up, regretting the entire idea of making fools out of Seth and Jacob this morning. I'll now remember not to play games with them, only because they will backfire on me.


	9. Sexy Double Dip Lift

All week Declan ducked and dived out of my way, apart from when Mrs Roberts sat him besides me in history class. Even then, he kept quiet and got on with the work ignoring my subtle peeks. In Mr House's Biology class, I sat myself beside best friend Grace. She sat brushing her honeycomb coloured hair, brushing out the slight knot stuck at the end. "Damn thing, wont de-tangle!" She announced her annoyance, gritting her teeth. I glanced up as Declan, wearing the same clothes as usual, strolls by attaining his usual seat next to Gavin Luchman.

"Oh my gosh, you like him don't you!" Grace whispered into my ear. "Why didn't I see it before?"

"No!" I murmur my answer, not wanting the rest of the class to jump to conclusions if they're secretly listening. "He just puzzles me."

"I see…" She said not taking my answer seriously. "Perhaps you can hook up with him tonight, if you play your cards right…"

"Grace Louise Jones!" I grunt.

"Well you never know," She continued to brush her smooth locks as the teacher entered the classroom.

"Settle down class!" Mr House began, placing a folder on the desk. "Grace, brush in your bag please."

With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, Grace dips the handle into her bag.

"Today we're going to focus on a plant cell diagram. Amy will you hand the books out please…" Mr House wrote the title of today's lesson on the board whilst we received the reading material. "By the end, you should all know the ins and outs of the plant's cell." He paused for Amy to obtain her seat before asking the class, "Plant cell anatomy, can anyone tell me what an amyloplast is?"

I raised my hand.

"Yes Renesmee…"

"Amyloplasts are non-pigmented organelles found within some plant cells. They are responsible for the synthesis and storage of starch granules; across the polymerization of glucose amyloplasts also convert this starch back into sugar when the plant needs energy. Large figures of amyloplasts can be located within fruit and within underground storage tissues of a number of plants, for instance in potato tubers, sir."

Grace bumps my elbow, "Someone's been doing their homework…"

"That a very good answer Renesmee, well done," Mr House said with surprise. "How about chloroplast?"

At the end of school, we filled out of the doors within the habitual way, pushing and shoving our way out. At my locker, I obtain my night bag before squeezing my way through the school meeting grace and Mia at the car.

"Did you know Ness has got a crush on Declan?!" Grace told Mia, who gasped in shock.

Turning around in the passenger seat, Mia's scrunched her face, "Really? He looks like… like… I don't know what he looks like but still I wouldn't go there babe."

"If you let me get a word in edge ways, I was going to explain that I'm not interested in him, my eyes are for Jacob only." I clarify.

"Good," Mia pouted. "I have the best dress and swimwear for you to show off that kick ass body off."

"Will it cover up my modesty too?" I wondered.

"You will see."

In Grace's room, Mia thrusts me into the wash room presenting me a large-scale bag full of goodies. Excited at the prospect of maybe kissing Jacob tonight, I place the bikini on. It's navy with a cream bow, secured in the centre with duplicate set of bikini bottoms with the bows on the sides. Pulling the door across, I illustrated Mia's choice of swimwear. "What do you think?"

"Outstanding," Grace mouthed. "I hope you got me something like that."

"Sorry Gracie but you haven't been dating the same person for months and needs help to finally get a kiss," Mia said. "Now slip on the dress."

Digging into the bag, I find a Lipsy strapless ruffled skirt dress with a sweetheart bust embroidery and with beaded details. Standing in front of them Mia found herself surprised, "Wow, I thought it would look good but not that good. He will defiantly kiss you wearing that. You look so grown up and not like a kid he thinks of you as."

"I hope so," I reply nervously.

Mia and Grace looked at each other before mumbling a laugh.

"What's funny?" I ask confused.

"Awe Renesmee…" Grace said her eyes sparkling, "It will be your first kiss, won't it?"

Cody James's house is immense. The sound of, 'don't stop the party,' by Pitball and TRJ streamed from behind the house, where we're heading. Walking along the wavy drive with the Grace and Mia, we took in the magnificent modern new build which held a beautiful creative design. We all squealed in excitement whilst the boys lugged behind us, chatting among themselves about cars and soccer. My eyes searched the front garden, already seeing beer cans and empty bottles scattered over the lawn, not yet capturing the sight of Jacob, who said he would be here. If he isn't here then I don't see the point of me being here. This dress and swimwear was for him. It's for him to see me as a woman and not a stupid kid. But if he doesn't come, then he will continue to call me kid. But if he doesn't come then I guess I have someone else. Looking over my shoulder, I glimpse at Aston. He catches my eye and a grin take full place on his lips. Tonight I will have my first kiss, with or without Jacob.

Entering the back yard, our lips hit the floor immediately. A crowd of students are accumulated in front of the DJ's pod as he mixes a mash up of songs. A completely intoxicated Cody is on one of the numerous lit up cubes, promenading like a loony, enjoying himself to the max. The gathering crowd below him cheer and urge him on as if he's the king. A lot more people dance, ignoring the king but enjoy themselves with other company, using Miss Grizwand's favourite party dance, 'the sex drive.' I couldn't resist laughing. On the other side of the garden is a make shift bar, with attendant's serving alcoholic drinks. Naughty Cody. Everyone here is to damn young. Oh well – I'm still in.

As a group we decided to get drinks whilst the bar seems free. Walking around the lit pool we end up at the bar, where the attendant pulls a prank and asks us for ID. He laughed before pouring a few shots. Necking them down, I pull a face full of disgust. That was horrible. Another one was poured and I necked it again repeating the same face. Aston seized my hand in his, "C'mon, let's show them how it's done!"

In response, I nodded before gesturing to our friends, indicating to the dance floor.

Aston beamed as he towed me through the madness of the crowd. Pushing through, he helps me up the few steps onto the purple, red, pink and blue flashing cubes. Below us the crowd glance up, waiting to watch what we're going to do. Covering my ear, he tells me, "Do the usual, 'the sex drive' then go into the sexy double dip lift."

Raising an eyebrow, thinking he's joking, especially on a cube this small, it can be dangerous for both of us. I question, "Seriously?"

He nods his head not joking. **_SHIT!_**

With the song changing to, 'What about us,' by The Saturday, we both began with small movements side to side to get into the music. Aston began to take the lead, holding my hip, making the both of us sway more jointly.**_ Crap_**, I considered to myself. This isn't a good idea particularly in these heels. **_Double crap._** Our bodies start to grind against each other's, his shirt ruffles alongside my dress, creating one incredible picture. A huge grin dangled on his lips as his blue eyes stare back into mine. Enduring the beats of the song, I felt my curled hair swish along with the tune as our bodies grind against one another's. His hand rose, gently moving along the edge of my face, crossing our normal boundaries. Closing my eyes the smell of his cologne swept beneath my nose. The dangerous scent of grapefruit, rhubarb, cedar wood and hot amber accord, I began to feel pulled in, unable to resist him.

As the chorus of the melody began, Aston apprehended my wrist, spinning me around before letting me continue for a further one. Pausing with our contact behind my back, he picks me up, dipping down so my head nearly touches the cube which is now blazing a gorgeous purple. Before I understand what's occurring, he elevates me back, seizing a grip underneath my knee, swinging me across his entire body for another dip. Looking deep into his sky blue eyes, he lifts me back up standing me back onto the lighted cube. A cheer surrounds us but I discover myself to engross in Aston's gaze. Smiling at one another, I encounter the closeness. I never knew how much fun he can be. Plus, he didn't drop me.

Something caught Aston's attention away first. Following his eyes droop to the floor, I'm shocked to discover Jacob staring up at us. Immediately, I detach myself from Aston's caring hold.

* * *

Just a little note: How do you think this chapter went? Honest opinions please :) J x.


	10. Foamy beard

Jacob dark brown concerned eyes burn up at me, holding his hand up for me to take.

Stealing a side glance at Aston, I can see the darkness boasting over his features. Feeling bad for getting too carried away with the moment, I lean in covering his ears. "Fine me later," I notify him, not sure wither having him find me later will cause Jacob to go spare. But Aston's my friend and yes he has strong feelings for me, but look around there are so many girls who want his attention.

Stepping down on a smaller cube, Jacob pulls me down into his arms, our bodies rub together and his warmth radiates around me as he sets me on the ground. A girl behind me, shakes my shoulders, "YOUR AMAZING!" But with Jacob's irritation he hauls me away from her.

Gripping my dress, he pulls me near the pool, where it's simpler to talk.

"Are you out of your bloody mind!" Jacob snarled, proceeding with a bit of force, to shake me up. From the strength, a couple of beads loosen, falling to the floor instantly.

I state, scrutinising over the loose stiches, "Jacob this dress isn't mine."

"No wonder it looks cheap!" Jacob spat.

"I have you know Jacob Black that his Dress cost a fortune, I read the label," I pointed a finger into his chest.

"Woopie doo…" He said sarcastically. "Now come on," Jacob grabs my arm. "Your parents wouldn't want you here to kill yourself!" He stirs me towards the exit. Gripping his fingers, I attempt to force them away but my efforts against Jacob's strength are no use.

"I wasn't killing myself Jake. I've been highly trained in lifts, but you're so damn clueless and think of me as a damn child that you haven't realised I've actually grown up," My anger busted out, making him suddenly pause to think.

Letting his guard down, I retain my arm, rubbing where his grip had been.

"Ness…" His voice became soft as he took a step closer. A tremor ran through my veins, producing me to step back, inclining back into the hedge, which cut into my back. "Ness please don't be like that."

"Just leave me!"

"Ness…" Touching my cheek, I unconsciously shrugged his touch away. "I want to sort this out, I don't want to see you upset!"

"What you want and what you get are two different things Jake!" I resorted to barking.

An unforeseen voice emerged at my side, stepping slightly in between me and Jacob. "Mate, I think you should leave her be."

Looking up at the figure, I identified Declan, not wearing his precious hat; he's come to defend me.. Well this is a first. A person ignoring you decides to intervene with your private life. Great, now I'm going to have to chase him around school begging him to let me thank him.

Jacob scans Declan up and down before looking back at me. "I'll keep out of your way," He assures before hurrying his way toward the exit.

Slowly turning around, Declan spoke to me properly, "Are you okay, Whatever?"

"Whatever?" I repeated, not a clue to what he's on about.

"You told me I could either call you Renesmee, Nessie, Ness or Whatever."

I shook my head as laughter spilled from my lips. "Doughnut!"

His voice became concerned again, "But really, are you alright? Tried to get over here as quickly as I could but I couldn't quite catch up."

"Honestly, I'm fine. Thank you for stepping in." I smile. "Fancy getting a drink?" I ask, hoping he won't reject me as usual.

Nodding his head, he added, "That would be nice."

The bar tender tried to do the usual trick and asked us for our ID.

I tormented, "Have you got yours?"

"Damn you caught me out!" He choked out, not impressed he got outwitted by a girl. "These are on the house!" he winked, passing the drinks over.

"How do you do that?" Declan said mystified as we paced besides the swimming pool.

Confusion spread across my face, "Do what?"

"Make every guy in the room; fall head over heels for you?"

"Why have you fallen for my charm too?" I laughed cheekily, taking a well deserve seat upon a vacant sun lounger.

"You didn't answer my question?"

"You're ignoring mine," I stuck my tongue out.

Grinning wide, he lifts his beer to his lips, leaving both questions unanswered.

"Fancy a dance?" I wonder, catching the start of the countdown to begin the foam party. "Show me what I've got to work with for the future reference."

"Sure," Placing his beer on the floor, he shrugs his jacket off, revealing a white crisp shirt underneath. Standing up, I unzip my dress, thinking about how his shirt will become see through with the foam influence.

"What are you doing?" Declan quizzed, his eyes broaden.

Winking at him, I reveal my bikini, stepping out of the dress as graceful as possible.

"Wow. Nice." Declan said attempting not to make it conspicuous that he was gawping.

Ignoring his compliment, I picked the garment off the floor, placing it on top of Declan's coat before grabbing his hand, hauling him in the direction of the fun. "C'mon!"

The assembling crowd started to go wild, leaping up and down in madness, wanting to be covered as the foam that quickly tumbled down. As the DJ jazzes up, 'How we do,' by Rita Ora, the sound beats through the speakers, loudly making everyone enthusiastic.

A spray of foam descends down on us.

Declan delicately gazes into my eyes whilst our bodies react like a chemical reaction. Who would have thought of it? Declan and I dancing together, when before we hardly made a conversation. No thanks to him, of course.

Holding my hand, he elevates his arm to directing me into a half rotation. Now facing everyone, Declan skated his hand over my bear skin, sending off a nervous spark throughout me. Shimmering under his touch, I couldn't resist but drift closer to his wet shirt, feeling our bodies sync together. Nothing else seemed to matter. I was in my own snow globe, dancing, 'the sex drive.' Miss Grizwand would be pleased to hear her lessons come very usual outside school.

As the song changed to, 'Something new,' by Girls Aloud, I took my moment to relocate my previous position. Unable to reject his touch, Declan presses his hands up on my back, stirring me closer to his muscular figure. As the melody bangs out, the vibration journeyed through us feeling the beats take over the mood of our movement.

In my chest, I felt my heart rapidly racing ahead whilst our racy gaze taunts me. A relentless beam traversed onto his lips and I sensed the identical reaction on my own.

My feet and legs were enclosed in foam and I couldn't help but bend down, disturbing the dance by picking up some foam. He eyed me suspiciously, wondering what I'm up to. Before he knew it, I pasted the foam all over his clean shaven skin, making a foamy beard.

His face tuned to shock as he blew some off his lip. He laughed, scooping up some for himself. Pasting it all over my faced, I burst out laughing, not that he could hear me.

All of a sudden, he forced me near, his foamy face inches away, getting closer by the second. His warmth breath seeped from his lips as I felt both our hearts completing. The world around us seemed to disappear in silence. His lips hesitated in front of mine, leading to the tension which felt like an eternity. Closing the distances, I take the control, resting my lips on his.

**_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Crap!_**

At first he caressed my lip delicately, urging my jawline closer before his lips decide to collide down onto mine. With my eyes closed, I felt my entire body tremble with pleasure. Declan's lips slightly parted from mine and I discovered both our breathe racing recklessly this time. Yet again, he encourages me forward continuing to crash his lips fiercely against mine.

After a moment, I divided our lips, taking a second to regain my breathe. Gradually his hand rose, wiping away the fluff of foam from my face. He smiled wildly at me; I couldn't help but copy his action.

Declan stole my first kiss.

The song changed to, 'Changed The Way You Kiss Me,' by Example. Around me I felt everyone movements get heavier as they danced. Continuing our former movement, I topped my game up.

Glancing around everyone I managed to settle my eyes on the girls, Mia and Grace. From where they stood by a cube light, they shook their heads. Grace mouthed, "Told you so!" Her words sent me laughing as I got more erotic with my dance following everyone else's lead.

Grabbing us a couple of shots and beers, I head back to the sun lounger, offering Declan some drink. One after another I downed the shots. Making the funny face, I decide I'm not going to have any more of them. There ghastly. Seizing my dress, I zip it back on before lying back on the sun lounger, cuddling up close to Declan who sipped his beer.

"That was amazing," He chocked first.

"Dance like that in front of the camera and Miss Grizwand will give you top marks," I explain to him.

"Only because you'll help me get through it," he winked, taking a small sip from his beer bottle. Keeping the conversation afloat he asked, "So what's the deal between you and that guy?"

"Jacob," I state his name, "He's like my over protective Brother, but he isn't actually related to me." I exhaled a small sigh before adding, "I lost my cool with him tonight."

Placing a hand on my bare leg he assures, "I'm sure you had reasons."

"I did. Stupidly, I wanted to show him that I'm not some kid, who he needs to look after."

"Ah, you wanted more from him," Declan guessed.

"Yep," I say awkwardly. "But whatever his loss…"

"My gain," Declan added smugly.

A drift of wind passed us making a shiver ripple right through my body. "Your cold?" Declan said, seizing his jacket instantly from the floor. He laid it over the both of us, like a blanket which didn't actually fit. "Hopefully you're warm up soon."

"Thanks," I said appreciatively.

"Well I can't let a pretty girl freeze to death can I?" Declan smiles back at me.

Waking up with a startle after having another illusion about a field of daisies, I rub my eyes, feeling the soreness that the late night produced. I quickly noticed the empty space next to me. Declan had vanished, leaving his coat behind. What a gentleman!

Glancing around, I noticed that I was the first one up. Students lay wherever they could, even on the cubes. The DJ had even passed out in front of his booth with Cody lay next to him. Taking a mental note of everyone, I tried to spot my friends but I guessed they went home.

Bottle, cans and glasses were scattered everywhere. I counted 10 bottles of beer on my side of the sun lounger and 5 deadly shot glasses. My head spun at the thought of alcohol. Standing up felt impossible as I slightly wobbled on my heels.

Slinging Declan's jacket over my arm, I carried it out of Cody's garden, making my exit. Heading left out of the gates, I direct myself to graces house, thinking I can use the woods to get home faster. Viewing a mental image of the woodland, I could take the North path before directing myself along the river to home.

Placing my heels besides Graces shed, I run off into the forest. The sounds of animals perk me up as the birds sing with beautiful choir notes.

Getting deeper into the woods, I realised I couldn't hear the sound any longer. Sickness swept my throat and a headache rose to my forehead. I really shouldn't have had that much to drink. It's the bar tenders fault for giving me free drinks on the house the rest of the night. No wonder everyone was passed out on the floor.

"Little girl!"

I heard a voice following me. Jerking over my shoulder, I witness a pale male, his hair was long and shaggy and his eyes caught my attention seeing blood red.

**_CRAP!_**

With my bare feet, I drove myself forward, not wanting the vampire to catch me, but in the back of my mind, I know he probably will. Mum and Dad are usually faster than me, so this one will be too. **_Fuck! _** Concentrating, I direct myself through the trees, weaving in and out trying to mislead him. Snatching another look over my shoulder, I see his grin, knowing he's taking a thrill out of this as he gains on me. **_SHIT! SHIT! DAD CAN YOU HEAR ME HELP! _**

Before I could react, I'm shoved to the ground. "Please, I'm not what you think!" I gasp in panic. Pinching the back of my dress he things me against a tree. My grip on Declan's jacket loosened, letting fall to the ground.

The man seized my throat as he lifts me into the air. With a dirty he chuckle, he wondered, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He didn't give me time to answer, as he dropped me to the floor, leaving me gasping for breath. The man lifts my head up as he kneels over the bottom of my legs. I wasn't surpised to see him dirty, wearing torn clothes that don't even fit properly. His black boots have holes in and I can see his dirty feet. His venomous teeth show between his lips and all I can think of is the image of my parents in my mind. He's going to kill me. Stupid human side.

Holding my left wrist above my head, I hear a grunt before something sharp stabs my wrist. Pain suddenly travels down my arm. Looking up, I see his filthy nail, stabbing into my wrists.

"Please!" I find myself begging, "Please stop!"

Watching his arrogant face, I could make out the enjoyment the torcher is having on him. Leaning forwards, he cleans the blood off with his tongue. In his presence, I shiver of the thought, removing my gaze instantly.

I desperately wanted to cry but I told myself I shouldn't it's what he wants.

"Why should I stop?" He voiced teased whilst he shook his head, "Because I'm hurting you? Because you want to live?"

With his other hand, he stabs my right thigh. Guiding his nail down my leg, he adventures deeper through my skin.

The burning sensation hit me and I cried out, hitting my head against the tree.

"Young girls shouldn't be out and about on their own, otherwise they get hurt," He torments, getting ready to bite me.

Instantly, I heard an ear deafening roar arrive from nowhere. A wolf emerged, running towards us before thrusting the blood thirsted vampire away from me. My arms drooped to my lap immediately. The wolf took chase.

Sitting in silence for a moment, I tried to hear what was occurring, but I only caught silence. Turning my wrist over on my lap, I see the open wounds oozing blood out. Shifting my eyes onto my thigh, I see a deep cut, blood pulsed out.

With my good arm, I reached over and obtained Declan's jacket.

Brambles snapped behind me, making my heart rate pace. Twisting my head, I saw Embry's towering frame.

A relieved sigh exits my lips.

Kneeling next to me, Embry tares at the ruffles on the bottom half of my dress, covering my wrist and around my thigh, immediately blood stained.

"Let's take you home…" Embry says.


	11. Boiling trouble

With my head leaning against Embry's shoulder we both encountered impatient howls in the background.

"They need you back," I say first, feeling slightly guilty. "The more of you, the faster you will catch him…" I gulp, imagining the vampire's grubby face staring back at me. I shake the picture away.

"We're nearly there now," He guaranteed.

"I can find my own way back," I say after hearing another call from Embry's Brothers. "You better go, they probably need you."

He stops and inches his face towards the sound. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" I assure his uncertain face. "Now let me down and get you butt over there before Sam and Jacob come and get you."

Standing me back on the floor, I wobble for a second before establishing my balance."

Shrugging his trainers off, he hands them to me. "You'll hurt your feet if you don't wear them," He says before saying, "I'll come over later with Jake to collect them." A smile shone on his face before he kicked off running through the trees, bursting into a hug wolf at a far distance.

Moving a minor bramble out of my way, I eventually see the outline of the big house. A small sudden smile falls onto my lips, finally relieved to be home. Pushing myself passed through the scrubs, I start quickening my limp. The trainers didn't help they were way too big.

Escaping another thorn bush, I arrive upon the busy driveway. I don't recognise the vehicles so I assume they must be some distant relations of my Mothers, who yet I haven't met. Perhaps Grandma Renee Dwyer?

Scanning the building, I set my eyes onto Emmett and Rosalie as alarmed expressions seep onto their faces. Dad suddenly comes into view and he abruptly disappears in seconds, gaining my attention at the door.

Crossing the gravel, I stagger through the parked cars before taking the steps one at a time to reach the door. On my way, I explained what had occurred through my thoughts to my Dad.

"Embry helped me home but the Pack was calling so I told him to go," I finish off.

Dad's first reaction was to hold me in a hug, rubbing my back as if it can dismiss some of the pain. "We've got some guests up stairs."

I showed him a picture of Grandma and her Husband Phil from a picture I had memorised.

"Not today," he said shaking his head. "It's Mr Parker and his children, Jet, Declan and Topaz."

I showed him a picture of Declan from school and he nodded his head.

"Mr Parker is a vampire but his eating habits are the same as ours. His children are just like you."

Shock hit me. My new friend is like me? I knew he was different when I saw him out on the tree watching me. That's why he's been avoided me and my questions at school.

"Edward, is everything okay?" Mum's voice aired as she stepped down the steps gracefully. Her bottom lip dropped slightly in fright. "Renesmee," She instantly squawked, "You're bleeding."

Kicking off the trainers, Dad retrieved my waist to help me up the stair case, "Let's get you fixed up again."

Following behind, Mum enquired, "What happened? I thought you were at Graces?"

Helping me up the first couple of steps, Dad announced, "Our Daughter has been keeping some secrets from us."

"What does_ that_ mean exactly?"

"Renesmee?" Dad encouraged, pausing me on a step.

"I went to a foam party last night. Jacob knew about it because he was there and that goes for Seth as well but I didn't see him," I state, looking over my shoulder to Mum, producing my apologies straight afterwards.

"And she's been drinking," Dad reminded me.

I can never keep a secret in this damn family.

Mum sighed as if it was too much to take, though she hasn't heard it all yet.

After Mum declared we would have a lecture later, Dad continued to help me up the first flight of stairs to the living room.

I met Declan's eyes whilst my name started to mumble around the room as everyone noticed the blood stained make shift bandages.

Dad introduced, "This is our Daughter Renesmee, yet again she's been faced with another incident."

"It's nice to finally meet you Renesmee…" An older man stood up. I detected his features with his children, noticing he's got the same shaped face as Declan's but with a little less hair as he is completely bald. His eyes were the same colour as his Daughter's, the girl in my English class, with a jade green.

"My name is Pete Parker and this is Jet, Declan and Topaz," He announced, saying their names down the line in which they were seated.

His other son, Jet who I haven't met has too the same green eyes, the same hair colour as Declan's but nearly shaven. His face is long and slender whilst his lips were fine and delicate. I noted between them all, Declan is the only one with the small mole tucked under his eye, perhaps he got that feature from their Mother.

"Pleasure to meet you all…" I respond.

"Isn't that your Jacket Declan?" Topaz quizzed as she glared her eyes at me. "You never give your coat to anyone."

Looking down at my grip, I had completely forgotten that I was holding it. Stretching my arm out, I hold it out to him. "Thanks for leaving it behind," I smiled.

Getting up from the sofa, he stepped closer taking it from my hold, containing the same grin.

"Sorry it's slightly dusty; I was made to drop it on the floor when I was pinned up against a tree."

His head slightly angled in confusion.

"Renesmee got attacked by the vampire," Dad explained to everyone.

Mum gasped.

Emmett figure became solid.

Carlisle's eyebrows lifted.

Esme and Rosalie's featured instantly filled with concern.

Dad continued, "The Pack are after him now, but he's incredibly fast, we might have to assist."

"Another newborn, just what we need running around the place," Jasper spat as he held Alice's hand.

"Renesmee experience doesn't indicate to me that he is a newborn," Dad said still maintaining a hold on my waist.

"Show me," Jasper said darting in front of me in mini seconds.

Touching his face, I showed him. Looking at Edward he responds, "Your right, newborn's wouldn't torment with their feast."

After discussing their plan, everyone except, Jet, Declan, Topaz and I were to stay and avoid trouble, Grandpa Carlisle voice stepped in, "Do you want me to treat Renesmee before?"

"No, we need to talk…" Dad's voice didn't hold any emotion. He guided me over to the kitchen, lifting me onto the counter. He disappeared for a moment before he was back with his medical bag.

On the sofa, I saw Declan's eyes studying my own.

This was weird.

Removing my eyes away first I noticed the needle Dad began to formulate.

"Not again, Dad!" I whinged. I clasped my hands over my eyes at once, not wanting to see the long needle stick into my skin.

Smugly, he said, "You shouldn't be so accident prone just like your Mother."

I felt the needle pinch my skin, feeling the release of the liquid enter into my leg.

Opening my eyes and the needle had vanished; my leg had begun to feel numb like jelly.

In a small whisper, Dad blurted out, "I believed you kiss someone last night." His eyes flicked to the side, gesturing to Declan who now is taking interest in Jasper, chatting about newborns.

"Dad!" I complained. "Stay out of his head!"

"What?!" Dad grinned unable to contain himself. "It's a good way of collecting information, even if it's not what I want to hear." He turned his grin into a frown. "So the kiss? Did it mean anything? What about the feelings you have for Jacob?"

"Dad," I groaned again, "I really don't appreciate this conversation with you. If you were Mum then it would be a completely different story."

Dad frowned as he started the stitches on my leg, "Renesmee you know I don't mind talking about it."

"Jacob," I began, wanting to engage myself from Dad's stitching. "He- he was furious with me because I was dancing with Aston from Dance class." I gulped. "We did a lift, a double dip, on a cube."

"Do you realise how dangerous that could have been?" Dad wondered, his eyes remaining on his duty.

"Yes. But we are highly trained in lifts," I find myself repeating myself. "Jacob didn't like it however and he dragged me away, ruining Mia's dress and hurting my arm. He was losing his temper, that's when Declan stepped in." I take a moment before continuing, "He still sees me as a kid Dad, how am I going to show him I'm not."

Cutting the thread loose, Dad put the pair of scissors down on the counter, the torment was finally over. Removing the bandage from my wrist, he then spoke, "Jacob is also finding this difficult. You must understand he met you when you were born and his attitude since then hasn't changed. It's hit him harder than you realise. He used to read to you at bedtime with Chip a few years ago and now you don't need him to even do that."

"So I have to wait for 11 years for him to consider me grown up."

"Who knows…?" Dad shrugs his shoulders, cleaning off the blood around my wrist before placing a plaster over the wound. "And what about the kiss with Declan? He seems something could happen between the both of you."

I answer, "It was just a kiss Dad."

"But not a friendly kiss," Dad's voice teased.

"This conversation is over Dad!" I cross my arms over my body, showing him how mean he plays.

"I have some rules." Dad suddenly became serious, "I don't want you leaving this house without letting us know first. If you're going to parties – I want to know all the details first. I don't want to hear you drinking, do you understand?"

After agreeing to all his rules and agreeing to stay in the house with the Parker kids, I managed my way up the stairs to the bathroom, having a soothing shower to rid of the dirt. I dried my hair before getting changed into my Minnie and Mickey denim shorts, letting the wound get some air and placing on a grey vintage style hoodie. That feels so much better.

Limping down the stairs, I realise everyone had disappeared, until I captured the sound of music coming from the games room.

Using the rails to haul myself down the stairs into the brightly light room. Topaz and Jet enjoyed themselves playing table tennis whilst Declan sat on our huge orange and white sectional leather sofa, playing one of Emmett's fighting games.

I set myself down alongside Declan, obtaining a free controller, wanting the awkward atmosphere out of the way with.

"Want to battle?" I suggested.

"Sure… Whatever," He laughed, clicking off his game and hooking my controller to a new game. Whilst I chose my favourite character, he started to babble. "Before when I was ignoring you and your questions, well I'm sorry. If I knew you were like me then I would have explained."

"Don't sweat it…" I said as our match started.

As we clicked the buttons, Declan continued, remaining his gaze of the large flat screen, "I wouldn't have left this Morning if I knew a creep was out there."

"Honestly don't worry, I've had worse…"

As my character destroyed his, he set his controller on the table, turning his body to face me. "When Jasper asked him to show you that guy, what did you do?"

Instead of telling him, I thought I would show him. Placing a hand on his face, I projected my memory of our first meeting into his mind.

He gulped in shock, "That's incredible. Quite like mine but my ability seems to knock you out into a dream.

"Thanks for my daisy field this morning!" I laughed. "Is that a real place or?"

"Unfortunately not. I'm hoping one day I'll find it but for some reason it's been stuck in my head since I was born."

"Can you do it to vampires?"

"Nope. Only people like us and humans," He explained, "It's a great way to shut them up," His head nodded toward Jet and Topaz.

"Does your Brother or Sister have any ability's?" I wondered.

"Half Brother and Sister," He corrected me. "But no they don't."

I decided to leave it at that and not bother to question about his family situation. Instead we played games, kicking each other's butts all afternoon, waiting for our family's arrival.

As the time went on, I felt myself relax in the presence of Declan. We never mentioned the kiss or 'the sex drive' dancing, which is a good thing because I didn't want my Dad to hear and kick up a fuss again. I established our relationship to be just friends as we joked about.

Jet seems laid back; he explained how he works at the local supermarket wanting it to keep himself occupied whilst he lived here. He decided after 10 years of school he wanted to do something else. Classes were boring apparently, but I disagreed.

I tried to ask Topaz questions but she decided that she wasn't interested in answering them. Declan told me she keeps herself to herself. He also warned me not to have a disagreement with her otherwise a monster will be born. I'll keep that one in mind.

The entrance unlocked at 5:20pm and we all glanced up to see who was entering. Jacob's eyes glistened as he established me in the room. Rushing down the steps, he leaped over the metal rail before dashing across to me. It was then I realised he only had short on.

**_Gosh, He's handsome._** My thoughts sprinted through my head. **_Dad, get out of my thoughts if you're here!_**

Lifting me from the comfort of the sofa, he arrested me into his famous bear hug, holding me close but carefully trying not to damage me. Jacob's warm skin coated around us, just like a blanket would. All the bad tension between us from last night vanished and I felt completely at ease with him again. He really shouldn't make me feel like this.

In my ear his hot breath softly murmured, "Nessie I'm sorry about last night. Seeing you up there it scared me. I can't believe I left. I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot," I promised, squeezing his body tighter to mine.

"I'll pay Mia back for the dress, now it's completely destroyed," He confirmed. "I promise I won't let that monster hurt you again. Okay?"

"You haven't caught him yet?" I loosen my grasp on him, looking at his sad expression.

He shook his head. "He's heading towards Canada. Sam thinks he'll come back eventually so we're going to patrol the entire area for a while."

Setting myself back down on the sofa, he glanced around the room. "Hey guys I'm Jacob," he nodded his head to Jet; smiled at Topaz, who caught his eye for a little longer than Jet making her mouth drooping and he dismissed Declan.

I frowned.

He bent down kissed my forehead and promised, "I'll call you later before you go to bed. I've got a shift with Seth to attend to."

"Keep safe Jake."

Once Jacob had left, Topaz voiced her thoughts out loud, "He's absolutely scrumptious…"


	12. Exploding Day

**Just a little note: This chapter is a little longer than I wanted. J x. **

* * *

**8****th**** May 2013**

"Concentrate!" Miss Grizwand barked out during practice for our big performance against the much hated Queets High School, next month before prom. "Now into the jump rope lift! GO! GO! GO!"

Taking the usual cover position in front of Declan, I release my arms out to the side whilst he hooks his elbow under my arms. Relaxing slightly, Declan swings me to left for momentum, swinging me weightlessly under his right leg round to his left before twisting me back to his right leg where he obtains my hand, leading me out into a gracious spin.

"That's it," Miss Grizwand said bobbing her head to, 'Boomerang,' by Nicole Scherzinger.

Working with Declan was the best idea Miss Grizwand had decided in her career. We worked fantastic together, got amazing grades, worked hard and had a laugh even if we did make a few mistakes. She decided she wanted two directing dances and chose us, making us work even harder than normal.

Declan couldn't believe his ears. When he told his family, they shot him weird looks, as if they couldn't understand why he wanted to broaden his talent. But I was there assuring him it's good to do something you enjoy. Plus I warned him that if he left me on my own with Aston in the room, I would permanently mark him like Seth and Jacob, even though it comes off with a lot of effort.

Finishing our dance with a group ending, Miss Grizwand shut the song off as the bell rang for lunch. "I want to see you practicing every second of every day!" She warned as we all scrambled to the changing rooms.

Changing from my new dance clothes, I position on a neon embellished blouse, a black bikers jacket with pressed studded detail on the collar, a matt shine of skinny jeans with a pair of wedged trainers, making me taller than normal.

As usual, my dance partner waited out in the hall, hanging his arm around my shoulders immediately, wearing the usual jacket, jeans but with a different top which now had contained a red logo. "That was tense today…"

"It always does when she panic's about the final competition," I clarify as we walk down the corridor towards the cafeteria to grab our lunch.

With my apple and water, I lingered in the cue in front of Declan with his normal choice of fries with ketchup, chocolate bar and a can of coke. Skimming the lunch area, I come across Seth at his usual table. His friends hadn't arrived yet but I could see him chatting to someone on his phone. A frown line crossed his forehead and I witnessed his temper as he slams his fist down onto the table. Someone isn't a happy wolf today. Everyone glance in his direction where they heard the noise. He continued to talk, ignoring everyone's stares.

Once I paid, I ignored my usual escape route and adventured over to the angry looking Seth, who slammed his phone shut dramatically up on my arrival.

"What got up your tail?" I jokingly demanded, captivating the seat opposite him. I followed Seth stare over my shoulder, realising Declan had trailed after me.

"Someone reported a woman in her thirties molested by an animal in La Push. Meaning one thing Ness," His eyes swooped down to his tray full of food. After 3.3 seconds thought, he pushed his tray away, not hungry anymore. That's very uncommon for Sethy boy.

The vampire is back.

He's worried.

I'm worried.

Declan tensed up behind me.

"Damn leech is back." Seth said prompting his head up against his hand, looking miserable. "Edward just called me. Your dad," His eyes flicked onto Declan , "And your family Ness are going to join the Pact, without me, to destroy him once and for all." He deeply sighed before adding, "I've been ordered to guard you after school, just in case he comes after you."

Declan placed a hand on my shoulder, gripping with anxiousness.

Seth glanced up again, looking behind us this time as a rowdy group of lads started to head our way. Laying a hand on top of mine, he said, "Promise, I won't let anything happen to you…"

Slamming my back against the wall, I take my usual spot on the floor next to Aston; the group suddenly fell silent to stare at me whilst Declan took his seat on the second step towards the third floor.

"What's up with you?" Mia questioned as her eyes swept across onto Declan, "Boy trouble?"

Since the foam party, Mia and Grace think I'm secretly dating Declan after they caught us kissing. They constantly remind me that my first kiss was with my now closest friend, Declan.

When the girls brought the conversation up the following Monday lunch time, Aston excused himself from the group, which made me feel real bad. He really didn't want to hear that. At the end of school, Aston caught up with me telling me what he thought of Declan. It was clear he didn't like our new friend. 'He'll cause trouble Renesmee, trust me. I know his type.' Feeling more than guilty, I told him I would be more careful. Ever since, their friendship is non-existent. They won't talk to each other, sit near or even acknowledge one another, making me feel slightly uncomfortable.

Rejecting her question, I bite down onto my apple, now not in the mood.

Grace added, "Or is it Jacob Black trouble this time?"

I shake my head at them in disbelief. Just leave it guys.

These days Jacob seems slightly distant. He still calls in to check how I am but since my attack he's been making himself busier, offering to do most of the shifts. When he does have free time he's at home fast asleep. I just wish the olds were back where we would cuddle up and watch a film or read a book and have some quality time together. But now everything has changed and I don't know where to start to fix it.

"NESS! NESS! WOOHOO NESS!" Mia's hand waves up and down in front of my face.

"What?!" I snap back to the real world.

"Geez someone's on the rag!" She giggled, making everyone join in with her.

Placing a gentle hand on my knee, Declan inquires in a low mutter, "You aright?"

"Yes," I respond dismissing the heavy weight upon my shoulders.

"Fancy coming round mine later? Practice our moves?"

Capturing our conversation, Kyle snorted, "Now we all know what that means. So make sure you use protection you don't want to be teen parents."

I feel a snarl rising in my throat so I dismiss myself from the group heading to my next class.

Sitting in my Italian class, waiting for the lesson to start, I text my Dad - **Going round to the Parker's afterschool, need to practise. No need for Seth R x**

I then text Declan** – I'd love to come round to yours. W x**

After texting Seth to abandon his duties of babysitting, I start concentrating on the work in hand.

The Parker's home is perfectly beautiful. The wood exterior made their home appear modern adding edge to its appearance. The construction held giant windows to let the natural light seep in. Standing on the gravel, Declan encouraged me to enter, instead of staring at it all night.

"I'm so jealous!" I announce as I cross the space stepping up on the porch. Wiping my feet on the welcome mat, I enter his family home with a beam still stuck on my features. "This pace is huge," I say walking into their open plan area.

"It's alright I suppose," Declan mumbled, heading towards the kitchen, opening their double door fridge retrieving a beer. Lifting the bottle up he asked, "Want one?"

"No thanks, last time I drank alcohol my parents slapped my wrists because I'm too young."

"How old are you?" Declan wonder, his head shifted to the side as his eyes quizzed.

"I'm technically 6," I answered.

"Whoa, yes you're defiantly too young!"

"How old are you?" I wondered curiously as we haven't yet had the conversation about this yet.

"I'm technically 21," Declan responded, stepping closer to me. Obtaining my hand he dragged me up his floating stairs and along the corridor. "There's the bathroom," he pointed out. "That Dad's room, that Jet room, don't go into madam's room she will have your gut out and this," He knocked his hand on door last door on the right, "Well this is my room."

Opening the door wide, he let me enter first. I stepped through the door frame entering the spacious room. Most of the walls have been painted white apart from the featured wall, which has been covered in newspaper style wallpaper. Pointing my finger at it, I say, "That awesome." My eyes glance down at his leather king size bed before seeing his desk and his book, music and DVD built in shelves. On the joining wall to his Sister's bedroom, his wardrobe had been built in, with sliding mirror doors, reflecting the light across the room.

"Your room is awesome too," I smiled. "Not too sure if we should practice of this wooden floor though."

"If you're worried I'll drop you then think again…" He wrapped his arms around my stomach, lifting me up in the air doing a simple lift.

"You haven't dropped me so I'm not worry. But if you do catch my misfortune, then I've already warned you and you can't blame me."

**2hr's later **

We lay on the bed exhausted, panting for air. Ever muscle in my body ached as we pushed ourselves to the maximum. Sweat dribbled down from my forehead, with my arm, I wiped the liquid away. Pushing myself to face Declan, I get closer, laying my head on his chest, listening to his rapid heart thumping.

"Am I still alive?" He asked jokingly.

I teased, "Just about!" My mouth opened wide as I yawned. "Mind if I take a power nap?"

"Go for it," he said, wrapping his arm over my shoulders. "Fancy a nice dream?"

"Oh please!"

I let my eyes rest as my mind takes me back to the beautiful place. The daisy field. Instead of picking up daisies and making a chain, I find myself running around, enjoying the glaze of the sun on my skin. Turning around, I see Declan standing the other side of the field smiling back at me. With his hand, he gestures me to come closer. Leaping off my heels, I sprint towards him. With a lot of force, I find myself knocking him down to the floor.

"Accident magnet!" I choked out laughing.

Our laughs echo. Our eyes meet. We kissed.

Gazing up at the blue sky, we identify the shapes of the clouds, a cute rabbit, snail, man's face and an oak tree.

Declan drew my face to meet his. His lips were soft as they pressed against mine. I find myself grazing my hand through his dark hair, encouraging more.

Our lips parted and I searched his shadowy eyes, not sure what I was looking for. His lips closed the distance and he kissed me once, twice and then for third time before he crushed his lips down on mine.

"Renesmee," His voice became quite, not that he needed to be quite or anything. "I – um – Would you go to the prom with me?"

All of a suddenly, I woke up panting for breath. Bolting up into a sitting position, I realised the room had darkened and the nights sky has took over the day light. Shifting my eyes upon Declan, I saw him fast asleep, his eyes closed peacefully like he's having his own beautiful dream.

Without disturbing him, I get up off the bed, trying not to make a sudden movement before unlocking the handle of his door. Pulling the door open, the light burst into view and I quickly but gently closed it behind me.

Thirsty for a glass of water, I start towards the stairs.

A voice captures my attention.

"I want to say yes I really do but what about her, she's always dreamt of me taking her," I heard Jacob's voice.

I stepped closer to the edge of the stairs

"Forget her, she can go with my Brother, you've seen them up there cuddling each other. Anyway he really likes her," Topaz aired her sharp tone.

Nearing the edge of the step, I poked around the corner of the wall, seeing them both standing together, gazing into one another's eyes. Topaz inches away from him, wanting to get her claws into my man. BITCH!

"You and me at prom, I'll make sure I rule your world," She winked at him, obviously speaking about sex. She continued to brag, "Better than what she we give you…"

Behind me, I heard a small creak assuming its Declan coming to look for me. "Renesmee…" A different voice held my attention. Jet's verbalization happened to be a slender whisper, so the 'lovers to be' couldn't hear him.

Not letting my watch go, I remained examining the insensitive scene displaying below me. Closing the distance Jet came to my side, over towering me whilst he poked his head around the corner.

Topaz placed her arms around Jacob's neck stirring him near her dainty statue. Her smiles broaden and Jacob contained the same reaction as he found her waist.

"Oh," Jet gasped in astonishment.

Engaging his own hand around my waist, Jet hauled me away from the area. I couldn't put up a fight against him, he's too big. With his encouragements, I adventured into the privacy of his own room.

This space seemed slightly different to Declan's. Jet has a wall window, minor the wooden detail between each set of glass, holding it in place. Underneath a mixture of beanbags had been arranged, which seems a nice place to relax and wind down after a horrible day. My eyes then took notice of his main feature wall above the same king size bed beneath. Instead of newspaper, Jet stuck actual skate boards in a line above his headboard, all containing different but cool stickers. That awesome. Maybe he can teach me to skate one day.

"Have a seat," Jet commanded tapping the space next to him.

Following his instruction, I obtain the seat as flow of emotions spilled out. "Sorry," I sobbed, "I don't mean to be an emotion wreck." In seconds, I covered my eyes in shame and embarrassment. What the hell is wrong with me?

Jets thin arms surrounded me, "It's understandable Renesmee…" For a short moment, he tapped my back before holding me at arm's length. "My Sister is like this I'm afraid, she'll play tug of war till she gets what she wants, which at the moment is Jacob."

So it's clear, Topaz Parker will eventually lure Jacob with her charm, taking him away from me. Is there any point in me trying to entice him back? Or is that rising to the challenge Topaz evidently wants? She will use everything against me. My age will be one. She will tell him I'm a petty child and he already visibly sees me as a six year old so he will believe her and go along with her encouragements.

My fight won't even have a chance.

Jet soothed a hand over my hair as he obtains another hold on me. Tears splurge from the corner of my eyes. "Hey shh… If Jacob's a decent guy he will listen to you, no matter what my Sister says."

I nodded my head, he's right, if Jacob is decent enough he will listen and listen to his hears and my feelings towards him.

The door came unfastened and Declan's confused voice enters, "Is she alright?"

Eventually," Jet responds before mouthing to me, "You will get your happy ever after."

Yeah.

I hope.

I can dream.

But the reality of having it seems more distant than ever before.

Brushing off the remaining tears I assured Declan myself, "Yep, I'm fine now." Locking eye contact with Jet, I place a hand on his arm, showing him a 'thank you' before joining Declan at the door.

His shadowy eyes searched mine for 4.3 seconds before he hooked his hand through mine, guiding me back to his.

In his room, Declan's spoke anxiously, "Was it my dream that upset you because I sure didn't mean it to be that way." His eyes flashed with care as he strokes my cheek, removing the damp blotch.

"Honestly Declan it had nothing to do with your dream…" I secure his worry. Wrapping my arms around him, I feel his rapid heartbeat under his white top. "Did you really mean your proposal?"

"To go to prom, of course I did," he pronounced, "Will you go with me then?"

After 5.7 seconds of letting him wait, I accepted.

On his instant reaction, he shoved me over his shoulder, spinning around like loony in the middle of his room. "Ah!" I enthusiastically screamed happily.

He tossed me on the bed, making the covers jump around me. Kneeling over me his warm breath melted into glee, "You've just made me one happy guy!"

I could tell.

Compressing his body against mine, he placed a gentle kiss on the top of my forehead.

"I told you he liked her," Topaz voice developed into the air.

Declan flew up in shock, hurdling himself away from me. "Don't you ever knock?!"

"Apparently not," I answered in a mocking tone just like hers. Meeting Jacob's glare, I notice the closeness to his_ new_ mate. Very subtle Jacob, well done. In my mind, I express and image of someone clapping their hands together. I stumbled out a laugh which got wary views from Jacob and Topaz, not that they can see inside my brain.

"Get changed," Jacob directed, " I'm taking you home now."

**_Great. _**


	13. The Awkward Moments

In the overly warm car, I projected my stare out of the window, seeing mainly a darkness drift past as Jacob drives me home. Sitting in silence, I had time to think over the clear picture what's going on between Jacob and me. Distinguishing that if he does become more intimate with Topaz, then we can be nothing more than just plain old buddies. But truly in my heart I want more. I need a relationship with him. I crave Jacob and all the happiness he brings into my life. But it will not happen. Topaz will trick him into loving her. But I take her wit on and see wither or not she can handle a fight. See if she can manage the smartness, the cleverness I can bring to wind him back to being mine.

Every now and then, Jacob eyes combed over me and I snapped back from my thoughts. Having suffered enough of the awkward silence, Jacob turns the radio on; a kitchen advert suddenly fills the atmosphere. He pushed another button producing the advert to disappear but up loading another one about car repairs. Irritated, he jabbed another one which filled the air with, 'Whistle' by Flow Rida. I felt him return his hand back onto the steering wheel and tap his fingers along to the song.

"Did you have a good day at school Ness?" he wondered, trying to captivate me into conversation, which isn't working.

Without removing my safe gaze, I shrug my shoulders as an answer, not wanting to verbally speak to him.

"Surly something different happened? It usually does," Jacob persist. Leaning across, he touches my knee making me flinch.

Registering my wince, he removed his hand knowing I'm not comfortable with his contact. Eventually home, he asked, "Something wrong?"

Departing without a reply, I slammed the door and headed into the house, leaving Jacob on his own to think.

* * *

Edward's Point of view.

* * *

"Our daughter appears quite upset this evening…" I broadcast, hearing her troubled thoughts as Jacob brings her home down the long driveway.

Glancing up from her Wuthering Heights book, Bella's voice filled with concern, "What about this time?"

"About being in a love triangle."

"I love gossip," Emmett said rubbing his hands together. "Who's the triangle with?"

I declare, "Something to do with Topaz and a battle for Jacob between the both of them."

Emmett laughed.

Bella's beautiful face drew alarm. "I warned him." She repeated with distress in her tone, "I warned him about leading her on. I'm going to kill him."

**_What on earth is wrong with her? Have I done something wrong? Wish she would talked to me already._**

"He doesn't know about it," I state, "Renesmee is ignoring him."

"So what do you suggest we do Edward because our Daughters heart is going too get ripped apart?!" Bella slammed her book on the table and came towards me.

Wrapping my arm around her, I say, "I'll have a chat to him, but I think Renesmee needs to sort this out herself." I heard the car door slam and I encouraged Bella, "Smile."

* * *

Renesmee Point Of View.

* * *

I saw the slight glint in Dad's eyes as he looked lovingly into his wife's eyes.

I want that.

I want that happiness.

The joy that come with a relationship.

Is Declan my answer?

But I love Jacob.

Shaking my thoughts away from Dad, I slammed the tickets out of my bag onto the kitchen side. "There are your tickets to the Dance off performance, can we go home now?"

"Sorry Sweetheart," Mum began, "Charlie and Sue are coming over for dinner. They have got some news to tell us."

"Oh. Okay." I mumbled awkwardly feeling Jacob's presence behind me. "I'll be up stairs if you need me."

Turning around, I take a tiny glimpse at Jacob before scooting upstairs, wanting a shower.

Before I was out of distance, I heard Emmett joke, "Someone's in the wolf kennel." That made me smile.

After drying my hair, letting the curls fall naturally, I dress in a white front tie blouse with printed navy galloping horse's, showing some of my abdomen before placing on high rising true blue skinny jeans. Glancing in the mirror, I see the confident girl starring back at me, with a smile attached to her face.

Good. Okay, now to keep this up.

Voices down stairs capture my attention and I decide to descend down the stairs, ready to put the confident, sassy new me across to everyone.

Pausing in my tracts, I see Topaz smearing herself around Jacob where they sat close on the sofa watching the match which Emmett had on previously. But he was nowhere to be seen, neither were my parents. Where the hell had they gone? Jet was in the kitchen cooking; now I'm confused. What on earth is going on?

Joining Jet in the kitchen, I quickly asked, "What's going on? Why are you guys here and where has my family gone?"  
"Jacob's been allocated to look after us tonight. Not that he's taking his role seriously." He said, glimpsing at him and his Sister on the sofa fooling around. Really? Have they no compassion?

"Sorry again," Jet began to repeat himself from earlier. "Anyway your family and our Dad have gone to help the Pact in capturing the monster."

"Of course," My mind spun. "I forgot he's back."

"They had a call from – um – is it Emma, no Emily. Embry or Quil which ever caught a recent scent so that's why they've gone," He explains stirring something in a big pot. "And I'm taking over cooking duties; I heard your Grandfather is coming over tonight?"

"Yeah, he's got some news but he won't be expecting a huge audience," I responded peering over at Topaz and Jacob.

Jacob caught my eye and I quickly removed my gaze.

I offered, "Do you need any help with anything?"

"No, but I'll call you when it's ready…" Jet said before telling me, "Declan's in the games room…"

"Well, I'm going to play on the piano for a while," I spoke softly before disappearing through a door, leading down to the music room.

Playing music seemed to help my head. My thoughts. My way to get escape. To rid of all the anger of the current hate for Jacob and his new friendship. As my hands graced over a couple of notes, I decided to play from the heart and splurge the words out.

It began with a girl lost in a world she couldn't understand, falling in love with a beautiful creature when realization hit when she couldn't have him.

"Something came over me, over me,

That you couldn't see, couldn't see,

But actually I'm ready to fall,

Into the deep blue sea,

Without you or me." I sang.

Abruptly, I stopped. Clapping behind me caught my attention. Quickly glancing over my shoulder, scared to see Jacob, I saw Declan leaning against a wall.

"Don't stop," he realised his eruption caused me to pause in my tracks.

Closing the piano lid down gently, I say with honestly, "I don't even know where I was going with that…"

"It was good," He told me. "Dinner's ready by the way and your Grandfather and Sue are here."

I drum my fingers across the piano edge before getting up and walking over to Declan who stood tall. He had also changed into blue jeans and a grey scoop neck t-shirt, revealing a tattoo, I hadn't notice before. A quote I realised by James Dean, 'Dream as if you'll live forever. Live as if you'll die today.'

"Nice Tattoo," I say pointing towards it, "I never noticed it before… did it hurt?"

He shook his head, "Never hurt at all."

"Got anymore hiding away?" I teased, pulling his top up, revealing muscular abs underneath.

"No just that one," He laughed before adding, "For now…"

Grandpa Charlie stood up from the sofa immediately when he saw Declan and I enter the room. "Are you alright kidda?" He wondered, hugging with a tight squeeze.

"I'm great Gramps," I say laying my head on his shoulder, smell a beer fragrance surround his figure. Over his shoulder, I noticed Jacob watching us, ignoring whatever Topaz is gabbling on about. He slight smiled before I discarded my wondrous gaze. Holding me at arm's length Charlie looked at me with a side glass. Poking my belly, he said, "Aren't you cold?"

"Heating is on Gramps…" I informed him.

"Doesn't mean you have to flash your bits and bobs…" Charlie whinged.

"Welcome to the twenty first century Gramps."

"Dinner is served!" Jet broadcasted.

Alongside Declan, we retreat to the large dining room. Charlie ordered everyone to their seats, placing me between him and Jacob. Thanks very much Gramps. Jet had cooked a chicken stew and it tasted great. The conversation was standard. Gramps questioned the Parkers but Jet answered most of his questions. They were from England had moved to North Dakota before coming to Forks. Jet's and Topaz's mother had died a while ago and Declan's mother had abandoned him.

Glancing diagonally across the table, I noticed Declan playing around with his food, not wanting to speak about his past.

The conversation then moved onto fishing. Jet was deeply interested and began to plan a fishing trip with Gramps.

After dinner, the whole family including Pete Parker, Leah and Seth finally came home. Bella hugged her Dad before querying over the news.

"Well," Grandpa started, placing a hand on Sue's before he continued, "Sue and I have been together for nearly five years and I've finally asked her to marry me…"

"Congratulations!" Mum said wrapping her arms around them both.

"Another party!" Alice clapped her hands excitedly, "YAY!"

"Alice we don't want any fuss. We want plain and simple," Sue stated. "- And Leah, Bella, Ness we would love you to be my bridesmaids."

"Mum really?" Leah moaned. "I hate dresses, can't I just sit and watch in the audience."

"NO!" Sue warned. "I'm not asking for much Leah…"

"Fine!" She spat, folding her arms across her chest annoyed.

"I'm going to ask your Father Jacob if he would be my best man," Charlie said a beam on his face.

"Awe Charlie," Jacob said, "He will be honoured. When are you going to tell him?"

After swigging his drink he said, "Next fishing trip!"

Very typical of him.

The spirit held in the room, but to me it felt awkward. Jacob kept glancing down at me, Declan kept winking and the room was filled with love. Making my exit, I piled up the plates, deciding to get on with the washing up leaving everyone to be loved up. Esme told me to leave it but I insisted on doing it, she didn't try to argue with me today.

The pile was stacked high and I was glad of the challenge. In the background I played some charts, so it entertained me as I sang along.

"Do you want a hand?" Jacob's unwanted voice asked.

I replied simply, "No thank you."

"Twos better than one…" Jacob urged.

**_No Jacob I do not want you anywhere near me right now! _**The voice in my head barked out.

Jacob knocked his shoulder into mine whilst grabbing a cloth. "Edward told me that I upset you earlier."

I didn't respond.

**_Thank you Dad! NOT!_** I snapped through my thoughts.

He sighed as he wiped some cutlery. "Is it because I've been hanging round with Topaz? Because it doesn't mean anything, she's just a friend you know."

I didn't reply.

"She asked me to go to prom with her, hope you don't mind me going with her. I figured you would be going with Declan, since he's a better dancer."

Not till _she_told you. My lips were kept sealed.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Jacob seized my arms, shaking me, "Will you stop acting like a little child and talk to me!"

"Like I've told you Jacob Black, I am no longer a child. Deal with it!" I shouted, removing his touch away to continue my job.

"Ness, look I'm sorry I snapped. It's frustrating."

**_You don't even know what frustrating means!_**

"I know you've grown up, it's hard for me. I saw you as a baby and to me you're still young," Jacob argued his point of view.

"Boo-hoo!" I said sarcastically, pretending to cry. "My parents watched me grow up from day one as well Jacob. Yet they don't treat me like a 2 year old. You're so infuriating Jacob!"

"Jacob is everything alright?" Topaz entered the room.

**_Fucking perfect! _**


	14. The Tears I Cry

Jacob never responded to Topaz's question, leaving her riled as she stands with her arms tightly crossing her petite figure. Keeping silent, Jacob's dark brown eyes met mine as we stared at one another.

Emotionally falling, my body tried to clamp on before I could no longer physically hold on.

A single drop of misery formed up in the corner of my eye, suddenly dampening my skin as it slithers down my cheek to the edge of my jaw. For a moment it paused before a second's hesitation, dropping down onto my top.

Enduring Jacob's review, his eyes developed softer around the edges as a sincere regard became apparent. I didn't want him to seem me like this; never did I want her to. She can only use this to her advantage. Why did she have to try and break me in the first place? Why couldn't see have gone for someone who I'm not emotionally involved with? Why?

Because this is a game she likes to win.

With my wet hands, I bawled them up creating a fist as the build – up of anger shot through me. Removing my view, I start to scowl at Topaz, gathering that she's rather enjoying the moment with a smug grin featuring on her lips. COW!

Unable to stop myself, I smash my fist down on the kitchen worktop allowing the heavy sensation out of my system. Flecks of water flew everywhere.

Fire stirs inside my throat, beginning to choke the emotions out. Tears seep and shred.

"Topaz can you give us a moment please…" Jacob's voice finally appeared.

"But," Her tone twisted into a whine, "You said we could play air hockey after dinner."

Paying no attention to my out of control tears, I sustained my duty of washing up, scrubbing the stains off from each individual plate.

Jacob commanded, almost shouting at her, "Not now!"

Topaz murmured a grunt in the back of her throat, displeased with Jacob's order. She stomped her heel before sauntering angrily out and into the dining room.

Warmth grew closer as I sense Jacob stepping nearer. "I never gave it much thought of how upsetting my actions have been for you," Jacob's delicate voice spoke softly. "You've been so patient in waiting and this-" He stopped himself from continuing, taking a gulp of hair before carrying on. "This is all down to me. I never see the bigger picture in anything."

I flinched vaguely as his hands lightly pull on my arm. Letting him win, he twirls me around on the spot, making me face him. I can't meet his eye. The feeling of shame grew around me like an aura. Jacob took my hands in his, drying the dirty water from my touch with the cloth that remained in his hands. "Did you hurt your hands?" his voice held concern, as his fingers lightly addressed the pink patches on my knuckles.

Tears poured.

"Renesmee!" Jacob slammed his chest against me wrapping his well-developed arms around my shoulders. Copying his comforting move, I draped my arms around his waist.

The heat launching through his top completely dried my tears within seconds.

It's the right moment to tell him how I'm feeling. It's the only time.

I blurted through my continuing snivel, "I'm in love with you Jake."

3.8 seconds later, Jacob's arms increased the pressure surrounding me. I waited another 5 seconds for him to finally speak.

"I love you Renesmee," He told the truth.

Lifting my head from his chest, I managed to meet his eyes and I realised his entire face contained a glimpse of hope. He tilted his head down and gently swarmed his lips around mine.

**_This was it. Dad you better get out of our heads! _**

Jacob's hands clutched my waist, forcing me against the kitchen side as our lips lock again and again.

Our matching heart beats grew faster.

All I have ever wanted has been to be in his embrace, to be kissed passionately and it's certainly living up to the standards I grew in my mind.

A door unfastened, arresting our attention instantly. Our lips suddenly unlocked. Glancing to the side, we both take notice of Declan's figure staring with a shock expression sweeping his face. Standing awkwardly, he suddenly apologises, "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, Topaz said you were upstairs, I only came to get a damp cloth. Shit sorry, I'm going."

"Wait," Jacob said, pausing Declan to a halt. Leaning around me, Jacob obtained a wet clothe, rinsing it before throwing it across the room at him.

"Um- cheers," Declan thanked, his voice contained discomfort. With a frown set over his features he returned back to the dining room.

"That wasn't at all awkward," A little laugh escaped my mouth.

"He'll get over it," Jacob said wrapping his entire arm around my back, drawing me closer to him. "So will Topaz," Jacob added, kissing my lips again.

"But she never saw-"

Jacob abruptly interrupted, "No I meant she will get over us – being together."

Glancing up at him, I queried, "You being serious?"  
A beam travelled along his face, "Deadly serious!"

"Oh Jake!" I gasped, flinging my arms around his neck, enthusiastically.

Jacob thought it would be nice to spend some quality time together after all he had been spending way too much time with Topaz, which he admitted on the way up to my bedroom. I wasn't angry with him because I understood; I'd done the same with Declan. But forgetting about that, we can now move on and look forward to our future together.

We both agreed to get changed and into our pyjamas. We turned away from each other as we got ourselves dressed, wanting to take things slow. But being a rule breaker I couldn't resist a quick peek over my shoulder.

My boyfriend is flawless, perfectly sculpted, beautiful and handsome and not forgetting his amazing fun loving personality. Watching slyly as he unbuttoned his jeans and unzipping the zip before letting them drop to the floor, revealing some black boxers. Stepping out of them he slightly turned his head. "Hey no peeking!" He laughed tossing his top at me.

Capturing the garment, I laughed, "You just peeked!"

After changing into my own pyjamas, I tugged at the thick duvet before climbing onto the bed, throwing Chip my old teddy at the window. He's caused me nothing but trouble. The kid days are officially over.

"Chip did not deserve that!" Jacob spat, crossing over and picking him up, bringing back to the bed.

"Jake I'm not a kid."

"I know you're not. But Chip is always with us. So he stays." Jacob leaned over and tucked Chip in besides me. "There you go Chip, don't let the bed bugs bite."

I laughed, "You old coot." I kissed his warm lips, tasting the sweet scent. With his arm surrounds my shoulders and I cuddle myself into his side, laying a hand on his chest as it rises up and down as he breathes in and out for air. "You Jakey have made me one lucky girl…"

"You always have been a lucky girl Ness…" His hand lights stroke my face. "You're so beautiful," he whispered into my ear.

I felt myself slightly blush. Moving the conversation on, I query about the Monster that's on the run. "You don't need to worry Ness, we will get him and you are always protected, I'm not letting anything happen to you…"

"I know that but have you got a plan in order to trap him?"

"No," He answered. "As long as we trail him, keep our people, keep you, the family and the parkers safe then we're doing as much as we can."

"You need something to trap him, or someone," I suggested. "I could do it Jake. I could help you catch him. Put me in the woods, watch from a distance creep up on him when he's close enough and boom you've got him."

"And risk your life Ness, no chance in hell. I'm keeping you safe no matter what!"

"But Jake it will work," I persisted. "Then you and the guys can finally relax."

"No!" He shakes his head. "If I lost you Ness, there wouldn't be any point of me living anymore. The best thing in my life would have gone and I'd be stuck here on my own alone."

"Jake," I moan, "Don't talk like that. I'd risk my own life for you no matter what… Please Jake just let me help."

"No."

"Okay but if you don't capture him soon; you need to suggest my idea."


	15. Happiness or Sadness?

I stirred from my sleep as the daylight flooded through the windows. I brushed my hand over my eyes, removing the sleep in the corner of my eyes. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table it reads – 8:32

"SHIT!" I squealed, leaping up instantly. Shaking Jacob's warm body away, I screech, "Get your ass up Jacob you have to take me to school."

He doesn't seem to be happy to be woken. Standing up on the bed, I jump up and down. Yes, like a kid would. "C'mon Jake! I can't be late!"

Peeking his eye open, I watched his hand, slightly pat behind my knee, sending me to fall over him. "Jake!" I wailed, landing on his chest.

"Morning Beautiful," Jacob greeted, a smiled covering his face.

"Morning Handsome," I copied, shifting my weight closer. Leaning in, I kissed his sweet scented lips, longingly and passionately. Verging slightly away, Jacob didn't approve and urged for more. "Jake," My voice gasped. "Please I'm going to be late."

A noise groaned at the back of his throat. He didn't want to get up the lazy sod.

Rolling myself over him, I fall off the bed, landing on my feet. "Hurry up Jake!" I dashed across the hallway to the bathroom opposite my room. I swoop a simple black dress with a love heart pattern print over my head before rapidly stroking a brush through my hair, detangling all the knots.

Looking into the mirror, I see a happy girl starring back at me, like she has no troubles in her life. I am happy, I got what I have always wanted, I couldn't be luckier.

On that note, I dashed back and returned to see Jacob shrugging on his old clothes. He ruffled his hair with his hand and he was ready. Simple Jake. Gosh, "I love you."

Unlike the usual morning silence, we both came greeted to many voices. Looking over Jacob's shoulder as he gives me a piggy back ride down the stairs we're confronted with the Parkers, who are scattered around the large living area. Declan was the only one who didn't look up and Topaz on the other hand welcomed me with a death stare as she noticed us fooling around. Ignoring her, my eyes moved up on Grandpa Charlie who appears to be passed out on the sofa snoring his head off like an untamed rhino. Glancing across the room, I see Sue nursing a hangover with a cup of coffee in her hand whilst chatting to Mum and Esme.

"Snoring like an untamed rhino, I have never heard that one before…" Dad snickered as he saunters over towards us.

Loosening me from his hold, Jacob let me slide down his back as he wondered in confusion, "What?"

"Renesmee's verdict on Charlie's-" Dad turned his body, glancing over to Charlie as he snored loudly, "Um – sleep habits."

"Oh," Jacob began to laugh, "Untamed rhino seems to fit… perfectly."

"Hey," Sue caught our attention, "Don't let him catch you saying that otherwise he will turn into a wild beast."

The room's atmosphere filled with sniggers and laughter. I captured Declan's attention for the first time but he quickly discarded it, continuing to busy himself with some sort of homework he's most likely forgotten to do.

"Jacob," Dad's velvet voice twisted into a minor whisper. "Sam called this morning; he needs you out with Seth. A 23 year old lad has been found west of La Push." There was a slight pause before Dad answered a question from Jacob's mind, "Yes, I'll take her."

"I'll pick you up after school," Jacob promised me, placing his hands either side of my shoulders. "You must swear you won't leave that building without me, okay?"

I nodded in agreement, closing the gap and seizing him with a hug. "Be careful Jakey." Lifting up my chin, he plants a refined kiss on my lips. He immediately raced off slamming the back door open before setting off into a sprint. He shifted halfway into his wolf form, shredding his clothes to tiny pieces as he bursts his way through the woods.

That's my Jakey, strong, powerful, funny, handsome even in wolf form and he's all mine. I glance over at Topaz as she stares out of the window, where Jacob transformed.

I love him and she's not getting her mitts on him.

Dad chucked.

**_CRAP! _**I thought **_Dad stay out of my frigging head!_**

He groaned, "Your language is terrible, young lady."

"If you don't like my thoughts Dad then keep out," I say rebelliously, skipping away.

Once I became near, I crept up next to the sofa besides Grandpa Charlie. A strong odour of alcohol surrounded him as he sleeps loudly. Reaching inside my rucksack I obtain a ruby red lipstick. A smirk slipped into place on my features as I started drawing flowers on his sticky forehead.

"He defiantly deserves that after last night's drunken behaviour," Sue snorted at her husband to be.

"He's going to murder you," Mum told me.

"He'll have to catch me first," I say applying the outstanding colour onto his thin lips.

"Chief of police, remember," Mum giggled.

"Oh yeah," I gasped adding Mum's exact words to his forehead surrounding by the pretty flowers.

After my masterpiece was completed, I took a photo of my victim for my own records.

"Renesmee…" Dad's voice held no emotions. Am I in trouble? Shit what have I done now? "About Jacob…"

Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, I enquired, "What about him? He's not hurt or anything is he?"

"No," Dad assured instantly, not wanting me to panic. I sighed lightly before Dad continued, "Your relationship with him, can you promise you will take it slow?"

Pausing behind Declan's car at the traffic lights, I watched as Jet got out of the car, heading to his work after giving us a slight wave of his hand.

I waved back a smiled attached to my face.

"You're still my little baby girl," Dad added as he moved the car forward once the lights changed back to green.

"I'm in no rush to do anything drastic…" I answer truthfully, "I hope Jacob won't get to…" I paused trying to find the right words, "frustrated."

Dad laughed. "Jacob has always been slightly frustrated, but for you as his imprint he can wait."

That's assuring, otherwise Topaz will have something to persuade him with.

"Make sure you keep your distance from Topaz, she isn't very happy at all with Jacob's decision to be with you."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course she isn't."

"And Declan too," Dad informs stopping the car near the stairs which lead to the main entrance. "It might help if you reassure him that you can still be friends."

I reach over the car and hug him, "Thanks for the heads up."

"Declan's waiting for you up there."

Like always Dad was right, Declan stood with a hand in his pocket waiting for me as the bell rang for first class, which for us was History with Mrs Roberts.

"Hey," I say first.

He copied, "Hey."

**_Don't let this be awkward. Don't! Don't!_**

"Last night," I started, "Sorry if that was uncomfortable…"

Declan scratched his forehead where the line of his beanie starts, "So what are you now - Boyfriend and Girlfriend?" I detect a hint of jealousy seeping through his tone.

"Yes," I respond heading down the less busy hallway. "Jacob understands now that I'm not just some kid."

"… And what about the prom, is he going with you?" He questioned like a detective as he walks besides. "Because it's fine if he is."

Yes, I do detect jealousy.

"No silly," I assured him, "I promised I'd go with you remember, that's if you still want to go with me?"

"Of course I do," Declan presented a smile finally as we began our way up the stairs. "There isn't anyone else I'd rather go with."

Okay. Don't blush. Don't blush. Damn it I'm blushing.

I blurt, "Things between us aren't going to change because I'm in a relationship y'know. I still want to be your best friend."

"Yeah, I know," He shrugged; trying not to make it obvious he had concerns. "C'mon we're already late for Mrs Robert's lesson…"

After a tense Dance class it was eventually lunch time, grabbing the usual Declan and I made our way to the group on the second floor.

"You alright bitches?" Mia addressed with an abnormal slang to her usual tone.

"Fine" Declan and I mumbled at the same time, both using the same unenthusiastic tone.

Grace instantly spat out, using a high pitch tone, "Jinx!"

"Bloody hell guys!" Mia choked, "What's the matter with you both?"

Obtaining my normal spot against the wall, I let Declan respond for both of us, "Immense training in Dance. We've got to win or else Miss G will have our guts for garters."

"Eww…!" Grace pulled grossed out face, "Not a pleasant thought."

I added, "She's making us stay after school too…" Which reminded me; I obtained my phone and texted Jacob.

**Hey Handsome got to stay after school for Dance practice. Hope everything is okay. R x. **

"After school sucks!" Kyle muttered digging into his lunch as Aston stepped up the stairs.

Unlike Aston, he joined Declan on the step. I noted his gloomy face.

"What's up?" I asked intrigued to his uncommon behaviour, "I know training is hard but it will be soon over…"

Not meeting my gaze like normal, he developed an irritated tone, "It's not the training, I can handle that…"

Biting my lower lip, I looked across to Mia and she rolled her eyes mouthing the word, 'MEN.'

'Tell me about it!' I mouthed silently back.

"What's everyone's plan for the weekend?" Grace asked moving the grumpiness along, "Because my cousin's party is down at Port Angeles Friday night if you want to come?"

"I'm in – oh I can wear my new dress," Mia agreed with an excited squeal.

"Fine, got nothing better to do," Kyle added in whilst munching on his food.

Grace urged for an answer, "Aston, Declan, Ness?"

"Sure," Declan agreed.

Aston moved his head side to side as he thought about it. "Yeah why not," He answered.

"Nessie?" Grace encouraged.

Without looking at anyone, feeling slightly guilty, I replied, "I can't this time."

"Awe no! Why not?" She groaned.

"Um- I-" I stuttered, "Well – I – um… I'm seeing Jacob all weekend."

Mia injected, "Things are looking up for the two of you then?"

Without being too subtle Declan blurted out, "There a couple now."

"WHAT!" Everyone choked.

Cutting off the view of embarrassment I throw my hands over the instant redness. Thank you very much Declan Parker. Here come the questions.

'When was this? How did he ask you? What happened? Is he a good kisser?'

Aston kicked up his heels and excused himself rushing down the stairs. **Crap.**

"Way to go Dec," Kyle laughed as if it's some kind of joke.

Trying to find Aston seemed like finding a needle in a hay stack, a very slim chance.

He isn't in the cafeteria, not among the corridors, I made some random lad check the toilet's but they were all empty; the outside courtyard area was unoccupied as rain began to pour, where the hell is he?

I took a chance and headed into the gym hall.

Today was the cheerleaders practice and on the other side some students were playing dodge ball. Glancing over everyone, I found Aston on the bleachers, his hands covering his face.

Drawing in some air, I make my way over the gym and up the steps to the top row. Captivating a seat next to him, I sit quite for a moment, regaining my thoughts on how to approach this situation.

"I know you have feelings for me Aston," I began nervously. "I didn't want to upset you. I never meant for you to hear it like that." Pushing my hair out of my face, I grasped it to my right. "To be truthful, I see you as my best friend as my sort of Brother who I look up to, even though we're the same age…" _Sort of. _"I'd like it if you will still be that person in my life?"

With a nervous laugh escaping his lips, he finally leaned back, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Yeah. Sorry if I've acted like a prat. I kinda get it now."

Leaning into him, watching the girls cheerlead below us, I say, "Someone perfect is out there for you Aston, I promise."

"If you need me any shape or form, you know I'll be by your side instantly right?"

Once we wrote down our English homework, Mr Brown let us out late. After saying my goodbyes to Kyle and Mia I head straight down the hall and to the changing rooms. It was completely vacant. Everyone must already be in the gym. **_Crap!_** I shrug off my dress quickly and replace the garment for short bra top and black shorts, which Dad will freak at. Using the bench to lean on, I place on my dance trainers. Turning around, I automatically jump out of my skin.

My heart beat rushes out of my body. "Gosh Topaz you made me jump!" I say gasping for breath.

"Good!" she spat, obviously not in a happy mood.

"Shouldn't you be on your way home?"

Her voice became poisonous, "No actually, I've come for a little chat with you…"

My eyes swiftly clocked onto the time, peering at the old clock on the wall. "Can't this wait till later, I'm really late for my Dance class?"

She takes a couple of steps closer, "Sorry It can't its important." Flicking her wrist, she immediately arrests my throat, forcing my head against the wooden stands, missing the metal hooks. "You think you have everything on a plate. But you are so wrong!" She spits venomously, growing her grip around my throat. My throat suddenly dried. I gulped for air but she was blocking the tubes in my throat. I struggled under her hold. She slams me back into the wood. "Jacob Black will be mine for sure, you got that?" She doesn't give me time to reply. "… And just so you know, I will make sure he ends up hating you, got that?"

I nodded my head not wanting to agree as I choke for breath.

Before I could stop myself, she uses all her strength and throws my head against the cold metal of the clothes hook, nearly missing my right eyes.

I wince at the same time I close my eyes.

With a smug laugh exiting her pink lips she drops her attachment, letting me weep for air.

"He's MINE!" She shouted regaining her bag and leaving the room with a run.

Calming my breathing to a normal pace I check my reflection in the small wall mirror. Looking at the emotional girl standing in front of me, I see the skin beside her right eye turning blue and purple. Topaz has some power behind that innocent girl look.

"Renesmee Cullen! GET OUT HERE NOW!" Miss Grizwand screeches.


	16. High Sex Drive

Pushing the door open to the gym, Miss Grizwand is there ready to pounce. Her eyes scrunch up as she looks over my face.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr Brown let us out late," I make my excuses.

"Never mind about that," She said excusing my lateness out the window which is not usually normal for her. "What happened to your face?"

"Um-" **_Quick make something up. Quick Renesmee._** "I – Um… fell into one of the clothes hooks. It's no biggie Miss."

Her eagle eyes searched me for a moment before her harsh tone settled to a much softer one. "If your being bulled Renesmee I'm always here to talk."

"No Miss I'm not…"  
"Well if you need to talk any time I here to speak to…"

I nodded.

"Now, c'mon we got some serious practice to do."

Joining the group, I hear a few gasps, words and my name being mentioned as I joined Declan who leant against the chair props we must be using.

"Is that a bruise," Declan prodded the area.

"Ouch!" I said as the skin hurt. I pushed his hand away and snap, "Yes it is a damn bruise."

His shadowy eyes looked at me with an interrogating gaze.

Pointing to myself, I remind him, "Accident magnet."

"Yeah," He laughed, "Forgot."

"Today we're, I mean you are going to be with your partners to practice something new to our routine which I came up with. We're going to turn the sex drive into a spicier part of our dance, due to last year's storm of Fifty Shades; it's what people want these days."

"Is it really appropriate?" A girl at the back asked sheepishly, "Seeing as we are doing this in front of our family and friends."

"Sapphire, we are not losing to them flee bag," Miss Grizwand said remembering last year's attempted to beat our enemies. "We need to pull everything out of the bag to win this year."

"But – Fifty Shades is downright dirty…" The girl snapped back

"And it's what your parents are enjoying," Miss Grizwand reminded everyone, making them have horrible thoughts. "Now, lads I want you to sit on the chair, looking sexy as the girls dance like this."

Horror automatically struck my face as I saw the increase level of sexiness being added to the famous 'sex drive' dance. "Geez!" I gasp, looking at Declan in shock. "Do we really have to do that?"  
He nodded his head, "Unfortunately."

As soon as Miss Grizwand was done showing us her moves, she shared her music idea. 'Something New,' By Girls Aloud. Oh goodie a song that reminds me of my first kiss of Declan. "Now I chose this one because I want the girls to be the dominate one in the dance."  
"No shit…" Aston inputted in, using a minor whisper, making us laugh.

The public doors open and I notice Jacob strolling in casually. A smile obtaining his kissable lips as he grabs a seat on the bleacher with the other members watching us. This is so embarrassing. Shit. Jacob get your ass out of here before Miss G gets sexual with you.

"Ha!" Declan muttered the cheer in my ear. "Appears your boyfriend has to watch you do a sexual dance on me!"

I spin around and punch him light in the shoulder. "Shut up!"

He threw his head back chuckling in stiches.

"C'mon lets practice and while you're at it think sexy and fifty shades!" Miss Grizwand shouts before pressing play.

I'm so sorry Jacob. I shake my head in disbelief of what we have to do.

Dancing sexually around Declan wearing these clothes is just too much. Declan caught my eye now and then whilst a huge grin grew larger on his features. He was so smug.

After 23 attempts of nailing the 'higher sex drive' we added the section into our normal routine.

"Keep going!" Miss Grizwand screeched as she tapped her foot to the music.

"Well done!" She claimed once we ended the dance. "Now I'm going to have a think about the lads doing things with the chairs, like hitting them against the floor ECT… But for now you can go home; see you bright and early tomorrow morning!"

I refused to look up at Jacob, not wanting to see the cringe worthy face he's probably presenting. Hurrying myself away, I rush into the changing rooms and got changed with the rest of the girls, replacing the dress back on. Picking all my bags up, I sprint down the hallway shove my stuff in my locker before returning to the gym.

Jake remained seated on the bleachers with clasped hands as his body is leaning slightly. Taking a glimpse at his face, I see a small simple smile attached to his lips which slightly shocked me. I thought he was going to be mad seeing that weird outburst of Miss Grizwand. Though I guess we have no choice but do as we're instructed. "You alright beauti-"He automatically paused himself. Grabbing my chin, he urged me to face left as his eyes ogle over the blue bruise.

His soft brown eyes twisted into a worried glare, "What the hell happened to you?"  
"I fell into the metal hook in the changing room before," I lied, not wanting any bother.

"Ness," he said believe my every word. He wrapped his arms around my figure. "I wished you would be more careful."

"Don't mean to be clumsy Jake, its Mum's fault."

On my tip toes, I lean up against him joining our lips together. That made it feel better. The warmth, the sweetness and the beautiful sensation we created. Everything around us disappeared and the pain was all forgotten.

Releasing his lips, I smile as I gaze into my boyfriend's eyes. Topaz will never take him away from me. Ever.

The sky became dim as a cast of rain clouds spreads fast over Forks. We're going to have a storm. The rain poured heavily down like we were transient under a waterfall.

Cutting the engine to the Volvo, Jacob stretched his arms. "Ready to make a run for it?" He asked poking his head over the stirring wheel, looking at the brewing storm above us.

"Yep." Reaching for my rucksack, I place it around my shoulder before counting down in my head.

**_3…2…1…_**

Unclipping the handle, I bolted like lightening up the steps and to the front door for coverage, still ending up soaking wet. Luckily Jacob dried off instantly as he followed behind me.

We headed up stairs to my family mumbling around. Mum's in the kitchen with Grandma Esme cooking up something delicious. Rosalie and Emmett are cuddled up in each other, watching a soppy romantic love film – Sleepless in Seattle. Alice and Edward were sat at the laptop rapidly pressing the keys, it's a wonder it didn't break from the force at their finger tips.

"Someone put the dog out, it stinks!" Rosalie complained not removing her eyes from the television screen.

"Someone go drown the rat!" Jacob barked back.

Emmett glanced over laughing at Jacob's response. Rose jabbed her slender fingers into his ribs hard.

"I hope the other person is worse off than you Ness…?" Emmett noticed first.

Everyone's eyes were on me.

"What!" Mum's voice filled with worry as she noticed the blue bruise on the side of my face.

Both my parents stood in front of me, inspecting the injury.

"What happened?" Mum questioned, heading back to the kitchen obtaining a bag of peas, wrapping a cloth around the bag first before placing it gently onto my skin.

"I fell over," I lied, whimpering over the coldness of the peas. Jacob wrapped a hand around my waist; the heat slightly warmed me up.

"That's a lie," Dad verbalized.

Mum's voice worried but held a disappointed tone, "Nessie?"

"C'mon who did it…?" Emmett encourage.

I sighed deeply, "I hit my head against a hook in the girls changing rooms at school." Wish they got off my case; it will only cause trouble and cause more threats.

Dad's teeth clenched, "Who did this?"

**_Ah Crap! Dad just leave it!_**

"Wait," Jacob aired his voice, "Edward what are you saying?"

"It does matter what happened," I answer him. "I'm fine can we go upstairs now I've got homework to do?"

Mum bent her head slightly, her eyes lightly squinting together, "This was no accident was it?"

Removing my gaze to the floor, I said in a low voice, "Topaz threatened me and she hit my head against a clothes hook."

Immediately, Dad and Jacob tensed up next to me.

Jacob loosened his grip from my waist and started for the back door.

"Jake please don't go," I begged, knowing exactly where he's going off to. "It's what she wants, don't rise to it."

"No Ness, I'm not having her hurting you like that. I'm not always there to protect you and I'm not having it!" He responds with an extreme temper rising through him.

"Dad tell him, please!" I pleaded.

Look across the room at Jacob, Dad nods his head, dismissing Jacob to leave. **_Great, thanks Dad._**

"You'll make everything worse than it already is!" I called out, sighing deeply, angry at him for not listening.

"Renesmee," Alice caught my attention with her sweet gracious voice filled the edgy air. "I've got a surprise for you," She said where she remained seated at a desk.

"Forget about Jacob and go and see…" Dad encourage.

I nodded my head and step out of reach from the pea bag Mum held to my face, crossing the room to Alice. Obtaining Dad's previous seat, I glance at the screen seeing three beautiful prom dresses.

The first dress is a champagne tint, made to fit snuggly at the top before the fabric elaborates and become wider as it falls elegantly to the floor. It has spaghetti straps at the back and on the front under the breast area contains beautiful handmade flowers.

The second is an ivory shade, containing a sweetheart neckline full with different shaped crystals. With no straps on the back, more like a corset, it is laced up with the matching ivory colour in a criss – cross pattern. The dress then declines into an asymmetrical waterfall with organza material, presenting the legs and shoes.

The last one and my favourite is a sweet heart neckline with little crystals bordering the trim around the top of the heart line and the same detail but with a thicker band is positioned under the breast. With the chiffon fabric, it falls to the floor with a gradient colour from white to purple.

Not to in the face and not to subtle either. Just perfect. That's the one.

"The thirds my favourite Alice…"

"Fabulous!" She said thrilled and eager to have it in her mitts on the garment as well. "I'll give them a call and have them deliver it to the boutique." She continued, "I'll arrange for some shoes as well…"

"Can I have comfortable ones, ones I can actually walk in?" I wondered, wanting not to complain all night.

"You'll break them in," She promised.

"You said that about my wedding shoes Alice. I remember I had to hold on tiger to Charlie so I wouldn't fall over…" Mum chipped in placing a bowl of pasta on the table for me. "She said I'd break them in but I had for three days and still couldn't walk in them by the end of the ceremony…"  
"I wished I could have been there Mum," I say imagining how perfect my parent's day could have been in my mind, "It sounded so perfect."

Mum glanced over to where Dad stood chatting to Esme; she looked lovingly at her husband, my Dad. I hope Jacob and I can have that one day.

Dad came over and joined us, "How much is this outfit costing me?"

"A lot!" I answer, noticing the overpriced dress.

"It's very very expensive!" She teased her words. "But Renesmee is worth it!"

"Of course she is," Dad winked and smiled.

**9:37pm**

Jacob hadn't come back yet and the anxiety of waited started to seep through my mind, making me slightly on edge. I hope she hasn't got her claws into him.

Rosalie thought it would be nice to spend some girly time together and do my nails, which I have abused for the last few months. "The night before the prom, what we can do is paint your nails white and have purple fading out to match your dress, if you like?"

"That would be nice, thank you Aunt Rose…" I say gratefully.

"And your toenails," she added whilst shaping my nails before she got to work on them.

I wondered curiously, "How's business at the boutique?"  
"It's booming," She started, "Alice has designed things people actually want, thanks for her ability."

"That's pretty cool, I want to come and try on everything."

"Of course," She smiled placing my hand under a dryer after she finished painting a white lace detail on each nail. "With the decent prices too means more business too. Plus Edward is helping us with the marketing and we're now designing a website to go worldwide which is exciting."

"I'll help by sending my friends," I say.

"Brilliant."

At the doorway of room, we hear a deep cough. My eyes rapidly proceed across the room, discovering my Jacob clothed in rags with damp hair from the pouring rain.

"I'll leave you with your pet now," Rosalie spat, not happy to see Jacob interrupting us. "Make sure you let them nails dry before touching anything," She cautioned getting off the bed. On her way out, she bumped Jacob shoulder as she passed him. For a short moment they both glared at one another, I shook my head at them.

Moving in, Jacob jumps onto the bed and tackles me down forgetting about my nails, smudging one. "Jakey!" I whinge.

He didn't listen.

He rushed his silky lips against my throat, kissing all the way down my neck to my collar bone. Not taking it too far, he worked his way up, this time kissing my lips, the end of my nose, my forehead and my bruise. "I love you so much…"he tells me, kissing me all over again.

I laughed at his silly behaviour before being serious, "I love you too Jacob." Biting my lower lip I wondered, "How did it go… with Topaz?"

"Fine," He muttered, continuing to plant kisses on my neck.

"Just fine?"

"Don't worry Ness I've sorted it… I promise."


	17. Kiss And Tell

Trouble apprehended my attention as I retrieve my kit from my locker. Topaz strolled her way down the corridor, snatching every boy's attention as she walked passed. They all honoured her as if she is something much more than a bitter bitch. Today she had everything on show, leaving nothing to the imagination as she wears a black mesh top, enabling to see her black lacy bra underneath, a short black skirt displaying her thin long legs and big black boots. Today she had tied her auburn hair up into a sleek ponytail, which swished every time she moved her head to say 'hi' to the nearby guys.

She is truly trying too hard. The principle won't approve.

Today I wore a grey t-shirt with a logo splashed across the front saying 'book worm,' which suits me down to the bone with blue high waisted denim shorts with black tights underneath with my usual charcoal converses.

"Morning!" She greeted me as if nothing had happened.

I rolled my eyes away from her and slam the palm of my hand against the freezing steel, shutting the locker. Her presence suddenly hangs over my shoulder, whispering into my ear with a tormenting pitch, "Jacob is such a good ride, if you get what I mean…"

I want to flip.

She wants me to.

But I just can't rise to her level.

At that she lets me ponder over her hurtful words. She compressed a gigantic grin which located on her pink decorated lips as she precedes her stroll down the main hallway, now skipping in joy.

Stabbing my knuckles against the metal of my locker, I sigh profoundly, taking all my anger out on the metal creating a little dent. Before I could reminisce over her exact words Mia hurried towards me in her common outfit of a fitted girly top, skirt and heels.

"Geeze Ness," Mia winced. Her eyes study my face, using her hand to tilt my head to the side to see it better. "That is one mighty bruise!" Her anxious tone turned eager, "So who did it?"

"You are so like my uncle Emmett," I say seeing the similarities whilst I sling my second bag over my shoulder, making a start down the hallway in the opposite direction of Topaz.

She laughed, "I hope I get to meet this incredible man, he sounds awesome!"

"Only because he's got a similar mind to yours," I tell her.

"Anyway are you going to tell me?" She persisted.

Stopping my tracks outside the girls changing room, which she followed me to, I let out a little sigh. "Topaz did it to warn me off my own boyfriend."  
Mia gasped in astonishment, lifting her voice, "What a cow!"

A couple of girls from my dance class passed between us, both displaying a weird look on their faces as they entered the changing room.

"Hope you gave her what for…"Mia continued, "Or do you want me to-"

"No!" I interjected. "Jacob went round last night… But I don't think it was a good idea…"

"Why?" She questioned, "Did Topaz say something to you this morning?"

The school bell blared out over our heads, telling us to get for first lesson.

"Catch you at lunch," I say entering the changing rooms.

I know Jacob and I haven't adventured deep and experimented in **_that_** department but would he really go and do it with Topaz whilst with me. After all he's 23 had no other partner apart from kissing my Mum but that was years ago. Does he have urges that need to be met? Is that why Dad was cautioning me about the other day, warning me about what Jacob has in mind? He wouldn't do that to me. He's my protector he wouldn't want to hurt and destroy me like that. Would he? There were only a few people who could answer that question.

Not all the students had finished getting changed yet and Miss Grizwand was being occupied by the basketball coach. Declan waited in our usual location already sat down on a chair, chatting to Aston who took the nearest chair beside him. Ignoring them for a moment, I took my opportunity and crossed the court to Seth who was bouncing the orange ball with black stripes around his person. Like my Dad he can hear his thoughts when in he's in wolf form. He's got to know. He wouldn't let me down. So it might not be what I want to hear but at least it will settle my mind.

"Sup Ness!" He addressed, persisting to bounce his ball. "Nice bruise," he noticed.

Nerves took control over my body as I felt myself shake as I spoke, "Thanks. Look I need to talk to you about Jake…"

Seth gazed up; a querying look employed onto his dark eyes, "What about him?"

"Last night he went round to see Topaz about this," I explain, pointing to the discolouration near my eye. "I need you tell me if something happened between them, like if you heard it through his thoughts."

Pausing the ball from bouncing to the ground he then shifted it side to side in his hands, slight distracting.

"Ness I'm sorry, I can't help you. I wasn't in my uniform last night," Seth said discreetly. "I couldn't hear a thing," he continued, "But hey, I'll see if I can peek something out of him, alright?"

I nodded my head. "Do you at least know if he's been thinking about sex or anything?" I find myself blurt out unconsciously. Where the hell did that come out from?

With the ball in one hand, he placed the other on my shoulder, "No Ness. Jacob is a good guy, I look up to him. He's always got the job on the brain not what he can get off girls."

"Okay," I mumble shyly. "Thanks anyway…"

Of course Jacob is a good guy, why would I assume he isn't. He's waited for me all these years he isn't going to muck it up and destroy it. He's not that stupid. Topaz said them things just to get my head rolling and to hurt me further. Now I have to show her I'm not hurt. I'm not breaking down.

Returning back to my class, I reach Declan and Aston as there chatting about the latest games. I wonder why they have all of a sudden become best mates. They hated each other before.

"Hey beautiful, how's the bruise?" Aston asked first.

"Fine," I answered simply, not wanting to give off the wrong impression, knowing he's still frustrated with fancying me.

"CLASS STRAIGH TOO IT!" Miss Grizwand shouted, pressing a button from where she stood with the other coach, making the music blare out.

In English, Mr Brown made Alex from the front of the class hand out blank exam papers from a previous year to text us for our actual exams after Prom. At his wooden desk, Mr Brown fussed with obtaining our English books from his bag which held our marks for the project we were set about William Shakespeare.

Alex slapped down the stapled booklet onto my table as Mr Brown said, "To be very honest with you all, I am very unhappy with the level of work you are all producing. The standard is set high this year and we need you to achieve the best grades. If you aren't willing to work hard now, then you best leave my class. Otherwise you all have to knuckle down and get on with it. I don't want to hear any chatting from any of you. There will be consequences if that rule is broken," His voice was lined thick with anger as his eyes darted over every one of us. "Now I'm going to hand out your booklets and if you got below a C then I want you to rewrite it."

He walked up and down the aisle between all the desks, publically humiliating everyone's mark. "Omar, how surprising, you got a fail. Sandra well done but still needs improvement D+. Kyle C. Mia do you ever pay attention to my lessons. His name isn't Willy Shakespeare. F." He stepped down to my table. "Well done Miss Cullen A*. Though, if you want to go to Cambridge University you might want to drop the whole hard act and pick on someone who's your own size, next time."

Chuckling came from passed Mia and I knew exactly who it was laughing at me.

I boiled and burst out, "Perhaps my next match will be you Sir, seeing as we're roughly the same height."

"Renesmee Cullen!" His said with shock. "How dare you! Take your paper and leave my classroom, I don't want you to return till tomorrow!"

"Truth stings in the ass sir, you really don't need to rub it into everyone's faces!" I bit back ushering my stuff into a bag before sauntering out.

"GO GIRL FRIEND!" Mia shouted out behind me, keeping my spirits up.

Once the bell rang, Mia, Kyle, Aston and Declan found me in the usual space against the wall. "You were amazing!" Mia tells me, "You kicked his ass good and proper and he started to be nice to me!"

"Who's this?" Declan asked nosily.

Kyle responded, "Mr Brown, our horrible English teacher."

"What did you do?" Declan questioned me.

"He was making some rude comment about me not getting into university in England with my bruise and that in future I should pick on someone my own size," I answer whilst I multitask and finish off the last question on the English paper.

He said intrigued, "And your reply was…?"

"Her next match should be him because they're both the same height," Mia chucked, flapping her hands in front of her face, trying to calm her hysterical giggles. "It. Was. So. Freaking. Funny."

"Soon stopped him picking on everyone though…" Kyle added whilst unwrapping a chocolate bar.

Grace came up the stairs, dancing on a high to her spot next to Mia, "HOLY CRAP!" She screamed out in a blur of enthusiasm, a huge smiled situated from ear to ear.

"What?" We all mumbled together.

"Jeez Seth just asked me to the Prom!" She squealed unable to contain her excitement.

"Woohoooo!" I cheered as Mia screamed in joy at the same time. "Girls that reminds me, if you need an outfit still my Aunts have opened a store and the dresses are amazing, look at mine!" I say tossing my phone over to them.

They clicked a few buttons before mumbling, "Wow."

"Can you send me some pictures of what they've got in stock for my size?" Mia asked.

"Me too! Me too!" Grace said in a goofy voice.

"I'll get my Aunt Alice to email them over to you tonight…"

"Thanks!" Mia squealed again. "So has everyone got a date now?" She began to work it out, "Grace is with Seth, I'm with Greg, Kyle your with Barbie face which leaves you three…" Her eyes darted onto Aston, me and Declan.

"I'm taking Ness," Declan replied for the both of us.

"Thought you would be taking hunky Jacob…?" Grace wondered.

"He's going with Topaz…"I muttered, not best pleased.

The atmosphere became instantly uncomfortable.

The girls couldn't understand why Topaz was going with MY Jacob and me with her Brother. But that's the way it has to be. I promised Declan I'd still go with him and I can't break that promise. I just know that we will not leave the room if the two of them are together. Instead of the perfect day I have always dreamt of, it will be an anxious mess. I don't think I will be able to enjoy myself, knowing another girl is with my fella. Ah balls, why did I agree to this?

**_Because you are a silly fool Renesmee a silly fool. _**

The competition day finally arrived and my parents were driving Jacob and I back to school after another day full of intense training. Miss Grizwand made us skip our classes as she changed her mind at the last minute about song, changing it to 'I know how to say,' by 30!3. Also she changed some of the dance moves for our second performance. It had been tough going and she locked us away from the entire school, making us do incredible dangerous moves, Dad and Jacob probably won't appreciate. At least there will be two doctors in the house if I break my neck.

"Nearly there," Mum announced where she sat in the passenger's seat. "Bet you're nervous."

"Absolutely bricking it!" I puffed feeling the pressure rising through my body. "So glad Jasper is coming, he's the only way I'm going to get through it!"

"If he wasn't you will still ace it," Jacob encouraged, kissing my cheek delicately.

"Of course she will," Dad added, "Though I'm very suspicious of what we're going to freak out about Jacob…"

"What?" Jacob questioned, looking at me for answers.

Biting my bottom lip first, I responded, "You will find out when you watch it, plus it had nothing what's so ever to do with me…"

In a whisper Jacob said, "I'm nervous now…"

After sending my family, including Charlie and Sue, to the gym to take their spot on the bleachers, I rush over to the changing rooms. I was shocked of how many Queets students were in here. They had even hired a hairdresser and make – artist.

"Bloody hell!" I choked on the perfume as I find my costume hanging up next to Sapphire spot.

"There in it to win it this year…" She said already dress for our first performance. "Do you want me to do your make –up after you get changed, cover the bruise up?"

"Sure thanks," I said slightly shocked. I've never really spoken to Sapphire before but she seemed like a nice person.

I got changed into my outfit which contained of small blue denim shorts with the words 'bad ass' written on the rear of them and with a white cropped top. My stomach is on show with my arms, legs and my modesty is just about covered up. Dad will flip when he sees it after his last reaction to Alice's choice of dance wear.

Sapphire primed my face before concealing the deep blue almost purple bruise; she has a knack for this. "Take a look," She courage, handing me the compact mirror.

Opening the compact, I view the girl staring back at me. "It's completely gone, you've made it disappear like magic," I say with astonishment attached to my tone. Discarding my gawp, I hold her in a hug, squeezing her gently. "Thank you so much, you're the best!"

"You're welcome, your our main attraction, we have to keep you looking reem!"

"Main attraction?!" I spat the words out of my mouth, not pleased to be the key feature. "I'm only doing a back flip it's nothing major!"

"Hell it is!" She said fearlessly, "Now let's go out there and show them what we girls are made of…!"

Gritting my teeth, suddenly very anxious, I nod my head.

Walking out into the gym has to be the most nerve racking thing ever! My body shrieked with fear before we even reached the main doors. Sapphire kept assuring me that everything would be fine and we would be awesome. Pushing the door open, we were greeted to hundreds of people gathered on the bleachers, people sitting on the floor surround the main event area, camera's flashing, camera set up to tape the movements. The judges took their places at the front of the bleachers, with their jug of water on the table, chatting to our principle.

The nerves bumbled around in my system. Searching the crowd, I spot my family in a huge line near the top of the bleachers. Capturing Dad's attention, I glance down at my clothes, spinning around to show him the 'bad ass' sign printed on the back of my shorts.

**_Not very appropriate for a Father to see his Daughter in_**, I thought. Looking up at Dad, I saw him shake his head, but his smile never faded. I noticed the cheeky wink before I continued to search the line. Sat by Sue, I notice Jacob had an unwanted guest next to him. I saw Topaz sitting next to MY Jacob, laughing and touching him, like she owns him.

"Renesmee," Declan announced my name, flapping his hand in front of my face awakening me from my gaze.

"Yes?"

"Nervous right?"

"To the extreme, Jasper will calm the room down when we're out there…" I whisper, glance out onto vacant space.

"Already cheating, I don't know," His voice is soft in my ear as he hangs his arm around my shoulder.

Checking him out, I clogs on that he's only wearing black tracksuit bottoms, leaving his top half entirely naked.

"You look very oiled up," I tease uncontrollably, knowing two can play the flirting game. I wonder if it will make Jacob realise I'm down here.

"Grizwand demanded it actually," He explained. "She even offered to rub it in…"

"Well aren't you a lucky boy!"

Declan's face melted in humiliation. "You did not just say that!" he said in a spicy tone, enfolding me into his side, automatically tickling me. The feeling is excruciating and there is no escape from his muscular arms. Enclosing me with his arms, he picked me up and a squeal escaped my mouth from the unbearable feeling before he spun me around.

"Douche bag!" I spat once he set me on my feet again, knocking him back slightly.

He laughed to himself, grateful to get his revenge back on me.

"Well girls," Miss Grizwand started our group encouragement boost, "Aren't you lucky with all these fit hunks around you, I'm totally jealous of course."

Aston called out, "It's all for 'the sex drive' Miss G…"

"Certainly is," She chuckled, knowing its many for her benefit. Cheeky cow. She then suddenly goes into serious mode, "I want you all to do your best and I know you will be incredible but you have to show the judges your better than Queets. Bring the badass, the sexiness and Mr Shades. After the principle has made his speech you're on first with 'I know how to say,' by 30!3 Alright! Make me proud guys."

"Welcome," Our principle begun standing in the middle of the court with a microphone. "Welcome to Forks High School to the dance battle competition of the year. Before we begin, I'd like to thank you for coming but a very special thanks to the students who put all their efforts to produce these performances." He paused and claps from the guest bellowed through the room. "Now, I have to remind you that this is a competition and our judges will need time to make their decisions. Also, that we are filming each performance for the students portfolio so if you could all remain quiet during each one we would be grateful. Now let's start the show with our home performance, Forks High!"

"Rock it guys!" Miss Grizwand cheered on the side.

Holding Declan's hand we ran to take our position at the front of the court, our usual spot.

The music filled the atmosphere with the bubbly tone before the singer started and we began our steps. The fear had begun to disappear and Jasper relaxation had appeared to take over the anxiety. The catchy beats was easy to keep up with, Miss Grizwand wanted us to mouth the words as we performed, to give off a fiercer look.

The music paused for 3 seconds before the bang of a chorus arose and we descend into our dangerous around the world lift. Holding my hands Declan pulls me into a cuddle position spinning me round, drawing me to his side. Letting go of my right hand, I hop up into his arms, placing my arms around his neck. With a good hold around my waist Declan swings us for momentum before letting go of my legs and spinning me around his body around his back before I locked my knees around his arm. He gets more drive; he releases his hold on my waist, letting my body fall down towards the ground, spinning me around back into the previous hold. Finishing with a back flip out of his hold we end the chorus beautifully.

**_Yay we did it!_**

We continued the rest of the dance letting the energy flow through us, performing much better than we have been doing in practice. Flinging our arms out we make the movements a lot bigger and faster.

Driving the group for the ending, I felt them split and I did a double backflip for a perfectly timed ending.

The crowd roared the roof off.

I hang my head down besides my knee's trying to catch my breath. The group crashed into me as we congratulate one another on our performance.

We run off the performance area and obtain our space at the side.

From the other group I heard a girl say to their coach, "We're screwed already and we haven't even begun!" She scrunched her fists up and stormed out into the dance area with a stomp on her.

"Thanks for not dropping me," I whisper to Declan as I use his well-developed figure to lean against as Queets start dancing to, 'Candy,' by Robbie Williams.

Wrapping his arms around my waist, he bent down and whispered back down into my ear, "You know I'd never do that."

"With all that oil on you, you never know," I teased again.

After 198 seconds of dancing the group were off the court and we were back on and they guys carried their chair prop on.

**_This is so embarrassing Dad tell everyone not to look!_** I thought, knowing he wouldn't pass on the message.

With ease we managed our dance to, 'Something New,' by Girls Aloud, with our extra 'Sex drive dance.' It didn't bother me that Jacob was watching as he's seen it before. During the small lap dance we produced, I caught a glimpse of Jacob, seeing him watch us carefully. On the other side of him, Topaz was more inclined and was studying his every movement. If Jake is a decent guy like Seth said, then why is he letting her touch him and stare at him? Surly he knows full well I'm not going to be her best bud. MEN. I'll never understand them. I didn't let it get to my brain to much during our performance, knowing it could have a defect.

Queets second dance was to, 'This is love' by Will. featuring Eva Simons. I watched with ease thankful our performances were over. I spotted a few faults as not everyone was in time with the movements. Their teacher needs a kick up the ass and needs to be like Miss Grizwand. I'm slightly disappointed with them, they put so much effort with clothes and make –up yet the dancing is terrible. I shake my head at them.

The head judge stood up and took centre court as a table of trophies were placed next to her. "We have come to a decision…" She paused giving us some suspension.

I take my spare few seconds to look up at Dad who remained with no hint featuring his face. He then shook his head. **_Please tell me we're not losing to them. They were crap!_**

With my fingers crossed, I heard the lady pronounce our school name.

Screams louder than my own, blared out. The sound echoed across the room like lighting.

As a group we jumped up and down in excitement, hugging one another in the typical way before adventuring over to collect the winner trophies.

Everyone pushed me forward to say a few words. "Thanks guys for the humiliation!" I rolled my eyes to then look at the audience. "I guess we should thank our amazingly talented teacher Miss G if it wasn't for her high sex drive then we probably wouldn't have got these," I said pointing towards the huge trophy in Sapphires hands, making the crowd laugh.


	18. Truth

"Well done baby," Mum congratulated me first in the car park, bringing me into a firm hold.

"You were amazing, wasn't she Jacob?" Alice's tone was struck with enthusiasm, trying to encourage Jacob into the conversation.

"Yeah awesome," His voice said dryly, not taking any notice what so ever and being more indulged with his phone conversation then me.

"The outfits were a little revealing," Charlie inputted as he strolled with Sue holding onto his arm. I skipped towards him, allowing myself to hug his side as he continued to let Sue grip onto him.

"You're telling me!" Declan laughed as he strolled towards Jet's car with his Sister, who gave all her dying attention to Jacob. "See you soon Ren!" Declan said.

"Bye Dec," I wave in a small motion.

In the back of Dad's car, I lay my head on Jacob's lap; his arm came round retaining me in a place like a seatbelt would. At this moment that's all he feels like is my protector. Not my boyfriend, soul mate, a future husband or Father to our children. Just my protector. That's not what I want. That's not what I need. I require him to love me for whom I am and not flirt with anyone else whilst with me. But he doesn't understand that. I don't even have a chance, not when she is in the picture. The thought of him not loving me make me feel worthless like a nothing.

His phone buzzed and his face was instantly in the screen in matter of seconds. His thumbs strikes the keys, tapping a long message before he snapped it shut, remaining his gaze out of the window viewing the darkness.

A secret tear strolls down my face. I bite my lower lip, trying not to let the emotion become more than it already is.

The car stopped and I untangled myself from him, scooting towards the other side of the car to get out.

After slamming the car door, Jacob decided to air his voice, once he was also out, announcing, "Time to do my rounds."

"Be careful Jake," Mum worried tapping his shoulder with her stone hand. "Once madam is in bed, we will probably join you..."

As I bleed inside, I walk passed Mum and Jacob, saying simply, "Thanks for coming." I continued my journey up the steps and into the brightly lit house.

"Renesmee!" Dad stopped me as I got near my bedroom. "Can we talk?"

"Sure – This isn't about my outfit is it because I already told you it was all Miss-"

"No its not," He interrupted me forcing me to be quite as I listened. "It's actually about Jacob…."

"Oh!" My mouth forced out. Dad placed his hand at the apple of my back, pushing me to enter my room. I take a seat on my orange moon chair, putting my feet up on the small table.

Dad kneels next to me, wrapping a comforting arm around my back. "Jacob is a little confused," Dad started to explain. "Of course he loves you but his head is dealing with the age difference. You're only six years old Renesmee you have years ahead of you before you should practically start a relationship."

"So now you're going to tell me that it's alright for him to have feelings for Topaz because she's older," I bark.

He shakes his head, "You are assuming everything wrong Renesmee. He doesn't have any feelings for her. He's more concerned about your welfare, keeping you safe and protecting you from the-"

"That's all he has ever been to me Dad, he wanted this relationship as much as me the other week, what the hell has changed!" My voice rose shouting at him. "Since she started meddling he's been going off me, you don't need to protect me from the truth, I can see it myself."

Dad's mouth opens to speak but I watch as they subtly close back together, remaining silent. Even Dad can't lie to me. So it's true, he's hung up on her. I sigh. Marvellous.

* * *

**Just a little question: Do you prefer long or short chapters? **


	19. Having a flirt

Prom day eventually arrived a week later. I didn't understand wither to feel excited or depressed. Jacob had been preoccupied over the last couple of days. He's been tracking the bloodsucker trying to protect our land but the vampire is fast and they end up losing them. My parents and family have joined together to help them, taking on as many shifts in the evening as possible. Alice has tried to give everyone a rough idea to where he is but somehow he knows when there coming after him. According to Jacob's last phone call he on the verge of La Push but now and again keeps dipping in and out of Forks, awaiting his next victim. The monster in me wishes it would be Topaz which is really awful of me, I know. But her whiny voice is so annoying and she's already been getting in my way with my relationship with Jacob. At the back of my head I try and forget about the competition night and I've been trying to get him to gain interest in me again. I've tried cooking, lowering my standard of dress which Dad isn't too pleased with and had something to say about it like always, been trying to take more of an interest in his hunting. But I don't know if it's worked, we will most likely see tonight.

The gorgeous day is going slow, I just want it over with, even though it's intended to be a special day. But to me it doesn't seem extraordinary.

To occupy myself I text Declan from the games room – **_You busy, fancy hanging out? X. _**

Lounging on the orange sofa, I toss the technology in my hand for 2 minutes 32 second before I receive a message from Declan. It reads – **_Bored already? I'm impressed. Sure what do you have in mind? X_**

I laugh before typing my own reply – **_Bring your trunks; we're going swimming down the lake X._**

My phone buzzed with an instant response - **_Awesome, be there in a tick X_**

Running out of the games room, passed uncles Emmett on the sofa, I head back to my room. In my wardrobe, I dug out my simple red bikini, high waisted shorts and my 'DORK' logo tee. I tuck my tee into my shorts before straightening my hair, putting it up into a sleek ponytail, only for it to get ruined anyway.

"NESS!" Emmett called up, "Declan is here!"

I shout back down, "Down in 53 seconds!"

Grabbing my bag, I rush down the stairs jumping the last few steps before my eyes greeted with Declan's, where he stands awkwardly in the living room. "Hey, you ready?"

He bobs his head.

"Wait a minute," Emmett removes his head from the television screen. "Where do you think you're going?" Uncle Emmett has his duties to look after me today as Dad is with Carlisle at the hospital, Mum and Alice are over at Charlie's before doing the last dress fittings for my friends, Rose and Esme are in the shop and Jasper is out hunting and surrounding the area, being careful of human, just in case they see him glisten in the sunlight.

Putting on my best pair of puppy dog eyes, I tell him, "We're heading to the lake to go swimming, like we used to."

"Don't reckon that's a good idea at the moment, do you Ness?"

"It's probably not the best timing Uncle Em but have you seen the weather, it's amazing. You wouldn't want me to miss out on a good opportunity to miss out on the rays, would you?" I flutter my eyes lashes and put on my best sad face.

Folding his rock arms across his chest, a small smile hints on his features as he shakes his head. "Fine but you must be back before your parents otherwise my head will be ripped off. Don't forget to take your phone and call me if you need anything okay?"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I grab Declan's hand and hauling him out into the back garden before Uncle Em could even think about changing his mind.

"I reckon this is the best weather we've ever had since I've moved here," Declan says glancing up through the trees to the blue sky. "It feels so good to feel the natural warmth…"

I state, "The lake really warms up when the weather is like this…"

"Or is that because you normally go swimming with a wolf…?"

That cut. "You're probably right," I choked out a laugh like I wasn't bothered to the mentioning of Jacob.

"You love your logo t-shirts don't you?" Declan noticed, trying to make some sort of conversation.

"And you with your hats!" I say pitching his red fox branded hat,

"HEY!" He complained as I placed it on my own head, pulling my pony tail through the hole at the back.

I teased, "Looks hotter on me!"

He waves his head side to side, pulling a funny, making his own decision, "Unfortunately I can't say you pull it off as well as me."

"The cheek!" I say storming off with his hat, heading closer towards the tree house, giggling my head off.

He called out, "Good thing I brought another one with me."

Escaping the coolness of the shady trees we came to the boarder of the lake, seeing the beautiful glazed water. The air here is warmer as the sun burst sown onto our skin. We stand in silence for a moment taking in all the aspects. As the water ripples, we hear the plopping sound as the fish breaks through the surface. We also hear the insects hum drowning down our ears as if they were surrounding us.

"Wow this is…" Declan paused himself for a breath, unsure what words to use.

"Amazing, beautiful, mind blowing, out of this world?" I suggested.

"Yes. Yes. Yes and hell yes!"

"You haven't seen the best part yet…" I enlightened, continuing our walk through the slight chilliness of the trees. Declan followed with eagerness in his step, almost treading on my own feet.

"ACE!" He said with more excitement in his tone. I guided him to another opening of the lake where a wooden tree house was built for me.

"Jacob and Emmett put this up for me a couple of years ago; it's my place to escape on days like this."

His eyes wondered over the build, studying every feature.

It starts with a ladder leading up to the main build up the tall tree, which is hidden underneath its thick branches like camouflage.

Declan's first up the ladder, climbing to the top before hauling himself on the wooden floor before I followed afterwards, knowing from previous experience when climbing it with Jacob, even though he's bigger than Declan.

Up in the build, there are a few waterproof bean bags and a large box full of water toys with water guns, balls with a volley net and floats. On the wood, Alice became creative and hung pictures up of the family having a blast from our first time down here. It felt comforting to have them around when I'm ever alone here. At the other end of the build, nearest the lake is a gap looking out into the water where a large water trampoline is hovering. Between the gap of the wood there is a rope dangling from another tree which is in reaching distance from the edge of the opening, to enable swinging into the water.

"Bagsy," Declan called, making birds flutter from their perches, "I go first!"

We decided to strip our clothes off revealing our swimwear. I detangle Declan's hat from my hair, placing it on a pile of clothes we bunged on the bean bags.

Declan took hold of the rope as he said, "I'm shitting myself now!" His eyes glance down to the water before looking over his shoulder at me.

"If you don't go, I'm going to push you out!" I warned, wanting my go already.

"Okay after three." With the palms of his hands he grips onto the rope tighter as he counts down. "One… Two… Three…" Then he swung out. "Wooooo!" He cheered before letting go, plummeting into the water below him. The water swells after Declan's splash. He resurfaces and drapes a hand over his eyes, enabling him to see again. "That was bloody amazing! Get your ass in here!"

"You're a very charming today!" I yell out to him gaining the rope in my hands. Crushing a grip around the cord, I swung out, no need for any silly countdown. The breeze runs through my hair for a split second before I let myself plunge into the water.

Rising to the surface, I find myself wiping my face before spotting Declan enjoying the waves behind me. "That's was incredible," He tells me as I swim towards him, "This has got to be my number one hang out."

"Enjoy it while you can!" I laughed at him, trying to keep myself afloat. "Want to go again?"

Forgetting about the time, we soaked up the sun and enjoyed the rope swing, encouraging each other to do stupid jumps. We adventured into the box and played with the water guns, playing tag with them. After we crossed the water, once we had another go on the swing, we got onto the water trampoline and messed about.

Lying gracefully on the fabric, side by side, we glanced up at the sky. It reminds me of my dream in the daisy field, but in real life the sky held no clouds for us to make shapes out of. "I've really enjoyed today…" Declan began letting his skin soak up the pleasuring heat. "We should make this a thing of ours, when the sun comes out…"

"Even in school time?"

"Especially in school hours," He laughed at me as I pulled a face not quite happy with that answer. "Live a little."

"I do!" My hands gesture to the nearby area. From my back, I lay on my side to face him, using my elbow to prop my head up. "I'm glad you like this place, it's been nice sharing it with someone other than family or Jacob," I say with honesty.

Copying my statue, Declan faces me a beam hitting his features. "Thank you for sharing it with me…" A glint in his shadowy eyes captures my attention. Declan graces his arm over my waist and draws me closer, pulling me into his chest. "Everything is perfect at the moment…" he says twizzling the ends of my hair through his fingers with his arm gripping me in place. "I'm here in this beautiful place with a stunning best friend-"

Under the coolness of the light breeze, I slightly cringe. "But before, I couldn't meet your high standards of attractiveness," I tormented, poking him in the chest, near his tattoo.

"Did I say stunning? I meant fugly!"

"I'll give you fugly!" I say punching him teasingly in the shoulder.

With a shock face Declan trapped me down between his arms, a beam of delight lifted onto his face centimetres away as he tickled my sides. His cool sweet breath blew slightly on my face as he let a chuckle escape his lips. He paused as he noticed my gaze, watching him enjoy himself. The gap between our faces was small, our lips nearly touching like before.

Is he going to kiss me?


	20. Bitter Jealousy

Arriving home late, I'm greeted with a mortified Aunt Alice standing outside the back door, her hands on her skinny hips, shaking her head at me with disproval.

Curiously, I wondered, "What?!"

"Where have you been? You need to get ready!" She freaks out. "Emmett had no right to send you out there, I knew this would happen," Alice babbled. If she wasn't in stone I'm sure she would have burst out crying. "You!" She points at Declan, "You need to hurry home, have a shower, sort your hair out and get into your suit and be here on time, got it?"

"Yes Alice," Declan complied with her order. He bend down slightly, his lips kissing my cheek before softly saying, "See you in a bit Fugly."

"My niece is not FUGLY!" Alice bellowed, slapping his shoulders

as he passed to enter the house. "You!" She points at me, "Get up them stairs and into the bath tub… Come on chop chop!" she clapped her hands together

I rolled my eyes at her as a noise in my throat whinged, glancing at the time on my phone, "Alice it doesn't start for hours yet!"

"Just do as your told, trust me!" She said physically pushing me inside the house.

In the bath soaking up the bubbles, Alice came in holding a packet of deadly wax strips.

"What the hell Alice, I shaved my legs already?!"

"Honestly sweetie, you haven't."

Lifting my leg in the air, I examine the skin, no hairs to be seen.

"Don't forget I can see the smallest of things," Alice reminded me.

"Please," I begged, "There fine, no human or Declan will notice please don't Alice!"

With all my persuasion which includes the puppy eyes, I finally agree to Alice and she had her wicked way with the torture.

Once Alice completed her mission she started on my make-up, creating a natural looking master piece. She began on my bronze hair, drying and straightening it before pulling the hair back into an elegant bow up do, securing it in place with a lot of hair spray which started to choke me after a while.

* * *

**Declan's Point Of View.**

* * *

I now wished I could have pushed myself to kiss her. It might have made her realise how much I really like her. But I couldn't force myself onto someone else's property. If I did and Jacob found out, I probably wouldn't be breathing right now. I wouldn't understand why though because he's been very close to Topaz recently. I notice the one night after grabbing myself a beer that he had a lipstick stain on his shirt and I know for a fact Ren doesn't wear lipstick often but Topaz on the other hand does. It doesn't seem fair. Doesn't he care about Renesmee's feelings? Because I sure do.

Tonight, I'm going to make her laugh so hard she's going to wet herself, hopefully not literally. But I want to take the trouble off her mind, which I'm sure is filled with Jacob and Topaz. Maybe I will kiss her. Kiss her hard and passionate. Give her what she deserves.

On arrival to the Cullen's house, I pulled up onto the drive and get out my surprise from the glove box where it's been hidden for a few weeks. With Alice's help I managed to buy her the perfect gift and I hope she likes it. At least it's completely opposite to a corsage and she won't be expecting it.

Locking my car, I stroll up to the main door where Edward, Renesmee Dad is waiting for me with the door open.

"She's nearly ready," Edward told me, gesturing me to go up the stairs to the living area.

"Does that mean in a few more hours?" I grin thinking about how long it took Macie to get ready.

"Who's Macie?" Edwards wondered, observing my ever moment.

"Macie – she's um… She…" I couldn't say it, so I thought it, **_she's dead._**

* * *

**Renesmee Point Of View.**

* * *

Carefully I step down the stairs with Aunt Alice at my side to support my footing, seen as she given me huge heels. Declan caught my eye instantly as he stands by Dad chatting away as if they've known each other for years. He defiantly stands out from the crowd, wearing black slightly baggie trousers, a white crisp shirt with a black tie, silver waistcoats and matching blazer and with some black Chuck Taylors. A beam crosses his face and my features follow the same expression.

"You look-"

"Fugly?" I suggested from earlier.

"Don't you dare use that word on my master piece!" Alice warned as we reached the last step. Mum enter through the back entrance with Jasper following behind her, a grin lighting her features as she steps into Edward arms.

Declan lightly shook his head, "Astonishing was what I was going to say."

I wondered with a teasingly voice, "Because I'm wearing fancier clothes and my hair is done in a swankier way?"

"Someone's fishing for complements!" Jasper called out, placing his feet on the coffee table, joining Emmett whom is watching yet another game.

"Am NOT!" I shout over.

Jasper laughs whilst he nudges Emmett and says, "Your turn out their…" Seizing the controller from Emmett's grip.

Emmett sighs unnecessary before standing up demanding Jasper to record it for him. Flicking his eyes up at me, he says, "Have a blast kidda." He waves a hand before marching out of the door on a mission to kill anything in his way.

Alice encourages Declan, "Give it to her…"  
"Oh yeah, this is for you," Declan presents a blue box in his hands taking me by surprise.

"Dec you really shouldn't have…"

Obtaining the box in my hand Alice can no longer keep her excitement at bay, urging me to open it. Slowly tormenting her as she did to me, I carefully open the box which revealed the most beautiful purple teardrop necklace I have ever seen. I felt my bottom lip fall to the floor and my eyes lit up wide.

"Can you help me put it on?" I ask him.

"With pleasure…"

Holding the box out for him, he obtained the chain. Spinning around slowly, he places it around my neck, fastening it at the back.

I heard Mum speaking to Dad, "She so stunning."

"Just like her gorgeous Mother," Dad responded.

Mum leant up and stole a kiss from Dad's lips, making me turn my head.

"There you go," Declan breathes down my ear smoothly.

Spinning on my heels I face him, hugging him instantly. At that moment a camera flash caught my eye. Aunt Alice.

With my finger and thumb, I twiddled with my new necklace, spinning it around and around as Declan drives us to the

"I thought your Dad was going to give me the typical lecture back there to keep you safe and have you home by a certain time," Declan told me, rubbing his sweaty hands on his trousers.

I joked, "Aw you got nervous with my Dad, that's so cute!"

"Who wouldn't if they knew he can read their minds?"

"True…" I answered. "But you didn't have anything on your mind to upset him did you?"

"Um…"

It was a short drive to the Prom which was located at a beautiful restaurant that holds local functions like these. Declan parked up alongside Aston who seemed to be taking Sapphire to the dance as she clings onto his arm, he kept that one quite. Grace, Seth, Kyle and Megan aka Barbie Face was already here to. They stood behind their cars chatting as usual watching everyone else get out of the cars to see what they're wearing.

Fashionably late as always Mia and her partner Greg were the last to show. Though I give her credit she is absolutely stunning in a black dress which fitted beautifully against her skinny figure, flowing out into a fishtail style. Alice and Mum also did a good job with Grace's red rose dress which suited every curve she had. She looked happy, comfortable and confident than usual. Normally around boys she crumbles getting nervous, sweaty and her heart races over her head, but not today she's calm and relaxed, I'm proud.

Across the parking lot, I noticed my Aunt Alice's car. The driver's door opened and Jacob got out. "Hey," Declan warned in a low voice, untightening my grasp around his arm. His eyes glance across and realises the need for my reaction.

"Sorry," I whisper back. Regaining my vision, I see Jacob walking round the car, opening the passenger side door. Holding his hand out, I see a glove take the support before observing Topaz in an outstanding pink one shoulder gown.

"Forget about them and enjoy yourself for once…" Declan encouraged, placing a hand at the apple of my back as we walk towards the lovely entrance with white roses entwined around an arch. A camera man was at the ready once we walked through, capturing pictures as the couples enter under it.

Entering the building, I was astonished by the decorations. A star projection swirled above our heads on the white drapes that sparkled pink and purple when the light captures it. With fresh delightfully scented flowers, the chairs and tables has been woven with the beautiful nature. Cream coloured candles of all sizes were on the tables too and gathered around the edge of the room, being carefully monitored by the staff members at the corner of the room with extinguishers at the ready. The black and white dance floor was already filled with couples dancing slowly to a romantic song played from the music station, making everyone sway side to side.

"Would my lady like to dance?" Declan said in a posh old accent.

"That would be delightful," I respond with the same accent.

He smirked and guided me through the crowd. Following our lead, the others trail behind. Once he found our spot he stopped in his tracks, in the centre of the hall and clasped a hold on my waist. With a slight force, he drew me into his figure. Seizing my hands, he elegantly placed them round his neck before taking a hold on my waist, joining the rocking couples.

"Today has been amazing with you," Declan said as the music changed to another soppy song. "With the lake and being here with you…"

With a soft voice I aired, "It's perfect." Declan insisted we twirl around in a slow circle and I could see our friends all enjoying themselves.

Jacob and Topaz caught my attention, where they stand in the corner alone, holding onto one another with such -Desire. Glancing into one other eye, I could see the passion and the hunger they crave for each other. From that I knew my time with Jacob is already numbered. They've fallen for each other and there is no way to stop it.

Declan recognised where my gaze was heading so he stirred us around so I could no longer eye the love birds. He lifts his hand up, gliding his knuckles along the edge of my cheek, smoothing my skin. Capturing my eye contact we stare into one another's eyes. With a concern tone to his voice he says, "Stop it you will make yourself worse if you worry over them…"

"But its happening Dec," I confided in him. "Can't you see their falling for each other… how am I supposed to compete with her…"

Sneaking a glance behind me, I felt his retain on me tighten. "Forget about them. You don't need them. All you need is friends right now," He advised. "And I'm here…" He held my arm up in the air and I spun around. "Just enjoy yourself okay?"

Declan's plea seems reasonable, plus I don't want to wreck his evening as well. "Okay," I promised.

The beautiful daylight traded places slowly with the coolness of the night falls sky. The music had also swapped from its romantic soppiness to the latest hits. Miss Grizwand was out in force with her improved sex drive dance. I didn't know where to look. Aston on the other hand was capturing every second on his phone, hoping to get some hits out of it for YouTube, whilst the rest of us stood on the side-lines laughing our socks off.

Once Miss Grizwand clocked on that most of her Dance class was watching she hunted us all down and made us join her, including Aston so no embarrassing video was to be caught.

During the moves, Declan and I became closer, making the expensive materials grind up and against each other. His energetic scent is pack full with punch with Benzoin tears, Amber and cashmere musk. The masculine scent drives me insane as it sweeps under my nose.

With the slight tingle under my nose, I glance around the room as I'm made to spin around again. The sight of Jacob leaning against the window with Seth captures my eye. An unpleasant expression took over his features as he watches Declan and I dance, joking and fooling around. Suck on that, Jacob Black! It hurts doesn't it?

Once the song finished I stood upon my tip toes, covering Declan's ear, asking him if he wants a drink. Declining my offer, I went in search of the refreshments room out back. Signs were posted on the dated décor, sending me down the second long corridor, passing the kitchen and toilets on the way. The heat hit around here as the windows were closed and people were gathered, hogging all the room to get past.

In the room, I find Mia and Greg making out in the corner, going mad for each other. I smirk to myself, knowing exactly what she will be up to later. GREG. Obtaining a glass of water, I neck the cooling liquid down my throat, comforting the irritation.

* * *

**Bella's Point Of View.**

* * *

On the laptop on the other side of the room, I notice the sudden stiffness in Alice's body. She sat in silence for a moment as I drew my chair out from under the table. Her eyes flicker wildly. I realise she seeing something. Something bad. I bawled my hands up tightly.

"NO!" Edward roared loudly where he stood, slamming his fist down into the coffee table, smashing it in half before it shattered into little tiny pieces. Jasper feet hit the floor in mini seconds.

With super speed I head over immediately. Alice's eyes flicked up to link with mine. What is it Alice? What did you see?" The words scrambled from my mouth, sick with worry.

"The vampire we're after, he's going to start a fire at the Prom."

My stone heart sunk.

"Renesmee…" My Daughter name slipped out of my lips in a whisper.


	21. Flaming Prom

**Renesmee Point of View.**

* * *

"You and Declan make a cool couple," Greg blurts out unexpectedly.

"Oh no babe," Mia says capturing his eye away from me. "She's not with Declan she's actually with another guy who's taken another girl here." She pulled a face at me before saying in a childish tone, "Odd, I know."

"Y'know what," Handsome Greg said pointing at me, "That make no sense, who does that? Like seriously. Your boyfriend taking another girl to prom," He spat out, "Can only mean one thing." I didn't interrupt him, I let him continue, "You're dumped."

Losing my temper, I slam my glass down onto the nearby table, crashing the liquid out. Mia's eyes broaden and next to her Greg chuckled completely amused. "You're such a jackass!" I splurge out, storming out of the heated room.

I push myself down the muggy also more crowded hallway. My thoughts consumed by Greg's statement. I realise now that letting my boyfriend bring someone else here is a complete misjudgement of his possible actions. Why would you say that to someone? Way to go to make a girl feel special. Good luck to Mia with that one, she's going to need it.

"I wouldn't go down there if I were you," A young lad with longish hair said capturing my arm, forcing me to an abrupt stop, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Doesn't matter," The other tall lad next to him said, "We're all going to die anyway," His voice was filled with sorry.

"What?" I choked.

The long haired lad, pointed down the hall with his head. My eyes pursued and I saw people panicking, crying and begging. Passed them I saw orange piping hot flickering flames. SHIT!

"No escape," He said, "The windows won't open."

As panic set in my mind, I skimmed the windows. There high off the ground but with a little help we might just reach them. "You!" I point to the long haired lad, "Get everyone out of them room, and you," I issue to the big lad, "Give me a lift."

Rushing down the hall, I shout out to Mia, "Get out of there Mia…"

Immediately throwing off my heels, the lad boosted me up and I checked the window. With as much force I could give, there was still no use; it was weak under its heavy weight.

Behind me, I heard Mia's terror tone, "I'll get you a chair."

Glancing down at the lad, holding me, I warn, "Watch your eyes I'm going to break the glass."

I drove my naked elbow through the glass without a second's thought. It stung but it needed to be done. The entire glass shattered directly, falling down like a beautiful waterfall. Leaning more against the window, I look around the building seeing people running. "SOMEONE HELP!" I scream at the top of my lungs, hoping at least one person will hear. "WE NEED HELP!"

Withdrawing myself from the window, the tall lad dropped me down to my feet. "I'll urge everyone down," I tell him. Mia pushed the chair near the wall for people to stand on, much better and quicker than using someone else.

"Be careful," Mia warned, stepping on the chair first.

I nod my head and run thought the crowd, shouting them to go down the hall. "Someone's trapped," The long haired lad told me. "A girl is stuck on the toilets."

"Okay, I'll sort it out…" I tell him, placing a hand on his shoulder urging him towards the new exit. "Just get out of here…"

"RENESMEE!" I heard my name, twisting around I see Declan at the window, helping people out. "GET OUT OF THERE!"

"SOMEONE'S TRAPPED!" I shout back, feeling the fire roar, instantly drying my throat. "I'VE GOT TO GET THEM OUT!"

Without glancing back any further, I ran towards the fire encouraging people out. The sweltering flames blazed through both hallways also dividing the kitchen and toilets. Behind me, I grab the curtains, yanking them down. I caught the woman's voice begging for help. Wrapping the curtain around me, I stormed through fiery flames. Viewing the image of the layout in my head, I entered down a corridor and pushed against a door, exiting into a toilet.

"Thank god!" The familiar tone held my attention.

Discarding the fabric, I saw Topaz weak fragile body standing in front of me. GREAT.

"C'mon," I say chocking on the flames. She grabbed the material and also wrapped it round her figure. "Now we have to run for it…"

We did and we were out of the flames instantly. I unwrap myself from the material and let her continue to run the rest of the way.

Declan kept calling my names but something with holding me back from leaving. The air became thick as the flames grew bigger, hotter and wilder. My throat clogged up and a coughing sensation occurred. **_I need to get out_**, my head told me. But I saw a shadow flicker through the flames in the small window leading into the kitchen. Someone's wrapped. Without thinking about how much damage I'll cause, I bolt to the room, pushing the boiling steal door opened. My hands instantly scorch alight. Though gritted teeth, I scream in pain. With the effects now beginning to start, I knew I didn't have time to waste. Seizing a cloth, I wrap it around my hands. "Hello, anyone here?" I wept out, finding the smoked room now having an influence on my breathing. I sprint around the room, searching for the shadowed figure I saw earlier, but no one's here.

Giving up, I used the cloth to thrust the door wide, before scramming through the red hot burn. Escaping the fire, I caught a sight of Declan waiting, his eyes searching the smoked filled area.

With the weight of the smoke within my body, I felt heavy as if I was carrying something impossible to carry. Noises caught my attention. Looking above my head, I saw the ceiling, beginning to crumble. I scream violently out, "SHIT!"

Before I knew it, it came crumbling down, the force sending me to the floor.

"RENESMEE!" Declan's frightened voice yelled.

**_Declan point of view. _**

Renesmee voice captured my attention. Where was she? Is she out of the building? No. She's calling for help. Ignoring the register I track around the building, hearing the teachers calling my name to prevent me. But I'm not stopping. Renesmee isn't here. Neither is Mia, Greg or Topaz.

Around the corner of the building I see people jumping from a building which isn't too far from the ground. Mia and Greg were holding each other, standing in the middle of the car park. "Guys!" I called, "Where is Renesmee?"

"She's helping inside!" Mia cried, tears streamed down her face. Glancing round the car park, I see a big green bin. I rush over and force it under the window. "Greg, hold this mate!" I called to him. Holding the bin for me, I jumped up a slight wobble to it at first. Once Greg got the bearings of the strength it was eventually stable. Helping people through the window, I saw Renesmee hurrying down the hallway.

"RENESMEE!" I demanded her attention, making her turn around. "GET OUT OF THERE!"

She shot back, "SOMEONE'S TRAPPED, I'VE GOT TO GET THEM OUT!"

Jeez, she's going to get herself killed. I sustained my position and helped people out of the window, unable to get in myself. I watched over the crowd of people as Renesmee pulled the curtains down, wrapping it around her figure before diving into the flames. My heart was in my mouth. **_Renesmee,_** I wanted to shout out, **_don't go._** But it was too late; she disappeared into the blazing fire. The corridor, filled with thick black smoke and I started feeling anxious. The roof of the build is getting unstable and large crack began to arise in the ceiling.

"She's got no chance if she's still in there," Greg erupted out.

"Shut up!" I bellow out feeling the atmosphere changing. "You should have stopped her…"

"Thank you!" A girl mutters as I help her to the ground.

"I had to get Mia out," He stated, not concerned about anyone else's safety other than his own.

I shook my head at him. Returning my attention back inside, I felt burning hotness graze upon my skin. The flumes started to make my eyes water. Continuing to help people out, I noticed the curtain appear from the outraging fire. Renesmee unwrapped herself letting the other figure run towards us. "RENESMEE! RENESMEE! C'MON GET OUT!" I screamed out so she could hear me. She didn't listen. Pausing for a moment she looked back into the flames before racing through them again. "NO!"

Holding people's hands as they adjust themselves out of the window, I witnessed the other person under the blanket. Topaz. Renesmee saved her. Topaz climbed on top of the chair and I help lift her out of the window. "Where's Renesmee gone?" I demanded to know.

She gasped for air first before spitting out, "I don't know I didn't stop to ask!" She rolled her eyes at me as I launched her down onto the ground. Jacob came up from the front and clasped her into a hold, not a care in the world for Renesmee.

Looking back into the building I saw her. With as much effort she could she hurried down the hall. Her eyes shifted up to the ceiling and mine followed.

"SHIT!" I heard before the ceiling caved in, collapsing down instantly. "RENESMEE!" Dust flew everywhere.

The cloud shifted and I saw her limp body lying on the ground. She's dead.


	22. Renesmee

**Renesmee Point Of View.**

* * *

I lift my head up from the sprinkling dust. I'm alive. Looking over my shoulder I was centimetres away from being hit. I must thank my lucky stars later. With the dust particles and the smoke entering my system, my body started to chock, I need fresh air. Obtaining more oxygen on the floor then standing up, I crawl my way to the end. "Declan," I say hoping he's still waiting there. I heave myself across the wreckage, grabbing onto rubble. The fire continued to roar in a blaze behind me the heat still scorching.

"Dec!" my voice utters. He can't hear me. Panting for breath, I let my body relax before I scream his name out. Using all my energy, I haul myself onto the chair. The smoke and dust swirl around the air and I found myself choking.

"Renesmee?" I heard Declan's voice quiz. Looking up I see him peering over the edge. "RENESMEE!" His tone held surprise.

Pushing my feet upon the chair, I manage to stand up. Gripping onto the ledge with my burnt grip, I try and force myself up. "Ah!" I shriek in agony as my burnt hands flare under the material, loosening my grip.

"Hang on!" Declan said letting his body lean through the window. "Give me your arms," He orders. I reach up and his hands capture a grip under my arms, lugging me up and out of the window.

* * *

**Jacob Point Of View.**

* * *

I run along the building following a crowd of people, scanning everyone's face for Renesmee and Topaz. I'm slightly shocked to see Declan at window, standing on a large wheelie bin as smoke flares out, helping everyone out.

Seth captures my arm, making me spin around. "I smell a leech," His voice was low as a whisper. "He's here I know he is."  
"Run the perimeter, I'm trying to find Ness …"

Seth taps his hands on my shoulder, "I'll call if I need back up. I feel it tonight Jake. We're going to finally rip his head off."

"Nothing would give me more pleasure right now."

Seth walks slowly towards a waiting Grace, talking to her first before he runs off into the nearby woods.

Spinning around, I restart my search looking for them important faces.

Then I see her.

Declan helps her out of the window before helping her off the plastic bin.

I race towards her, slamming myself against form. Sensing her emotion shaken statue, I wrap my arm securely around her, keeping her safe. Removing herself from my hold, she grabs my hand and draws me towards a vacant bench.

"I was so scared Jacob," Topaz cried. "I didn't think I was going to make it out."

"Shh…" I soothed, remaining a hold on her. "It's okay now, you're safe."

"There was no escape I thought I was going to die… it was awful Jake… I was going to die alone. I didn't want that," She sobbed into my shoulder. She sniffed and tried to hide her emotion but her body was forcing it out of her.

"You got out. You're safe." I run my hands down her tangled hair. "Have you seen Renesmee?" I asked still concerned.

She shook her head. "Jacob I need to tell you something…"

Slightly backing away, I lift her head up so she could meet my eye. "What is it?" Overlooking Topaz's shoulder, I see Declan hauling Renesmee out of the window; Topaz's words became a blur.

"I love you…"

"Renesmee!" I find myself shouting out running over immediately as Declan helps her to the ground.

* * *

**Renesmee Point Of View.**

* * *

The fresh air hits me. With my throat clogged up, I pant and gasp for breath. Declan wraps me in his hold for a moment before helping me down on a bin.

"Renesmee…" All different voices travel around the area, some familiar. But I'm not concentrating on anything, my minds is a massive blur right now.

On my sore feet, I begin to wobble. In front of me Jacob caught my eye as he runs towards me in the lit area. But I seem to be falling. Instantly, I was surrounded by Declan's arms. "Steady," he said softy, lowering me gently to the floor. His hand softly grazed over my skin and he says something but I can't hear. Removing his touch a woman in a uniform hovers over me, placing some kind of mask on my face and head. Jacob and Declan stood to the sides and I realised my parent were here. Mum knelt down to my level touching my shoulder, but I had no feeling in my arm. No feeling anywhere. What's happening to me? Am I dreaming? I watch as Dad looks across to where Declan and Jacob are standing, he nodded his head and Declan glances down at me. His lips move again and I try and concentrate on his words. "You will be safe."

I slip into the daisy field but this time it's different. It's opened up into a beautiful lake with gracious swans gliding along the surface as the sun burns down up above us. I step forwards towards the edge of the lake before dunking my toes into the water. The water surrounding my toes is warm and relaxing, good to take a dip. Dunking both my feet into the water, I bend down and take a seat on the grass making myself comfortable. Picking daisies, I find myself linking daisies making a chain. The sky changed and twisted with bright colours as the sun begins to set beyond the woods. It's stunning. Beautiful butterflies flutter around me and a smile took place on my features as I watched with ease.

Letting my daisy chain float along the water, I find the time to slip off my dress leaving it where my bottom made a groove in the grass. With my black underwear still in place I adventured towards the deepness of the water, enjoying the floating sensation, like the world around me seems to be weightless.

I woke up to a bright light. A shadow shifted in front of it and it took me a second to realise who it was. "Jacob…" My voice is raspy and dry. My throat tingles and I know I'm in need of blood. Regaining my strength over my thirst, I bit my inner bottom lip, slightly tasting my own blood.

"Don't try to speak, just rest…" He combed his hand through my hair, removing a clump away from my face. "You're safe now."

The rest of my body ached too but I don't care about my safety. "Did everyone get out okay?" I wondered saying each word one at a time.

"Nessie please will you rest…"

"Topaz is she hurt," I watch as Jacob shook his head as I dismissed his moan. "I tried to get her out in one piece but-"

"Wait," Jacob paused. "You got Topaz out?" His eyes slightly squint as he rethinks something. "But she said…"

"She Jacob says a lot of things…" I want to show him, he will believe me that way. I go to reach his face but realise my hands are covered with a white cloth.

"Your hands are badly burnt but Carlisle says you will heal soon, same goes for your feet," Jacob explained as he leans against the rail.

I beg, "Touch me Jake; I want to show you…"

With my plea, Jacob presses his hand against my face and I instantly show him everything, even the bits he probably doesn't want to see. Rethinking the scenes in my head, I witness my ridiculous actions. Going back could have killed me. But the thought of missing someone letting them burn to death would be on my shoulders. I couldn't have that. I shook the thoughts from my head and made the both of us come back into the room away from the flaming prom.

"You could have got yourself killed Ness…" Jacob said in a huff, tightening his grip around the bar. "I should have been there. I should have never agreed to go with her…"

"What's done is done Jake, you can't change the past."

"But I can change what happens in the future…" A smile tints his lips as he bends his figure over the bar, crashing his lips against mine. My own are only too happy to accommodate his but my body refuses. Interrupting our kiss, I found a slight blockage in my throat sending me to cough.

Jacob drew an awkward and disappointed face to his features. "Too soon huh?"

"Yes Jacob!" Dad's voice entered the room, almost sounding like a threat.

"Bad timing as well," Jacob smirked, rolling his eyes.

Mum laughed as she stepped out of Dad's embrace, stepping the opposite side to Jacob. "You've always been bad at that Jake… And it's never going to change," She said glancing down at me. "How are you feeling sweetie?"

"You gave us all a fright," Dad added stepping closer.

"I'm fine," I respond honestly, "But I need..." **_Blood. _**

Discharging myself from hospital after 3 days seemed like a good plan until I got home. Alice couldn't resist a party, could she? Glancing through the windows, I could see the entire family, The Pack and the Parkers. I wished I hadn't agreed to leave now, but being influenced with blood how could I say no.

"We did warn her that you probably wouldn't be up for anything…" Dad said opening the car door, offering his hand to help me out.

"Typical Alice," Jacob stated with his hands on his waist as he waits for me to get out. Staring up at the windows, he bellows a laugh. I follow his watch seeing Colton and Luis, Sam and Emily's Sons, being influence by Claire Young as they pull funny faces at us. Jacob matches there features, putting his fingers in his mouth stretching his lips whilst crossing his eyes. The kid's faces giggled as they copied the same action with their own mouths.

Inside the warm, the relaxing music flutters into my ears. But not only does it capture my attention also the beats of human hearts filter in as well. **_You can do this_**, I tell myself. **_Dad won't let you hurt anyone. I'm good. I have control. Can we make our excuses and go hunting soon?_**

He didn't reply as he entered the living room.

"Renesmee…" Alice's bubbly voice enters as she skips towards me. Her slender arms wrap around me like a gift. "I'm so glad you're okay." Gesturing to the party, she says, "I hope you don't mind, I thought it would make up for the prom."

Before I could lie, Dad finally speaks, "She does mind, no matter what she says Alice. You should have listened. "

"Like she's capable of that," Charlie says in his husky thick accent. "Come here kidda." I step slowly towards his figure and lean in for a hug. Underneath his grey t-shirt, I could hear his heart thumping in his chest. I gulp.

Charlie whispered, "You've had us so worried."

Pretty much everyone said the same. I had them worried. They were glad to see me. Some told me off for being utterly stupid. Pete and Jet Parker were the opposite and thanked me for saving Topaz, which I told them I would do it for anybody. After scanning the entire room, I gathered she wasn't here. Declan was though. Chatting to Seth in the corner with a beer in his hand, he nods his head and I respond with the same signal. I will have to thank him properly later.

Once I managed to free myself off the excited Claire with Quil's help, I made my excuses and headed up to my room with Jacob following my lead.

Collapsing on the bed, I sigh. It felt as if the weight on my shoulders had flown away once I made the noise in my throat. But unfortunately it didn't free the burning commotion building in my throat. Lifting my bandaged hand in front of me, I begin to unravel the material from my injuries. The last time I checked the skin was covered in red tender blisters but now the shade has improved to a soft pink, still a couple of blisters remain but it's certainly an improvement.

"Amazing isn't it?" Jacob said obtaining the free space next to me, locating his arm around my waist. In his other hand he holds a cup, the smell of blood shifts under my nose automatically. I point, "Is that?"

"Animals blood," He assures me, "Edward thought it would be best if you didn't go outside at the moment." Offering me the cup, I quickly take it and gulp the liquid down my throat. The thick liquid glazed over the sores in my throat, discarding the intense feeling that's remained there over the last few days. "Bloody hell Ness…" Jacob spat out watching me guzzle the solution immediately without a break for air. He obtains the bone dry cup from my handle, placing it on the side before re-joining me.

"Sorry if it makes you feel uncomfortable Jake…"


	23. Together Together

Paying no attention to what's occurring down stairs, Jacob and I entwine in each other's comforts as we lay together in bed, clothed with our usual pyjamas, not that there is much to Jacobs. I had a luxury view and had no need to complain.

With the darkness flooding through the windows as we read a book together, Jacob switched on a plug besides him, gaining light from the rose decorations above the bed, enabling us to read the words better.

Laying my head against the warmth of his naked chest, I hear the sweet rhythm of his heart beating. I wasn't concentrating on the words in front of me which is really unlike me because I love reading. But being engrossed with Jacob seemed to interest me more. When Jacob asked if I finished the page, I bobbed my head but I hadn't even started. I was preoccupied with him and him alone.

"Jakey," I gain his attention as he reached another chapter.

Folding the edge of the corner, he then placed it next to the empty cup before asking, "What is it?"

"Can we," I started, feeling embarrassed about the whole subject. Unable to find the right words, I let my hands do the explaining. With the delicate touch of my fingertips, I trace over his abs inching my way down. I made contact to the edge of his lounge pants and decided to adventure deeper.

Automatically he stopped me, seizing my hand.

Before he could moan and sigh at me, I told him, "We're ready Jake, let me show you…" Swinging my leg over him, I manage to sit on top of him. Drawing my face to his, I steal a kiss off his lips before exploring down his neck, pecking him with small faint kisses.

"Ness-"He wanted to protest but found himself indulged and drawn in. Jacob clasped a secure hold onto my back, urging my body in the direction of his, letting the fabric of my pyjamas graze against his skin.

Taken by surprise, Jacob shifted us so he could be on top of me, aggressively sweeping Chip out of the way. With passion and eagerness, Jacob investigates every inch of my grown up figure, like he'd forgotten about my short childhood.

The last few weeks slipped out of our heads and we were truly focused on each other. Nothing mattered, only we did.

His keenness began to show as his big hands rip the material off exposing my bare skin underneath. Jacob leaps into action with no concern crossing his mind, exploring the softness of my skin. He wasn't bothered about what I looked like and he resumed his position, simply pecking his velvet lips over my exposed skin, discovering a new world. His fingers gently glide over my stomach whilst trying to distracting me with kisses at the edge of my jaw. But I felt everything; even the secret touches up and down my leg, his warmth hovering over me and the build-up sensation. Lowering my hands, I reach for his lounge pants and start to lower them down. I braced myself for the rejection as my hands shook under the pressure. But Jacob seemed comfortable and had no intention of stopping me.

Becoming more enthusiastic, our bodies skimmed against each other's as one. Our lips collide together and I started to experience a small tingle arising throughout my body. This was something I never had experience before; I had to admit I felt a bit scared.

Almost immediately as if he read my thoughts, Jacob sensed something was wrong and he parted his lips from mine. His eyes locked down with mine and his gentle touch swept across my cheek. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked faintly. "Because if you not ready we don't have to…"

"I really want to," I sooth his hesitation.

Again his lips hit mine and his hands became searching over my body again. "Ready?"

I nodded my head in answer.


	24. Curious Behaviour

It isn't what I expected to feel like. It's good, great in fact but it's not what I ever had imagined my first time to be like. It hurt slightly but I assured myself that's common. Jacob seems to know what he's doing which I wasn't expecting. I thought we'd be all finger and thumbs about it, but we're not. Jacob carefully surveyed me through his eyelashes, like the protector inside him telling him to be gentle, just in case I'm hurting. But that isn't the case. With the explosive feeling of having him inside me, fulfilling my satisfaction; I actually craved more of him.

Jacob abruptly stopped; his features of happiness had now twisted into shame and disappointment. Have I done something wrong? "I'm sorry I can't do this…" Jacob's voice appeared to be filled with guilt, pulling away from me instantly. Removing his body, he shakes his head in frustration. Jacob twisted his body, not wanting to meet my confused expression where I leant up against the pillows baffled. Watching from behind him, I witness him clasping his hands over his face, probably hiding his regret.

Wanting to assure him that I'm fine, I cross the bedding wrapping my arms around his neck. Kissing the back of his neck, I say simply, "I love you."

He doesn't respond.

Lightly clasping my own hand against his, I tow his hand away to see his handsome features. Sadness is drawn to his eyes and it hits me that something is wrong, really wrong for him to be crying like this.

* * *

Jacob's Point Of View.

* * *

My emotions have boiled up over the last few weeks and no one can ever truly understand what I feel. Not even Edward. I haven't let him get in. Not allowing him to see what I've done. Drowning in freezing cold water wouldn't truly explain it but would be an easy way out. I wouldn't fight. I would let the shade of my lips turn blue, allowing myself to freeze to death as the thought of dread that she might disappear away from me if I told her the truth. If I could I'd give her the world if I would.

I want to at least give her the truth and let her see what I became. If she hates me she hates me but the truth would be out there. She could hate me for ever but I'd always be there to protect, care and love if that's what she wants. If she didn't need me that way, I might as well drown myself.

Trying to find the right words seems impossible. How to I tell the girl I'm madly in love with something as major as this. It's impossible without her flipping out. Perhaps I should be an Edward and pretend I'm freaking out for no reason and get back to it. But dishonestly seems more painful. Is that selfish of me? Wanting to air the truth knowing it will hurt the other person's feelings.

* * *

Renesmee Point Of View.

* * *

"Jacob," I encourage, rubbing his dragged emotion away from his face, "What's upsetting you?"

He sat in silent letting more tears fill his eyes which were ready to descend from the corner. Holding him tighter, I lay my head against his board shoulder. "I'm sorry Jake," I apologise, rubbing his arm too sooth the sadness. "This wasn't what you wanted was it? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be pushy."

He finally spoke, "No Ness it's not that. Of course I want_ it_ with you. It's just…" He paused shaking his head. "You don't understand. Nobody understands."

"Can you tell me?" I urge wanting him out of this unusual behaviour.

"It's going to hurt Ness," He muttered.

I kissed his cheek as a tear fell, "Whatever it is Jake, I will be able to deal with-"

Before I could finish my assurance, the door unlocked and the lights flew on. Both Luis and Colton came bolting in, stopping in their tracts after seconds of seeing us naked.

I yelped and snatched the cover over us whilst Seth entered after them.

"Holy crap!" Seth blurted out loudly with a flabbergasted tone. Covering the kids eyes he says, "You shouldn't see this kids." Shaking his head with a smirk he congratulated, "Well done Jakey boy!"

"Get out Seth, take them with you!" Jacob raised his tone, angry.

"Whoa Bro, calm down," He said slightly confused. "I'm sorry we interrupted but we've got to go, leech is in the area."

"What are they doing Seth?" Colton enquired.

"When you're old enough I'll explain then," Seth told them, ushering them out, closing the door behind them.

Jacob leaps up to his feet, wiping his emotions away before gathering his clothes.

"Are we going to talk about this later?" I wondered somewhat baffled about his bizarre behaviour. If it isn't about having sex with me then what can it be about?

"Sure," he kept it simple as he shrugged his jeans over his boxers before seizing his top which lay next to me. After replacing it back on, he leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Stay inside and get some rest okay?"

"Anything for you …" I gazed up to him. "Stay safe Jake."

"Will do…" He turned around headed towards the door. Opening it he paused himself, glancing back at me. "I love you."

"I love you to."

He nodded his head before closing the door lightly behind him, leaving me all by myself.

With nothing else to do, I decide to head down stairs once I got changed back into my pyjamas and shoot some zombies on one of the consoles. I was surprised the party was still going strong with Charlie and Sue plastered full of alcohol, mucking around like school kids. Rosalie and Esme kept an eye on them from the kitchen where they lean across the counter. Jet and Declan were looking after the three kids; Claire was already spaced out asleep on the arm of the sofa. On the big screen, I realised they were watching Aladdin. Glancing across the large room, I saw Topaz had cared to present herself, where she sits behind the laptop, messing about.

Without disturbing anybody, I crept down to the games room, turning on the console before putting my feet up on the orange sofa. It didn't take long for Declan to appear. 3 minutes 42 seconds. Not that I was counting or anything. Since the fire, I hadn't spoken to him. But I owe him big time for helping me out.

"Want to battle?" he proposed, like I suggested when we first found out who each other was.

"Sure…" I say grabbing the other controller, handing it to him as he take a seat next to me. "About prom, thanks for helping me out I really appreciate it."

"No problem," He said casually as we begin our battle against each other. "Least I could do after you saved Topaz…"

"I hope you don't mind me asking but why do you call your half Brother and Sister like that for? Does it matter that there just half?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "I just can't relate to them as my full Brother and Sister. I don't have that same connection as them I guess…"

Focusing on the screen, I realised I was losing as the conversation caught my attention.

"So you and Jacob seem pretty close," Declan stated as I regained my previous position.

"Yep," I answered pressing the buttons rapidly.

Declan laughs, "That's all your giving me after you sworn_ they_ were getting closer?"

"Well that's what I thought," I answer, "But I was wrong. Since the fire we've become closer and I know he loves me…"

"Cute," Declan said with a slightly sarcastic tone. "Ha! Got you!" He cheered as he won the match.

"Best out of three, with no distraction…?"I suggest.

"You're on!"

When everyone returned home, I had thrashed Declan twice making me the winner, thanks to no side distractions. He went home with his family leaving all the Cullen's the Pack, Charlie and Sue, who were already passed out on the sofa.

Jacob joined besides me, wrapping his arm around my waist after kissing my lips.

"Every time they come here, they get drunk and pass out. I would have thought last time would have taught them a lesson but apparently not!" I laugh at my Grandpa Charlie and Sue.

"If this is anything to go by, their wedding is going to me one drunken mess!" Jacob snorted.

"Hey Jacob, I heard that," Alice spat across the room. "It won't be anything like it actually."

"If there is a will Alice there is always a way…" I state.

Alice folded her arms across her chest and shook her head, not pleased.

Leaning into Jacob warmth, I asked in a whisper wanting to have a private conversation, "How did it go, with the vampire?"

"Not as suspected. Now come on let's get you to bed, you look shattered," His hand soothed down my cheek.

"Are we going to have that chat now?"

Jacob locked the door behind us and we never spoke. Instead we broke out into a passionate kiss, which drove us towards the bed, picking up from where we left off.

After being caught up in a whirlwind of lust and desire, I indulged in comfort with Jacob's arms as we rewind and relax. His Hand drew along my naked arm as we both stared out watching the stars twinkle in the sky.

"Hey Jake," I started wanting to get the awkwardness out of the way, still concerned about his previous behaviour. "Before… before you left, why were you upset for?"

"It was nothing Ness," Jacob assured me, "I had a moment of madness." He kissed my cheek and told me to forget about it. "Nothing else matters in the world apart from you and me Ness." He repeated, "Just me and you."

A beam shifted across my features in seconds as I snuggled down into his chest, hearing the pleasant sound of his heart just like before.

"This is crazy but I thought we could spend some quality time together before you exams start. Maybe hang out down the beach tomorrow with a bonfire roast some marshmallows before staying at mine. I'll cook dinner or take you out hunting if you want?" Jacob asked, taking me by surprise. "Dad would enjoy the company too."

"Sounds perfect to me…"


	25. Emergencies

**To MasRnR - **

**I don't want to ruin the story for people who enjoy reading it but there is a BIG reason why Jacob is behaving this way but it won't come out till it's ready to be put in. Anyway people change it's a fact of life. Just because you want the characters to stay the same doesn't mean they have to. This is my creation and I'm letting my imagination run wild. I will write what I want and not what people tell me to. Ideas on how to improve on the other hand I take on board. If you don't like what I write then why are you still reading it? **

* * *

With an early start and a spring in my step, Jacob and I head down the long windy road to La Push using Dad's car as usual. With my hands resting on my lap, Jacob entwined his fingers through mine, heat radiated off his skin instantly. Glancing at him, he expressed a small smile. "Last night," He began before puffing out air, "Was the best night I've ever had!"

I laughed. "I know, you've told me thirty two times already."

"Really… that many times?" He questioned before mumbling numbers out, counting ever time he's already said it.

"Y'know, Dad didn't approve one bit…" I informed.

"He knew it would happen eventually."

"Mum told me that he actually excused himself from the house and went hunting to block our thoughts."

"Poor Eddie," Jacob said sarcastically, pressing the top of my hand before shifting the car into gear.

With the sun hiding behind the clouds, the day felt nice and cool once we reached Jakes house. Jacob grabbed my night bag from the boot of the care before joining me, instantly capturing my hand. Since last night he seems closer than ever. Not that's a bad thing or anything. But I've just noticed the change in him. A good change.

Like a true gentleman he opens the front door letting me enter first. "Go on in," He nudges his head in the direction of the opening which lead towards the living room, whilst he shuts the door behind him.

In the cluttered room, I see Billy, Jacob's Father sitting in his wheelchair, concentrating on his television.

With a bubbly tone, I greet him first, "It's a pleasure to see you again Mr Black."

Removing his eye from the television screen he begins to scan me up and down before returning his stare on the fishing channel. "What is_ she_ doing here Jacob?" He barked with the opposite tone.

"_She_ has a name Dad," Jacob said calmly as he steps besides me whilst leaning my case against a wall as he grits his teeth to stop his annoyance from escaping. "Ness is staying with us tonight."

With a venomous tone, he said, "No she is not!"

"Yes she is…" Jacob argued back.

"Mr Black," I intrude their disagreement, stepping around Jacob's form as he tries to protect me. "Have I done something to upset you?"

"You're one of_ them_…" He snarled thickly.

"_Them_ being?" I pressed for a proper response.

He mumbled, "Cold ones…"

"Mr Black not all 'Cold ones' are bad; my family for instance aren't hurting anyone and neither am I!"

"She's apart of Charlie too," Jacob added, "But you're forgetting that."

Mr Black wasn't welcoming at all; I didn't like this side to him. "Keep out of my way," he spat.

"C'mon Ness, let's leave the man to it," Jacob said before obtaining my case and guiding me to his room.

I noticed the small room filled with a single bed. Glancing up and down at Jacob and then at myself before considering the space of the bed. "Are we both going to fit on there?" I queried.

Whilst shrugging off his jacket, I noticed him cheekily winking at me before suggesting with a smug tone, "Let's try it out!" He leaped onto the bed; making the whole bed shift and making the springs make a funny squeak after he jumped onto it. We are absolutely not having sex tonight especially on that, Billy will have a heart attack if he hears the springs crumble.

"Jake you're bigger than the bed itself," I chuckled, grinding the top of my right trainer against the surface of the wooden floor.

"You can always lie on top of me," He proposed with intention.

Piercing his bubble, I shake my head as I take my position on top of him, "There is not a chance Jacob Black that we are doing stuff on this bed, we'll end up breaking it."

"Who cares…?"

After saying a quick but awkward hello to Grandpa Charlie who arrived to take Billy out fishing, nursing the biggest hangover I've seen, Jacob and I headed towards the beach via the woods.

It was perfectly peaceful in the fresh air. The birds were tweeting up in the branches singing gracefully to one another. As we walked in a human pace, Jacob whistled along to the tune, copying the exact sounds the birds present. I lean my head against his shoulder, thinking how perfect he is. How perfect our lives will be in the future. Our future.

Shortly we escaped the woods and adventured down onto the beach. As the burning star glisten after being lodged behind the clouds, it glazed across the water making the surface glint. Embracing Jacob's hand with mine, I feel the release of heat from him. It feels like summer with him at my side and the sun flourishing down onto my skin.

Once we took our shoes off, we strolled along the water edge, letting the sand set between our toes and allowing the waves rush over our feet, heading towards the others.

"I forgot to ask Jake, How did it go with the vampire last night?" I wondered curiously, seeing only a few of the Pack members lounging on the beach.

"Not good I'm afraid," He explained, "Every time we get near he manages to vanish off our radar."

"Jake what ab-"

Cutting me off, I wasn't allowed to continue. "NO WAY!" he wailed before returning the volume setting on his tone, "I'm not having you hurt."

"But Jake-"

"No, that's final."

"Just hear me out Jake," I plead, "Please?"

A thick sigh drew from him mouth but he didn't say a word to interrupt me this time. "If I make him catch my scent he would come straight for me. With his guard down, thirsty for my blood he would be off guard when you all take him down. I'm sure it would work Jake."

"I've heard what you've had to say Ness," He injected his opinion, "But I am not going to stake your life on it!"

"Fine," I grumble in response, sighing deeply before rolling my eyes at him.

If he would just take my advice the Pact would be able to rest. But no, silly Jacob has to be overly Mr Protective of me. Which is nice but not when people's lives are at stake. I drop it from my mind as we get nearer to the crowd of friends. Colton and his Brother Luis are sat on a blue tartan blanket as they play in the sand building a creation of sand castles with their buckets and spades, using tiny rocks to surround them making it look pretty. From the side lines their Mother, Emily Uley watched where she sat next to Jacob's older Sister, Rachel. Her children, Joseph, Faith and Ashley were also here but playing with their Father, Paul. Playing soccer they run wild as they kick the ball into imaginary goals.

Jacob ran up ahead and started tackling the ball from Joseph, making it easier for him to gain the ball back. I head for the girls as they sit on a nearby log.

"Hey Ness!" Rachel welcomes as she wraps her arms around me in excitement. Holding me at arm's length, her eyes become examining, "Look at you all grown up…"  
"I'm still growing every day," I tell her, "It should slower down soon."

"Oh yes," It reminded her, "The big birthday is coming up. We must celebrate!" She became enthusiastic to an idea of having a party. She kind reminds me a lot of my Aunt Alice. Instantly she threw out ideas, "You must come over to Dad's and I'll cook us a nice meal."

"Not sure that will work out Rach; he doesn't seem to like me because of what I am…"

"Don't be daft and don't you dare listen to him," She orders. She continued to then explain, "He's being an old coot since Charlie asked Sue to marry him." She clapped her hands in eager as she said, "Charlie and Sue will have to come too!"

Letting her ideas flow through her head, I move closer to Emily. She stands and hugs me. "It's been a while," I say.

"Certainly, you must come down more often. The kids love seeing you…"

**_After what they saw last Emily, I doubt it_**.

I wedged myself between the girls on the log, watching my Boyfriend enjoy the game with the kids with his Brother in Law.

Rachel nudged her arm into mine, "Jacob's great with kids isn't he?"

"Well he managed to put up with me so other peoples kids would be a blast," I stated watching him dribble the ball, passing it gently over to Ashley where she lightly tapped it, still finding hard to balance on her own feet without support from Paul.

"One day soon," She hinted, "You'll have your own and make me an Auntie…"

"Leave the poor girl alone," Emily broke in, "They will have children when they're ready to…"

"Yeah sorry Rach, kids are the last thing I want in my complicated life… After the educational stuff and having a career we will probably start talking about moving 'us' along the future path…"

Jacob had enough of the kids and decided we should have some quality time to ourselves for a while. He pulled me up from the wooden log before pulling me into his warm embrace. "What do you fancy doing now?"

"Hey, you can't take her away now; she's only just got here…" Rachel whinged, tucking her long black hair behind her ears, away from her face.

"We will be back for the food don't you worry Sis!"

He pulled me further away from them before asking me the same question again.

"Something reckless," I respond, "Like cliff diving." Quickly adding, "From the highest distance possible."

Jacob's face twinges into an expression of wither it's a good idea or not.

"I'll block my thoughts if you do to?" I encourage further.

"One day Renesmee," Jake flung his heavy arm around my shoulder, leading us towards the woods again, "Your Father will have the pleasure of killing me for something reckless we've done…."

"Cliff diving is nothing compared to the last time we went on our bike Jake," I tell him messing with his fingers where they dangle off my shoulder. "I'm surprised he never killed you then."

"True. At least this time you've got a gentler landing if the accident prone girl starts to come out…"

Glancing at my naked feet, I further my look over the boundary, seeing mighty waves crashing against the cliff side. Nerves ran through my veins and I began to wobble in the slight gust of wind from the trees behind me.

"You wanted the highest," Jacob reminded me. "You're not going to chicken out on me are you?"

"No…." I say back slightly annoyed he would think I would chicken out of my own idea. "Just give me a few seconds."

**_"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…" _**Jake counted loudly, trying to put me off my thoughts and putting on the spot.

Jacob obtained my hand and he started counting again. With hesitant behaviour and nerves rocketing through the sky, I compress my eyes firmly together, not wanting to see how far down the ocean is. As Jacob voices the number three, we let ourselves leap off. The breeze ran through my hair while butterflies accumulate in my stomach making me feel slightly sick as we fall. Breaking through the moderately warm surface we plummet down deep into the water. With Jacob dragging me down, our contact divides and I'm on my own as I come to a stop. His heavy weight presses him further down whilst I begin to rise through the salty seawater.

Gaining fresh air again, I push the now heavy clump of hair away from my eyes before restoring my vision as I float through the rippling water. Where the sun beams down on me, I search the top layer for Jakey but he hasn't resurfaced yet. As the seconds go by, I start to panic. "Jake," I flurry around in a circle desperate to see his face. "Jacob!" I feared the worse. Stealing a large breath, I nose-dive under searching for my Jakey. My eyes restricted me as the water became a blur and I couldn't make out anything just blue misty water. I pop back up to the surface and still he wasn't there. "Jeez Jake!" Alarm ran through my tone.

Going back under after taking another big gulp, I swam deeper than before but my vision became limited. Not even a shadow caught my eye. Jacob was nowhere to be seen. I push myself back up for air, rubbing the water from my eyes once I broke through the surface. After coughing the salty tasting water out, I felt warmth surround me.

Jacob's soft lips kissed the side of my neck sweetly. "You had me worried, I could find you…"

"I've been looking for you too!" I tell him, turning round to face his strong body. "Don't do that again! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"You don't want me to search for you if you're missing?"

"No – Yes – No – I don't know!" I confused myself, wrapping my arms around his waist letting my head fall gently onto his chest, listening to his beating heart.

Kissing the top of my head, hugging me closer he asked, "Wanna go again?"

After a couple of times of jumping off the cliff we headed back to the beach in just our underwear, leaving our clothes upon the cliff side. I'm so glad I put some nice underwear on otherwise I probably would have just jumped full clothed.

Wading through the shallow water we ran across to Rachel who had towels ready and waiting for us. Being a shape shifter, Jacob didn't need one as his body heat radiated from him drying the droplets in seconds. "Your freeze to death," Rachel said, rubbing the towel over my arms like a Mother would do before wrapping me up like a gift in a white fluffy towel. "Come sit down, we will get the fire going to warm you up." She glanced over her shoulder and bellowed he order, "Paul FIRE!"

"YES WOMAN!" He barked back whilst saluting to her command.

Taking a spot on the log next to Luis who was untangling a ball of string that had been swept up to shore, I obtained my phone from where I left it on the log.

"It's been going off like mad," Paul said as he started the fire. Sitting next to me Jacob wrapped an arm around my waist.

Viewing the screen, I spat, "Mad? That's a bit of an overstatement Paul, I've only had one text…"

He poked his tongue out playfully.

Jacob nosily wondered, "Who's it from?"

"Just Declan," I answer, whilst reading - **Hey bored fancy doing something? X **"Jake is it alright if he comes to join us?" I asked, "He's pretty bored."  
"Of course he is," Jacob responded, rubbing his hand soothingly against my right side, which slightly made me twinge now and again as it tickled.

Trying to not concentrate of his effects, I text Declan back – **I'm down La Push beach. We're going to be roasting marshmallows soon and your more than welcome to join : ) x. **

"Fire is sorted Misses…"Paul said rubbing his hands together, clearing the dust from his hands.

"DADDY!" Joseph shouted him where he stood with his foot on the ball.

"What?!" Paul asked impatiently, glancing over to his Son.

"No more soccer!" Rachel announced where she sat opposite us, "Paul go and fetch their clothes… Ness will freeze otherwise…"

Joseph whinged, "But Mum…"

"Afterwards Jo…" Paul promised walking in long strides towards the woods, the way we went before.

Emily injected, "C'mon kids lets roast some smores."

"Yay!" The five of them said excitedly, rushing towards her where she had the sticks with the marshmallow on the end ready.

Behind Rachel's figure I see a tall gangly, sandy coloured wolf standing at the outskirts of the woods, trying not to be seen by any of the locals. His left front paw is hoisted in the air as if he's hurt.

"SETH!" I yell out whilst standing up instantly, letting the towel droop to the ground. Heads turned in the direction I was heading as I rushed over in the direction of him. The nearer I got, I managed to hear the whimpering sound escaping his mouth. Behind me Jacob was in hot pursuit as I heard his feet pound into the ground.

On approaching him, Seth transformed and phased into his human figure, completely naked. "Ah!" He screamed through his teeth.

"What's happened?" I say getting down to his level where he lay on the ground, the sand flaking into his short hair.

"Damn leech attacked me!" He gritted his teeth through the pain. "He's in La Push Jake, he's so close…"

Jake nodded his head and in a flash he darted towards the trees.

"Keep safe Jake," I called out to him, hoping he would hear me. "We need to support your arm, I think it's broken. I'll give my Grandpa a call, he'll sort you out," I say, trying to support him to his feet.

Emily covered up her second cousin with a warm fluffy towel, making him sit near the fire as I call for my Grandpa. Whilst I dialled the number, I saw Declan striding towards us, I gestured a small wave before placing the phone to my ear. It rang and rang and continued to ring till it ended up going to voice mail. "That's strange," I say faintly to myself. In my contacts, I found Dad's number and called him, hoping like usual he picks up on the first ring. But as Carlisle's it went onto voicemail.

"Sorry Seth," I said whilst ending the woman's tone on the voice message option, "Everyone seems busy." Grabbing Colton and Luis's blanket, I made a make shift sling to support Seth's arm.

"What's happened?" Declan enquired as I tie a knot at the back, behind Seth's head.

"Leech got me," Seth replied with a sting in his tone, like he wanted to get revenge.

"You should heal soon, Jake had a broken arm once and it didn't take long…" I tell Seth before joining Declan on the opposite log. "I'm glad you made it," I say hugging him, as he wears his usual leather jacket, grey jeans, red converses and one of his many caps.

"Of course he was going to make it; there is food involved a guy never refuses food…" Rachel stated. "Hi I'm Rachel by the way, Jacob's older Sister and this is Emily…"

He nods his head as a gesture before saying, "Pleasure to meet you both, I'm Declan Parker…"

"Have you been up too much today?" I ask him making the conversation continue.

"Only studying." With a proud and cocky tone he said, "I think I've got History nailed to the core…"

"Mrs Roberts will be pleased."

Declan's eyes flicker across the beach and mine followed, Jacob came walking back with pants in place. "Doesn't anyone wear clothes around here?"

At that comment I only realise I've been sitting next to him in just my underwear. My cheeks flush with a bright shade of pink, completely embarrassed. I grabbed a towel and explain, "Jake and I went cliff diving we left our clothes over there, Pauls bringing them back down for us…"

"I see. Hi Jacob," he greeted.

"Declan," Jacob acknowledge, obtaining a seat between Seth and myself. "He's got away," Jacob said in a disappointed tone, "I couldn't find him…"

"At least Paul found your clothes," Rachel added seeing her husband carrying the crease up items.

"Here you go," Emily offered Declan a smore before handing some to the rest of us. "Beat have one now before the kids finish them all."

"I swear Em, that there just like their Fathers. After the first hour of having brought the food shop home, they've already eaten it all…" Rachel said slightly annoyed.

"My ears are burning, have you been talking about me?" Paul queried, tossing our clothes to us.

"There moaning about your eating habits," I tell him whilst I shrug on my shirt and jeans.

At that second, Jacob's familiar ring tone bleeped. "Hello?" He answered as another phone vibrated into a different tone.

"Hello?" Declan starts, copying Jacob's choice of greeting.

Their voices mumbled into the phone, keeping their tones quiet.

"Nessie," Luis caught my awareness, "Can you see if you can untangle it?" In his hands lay the rope he's been messing with most of the day.

Obtaining it in my own hands, I fish the cord in and out of loops, detangling it for him. His eyes lit up as he noticed how quick I was untangling it.

"Ness I have to go," Jacob told me a slight hint of panic hast and upset to his voice. "Rachel keep an eye on her for me till I get back…"

"Sure," Rachel answered where she sat holding little Ashley bobbing her up and down on her knee's which made Ashley laugh.

"I'm sorry too," Declan said in a fluster, "I've got a family emergency…" He rose to his feet and continued, "Thanks for inviting me and I'll catch up with you before the exams." Before I had even had chance to say goodbye, Declan went to the car park, slammed his door and made his wheels screech.

"Nessie!" Luis voice moaned wanting me to continue to detangle the rope.

"Now that was weird," Seth stated the obvious.


	26. Warm Welcome

Paul ran me back in his wolf form to the Black's residence once the evening sky fell. Jacob hadn't returned and there was still no response from Dad or Carlisle. Seth determined to proceed with his responsibilities and continued to keep guard, not that he would be able to take chase after the vampire but give the rest of the guys a heads up.

"You alright Billy?" Paul greeted as he confidently strolled in entering the living room instantly.

"Paul Son, what are you doing here?" I heard his voice question happily as I closed the front door behind me.

As I stepped in the opening, Paul said, "Just bringing Ness here for Jacob… He's gone somewhere…"

Billy quickly glanced at me and returned his attention back onto the television screen. "Oh right," he puffed, still not welcoming.

Paul looked across from where he sat on the sofa arm and I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"C'mon Billy play nice," He said trying his best to help the situation. But Billy remained quiet.

"I'll be in Jacob's room," I tell them, pointing awkwardly down the hallway. "Thanks for bringing me back and fetching my clothes earlier."

"You're welcome Ness, I'll see you around," He smiled before turning his attention onto Billy. As I slowly walked away I heard him say, "Ness is alright Billy you just have to give her a chance."

"No," Was his only response. Doubt I'm ever going to win him over.

As Jacob isn't around, I thought I'd take full advantage and spread out wide on his tiny bed after I showered the salty water away and then got into the comforts of my pyjamas. At first his bed was cold but I curled the blanket around me, warming myself up slowly.

I called Mum hoping she would answer and after the third ring she did, "Renesmee is something wrong?"

"No," I assure her. "Is Dad and Carlisle with you, it's just I've been trying to get hold of them and I haven't been able to get through… Jakes gone somewhere too, but don't worry I'm with Billy."

"They've been busy at the hospital, they were most likely not be aware of their phones," She informed me.

"Well will you tell them to get in contact with Seth?" I continued to explain, "He's been hurt by the vampire, I think he's broken his arms."

"Oh dear," She said in shock, "I'll let them know immediately."

"Thanks Mum. Have you seen Jacob?"

"No," She kept her answer simple.

The door unlocked and the heat filtered in. "Ness are you awake?" Jacob's husky voice kept low in almost a silent whisper, not wanting to disturb me if I was asleep. But I couldn't sleep. My brain played up and ran wild with thoughts of what Jacob could be doing but nothing made sense in my head.

"Yeah," I copy his low voice, unsure of what the time is and not wanting to wake Billy and be further in his bad books.

He warned, "Watch your eyes…"

Closing my eyes shut I heard him switching on a light. Blinking a couple of time, I let my eyes get used to the brightness. I notice Jacob standing with his back to me whilst he stripped off his jeans, slipping his top over his head, replacing his underwear before placing on his jogging bottoms.

I scoot over whilst he throws his old clothes into the wash bin before slipping in next to me, taking up most of the room. I tuck my toes though his legs letting them toast up warm.

"You're freezing!" Jacob said indulging me with his warm arm, wrapping it round my waist. He plants a kiss on my forehead and the warmth begins to filter around me.

I search his face and see the skin around his eyes looked pink and raw. "You've been crying…" I brush my fingers under eyes wanting to sooth his pain. He closed his eyes slightly embarrassed.

"Why Jake? Where did you go to? What's happened?" The questioned suddenly fired out from my mouth, worried over my Jake.

He didn't answer. Instead he crushed his lips against mine, taking my mind off the matter.


	27. Naked Mile

Awakening from a pleasantly nice dream, I got disturbed by an antagonising disturbance drowning down my ear while apprehending a vibration from somewhere in the room. From where I lay on my front I flung over onto my back realising I'm almost suspended over the edge. Then the noise becomes familiar. My phone is ringing. Reaching up to the windowsill, I grab the noisy technology and swipe the screen to answer the call. Without seeing who it is, I bite, "Hello?

"Ness what are you up to?" Aston's familiar voice responded on the other end. I lifted myself from my lying down position, I sit with cross legs, realising a piece of paper on Jacob side of the pillow.

"I was, emphasizing the WAS there Aston, asleep," I spoke with a nark in my tone whilst grabbing the note.

He explained his reasons, "Sorry but Mia barked her orders to phone you as she doesn't have credit…"

Fumbling the note in my hand, I let my eyes glance over Jacob's scruffy handwriting. It reads –

**_Morning my beautiful sleepy headed girlfriend, had to dash out early but help yourself to breakfast. I Love You Darling, remember that. _**

**_P.S Last night was incredible - believe that makes it 45 times now. _**

Being creative, Jacob drew a cheeky winking face with a small heart that followed afterwards on his note.

"She wondered," Aston continued as I forgot to reply, "Well actually orders you get down to Pacific Pizza in an hour we're having a gathering before exams start…"

"But it's too early!" I roll my eyes.

"Ness, it's like twelve am."

"It is? Bloody hell!" I say in amazement not realising it was that late. I've had a very lazy and unproductive morning, no wonder Jacob's gone. "Tell Mia I'll be there…"

After saying my goodbyes to Aston, I run through my contacts finding Jakes number before pressing call. One ring. Two ring. Three ring. Four ring. The woman's voice announced the voicemail option. Great. Now I can't get in contact with him properly. Don't men ever answer their damn phones? What's the point of even owning one if you're not going to damn well use it.

"Hey Jake its Ness," I put on my best blissful voice. "Just to let you know, I'm going to meet my friends up at Pacific Pizza." I quickly added, "Mia's orders as usual. I'll catch you later anyway. I Love You Jake…"

The rush of water crashed down onto my skin, like a waterfall, flushing away the dirty sins of last night's naughty behaviour. Closing my eyes, I let steam cloud around me as the drops of water glide along my body with the bubbles of the shower gel. Rubbing with a gentle touch, I relax the new occurring bruises on my inner thighs. Remembering the hard thrusts Jacob made getting deeper and deeper as he pleasure me. Tracing the surface of my body, my hands head towards the small bites he made with his lips, nipping the delicate skin on my neck. Brushing my fingers faintly over my lips, I grasp the sore tenderness which I recall was from kissing Jacob in the moment, in desire and in passion. I sigh happy to myself as I remember the satisfying moments.

With a swish movement with the towel, I dry away the water droplets which instantly get replaced with more from my hair. But I enjoy the soft towel soothing my achy skin before I give up and drape the material around me, letting my hair to dry naturally into soft curls.

Unlocking the bathroom door, I start to cross the hallway when I see Billy coming towards me.

"Morn- Afternoon Mr Black…" I address him, wanting him to appreciate the effort I'm trying to put in to make him realise I am a good person.

"I hope you haven't used all the hot water!" He growled whilst his black eyes dig daggers into me.

"No Sir," I promised with a gulp heading down my throat, "I haven't."

"You better hope you haven't, I need my baths and if I don't get one you're in trouble," He snarled. "Best thing for you to do is to leave me and my son alone…"

I step closer letting my hands fall to my sides, bawling my fingers into an annoyed fist. "Mr Black I wished you would reconsider your opinion about me," I started watching him bend his head down slightly. "I'm not here to hurt you or Jacob," I state, watching his eyes become larger and his mouth becoming louder. "I love him with all my heart and I'd actually like to get to know you as well."

His russet skin changes slight red. I followed his darted eyes gathering the sight of my naked body, the towel now surrounding my ankles. "Ah! Crap!" I squeal trying to cover myself with my arms and hands. A flush of embarrassment shaded my cheeks as I tried to dart away. Bounded in the towel, I feel myself descending through the air, crashing down onto the ground, letting a large sounding screech exiting my lips. Now lay on my stomach, Mr Black has had the joy of seeing me completely naked. Oh Balls. This isn't awkward at all. Untwining my feet, I splurge out an apology before racing off into the direction of Jacob's room. It seemed like I was running for a mile before I entered into the safety of his room, where I slammed the door immediately, baring myself into the wood feeling completely humiliated.

Wanting to get away far as possible from the whole awkward situation I landed myself in, I decide to get dressed. I put on a turquoise floral patterned shirt and placed my bleached washed out denim dungarees over the top before adding my trainers. From Jacob's small collection of clothes as he tears through most of them, I steal one of his black hoodies that by the looks of things wouldn't even fit him. I'm going to have to get Aunt Alice to wave her magic wand over his wardrobe. But then it would be nice to make a day of it and go ourselves, my treat of course. I'll have to suggest it later.

So it's time to go and face the outside world of Jacob's bedroom. Do I stop and say bye to Billy first? Do I rush so fast he'll probably use my speed against me? **_Be casual,_** I tell myself. **_Be casual._**I fumble my fingers around each other. **_Be casual._**I bite my lower lip.**_Be damn fucking casual._**

Obtaining the door handle, I push down on the metal and release the door. Closing it, I walked down the corridor briskly. **_Be casual._** In the opening, I quickly glance and see Billy watching television. "Bye Mr Black," I gestured a wave. In the corner of my eye I saw his lips start to move so I quickly scurried out of the front door and stepped onto the gravelled area.

Dad's silver Volvo was nowhere to be seen, it wasn't where Jacob parked up, then again he must have taken it instead of dirtying his paws. But how am I supposed to get there? I could ring Declan ask for a lift if he's been invited? But then he did have a family emergency last night.

"Oh Renesmee…" Mr Black's voice stung through me like lightening, making my features scrunch up, not wanting this confrontation right now. Embarrassment fled to my cheeks and I couldn't shuffle around, I was bound to a spot as my body freezes in place.

With a convincing content tone I answer, "Yes Mr Black?" Biting my dry cracked lips, my eyes skimmed the area, searching for a place to keep my hold. I heard wheels heading towards me knowing he wants to confront me about our previous encounter before. **_Be casual. It happens. _**I held my attention onto the old rusting boat set back near the trees. The flaky white paint created a small twirl where it had stripped off. It all became too much and my entire system sped up ahead of me. My breathing flew away whiles my heart raced to keep up and my palms were coated with dripping sweat.

My stomach held terrible nerves as Billy began, "About before…."

"Yes," I muttered shyly.

"You used all the water…"

I sigh in relief.


	28. barney

I arrived just on time after having a gruelling and embarrassing argument about hot water with Jacob's miserable farther. The horrid memories crossed my mind again and I couldn't help but cringe to myself. Do I have to tell Jake? I should probably. If I don't Dad will. I don't have the choice to hide the mortification that happened previously.

Kicking the stand of Jacob's dirt bike, I heard shocked but familiar mumbles stirring towards me. Dad will probably kill me for taking Jacob's bike but I had no other option. Jacob had taken his car and I was late from Billy's fussiness. At least I was safe and wore a helmet. I tugged it off and shook my hair, letting my curly hair fall naturally down my back before withdrawing a stand of hair that stuck to my lips.

"What the hell is that?!" Mia blurted first.

Kyle laughed and mocked, "It's a bike Mia. It's like a car but only has one or two seats and no roof…"

"I know what it is smart arse!" Mia spat out crossing her arms over her skinny figure. "Why the hell have you come on that?"

"I think it's pretty hot," Aston adds.

As I roll my eyes I shake my head as well, ignoring his comment. "I came on it because otherwise you would have killed me if I was late and due to transport issues it was my only option."

"That's right Mia; you probably would have flipped…"Declan voice appeared.

Grace wailed, not in the slightest impressed, "Can we go in now, I'm starving!"

Above our heads the heavy clouds began to seep as rain spitted down on us. Mia and grace screeched before running as fast as they could to stop the rain from destroying their outfits. Unlike them I remained a steady pace with the boys, not so fussed about my hair getting wet as it's currently damp from my indulging warm shower. Aston held the door for me to enter but as start to proceed though the frame a hold apprehended my upper arm, pulling me gently back. I realised

Declan behind me held me in his grip. His eyes pursued over me in the direction of Aston. "We will be in a minute," He notified him.

"Don't be too long." Aston expressed a huff, "Mia will moan and she's already getting on my nerves."

"Try not to be mate," Declan declared, lightly tapping Aston's arm as reassurance.

Once the timber doorway was filled with the rest of the fixture and we were out of earshot from everyone, Declan started, "Is it alright if we have a little chat?" His shadowy eyes glance behind me and gesture to a little bench under the slight coverage of the overhanging roof.

I nod my head in acceptance and took a seat, Declan obtaining the arm of the bench. I watched from the side as his hands begin to tense together and nervously shake. "Is everything okay with your family emergency yesterday?" I wondered, not trying to pry in his personal business.

His palms squeeze together before he responded simply, "Yep." His chest rose as his jacket made a short noise before he let out a deep sigh. "Look Ren," he began glancing down at me. I felt like a child. "You're my best friend and if I saw you get hurt, it would kill me to right?"

"Yeah," I agree with confusion hinting in my tone. "And you know that would be the same for me right. What is this about Dec?"

"It's about your relationship with Jacob," he blurted out, refusing to meet my eye as he concentrated on staring out onto the now pouring rain.

Through the leaky roof, a few drops caught my right shoulder but I was protected by Jacob's jacket. "What about it?" I say casually, trying not to act bothered about him trying to interfere.

"Renesmee," His voice held warning, "I don't want you to get hurt okay? You've been hurt too much already." He paused himself before quickly seizing another glaze down at me. "You can't always trust him."

"Okay…" I whispered softly to myself feeling the atmosphere change. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means he's keeping things from you," He said standing up, placing his hands in his pockets before turning to look at me. "Major things," he repeated somewhat louder. "Which could possibly…"He stopped himself, looking away to the side before correcting, "No, which will eventually destroy your entire heart." Raising a hand from his pocket, he scratched the back of his head. "And I just had to warn you…"

"Go on then!" I demanded with a thick hard tone, "If you know more then I want you to tell me!" Inside, I felt a pressure rising in my chest whilst curiosity took over my mind.

Staring up at him, I notice his white teeth chewing on his bottom lip. He shook his head whilst clasping his eyes closed. Reopening them, he finally replied a moment later, "It's not my place to tell you. You need to get answers from him."

"Him being Jacob?" I scoff, "He won't tell me anything Declan. But you can!"

With an apologetic expression claiming his features he then shook his head. His answer was purely going to be no.

"If you truly meant that you couldn't see me get hurt again," I try and urge him further, trying to remain calm.

"I did."  
"Well," I continued my quest for answers, "You're only going to delay the problem. By telling me now, I can deal with it a lot quicker."

"You have to ask him Renesmee. I cannot be the one to tell you what he need to…"

Standing up, I obtain a hold on his hand before linking eye contact. "Please Declan," I commenced the begging. "If you were truly my friend you would tell me, not leave me on a cliff hanger."

He pressed my hand with his, "I'm sorry."

"No you're not!" I untangle my hand away from his, stepping to the side with annoyance surrounding my aura. "I can only assume you're just meddling in my life to get what you want out of it." I spat, "A true decent friend wouldn't do that Declan. They would be there. Tell them things they need to know, not tell them half a story!"

"Guys," Aston's voice appeared, "Everything alright?"  
"Blood perfect!" I accidently yell at him. I glare at Declan and kept my voice small as I pointed my finger at his chest, "Stay the hell away from me!"

"Renesmee…!" Declan sighed after me whilst I headed towards Aston whom had the door wide open for me.

"You alright?" Aston asked in a softly in my ear, not wanting Declan to hear his concern.

"Will be," I state before diving through the door of Pacific Pizza, joining my friends at one of the red booths, obtaining the end seat alongside Grace.

"What's up with you?" Mia asked in an inappropriate moment. "Boy troubles?"

"Shut it Mia," I snap at her, whilst my eyes quickly glance over the menu.

"Jeez," She gasped out, "Keep your wig on." Aston and Declan finally came over and I sensed Declan was sat opposite me. "What have you said to get her into her moody boots?"

Declan kept his answer plain simple, "Nothing."

Mia pestered, "But you must have said-"

Aston interrupted her with a bark, "Leave it Mia."

Under the table once we got our deliciously hot pizzas, I felt Declan's trainers tapping against mine, trying to get my attention. But I wasn't having any of it. If he isn't going to tell me something that could be important to my relationship then why should I give him the light of day to even be friends with me? Friends don't keep secrets from each other. Perhaps, this is idea to get me to fall out with Jacob so he could get a chance with me himself. Well that isn't happening.

I remove my feet away from his, tucking them under the seat.

"So Ness, what have you got planned for the holidays?" Grace asked me as we were taking it turns to answer Mia's questions.

"Well I might go on holiday somewhere hot and leave this wretched place behind. Maybe to my Grandma's place in Jacksonville…"  
"If you do decide to go can you bring the sun with you?" Kyle begged, placing his hands together.

"I'll see what I can do," I laugh feeling Declan's eyes on me.

"What about you Declan any cool plans yet?" Mia encouraged, still eager to know what's happened between us, not that she's going to find out. Well not from me anyway.

He answered her question, "Might go crash at my mates for a while and go to a few gigs with him for a while…"

"Any fit friends?" Mia continued.

Declan let a chuckle exit his lips before saying, "You're not there type Mia."

"And why wouldn't they be my type?"

Before another argument could brew, I stood up and left my money on the side next to my plate.

"Going so soon?" Grace asked.

"Mmm…" I replied rapidly, wanting to get out of this stuffy place. Before I could go, I felt Declan's grip on my arm, hauling me back slightly.

"Can we sort this out before you go?" He wondered using a soft voice so the snooping ears couldn't hear.

"Not unless you tell me…"  
"I can't."  
"There's your answer then."

Storming off after loosening Declan's grip, I covered my head with Jacob hoodie before sprinting through the heavy down pour of rain, getting completely soaked in seconds. I place my helmet on and kick start the engine to life, making it roar down the road heading towards home as quickly and safely as possible.

The doors were locked at home and everyone must be out as no one answered my shouts. I must have left my keys at Jacobs. After walking around the perimeter of the building I find an open window and climb through with a large bang on the way in, as I stumbled to the floor of the garage. I closed the window before walking up to the main part of the building.

After changing out of my soggy clothes, I dried my hair and tied it up into a bun before adventuring down stairs with my duvet to keep me warm. The building was slightly cold at the moment as they hadn't kept the heaters on. Turning the television on I decide to watch a film called Mrs Doubtfire, knowing it will certainly cheer me up. Before it started I decided to let Jacob know where I am.

It read – **Hey Jakey I'm at home now. Love you x.**

It wasn't long before I saw his figure sprinted from the woods to the back door. He tried to open it but it was locked. Grabbing a towel from the radiator, alongside Jacob's hoodie, I unlock the door and let him enter. Without him even shivering, he stepped in, droplets dribbled down his body. "Is that my hoodie?" He wonders taking the fluffy warm towel from my hands.

"Yeah, I thought you wouldn't mind as it looks too small to fit you…"

"Your right, that is years old. Keep it." His lips met mine before his eyes searched over me as he lifted my head up with his warm finger. "What's with the sad face?"

Removing myself from Jacob's touch, I leaped back onto the sofa, burying myself into the luxurious fabric of my duvet. "Bad day," I respond.

"How?" He said shrugging off his wet jeans before joining me on the sofa, wrapping his arm around me. I liked that.

"Where do I start?" I sigh to myself.

"At the beginning always helps," Jacob laughed.

"Number one – you disappeared on me."

His eyes melted with regret, "I'm sorry about that…"

"Number two – I used all the hot water. Number three – I accidently dropped my towel to the floor without realising until I followed your father's eyes whilst talking to him."

Jacob found it funny and chucked a laugh whilst clapping his hands. "Jeez I bet you nearly gave him a heart attack."

I pushed him away, "It wasn't funny Jake! I humiliated myself and tried to get out of the house in a mad dash. I thought I could get away with confrontation with you Dad but apparently not because my getaway car wasn't there."

He pulled me closer again before stating another apology.

"Anyway," I sustained my bad day, "Number 4 – I fell out with Declan and number 5 – I fell on my arse trying to get into this place."

Jacob's body stiffened. "Why did you fall out of Declan for?"

I informed, "He's trying to medal with our relationship, telling me I shouldn't trust you. Why is he saying these things Jake? He told me to ask you because he wouldn't tell me." My body forced me to let teardrops descend from the corner of my eyes. "What is it Jake?" I lean my head against his shoulder.

"Don't listen to his lie's Ness," Jacob told me, soothing his hand over my head as he lets me cry out. "He's a jealous young man who wants someone he can't have okay?"

I mumbled a sob, "Okay…"

* * *

Jacob's Point of View.

* * *

"He's trying to medal with our relationship, telling me I shouldn't trust you. Why is he saying these things Jake? He told me to ask you because he wouldn't tell me," Nessie began to sob. "What is it Jake?" She begged as she rests her head against my naked shoulder.

Comfortingly, I soothed my hand over her tied up hair, "Don't listen to his lie's Ness." As I let her eyes cry out in confusion I insert, knowing for every reason Declan is probably trying to do the right thing, "He's jealous young man who wants someone he can't have okay?"

I hate lying to her. But for now it's the only way forward, the only way I can protect her.

Nessie cried out, "Okay…"

Her misery stabbed me in the heart a thousand times. I can't let this go on for much longer.


	29. Birthday

Life hasn't been exactly easy over the last few weeks. It's been a test for sure. Trying to dodge your best friend is completely impossible. I've taken it on to be a personal but daily challenge. But it's become more harder than I ever have imagined. Everywhere I go he somehow is there to.

After each of my exams, even the ones that he should be nowhere near, he waits outside and declares his innocence. But I chose to ignore it after Jacob's advice to pay no attention to whatever he comes out with.

Declan also has destroyed my favourite places and I feel under lock and key on my holidays. My idea to go and see my Grandma in Jacksonville had been destroyed as my parents didn't think it was the right timing with the vampire on the loose and that Jacob needed to be here and therefore I couldn't go without my protector.

My friends suggests parties and every time I ask if Declan is going to be there they always reply with yes so at that answer I always respond with no. They know something between us is not right, they ask questions but I never tell them.

"Mum please, don't go…" I begged, not wanting to be left alone with the Parkers as I watch them come up the stairs. I remove my eyes instantly when I see Declan travelling up the stairs a grin attached to his features when he sees me. "Please?" I whisper.

"Renesmee sweetheart, you will be fine," her hands clasp my face and she kisses my forehead before she joined the others at the door.

"Make yourselves at home guys." Dad called out before my entire family scurried out to join Jacob and the Pact.

Standing awkwardly looking down at my feet, I heard Topaz having the serious case of the munches and off in search of food. We had everything in so she would be pleased. Jet took chase of the television remote whilst Declan strolled closer to me. I caught him under my eyelashes shrugging his jacket off revealing a green branded t-shirt and I realised today he didn't have his beanie or cap on.

"Want to battle?" Declan suggested as he paused in front of me. But I had other ideas, to get the hell away from him.

Digging into my jeans pocket I retrieve my iPod, turning the volume to full blast, I plug the earphones into my ears and the sound blocked me from everything. With no emotion on my face, I walked off towards my room, not wanting to spend another second in his company.

After the summer holidays which weren't as summery as everyone would have wished, it was the new start to a new year at school. Unlike normal, I didn't meet everyone at the usual gathering, knowing Declan would be there. I adventured to my first class which was art and I knew I would be alone with Grace so I could make my apologizes to her.

As I thought she asked questions about what was between us and I gave her a simple answer, "Jealousy on his behalf."

She gave me that look as if she didn't by it but she never mentioned her opinion. She promised she would talk to the others away from him and let them know I'm sorry for the awkwardness.

In dance class we had a new teacher as Miss Grizwand had broken her leg. Our new teacher Mrs Jolly was much nicer. She told us to pair up which was much trickier seen as Sapphire was paired up with Aston and there were only a selected few left to pair up with, including Declan who seemed to be waiting for me to go with him. I asked Andrew, a decent guy who keeps himself to himself. "Fancy being my partner?"

He smiled. "Sure."

The appearance on Declan's face caught my attention instantly. It was obvious that he wasn't pleased with the choice of my new partner and I could see the twinkle of jealousy in his eye.

He became partners with Brianna Small who sometimes forget where she has to place her feet. It is horrible of me but I laughed when doing a simple lift and they both came crashing down together. Brianna hit him in the shoulder complaining it was his entire fault. But I knew he would have a good hold on her and wouldn't let that happen. Declan glimpsed across at me his face containing regret. Well stuff him, it's his own fault he got himself into this bumbling mess.

September 11th my big birthday had arrived. Today should be the final day of my rapid growth spurt and I'm technically 7 but in the real world 18. With a party on the menu, which I didn't fancy attending myself as the Parkers were coming over to join us, it was a day of celebration.

"JACOB!" I shouted out with a ring of excitement to my tone as I bounce up and down on the enormous bed, trying to wake sleepy head up. "JACOB!"

Jacob eyelashes flashed open revealing his dark brown eyes before he bolted up suddenly from his position. His eyes became alert and took in every angle of the room. His voice became thick with concern, "What's happened? What's wrong?"

I continued to bounce up and down over him as his eyes slowly glance up at me after checking the room was safe from anything evil. "Nothing is wrong Jake!" I assure him with a high pitched tone.

Confusion swiped over his face as he obtained a puzzled expression as his eye brow raised up.

"Wooo!" I bawl out from the top of my voice before collapsing down onto top of him, in his lap. His hands gather around me, pulling me into a hug as a beam travels over my lips excitedly. "My rapid growth spurt should stop today!"

"Of course," A smiled shimmered over the anxious features. He drew his head closer and kissed me with eagerness. "Happy birthday Gorgeous!"

"Thanks Jakey!" Gathering my arms around him, I hold him into a hug and forcefully squeeze him.

"Um-"He coughed before struggling to breathe out, "Ness need air to breathe…"

"Oop!" I gasp with a light chuckle escaping my mouth. Releasing my crush I make my apology, "Sorry Jake. I'm way too excited."

He chuckled. "I can see…" He seized my nose between his fingers and wiggled it. "I've got you something…"He tackled me backwards to the bed and kissed me passionately. "And no it's nothing sexual so get that out of your mind for starters."

"Please tell me you haven't picked up Dad's mind reading overnight…" I giggled.

He shook his head as he leant off the bed and obtained his jeans. Inside his pocket he produced a small orange box. "It's not want you think either… that will be another day I promise." He kissed my forehead before setting the box into the palms of my hands.

I complained, "Jake there was no need to get me anything…"

"Shut up and open it!" He demanded.

"Fine, fine, fine…" I say tugging on the orange ribbon letting the lid loose. Biting my lip, I quickly stole a glance up at Jacob and he nodded his head to continue. Placing my hand on the top of the box, I pull the lid off. I gasped. In the centre of the box was a simple silver ring. Now I can guess why he didn't want me to get the wrong impression. On the top of the ring letters were engraved 'JB' with a small heart next to it than my own initials, 'RC.'

'Wow," I mouthed before guess, "I bet you handmade this right?"

"Now look who's stealing Edward's ability…"

We both laughed together.

"It's really beautiful Jakey," I say lifting it from the foam material, examining it closely. On the opposite side of the ring, it had the words, 'I Love You x' engraved into it. I slipped the ring onto my index finger on my right hand. Taking a moment, I admired his work. Wrapping my arms around him again, with a little less force than last time, I thank him for the precious gift.

That wasn't the end of the surprises.

Dad placed his hands over my eyes as he walked me out of the door, the remainder of my family pursued after us. Dad's voice directed me down the steps down the front of the house before pausing me on the desired location before assisting me to turn slightly to the right.

I hear Uncle Emmett in the background, "She's going to love it!"

"Shh!" I heard Alice and Rosalie's hiss to try and quieten him down so it wouldn't ruin it for me.

"Are you ready?" The question came from Dads lips.

After nodding, Edward uncovered my eyes. I blinked for a moment recovering from the darkness before gradually letting the daylight flood in. Once again I found myself gasping. In front of me is a white brand spanking new Audi R8 car and not a smudge of dirt on it. Twisting around to face my family, I took everyone's happy faces before landing my eye contact onto my parents. "Is that-" I paused myself completely baffled.

"All yours Renesmee…" Mum beamed with delight as she held a metal key ring loop around her finger, letting the keys dangle from it.

**_NO FRIGGING WAY! _**

"Jeez guys," I start to say noticing Jacob trying to get a closer look, trying to pass Aunt Rosalie on the steps but she wouldn't let him. When he finally passed her he hoped down and stood close to my Dad. "Normal 7year olds get Barbie's or build your own bear, but you, you went flat out…" I spun around to look at my new toy and I couldn't help but chew on my bottom lip.

Dad explained his reasons as he glanced to his side at Jacob, "Since Jacob keeps stealing my old car and leaving you in the lurch with his bikes at hand we thought it would be best to get you your own transport."

Mum tossed the keys in my direction and I caught them with ease. "Off to school otherwise you'll be late," Mum said tossing the keys in my direction.

Capturing them with ease, I squeaked like a little animal, "Thanks."

Jacob caught my free hand and I realised in his, he held my backpack. I completely forgot about school. Today I couldn't be bothered, I just wanted to spend it with my family and Jacob. Perhaps I could skip.

"No," Dad's voice aired after listening to my thoughts, "You're still going to school, birthday or not."

"Just don't be late home!" Alice called out where she stood on the steps behind my parents and besides Jasper, standing on tiptoes to see over Edward's tall frame.

Jacob seized the driver's door open before letting me get into my new car. I couldn't help not squeal and clap my hands smelling the newly fresh car smell swimming under my sensitive nose. After adjusting my seat, Jacob passed me my school bag and I stuffed it onto the passenger seat.

"I'm so jealous right now," Jacob admitted.

"After school you can have a test drive Jakey," I promised. But first it was my go. I kissed him quickly before shutting the door. He stepped back to my parents and gestured a wave. I ripped the engine to life and made it roar as I made my way off the driveway and down onto the very thrilling road ahead of me, which leads to the main highway.

**_Maybe it is a little over the top, _**I thought whilst I drove the magnificent car up the drive onto the school property. Students and a selected few teachers caught a glint of it and then became ogling over my new delight. Parking it out of the way from everyone was still hopeless as everyone still came rushing over. In Forks I guess we don't get to see many extravagant cars so I kind let it go.

Mia strolls over as I close the door to my car and lock it with a beep. As usual she's in her usual tight fitting fashion, not a care in the world of how cold the weather is.

"Look at you in your over the top new car!" She said with bitterness attached. "I thought you already had a car…"

"I did," I tell her, tucking my hair behind my ear as the wind blew it in my face. "But Jacob kept stealing it from me."

"So you thought you would upgrade to that?" Mia spat, completely green with envy.

"No, my parents did!"

She assumed, "Your parents must be minted!"

"Leave the poor girl alone Mia!" Aston barked after he studded the vehicle. He draped his arms around my shoulders and tugged me closer to him. "Happy birthday!"

The smell of grapefruit, rhubarb, cedar wood and hot amber accord hinted under my nose like the last time at the foam party. I couldn't resist it then and I still couldn't now. Forcing myself to battle the delicate smell I step back as I thanked him and then Mia who muttered it behind me still gawping at my treasure.

"So I've got you a gift but there isn't much I can give you I'm afraid and it's for all of us," Aston said gesturing at everyone at the car, including Declan.

**_Great._** "You've confused me," I state.

"On the weekend I've planned for us to go rafting and kayaking in and around the Olympic National Park," He explained himself as the others surround us. Grace jumped on me forcing me to give her a piggy bag ride. Her way of saying – it's your birthday now we're going to torment you all day. Lucky me.

Struggling to breathe, I let her down on the floor before saying to Aston, "That will be awesome, thank you!"

The bell rang around the school car park and we all sighed, making our way up into the building. Declan tried his best to get my attention but as usual I pretended I didn't hear him and started to ask Aston questions about our trip on the weekend. I know one day, possibly today in front of our families I might have to make an effort but I don't see why. He hurt me as a best friend and best friends should never do that.

Eventually, after 6 hour and 45 minutes of wasted time I was in the comfort of home. Jacob ran out of the house whilst I slammed the door shut. Watching him, I saw him leap down the stairs and landing in front of me. A smile whipped across his face like a little child. "Please, please, please, please, please can I have a go now?" Jacob asked with an 'I can't wait any longer' tone.

Over his shoulder I see Rosalie slender body exit the front door, her arms crossing her body as if she's trying to stop herself from doing something stupid. "You best let your pet have go Ness; he's been driving all of us crazy!"

"Shut it blondy," Jacob greeted through his teeth. He returned his attention back onto me, "So can I?"

I pinch his cheek between my finger and thumb, "How can I say no to that face?" I handed him the keys and he was off. He must have just passed the Parkers as they arrived a couple of seconds later in Declan's Civic. **_Great. Move. Go. Don't just stand there. Go. _**I skipped up the steps, through the door, up the first flight of stairs and into the overly decorative living room. Colourful lights filtered around the room as Alice had waved her magic wand. Flowers were presented in clear round vases, looking elegant which I didn't expect anything less from Alice. Food had been appeared around a large birthday cake which had my name written all over it. Music hits filtered through the atmosphere and I realised the furniture had been moved for people to dance. Unfortunately, I doubt people will get up and dance apart from Alice who will force Jasper to. I can already picture it. The Cullen's, Jacob, the Parker's, the Pact, Charlie and Sue will all sit awkwardly and create a god awful atmosphere as they watch my Uncle and Aunt dance. Then the situation with Declan doesn't help or the dislike between me and his Sister.

"You," Alice barked her orders, "Get upstairs and put your party dress on!"

I didn't argue with her as the not so welcome guests, apart from Jet and Pete, came up the stairs.

In my bedroom, doing my make up, I hear a minor knock on the wooden door. "Come in," I called out, already dressed in my red fitting dress which Alice had placed on my bed ready for me. Layering up my lashes with mascara, I saw someone waiting for my attention. Leaning away from the mirror, I twist around and unexpectedly see Declan standing in my room staring back at me. "Hi…" He greeted first.

Rotating back around, I didn't respond and I continued to apply my makeup on.

I felt him step closer and placed something down on my dressing table. "This is for you…"

Sitting in silence, I checked my reflection in the mirror making sure everything looked perfect for when Jacob saw me. With a smile attached to my face I finally place the tube back into my bag. In the mirror echoed image, I noticed a box set close to my elbow. It was a pink and blue box with a white bow wrapped around it. What the hell do I do with it? Force it back into his hands and make it take it back. Instead I remained quiet.

"I'm sick of this," Declan groaned thickly after 12.7 seconds of complete peace. "Renesmee can we please just talk about this...?"

As I twiddled the silver ring around my finger as I state with no emotion to my tone, "If you're not going to give me answers, then no."

Another sigh passed his lips. "You know it's not my place Renesmee…" He paused for 2 seconds and then added, "… it's his."

"You're going to have to get over your jealousy…"

In the mirror, I saw him smirk and I heard a loud chuckle. "Is that what he's told you, I'm jealous?" He shook his head. "I knew he would hide it, but twisting it back on me. Well that's a smart move Jacob. Real smooth."

"Get out Declan!" Jacob's voice entered behind Declan instantly. I hadn't heard the door open and I presumed Declan has left it open on his way in.

"Fine," He spat through his gritted teeth, not pleased that my boyfriend had turned up. "But when you need someone don't expect me to be there to pick up the pieces."

At that his shadow swept behind me and I heard the door bang shut after him, making me slight jump on my stool. My shoulders curled forward and I felt a rough tear stoop down my cheek.

I've driven my best friend away.


	30. The Big Bang Breaking My Heart

A sore throbbing increase of pain borrowed deep in my chest as I study the beautiful delights out of the window. The abrupt snowfall from last night proceeded onto this morning, tippling down from the whiteness of the fluffy clouds hanged around in the sky. The ache in my chest burned as if somebody had hit me a thousand times, producing tender skin. Though the pain isn't from something physical, it's coming from my emotions. Thoughts rummaged around my head as a part of myself is missing. It was the loss of my best friend Declan. I missed him a lot. Much more than I ever thought I would.

Since Declan got made to take some cake home by Grandma Esme before he left the party, we haven't made any contact to one another. His gift is still in position and remains on my side untouched. Every time I look at it, it's like a dagger has been driven into my stomach before twisting and being pulled out, leaving me with the scars of guilt pressing over my shoulders.

When I can't sleep and my head drifts off all I see is his distraught face glaring back at me, as if I'm some kind of terrible person. To be truthful to myself, it's killing me inside and out, crushing me into little pieced that will never fix back together and not making a complete puzzle ever again.

School is the only time I see him now. But he no longer joins our group of friends. Instead he hangs around with his Sister, who sits in the corner with her pals in the cafeteria. When I get my water and apple he never looks impressed with the conversation topic when I glimpse over. He also refuses to come over, not bothered if he gets attacked by the loose vampire whilst our families take chase after him when they've been informed by the Pact.

Losing a best friend isn't very easy. I wish I could apologise and make the bad feelings between us disappear. But I'm too stubborn for my own good and I have to save my relationship with Jacob.

So now it's too late to ever rekindle a friendship with him. And I'm desperate to tell him 'I'm sorry.'

Heavy hands force down on my shoulders as kind heat covers me round like a blanket. "So I just discovered Fork's High School has closed due to radiators not working causing a health and safety issue…" Jacob's warm breath blows against the naked skin on my neck as his voice remains quiet down my ear.

With a displeased tone I respond, "So that leaves me stuck at home, bored."

"Not exactly," Jacob said like he had an idea in mind. "How about we go for a nice stroll up the mountains and then we come home and cook dinner together before I go back on patrol?"

As I stand rubbing the top of my chest to comfort the twinge, I respond, "That would be lovely Jake." Hoping his idea will take my mind away from the swirling thoughts.

"Is something wrong Renesmee?" Jacob enquired as we walked along the snow, hand in hand into the wood to begin our long trek. "You seem…" He paused himself for a moment gathering the right words, "A little sad." He squeezed my hand before asking, "It's not because you can't go to school today is it?"

"No Jake," I shake my head. "I'm sorry I'm acting weird."

His big arm swooped around my back, pulling me closer to his side. "What is it pup?"

Glancing down to our matching strides, I confess, "I thought I would be able to let it go but I can't Jake. I miss him as a friend."

"Let me get this clear, you miss Declan right?"

I nodded my head, not wanting him to be disappointed in me.

"Then if you miss him why don't you get in contact with him?" Jacob suggested before kissing my forehead.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"As long as you're happy Nessie I'm happy, okay?"

* * *

**Jacob's Point Of View**

* * *

"As long as you're happy Nessie I'm happy, okay?" I consoled her, knowing it's what she wants to hear.

But it got me thinking.

Away from everyone and everything, I can do the decent thing and tell her the honest truth without anyone stopping me. She needs her friendship back with Declan and the only way he will agree is if I tell her. Even though he wants to tell her it's not his duty to and I get that from a friend's point of view. But it has made me delay a little longer because I know the outcome already to Nessie's actions. It will destroy her like Edward said on the night it expired to be much worse then I wanted it to be. But it's what she wants and needs. And I don't care if Edward wants me to hush about it. I'm not like him. I can't keep secrets anymore.

* * *

**Renesmee's Point Of View.**

* * *

It's beautiful up on the top of the mountain Jacob chose to climb. The snow is much thicker up here then down there. The level rose up to just under my knee's as the dampness printed through my blue jeans making the material slightly darker then the top half. I couldn't resist, so I took a few pictures on my phone, making sure I sneaked some of Jacob when I wasn't looking.

"Hey!" He tapped my phoned down when he saw the flash go off. "I hope you got my good side," He said jokingly.

"Every part of you is a good side Jakey!"

He smiled and obtained the phone from my hands. He wrapped his arm around me before facing the phone backwards. "Say Cheese!" He said in a funny tone. Once I copied the funny tone, he hit the button making the flash hit us before the technology snapped a picture of us. We looked happy and in love in the picture and I wouldn't have it any other way. On my tip toes, I leant up to kiss him. But he blocked me, making Jacob step back a couple of steps, remaining silent and awkward as if a spell took over him.

"Jake?" My voice quizzed. "What's wrong?"

* * *

**Jacob's Point Of View.**

* * *

"Renesmee," I say, seeing a stunned expression on her face when I backed away from her. It was the moment to tell her before she could indulge herself into me and losing my control from telling her. "You must understand, I've been wanting to tell you this for a very long time," I tell her with my eyes closed, not wanting to see her distraught features. Either way it's going to end bad, painful and emotional. "I can't keep hiding it from you because you need to know the truth…"

Peeking up from under my eyelashes, I see her entire body stiffen, her hands bawled up looking cold as the weather nips at the bare skin making them look red roar. An anxious expression slips onto her face as she knows I need to tell her something.

"Jake," Her rosy lips whispered in the cold air.

"Please Renesmee let me finish."

I saw her bob her head up and down to let me continue.

"You also must understand I had NO power, strength or control to even stop it," I tell her rubbing my hands together. Not because I'm cold but I wanted to fiddle with to help me get through the rest of it. "The day Topaz hurt you and I went over to talk some sense into her…" I paused for a moment as I gulped some air, soothing the back of my throat. "Well what I'm trying to say is we did more than chat."

Looking at her from where I stood metres away, I saw her motionless standing still, eyeballing down to her own soggy feet. "I wasn't in the back of your mind…" Her afraid voice faintly whispered, which I almost missed.

"That isn't everything…" I add.

Moving her head slowly up, I see the faint tears threatening to fall from the corner of her eyes. She waited.

"The day we went cliff diving together… Declan and I went and rushed away if you remember… well we headed to yours. Topaz was having a miscarriage. But I swear I didn't know she was pregnant."

The tear gradually fell painfully down her pale cheek. She choked a little sound out and I need she needed comforting. Stepping forward to soothe her pain but she instantly stepped back not wanting any contact. "Renesmee please…"

* * *

**Renesmee Point Of View.**

* * *

It was like an explosion had just rocketed off in front of me. There you go Renesmee have that bomb shell to deal with, without any warning what's so ever.

As my tear fled from my eye, Jacob watched it as it drizzled with slow motion to the tip of my jaw. Taking the blow, made me throw out a small chock not sure how well the news of my boyfriend with another girl having sex and almost creating a child would go down with my emotions. Jacob took a step forward closer to me. Not wanting him anywhere near me I took the step back, continuing to keep the same distance.

"Renesmee please…" He sighed.

With as much control not to raise my voice, I say through the bitter winds, "How long has your relationship been going on for?"

Biting my lower lip off I waited for my answer, not sure if I actually even want to know.

"It never even started," He announced his innocence as if it makes up for what he's done. "But she has this physical power over me one I can't control…" He begged, "You have to believe me."

I don't. "No girl is that good," I feel my tone implying some fury into the sound. "But if she was you should have said no to her!"

His eyes glistened as he begged for my forgiveness, "Renesmee please believe me or otherwise you will let her win."

"She did that months ago…" I spat in a whisper, feeling more tears exiting, thinking how I wasn't Jacob's first. She was. No wonder he knew what he was doing, he was already experienced. I should have seen it.

Blinking back a couple of tears, I remember his words, '_Declan and I went and rushed away if you remember… well we headed to yours'_ I wonder, "Who knows about this?" With shame dripping off his features, I knew the answer immediately. "I'm the last to know, right?"

"I promise you Renesmee I was going to tell you way before this mess got worse…"He pleaded, "Please can you forgive me Renesmee, I love you."

"Is that some kind of sick joke?"

"No it isn't-"

Abruptly, I interrupted him in anger pointing my index finger at his chest, "If you ever felt anything for me Jacob Black you would have never slept with that COW. But you did."

Failing to keep my control, I spun around deserting my eyes from his, no longer wanting to see his, 'I haven't done anything wrong' face.

I heard the snow crunch under his feet as he stepped closer. "Renesmee, she got control on me. I couldn't stop it from happening. Please don't cry, I don't like seeing you upset."

"Just leave me alone from now on," I hissed out, crossing my arms over my body whilst walking away from the guy I always dreamt of being with for an eternity.

He called out, "You can't go back on your own!"

"WATCH ME!" Quickening my pace I transformed it into a run, wanting to get as far as possible away from him.

He's broken my heart leaving me completely shattered. I never expected this to happen to my life. I thought I had a clear path but clearly it's a crooked route. He made promises to me and I thought I could rely on my oldest friend of all, who has been there since day one. From the past pledges made to my Mother, I should have guessed he would let me down in the same way. I did think we would have a few arguments and disagreements on the way but I never would have believed that it would fall apart like this.

And Declan.

Jacob made my friendship with Declan fall apart because he never told me this disaster. I should have listened to Declan, he was right about everything. Jacob covered everything up with lies. Maybe to protect me but that shouldn't be the case.

Withdrawing my phone from my pocket after slowing down my pace, finding myself now near the lake. I find Declan's number with my cold numb fingers and press the call button.

It rang and rang before shortly going straight to voicemail. Okay, so he's ignoring me. I don't blame him. I've been a right idiot to him.

When I heard the beep, I started my apology.

"Hey Declan, It's Renesmee…" I sighed to myself, trying to get my words out correctly as I continued the walk back home alongside the river edge. "I know you probably don't want to hear from me right now but I want to apologize." I paused for a moment letting a short cry out. I gasped first before sobbing out, "Jacob's told me and I'm so sorry I didn't trust you..."

Commencing through the snow, I sensed something big and chunky underneath my right foot. Before I could see what it is, I caught the sound of a click, then receiving the sound of metal grinding together, ending with a big bang.

"OWW!" I screeched violently.

* * *

**Just a little note :** So what do you think? Review and let me what you think J x.


	31. CRUNCH

Alarmingly, I steal the sound of an unforeseen crunch. Metal daggers surge quickly through the material of my jeans, piercing straight to a layer of my skin, heading deep down before biting into the bone. My eyes widen as the sharp torture stings on contact, thrusting me to the ground simultaneously, losing my grip on my phone, which tumbles down into the blood stained snow.

Breathing uneasily, my numb hands bawl up into firm fists, needing to clench onto something to swap the agonising pain surround my leg.

Peeping through my long eyelashes, I develop a sudden dizziness watching the thick red blood ooze from where the bear trap imprisons my leg. The whiteness of the snow becomes no more as it's a sudden shade glows a bright crimson red. The smell of sweet blood threatens under my nose and burns my throat promptly. My lips let a choke escape my lips as the vampire side of me wants to clear my throat from the wild burning sensation.

The pressure of the discomfort increases the intensity of the pain. Removing my eyes, I shut them tightly together whilst clenching my teeth to try and manage both difficulties.

Distinguishing the amount of blood escaping, I knew I had to act fast. With no choice, I had to try and wrench the blades from my skin. Leaning up, which caused more pain then good, I grasped onto the metal and pulled. Being stronger than a human has its beneficial advantages. But for this it was still no good as my muscles weakened. Whilst trying to divide the blades away, my hands were directly smeared with blood making the smell more intense. It was hopeless; I don't even have the strength to part the metal from my crushed leg.

Just before I give up and except I'm going to die a painful death my phone starts to ring. My eye collapse on the item in seconds and I see it's a short distance away. Shuffling my leg against the bloody coldness, exposing it more pain, I managed to retrieve a grip on my phone.

On the main screen I witness Declan's name.

With haste, I answer it with a rushed but scared tone, "DeclanIneedyouhelp!"

"Whoa," He replied with composed voice, "Calm down. What's the matter?"

Hot tears steam out of my eyes as I sob, "I need your help. I'm losing too much blood. I'm going to die."

"Renesmee," Declan captures my attention as I wipe my sticky face. "Calm it okay, where are you and what's happened?"

I gulp for air before taking in his instruction as I'm only making myself worse. "I'm at the lake."

"I'm on my way," Declan informed me.

I continued after choking out another cry, "I've stood in a trap and I can't get it off…"

Eliminating my gaze from the seeping blood, I look across to the edge of the woods seeing someone I did not crave to see leaning against a tree. In the list of people in my head, I thought Jacob would be the highest priority to avoid but now there is much worse than seeing Jacob right this second.

Through the dead silence Declan's voice rang through the device, which had left my ear and onto my lap. "Renesmee?"

"He's going to kill me," I declared.

"Renesmee?" Declan struck out again, his voice now panicking.

With a long muggy draping coat the vampire strode across to me, taking human steps at a time to torment me further. What do I do? Sit and watch him? Let him kill me? Or move? He liked this game. My heart fluttered faster in my chest and my panic hit the roof if there was one to hit. Play along… Play along… Throwing my phone down, I rotate my frame around, feeling every inch twinge with a violent pain.

Declan's faint voice tumbled out of the phone but I ignored him. Instead of talking to him, I dragged myself along the cold edge of the snow. A thick deep laugh came following after me from the horrible slug. Wincing through the pain, I continued to struggle across.

After a cold wind blew over, his creepy tone expressed, "And we meet again, young child."

Pausing me on the spot, I knew it was time to give up and I regained myself a couple of deep breaths. A moment later, he kicked my side, forcing me onto my back to look up at his greasy dirty face. You wouldn't even recognise him as a beautiful vampire under all the muck he's caked in. "I thought you would be dead by now, seen as you tried to be the hero and rescue me and everyone else out of the fire…"

"That shadow…" I say reminiscing over the prom night, when I saw a clouded figure through the flames in the kitchen. "That was you…"  
"Yes my sweet child," A grin swept over his stained lips before chuckling. From his stance he rushed into my face, leaning over my damaged body, jerking my head against the coldness of the snow.

A ghastly smell snuck under my nose suddenly and I want to puke.

"So I reckon," He start shifting his head from side to side, "We should kick off where we were last time…"

In seconds my head was crammed to the side, enabling me to look across the lake seeing it glazed over with ice. "What's your name?" I wonder with curiosity, hoping to delay his attack just enough for Declan to arrive and help. That's if he doesn't get him killed to. I wouldn't want that.

"Kenneth Howard…" He answered rapidly, before his tongue slide against the side of my neck as his palm holds me face down, so I couldn't move.

With my head glued in place, I shiver under his touch. "So where are you from?" I encourage further, feeling his teeth graze along my skin to taunt me.

Before he had time to reply to my question, I swung my arms up with the little energy I had left. Whilst he's engaged with the blood oozing around him, burning his throat, I caught a hold of his neck. Powerfully, I twist his head off, hearing a crackling noise before his head broke off his body.

I sigh in relief, "I told you I was different you asshole!" I tossed his head to the side near the lake before pushing his body off me, now lying next to me.

Reclining back, I take a moment to catch my breath, looking up at the snowy sky. A couple of birds fluttered passed me heading across the iced up lake. That's cute. Tiredness soon doomed throughout my body and I felt my eyelids struggling to stay open. Pain still burned my throat. The agony in my leg had gone numb and I couldn't feel it. I knew it isn't a good sign but I couldn't do anything about it now. I'm stuck and waiting.

* * *

**Declan's Point of view.**

* * *

On the verge of the woods, I see an unpleasant image staring back at me.

Renesmee's blood has been smeared across the snow; I guess an attempt to escape. Following the trail, I witness her fragile body lying back in the snow. But it was the figure besides her that caught my attention away. A body lay headless next to her. The vampire attacked her? My eyes broaden and I find myself immediately rushing to her need.

I capture the sight of what is causing the oozing blood which Renesmee couldn't get off herself. Her body remained still, but in my ear I could still catch the sound of her heart pulsating away whilst her eyes were gently closed. Engaging my fingers between the metal, I wrenched the trap from her leg, flinging it to the side before noticing the remaining damage. It's a nasty sight to see. My throat finally flared up and I knew I had to get her into the hands of Edward or Carlisle quickly.

Before I could move her, I had one other duty. I obtained a match from the box inside my jacket and made it flare with a flame while I kicked his head like a football back to his body. I threw the match onto his grimy coat, letting the light burn taking him to hell.

Tucking Renesmee under my arms, I lifted her up, letting her head rest against my shoulder. "Nothing will hurt you now," I promised her, letting her slip into a casual dream at the daisy field before setting off into a run.

At her back yard, I was greeted with her Mother's screams. It was apparent she was worried for her only Daughter's safety and if I was in her position I would be too. Edward became in front of me in seconds, his face completely clouded over unsure what to say. But his golden eyes filtered down to her leg to examine the extent of the damage.

**_Just so she knows I'm here_****, ****_I've put her into a dream_**, I tell him by my thoughts.

He nodded his head before airing, "Take her up to the hospital room…"

At his request, I continued through the yard before I walked through the back door Emmett held open. Edward became urgent on the phone and rapidly told him the situation as he followed me up the stairs. Through double doors, I took in the bright room and all its equipment. Quickly, I lay her down on the bed and Edward became busy rushing around the room, attaching equipment to her.

"You should go and satisfy your thirst Declan," Edward stated with no emotion to his tone.

He was right I needed to hunt. I didn't want to leave her but it's what she needs. I turn around and started for the door.

"Declan," Edward caught my attention. "Thank you."

A while later I returned to the Cullen's house. Everyone was gathered in the living room. Bella sat holding a teddy bear, Alice holding Bella's arm to comfort her, even though no sadness drew from Bella's eyes but I knew inside she would still be screaming. Jasper sat next to Esme who got up instantly when she saw me. "I'll make you something to eat." I wasn't hungry at all but I didn't reject. Rosalie sat on a single chair and I noticed Emmett's big arm around her.

"Thank you…" Bella muttered in the silent atmosphere. "For bringing my Daughter home. If there is anything you ever need…"

"Only my best friend back…" I say looking down at my trainers.

"Here you are Sweetie," Esme said handing me a plate with a cheese sandwich on it. My stomach curled and there was no way I could eat it at the moment. "I'm sorry Esme, may I have it later…"

"Oh yes," She said in surprises. "Sorry I didn't even ask if you were hungry…"

I wrapped my arms around her, knowing she's distraught at the news of Renesmee hurt. "It's understandable," I say softly.

A gruff noise exited Emmett's mouth and I could see his eyes were piecing towards the garden. Following his gaze I saw Renesmee's boyfriend heading in.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU JACOB?!" Bella barked loudly as she pushes from her feet and grabs his throat against the glass window, making me stumbling back when she flew passed.

His hands were in the air protesting his innocence. "Jeez Bella calm down, I only told her the truth…"  
Bella loosened her grip slowly, "WHAT?!"

"She ran off without me, I told her not to but she did. So where is she?"

"Bella he doesn't know…" Alice said pressing a hand on Bella's shoulder, leading her away from Jacob back to the sofa.

I glared over at Jacob. If he did this sooner then she would not be up there. By my sides, I crunch my fists together, badly wanting to hit him.

"What?" Jacob choked out realising everyone's eyes were on him.

Rosalie hissed, "This is your fault DOG!"

"Rose," Esme warned before turning her attention to Jacob. "Renesmee had an incident…"

Everyone in the room must have heard the same gulp Jacob expressed in the back of his throat as the news hit him.


	32. Random Offerings

**MasRnR –** **Like I said before there is a BIG reason why Jacob is behaving this way and it will soon be revealed. Renesmee and Jacob have a rocky relationship ahead of them but it's due to this BIG reason. If I just stated the obvious it wouldn't make a very good story. If I just had Renesmee falling in love with Jacob it would be pointless, it needs drama to make a good story. I don't understand why you would just read a story because someone updates often? I do take feedback seriously. I know what people want, Jacob and Renesmee together.**

* * *

"She's waking…" The well-known velvet sound came from my Father across at a distance. Swift movements caught my awareness and I felt my fingers curl around another's.

My Mother's loveable tone appeared near as she worried, "Is she in pain?"  
There was no other answer.

Regaining the strength over my body, I flicked my eyelashes open. A blur smeared over my vision before it broke after a couple of blinks, revealing my Mother's beautifully sculpted face. Her shoulders lifted out of a tense statue before rounding them off becoming more relaxed. One of her hands pressed against my right one while a beam lightens her features.

"Hey baby…" Her sweet voice became smooth. "You gave us quite a fright…"

In a husky voice I apologize, "Sorry."

"Shh…" She whispers, letting her free hand gently glide against my cheek. Leaning slightly back, her golden eyes sweep across to the left.

Following her gaze, I notice Dad's long-limbed but muscular frame assembled on the opposite side of my bed, holding a chart and pen in his chalky hands. The side of his pen tapped against the chart before he placed both items down on the side. Shifting his body, he located closer with a shuffle, obtaining my other free hand. His thumb circles the top of my hand whilst his mouth smiled with sympathy.

I wondered, "My leg?"

"Can you wiggle your toes?" he asks whilst lifting the duvet back, showing off a short plastered right leg.

I gulped.

"You will heal sooner than you think," Dad hastily tells me after taking in my alarm. He went on and urged, "Go on, wiggle your toes."

Using all my will, I concentrate on moving my toes which managed a crunch, reassuring me further.

"See, no need to panic…"He squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"May I have a glass of water please?" I wonder as my throat no longer burns but desires liquid to soothe the dryness.

"Of course sweetheart," Mum pressed against my hand and rushes around the bed and through the door in seconds.

That's when I noticed the other figure in the room. A tired Declan had obtained a seat in my orange moon chair across the room. His head had drooped down and his eyes closed, fast asleep. His breathing was rapid and his lips let out a cute muffled noise. Someone had kindly covered him with a blanket to keep him nice and warm.

"We tried to make him move to a bedroom," Dad inserted after following my notice, "But he wasn't having any of it."

Mum came back through the door and in her hand she held a glass with water sloshing around as she sped to my side. "He wanted to be close to you and be here when you woke up…" Mum added, capturing the conversation with her excellent hearing. Obtaining her position alongside me, she handed me the glass of water.

The liquid soothed the soreness instantly and I gulped it down till the cup was bone dry. Placing the glass on the side, I see mum glance across at Edward then remained her eye contact back onto me. "Jacob is-"

Dad interrupted her immediately, "Bella don't."

Dismissing Dad's judgement she continued to speak, "He's downstairs, sick with worry Renesmee."

I remained quiet as everything I remembered came flooding back to me. Being stronger, I didn't let the emotions rule me, knowing I have to concentrate on getting better first before sorting out whatever scraps left of this bumbling mess.

Mum let out a little sigh before adding, "Believe me Renesmee he knows how stupid he's been."

"Doesn't excuse him for what he did," Dad sliced in.

I finally speak, knowing they already know, "You should have told me when you both found out. Everyone's probably laughing behind my back. But Declan," I glance over at my best friend, "At least he warned me..."

They both looked at one another and I noticed the realisation of how this has affected me hinted in their golden eyes. Once there eyes were back on me I also say with honestly, "I'm not ready to see him yet."

Declan woke up from his deep sleep in the middle of the afternoon as snow began to hit against the glass pane. He shook his head discharging the tiredness from his still sleepy eyes. Dark circles had claimed its space under his shadowy coffee eyes whilst his hair became ruffled and all over the shop. He squinted over at me with a surprised expression claiming his worn-out features.

I had been propped up against the headboard with Chip in my arms as I sat quietly reading a book Dad gave me to occupy myself. I would have put on the television but I didn't want to wake him up. "Afternoon sleepy head…" I acknowledged first as I watch him stand up and stretch his limbs out making them click. I didn't want this conversation to be dead awkward.

"How long have you been awake?" He questioned suddenly with slight misery added in his tone, wanting to have been here to see me stir from my own sleep.

"A while," I replied as he stepped near the bed shaking his head side to side, stretching out the achiness. "I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful…"

Shutting the old book, I placed it on top of the cupboard next to my large jug of water. Without asking, Declan climbed on the bed after kicking his trainers off and crawled up along my left side. Letting his body slumber back into the headboard, he then draped his arm around my shoulder, drawing me closer. Picking up Chip, whom was crushed between us, I cuddled him to my stomach as I lean my head against Declan's chest, hearing the rising heartbeat through his plain black t-shirt. "Thank you for coming to my rescue yesterday…" I said gratefully, "You're my hero!"

He laughed, rubbing the bare skin on my arm, up and down in a gentle motion. "You're more than welcome."

"I am so sorry Dec," I snivelled, holding back my blubbering reactions as I think back to how horrid I was to him over the past few months. Obtaining his spare hand, I squash his hand for a moment. "Can you ever forgive me? I never meant for us to fall out the way we did."

"I'll always forgive you," He responded squeezing my hand whilst planting a kiss on the top of my hair. "I actually want to apologise. I should have told you everything from the start then we might not have ended up like this…" He said gesturing towards my poorly leg.

"I can see why you didn't. It was Jacob's responsibility…" A nervous laugh escaped as tears threaten to weep. My voice wobbled, "At least we caught the bad guy…" The arch of my back became sweaty as I battled with all my emotions.

"Friends?" Declan held out his pinkie finger.

I clasped mine around his and mumbled, "Friends."

The tears became loose and drizzled out.

Declan leaned over to his left, forcing me to lean up. Before he could notice, I wiped my hands under my eyes, displaying a smile when he glanced back. In his fingertips, held his box he gave me on my birthday. "I believe you haven't opened this yet." He encouraged, "Here, open it. He placed the pink and blue box with the cute white ribbon into my hands. "Go on!"

Inside the box, I find a couple of friendship bracelets one for him and one for me. He steals the purple one with the blue stone in the middle and takes my hand, fastening it around my wrist. I did the same for him with the blue one. Also in the box lay different coloured nail varnishes and a small bottle of perfume which smells like vanilla. "Are you trying to say I smell?" I teased as I hold the glass bottle between my fingers, letting a small giggle fleeing my lips.

"No!" He protests.

Also within the box I found a pair of earrings. Acquiring the display card, I rattle the pair of studded earring in front of his charming face. "You know that I don't have my ears pierced, right?"

"Yeah that's why I got you this…" He said dipping his hand into the box, holding a voucher to some place in Seattle. "I'm going to get a new tattoo and I thought you might like to come with me and get your ears pierced at the same time." He points to his left ear with the silver long taper in, quickly adding at the same time, "It doesn't hurt."

"So you think I smell and you're going to inflict pain on me, great friend you are," I torment as I nudged his figure.

He rolled his eyes and called out, "Next."

The next thing I obtained is a small car air freshener and I couldn't help myself from playfully teasing him further, "And you think my car smells too, how rude of you!"

The next and last thing I find is a small framed photo of the two of us. The picture is of both of us before we went to prom. Declan in his groovy own twisted suit and me in my beautifully selected dress. I glanced at the bottom of the frame where a word had been engraved, '_Buddies_.' My fingers graze over each letter before pressing the entire frame against my heart. I twisted slightly and hugged Declan. "Thank you that's the best thing anyone has given me." The tears began to flee.

A rattling knock along the wood of the door frame became suddenly heard. We both glanced up, seeing Jacob poking his head around the wooden door.

At once, I discard my eye contact and concentrated on putting everything back into the box Declan had given to me, leaving the frame out to put my side cupboard. That's when I noticed the silver ring, still on my index finger with the personal message off Jacob. It honestly meant nothing to him. Not really. Hiding my hand behind the box, I discard of the metal in secrecy not wanting to hurt Jacob's feelings.

He entered the room, uninvited whilst he mumbled, "Hi… um… I… Thought..." Under my eyelashes I saw him shake his head. "I thought I would let you know that everyone has gone out hunting…" I didn't move my eyes from the box on my lap but I could tell he was shifting his stance awkwardly from the right foot to the left. "Ness, can we talk?"

Touching Declan, I show him the big red letters in my mind, 'NO!'

Thankfully, Declan answered for me, "She doesn't want to talk right now…"

Jacob persisted taking a step closer, "Is that true?"

"Jacob, just leave her alone…"

Pointing at Declan, Jacob finally snapped, "Stay out of this Declan…" He sighed whilst calming his statue, removing his gesture back down to his side. With a much softer voice he asks, "Nessie please can you let me explain…"

With a muffled voice I say, "I don't want to hear your excuses…"

"Ness I don't want to ruin what we had…"

"Too late for that…" Declan chocked out before gesturing to the door, "Now can you leave?!"

"Renesmee?" Jacob continued to press.

After a few minutes of silence I allowed my tears to drag down my face, imaging her all over him like a snake. Declan decided he had enough and he got off the bed and closed the distance between him and the man I can't even look at. "I've already asked you nicely," Declan began, "So please will you just go, your upsetting her!"

Jacob moved closer so Declan's socks touched his brown boots. "I'll only leave when she tells me to…"

I knew I had to speak because he wasn't giving me much choice. It is either that or I'll have a fight on my hands and with my leg; I won't be able to stop them. "I'll be down in a while…"

A happy muffle launches from the back of his throat as he turns around and leaves the room.

"Did you mean that?" Declan wondered once the door clicked back into its frame and he re-joined me on the bed.

"I'm going to have to face him at some point haven't I?"

Declan leaned over and wiped away the slow falling tear. "You don't have to just yet…"

I fight with myself. "If I don't then I'll be avoiding it for a very long time."

Declan carries me down the stair and I hold onto my crutches. Taking the last step I see Jacob stand up from the sofa his eyes instantly on me. Declan helps me stand up on my good foot, supporting me as I sort out my crutches in the right position. "I'll leave you both to it," Declan whispered near my ear. "Edward has given me some of his clothes so I'll go grab a shower…" His eyes flicked across to Jacob before resetting them back onto me. "Shout if you need anything…"

"Will do…" I smiled shortly.

Declan regenerated the beam back before he leaped up the stair, leaving _us _alone.

Twisting myself around, I see Jacob's regretful face looking back at me. Using my crutches, I pace forward hearing the sound of my cast scrape against the floor whilst the bottom of the crutches bang on the floor in a repeating pound.

"Let me help you!" Jacob scurried to my side, not really helping but placing a warm hand on my back.

"Thanks," I mumbled. At the sofa I lean on my good foot, looking for a place to lean my sticks against.

"No problem." Jacob takes them from me and puts them on the floor as I fall back onto the comfort of the cream sofa. Jacob claps his hands together before rubbing his hands, "Can I get you something to drink or anything to eat?"

I shake my head glancing through the window, seeing the beautiful weather.

Jacob took a seat beside's me and his arm came around me.

I shuffled along removing across the sofa a little bit.

Jacob grunted. "Ness I figure you hate my guts right now and I would too. But I can't change the past only the future."  
"How are you going to change the future if you can't reject her Jacob?" I demanded bitterly as the anger inside me finally struck out and into my tone. "She's had you… wants you and she is not going to stop till she finally gets you!"

"I know what she wants but she isn't going to get it," He fastened his hands together, tightly squeezing so it leaves his skin white before the blood comes rushing back. "I won't let her because it isn't what I want…" His dark brown eyes met mine. "I want you Nessie and only you. Even if it's going to take me a while to have you back, I'll still wait."

"You won't…" I mutter, under my breath. Raising my voice, "You lied and cheated and how am I supposed to trust you?" I didn't let him answer. "I thought our first time together would be ours but you had to go and ruin it!" I found myself shouting, "Leading me on!"

"Topaz is bitter -"

"Don't Jacob," I interrupted him. "Don't you dare blame it all on her!"

Jacob reached out and placed his hand on top of my knee. I flinched a little but I let him remain his contact. "Your right, it takes two to tango and now I need to earn your trust." His hand rubbed the top of my knee before he glanced down at my bad leg. "I should have never let you go home alone… I promised you I would protect you from that bloodsucker but I couldn't even do that!"

Sarcastically I said, "Told you he would come for the bait…"

"I'm an idiot, I should have listened. From now on I will. Will you let me make it up to you? Let me gain your trust. Make you happy." He points towards my right leg, "And protect you?"


	33. Powerful Influence

Teenager hormones. So this is what it is like to feel every single emotion all at once. Sadness, happiness, irritation, blissful, miserable, fortunate and heartbroken. Fucking great. This was not what I wanted right now. Happiness, blissful and fortunate surrounded me because I have a wonderful family and the most supportive best friend. Sadness, irritation, miserable and heartbroken all surrounded me as the person I hate the most right now is here. Topaz Parker.

From where she stands next to Pete with her auburn hair twisting around her finger, Topaz gawps across staring at Jacob who is tensed up beside's me. I don't want her here and neither does he.

BUT Alice thought it would be nice to invite everyone around including the Pack to celebrate the start of relaxation after the last few months have been a living hell with the bloodsucker, Kenneth Howard running wild.

It has been a few days since the attack, since the heart break since I told Jacob I would let him make up for his mistakes. Declan thinks I am an idiot but I explained how I couldn't cope without Jacob being in my life. I see him every day and being apart is like burning hell. I assured him that I wouldn't be taken a fool and if Jacob can prove to me he can be faithful then we can start a relationship again. I'm standing my ground this time because it is my heart that gets broken.

With Topaz in the same room, I sense the pressure, the awkwardness, the luring temptation that Jacob could have on his shoulders as her smouldering green eyes stab across the room. Holding a glass in her hand she takes a quick sip of her alcoholic drink, in torment for Jacob she licks her lips flirtatiously. My eyes documented Jacob's reaction, the bite of his lower lip with his eyes bound on her tormenting behaviour.

I knew it.

He can't be damn trusted.

What a flipping jerk!

I stood up immediately. "Declan will you pass me my crutches please?"

"Sure," He put down his brown bottle and picked up the supportive sticks. "Want to battle?" He wondered as he passed them over to me.

"In a while…" I answered putting my arms through the holes, gaining support for my wounded leg.

Emmett's voice thundered through the living room, "Come on let's go and get a mountain lion!"

"Can we come?" All the wolf pack kids plead.

Jacob managed to pry away his attention from Topaz and he realised I was on the move. "Wants some help?" He offered.

I respond after a nervous laugh, "I think I can manage to go to the toilet by myself Jake…"

I didn't need the toilet. I needed space. Time. Freedom from this cast to escape.

From the window in the library, I glimpse down at my sweet caring family and the Pack who all rushed out of the back door, escaping out into the woods. Dad and Mum walked slowly over the melting snow as they followed behind them. Glancing up at the window they see me. Understandingly, they both gestured a small wave and Dad mouthed, 'Be back soon!'

**_Beat Emmett and get the first mountain lion_**,I thought whilst I smiled.

As they continued to walk, I noticed Dads lips mumble my words to Mum. Over her shoulder she scrunched up her flawless face and nodded. Within seconds they were off in a speed and joined the others within the beautifully decorated woods.

Down below I see Emily, Rachel, Kim with all their children and Claire who are pressing there sticky faces to the window pane, covering it with smudges. I couldn't help but mumble a laugh. Lilly Rose, Kim and Jared's Daughter spotted me from the corner of her eye. She simply waved before pulling a face at me. Then everyone saw me. Colton and Luis pulled the same teeth showing monster face. Joseph made a piggy face, smudging his nose up against the clear display before throwing his head back, laughing his head off. Faith beamed up, sweetly holding the bottom of her red skirt. Baby Ashley slapped the window as Rachel hovered over her. Ashley felt the smooth texture in front of her face and repeatedly banged her tiny palm against the glass. That's cute.

"Renesmee," An unwanted voice sailed across the vast space. I sustained my location, my eyes now onto the melting snow, seeing the light tint of green grass underneath the beautiful blanket. "Can we talk?"  
I hadn't spoken to her properly for a while, so why should I start now?

"I want to apologize…"

That had me. Slowly, I rotated around seeing her stand in the middle of the room, wearing a jade coloured laced bodycon dress, showing off her perfectly crafted slim figure and matching her eyes. She tapped against the oak wooden floor with her black high heels which make her tower above me as she closed the gap between us.

Tilting her head, letting her long auburn hair fall graciously down, she said with a sweet voice, "I want to apologize for my actions that have cost you so much…"

I remained on my post, standing so still that I couldn't bear to move an inch, understanding there will be some sort of eruption which will make me kick off. Right now, I could do without any more accidents.

"Jacob." She paused herself. "I like him. Love him. I need him. And I will get him."

"I know you've been through hell Topaz with the miscarriage and I'm sorry that happened to you…" I gave her the best sincere apologetic look I could before continuing, "But Jacob, he doesn't want you anymore, he wants me." After I said it, I knew there could be a slight chance he might want to be with her, remembering his previous reaction.

"Says who…?" Her voice taunts. "Oh sweetheart," She laughs thickly as she steps a little closer. "You haven't clicked on yet have you… that's so cute," She expressed her voice, like she was talking to me as if I'm a child. But she's is right I am a child by age anyway and now she's suddenly got me confused. Without saying anything I let her carry on, "I can have or do whatever I want and nobody can stop me."

"How's that even possible when you don't even hold any power over anything or anyone?"

"Oh dear Renesmee, I do," Her tone became suddenly evil. "Would you like me to show you?"

I stared back at her completely baffled.

"Call for Jacob," She requests.

I wonder, "Why?"  
"So I can show you…" She smiled and nudged her head forward almost into a nod. "Go on!"

At her request, I shout out, "Jacob can you come here please!"

We waited in silence.

Jacob voice called out a moment afterwards, "Renesmee?"  
"In here!" I directed.

The door opened and his muscular frame came in, automatically stunned by shock, seeing us both in the same room alone.

This is not awkward at all.

"What would you like?" Jacob asked whilst avoiding our contact, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets, looking down at the floor focusing on a spot.

"Now we've got you here," Topaz started stepping behind me, pressing her hands on my shoulders. "I thought we should show her…"

Jacob barked, "Don't Topaz, leave Renesmee out of this!"

"Oh Jakeyboy when will you ever learn…" She laughed wickedly down my ear. "I don't think you have a choice of what I do and who I do it to…" She pressed down lightly on my shoulders, "Now Renesmee I want you to watch and take some notes okay?"

"Topaz," Jacob begged her as she stepped to the side of me.

All of a sudden his body froze and became much straighter. I felt my own body fear of her actions and I began to tremble. Jacob stepped towards us and he said, "She's making me do this, I'm sor-"

He got cut off.

I noticed Topaz's right hand. Her four fingers smacked her thumb and immediately his mouth became shut. He struggled to speak but his lips wouldn't allow him. In front of us he paused and removed off t-shirt off revealing his amazing body. Dropping the fabric to the floor he moved down to his fly, discarding his jeans off leaving him in his boxers. He came closer and wrapped his big arms around her, kissing Topaz's lips passionately, using tongues.

Gonna be sick! I wanted to discard my look but my body wouldn't allow it. She was taking control over me to. I thought Declan said she had no abilities. Why did he lie? Oh crap. His hands travelled from her back and onto her chest, rubbing her breasts as if he wants it.

"Stop it!" I yell out, "Stop it!" The urge to hit her over one of my crutches seemed to be a good idea but I couldn't because I was now stuck on the spot. "Let me go!" I demanded.

Drawing herself away from Jacob, letting him smother her neck with kisses, she says, "Renesmee I did not want it to come to this. If only you had let me had him in the first place I wouldn't have ever adventured back into my old ways."

"You're blaming this on me!" I reply with anger pumping through my tone. "You can stop this."

"But now I don't want to." She made a desired noise as Jacob kiss the right mark. "Now you Renesmee, I'm going to give you an opportunity that I never give to anyone… Your friends Kyle, Aston, Seth or my Brother Jet or Declan… pick one."

I spat, "Why?"

Topaz didn't respond. She seized Jacob's hands and pushed him onto the chesterfield couch. She stood next to him before twisting her form to face me. "Choose… or I'll choose for you…"  
"Why?"

"Fine I'll choose!" She announced, slamming her foot onto the oak flooring, making a massive bang. "Now when you leave this room you will come to acceptance that Jacob is mine…"

"NO!"

"Go!" She waved me away.

Uncontrollably, my body spun around and I urged myself forward. The only thing I had been allowed to do is cry. I twisted the door handle and opened the door.

"Oh Renesmee, one more thing," She caught my attention; my body stopped moving before crossing the barrier, which I was centimetres away.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw her expression beam with delight as Jacob removes her dress. **He has no control**, I tell myself blinking the tears away. That's what he's been trying to tell me all this time. He had no physical control over himself. 'I had NO power, strength or control to even stop it,' His words repeat in my head from up on the mountain.

"Thank you for giving me a fantastic prize and I'm sure you will enjoy yours too…"

My head whipped back and I stepped over the barrier.

Jacob is hers.


	34. The Witches Luring Spell

"Be careful kids!" Emily warned as most of the children came rushing over and surround my legs with precious hugs.

Faith held a giant pink pen in her hand, "Can we write on your cast?"

"Sure," I smile.

Whilst Faith got to work, I hear Claire wonder where she dances along to the pop music, "Because she saved us from the horrible man?"

"Yes," Emily answered, joining her.

Holding Ashley's hand, Rachel walks her over towards me, offering a pen when she sits at my right leg, drawing a fuzzy picture. "Where's my Brother?" She wondered.

"In the library," I told her simply. Capturing her move near the stairs, I prevent her from going up the steps, "I wouldn't go in if I were you, he's with his girlfriend…" I tuned my voice into a small whisper, "Having it."

I observed her sudden expression twisting with discomfort. "Renesmee," She said with a stunned tone, "Are you alright?" Her hand pressed against her chest as if the news hurt her.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" I beamed up from where I saw the kids drawing stick people and different shapes.

"Oh," Rachel suddenly gasped looking across at Kim who sat upon the sofa and then at Emily. "No reason."

"Do you know where Declan's gone?" I asked.

Rachel tucked her hair behind her ears before announcing, "He's in the games room with Jet."

"Cheers," I thank, "That's it for now kids."

The whined for a moment. I suggested for them to dance with Emily and Claire, they sprung up immediately and moved their bodies to the beats of the song.

After doing my only little wiggle, I hobbled over towards the games room to find my best friend. I sensed Rachel's eyes following me. But why? Did I say something wrong?

* * *

**Jacob's Point Of View.**

* * *

Again she has managed to take control over my mind, body and my true love.

She laughed maliciously as I replaced my clothes after another round of unwanted sex. "She won't need you like before Jacob. She will want someone else now. She won't be able to break the spell unless -"

Her words cut like a blade sinking deep through to my guts. The imaginary pain hit me hard. I can't watch Renesmee all other someone else. Topaz has to stop it from happening. I've got to stop it, somehow.

Topaz added in a giddy tone, "And she's probably enjoying herself now…"

"You are and evil wicked witch! Just stop what you're doing Topaz!" I demanded immediately, turning around, seeing her replace her dress back on. "You shouldn't affect people this way, it isn't fair. Not to get what you want!"

"If I've got the power I'm going to use it dumb ass!" She hissed violently through her white teeth. "And if you can't manage to love me without it, then I'll take you under for good. Got it?!" she poked her finger into my chest.

"Fine! But don't do this to Renesmee…"

"And let her mope all over you Jacob and let her come between us again. I don't think so…"

A small knock came apparent from the door, gaining both of our attentions. "Hello Jacob?" My Sister Rachel voice appeared whilst she peeks around the small gap of the door. "Oh good your dressed." She opens the door wider and steps in, closing the door behind her. "I was wondering if we could talk in private?"  
Over my shoulder, I look over towards Topaz. She nodded her head before coming up alongside of me, kissing my cheek. I felt the force urging to kiss her back. Releasing our connection, she skip's away and disappears. But I know she's close. Her hold still surrounds me.

"What the fuck is going on Jacob?" Rachel blurts out once the door taps shut. "Renesmee has gone crazy thinking you're with another girl. Not even bothered. I thought you wanted her. What's the matter with you, you idiot?!"

The force of Topaz's persuasion took over my words, "Rach I can't help the way I feel. I love her and she loves me. Renesmee understands and she's cool with it."

"Are you sure about that? Because I don't want Renesmee thinking she can have you back when you're tied down to _her_." Rachel obviously doesn't approve and neither do I. I will get my Nessie back, even if it kills me. "Anyway I thought you said you imprinted on our Ness?"

"I have," I responded using a harsh voice. "I know I have responsibilities to be whatever she wants me to e and right now that's for me to be her friend." No it isn't! I argue with myself. She wants me to love, care and protect her. But I can't, I'm stuck in this trap I cannot get out of unless Topaz issues my freedom. But when I'm out, I can go back to Renesmee and get my relationship back on track with her as she can see what Topaz has been doing to us. There has to be a chance for us.

"Okay, I still want to see you both happy and together," Rachel ordered. Why are girls always so demanding? "I want you to bring her down to La Push loads!"

"Of course."

Getting her far away from Topaz as possible seems like a good start to get my baby back.

* * *

**Renesmee Point Of View.**

* * *

I hop down the stairs taking one at a time like a slow coach. Luis and Faith followed behind me but suddenly got tired of waiting and quickly ran pass me. I can't help feel like a baby, holding onto the rails like this. I watch the kids carefully and see them jump all over Jet and Declan, playfully.

Pressing on, I continued around the corner and hobbling down the next step, leaning on the barrier for support. I looked down and saw Declan standing at the bottom. "Want some help?"

"Please," I began to blush under his presence. Obtaining both my crutches he place them against the wall near where he's standing before joining me half way up the steps. Carefully he places a hand under my knees and around my back to continue my journey down the steps. He carried me across the room and gently sat me on the sofa. "You alright there?"

I nodded my head, feeling a swarm of butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. Cannot believe this is happening to me. I scream in my head with happiness and nervousness. I've got to tell him how I feel. Holy crap!

"Nice cast," Jet nodded to my right leg with the scribble all over it.

"Fashion must have at the moment..."

Declan places my crutches at the side and sits between myself and Jet. The kids ran over to the air hockey table, standing on their tip toes to play against one another. "We better hurry up and get one Jet," Declan said nudging him with his own elbow. He picks up his drink and necks the liquid.

"Want another?" Jet wondered.

"Yeah if you're offering to get one mate…"

Jet stands up and collects the empty bottle letting the glass clink together, "Ness?"

"Go for it!"

Jet ushers the kids out, luring them with treats and we became alone.

Declan grabbed the black controllers to the console he offered me one, "Want to battle?"

"Can we talk while we got some privacy?"

"What about?" His shadow eyes squinted as he watched me carefully.

The words splurge out from my lips, "I've come to a conclusion that I don't just love you as a best friend anymore."

Declan chokes a nervous laugh out. "And what exactly does that mean?"

I snuggle closer into him, grabbing his hand stopping him from twiddling his fingers. "It means. If you want to we could try and have a relationship together…"

A line positioned on his forehead, confusion puzzled over his expression. "But Jacob?"

"Jacob is in love with you Sister…" I quickly change my error, "Step Sister." I gulp for before telling him, "And who needs Jacob anyway when you can possibly have Declan Parker."

With his palm, he ruffled my hair, "Have you hit your head?"

I laughed, shoving his hand away, protesting, "No!"

"And I'm not dreaming this?"

After pinching his arm, within a flash he yelps out, "OW!" He holds his hands up, "Okay okay, this is real."

"And just to let you know, I thought about you inflicting pain on me and I want to get my ear pierced ASAP!"

Declan sits up in shock, rubbing his face trying to get his facts straight. "You're not joking about this are you?"

"Nope!" I shake my head. "So will you, will you go out with me?"

Declan shook his head with disbelief, not to my answer which for a second I thought what he meant. Waiting in the silence makes my stomach hurl, needing a beneficial answer to settle it down. Rapidly, the palms of my hands became itchy and I felt the thick sweat mounting up.

A short moment later, Declan gradually displayed a grin. His arm swooped around me, urging me nearer. If anything could keep me feeling secure it's being in his possession, being in his warmth and in his life. He held me in a hug for a moment, leaning his chin against my shoulder as his head touched mine. His deep rich voice twisted into a soft whisper that blows warmly down into my ear, "It's everything I have ever dreamt of."

I closed my eyes and tightly squeezed his figure as the butterflies flew away.

"Ren. Can't. Breath." He gasped each word out.

"Oops sorry!" I apologise, releasing my grasp enabling him to breathe normally again. I lean back and steal his shadowy coffee eyes into mine.

Unhurriedly, Declan stir his head closer closing his eyes as his lips became nearer. Repeating his action, I fastened my own eyes whilst pulling in air into my own system to calm the nerves. His lips tenderly latch onto mine and an overwhelming feeling of happiness surrounds me. His hand reached up and glides lightly against my jawline, his thumb soothing over my cheek as our lips drape over one another's.

Slanting back slightly I part our lips; I stare back at his comforting brown eyes, unable to believe this is really happening. A beam simmers over my lips before I peck his lips again.

"Ah!" Jets voice entered the room again, making us immediately stop kissing, "Cover your eyes kids!"

"Since when did you two become something?" Jet asked placing a couple of bottle down on the table. He knows I don't drink but meh, it's another one off I guess.

Jacob and Topaz came filtering into the room holding each other's hands. A cheeky grin took over Topaz's features and the same reaction became on Jacob's face. We're all happy for once.

Declan announced, "Just a minute ago…"

"Congratulation!" Jet said after taking a quick swig from his bottle, tapping Declan's shoulder. He glanced up at Topaz and Jacob, noticing there contact. "Bloody hell guys, you too?"

"Yes, have you got a problem with that?" Topaz said a frown taking over her features as she took a seat next to me.

"No… No…" Jet said, "Seems a sudden outburst of couples…"

Topaz smiled, "You will get yours don't worry."

"One day!" Jet took to his feet and went over to the kids to play the game of air hockey, Topaz instantly joining him.

Declan took my attention away and quizzed, "Can I ask why the change of heart?" His eyes flicked to Jacob and then back to me.

"I wanted to go back to them days. The fun days. Messing around, the long walks and the time down the lake, everything seems magical when you're around…" The words spill out from my mouth.

Besides us, in Jacob's presence I heard him groan in the back of his throat. I glimpse over my shoulder at him and see the unhappy expression on his face, his arms crossing is statue, not pleased with something. I couldn't put my finger on it. He was happy with Topaz; he had nothing to complain about. Stupid boy.

* * *

**Edwards Point Of View.**

* * *

When we arrived back home, I apprehended all the new changes within the house. Renesmee, our Daughter had announced her dying love for Declan. They sit entwined in each other's company on the sofa, staring at one another as they speak softly. Trying not to pry, I removed my gaze onto her cast. Looks like the kids had been on her with multi-coloured pens. I shake my head. The next thing that caught my attention was Topaz and Jacob sitting together holding hands. Topaz managed to lure Jacob with her charm again. But everything seems relaxed and none of this was brought on by Jaspers ability. The all seemed happy as they laugh together chat and enjoy each other's company. No fighting. No verbal squabbling.

"Edward?" Bella's voice became questioning, taking in the same sudden surprise.

Rubbing my beautiful Wife's shoulder, I sooth her worry, "Let them be happy for now…"

But when Topaz leaped up to grab another drink, Jacob's thoughts pounded suddenly into my head.

**Topaz is causing all this trouble. I have to stop her. She's going to destroy everything I had, including what I had with Nessie. **


	35. Mr Grumpy

**Renesmee Point Of View.**

* * *

"Please tell me they are not doing what I think they are doing?!" Mia's girly but now shocked voice echoed around our meeting place. She covered her eyes not wanting to see the display of affection Declan and I are displaying towards each other.

Aware of the discomfort it is having on the others, I remove my lips from Declan but I remained seated on top of his lap, knowing how awkward it will be to change places with my stupid leg. Declan didn't want me to pull back but I shot him a warning look and he instantly understood.

Grace took the opposite approach, using a nice pleased tone, "Ah guys, since when?"

Aston came stumbling up the stairs, glance at us before slumming himself against the wall. He did not look amused.

"Since a few days ago after we made up…" I broadcast, noticing Kyle running up the stairs, gesturing a small wave as a 'hello'.

Grace stepped closer, surrounding the both of us with an awkward three-way hug. "That is so cute!" She whispers in our ears. "And I'm glad to see you back," Grace said focusing on just me now, "What have you done to your leg? Declan wouldn't tell us."

Leaving all the gory details, I kept it simple, "Just a clumsy accident."

Kyle points towards my crutches, "Can I have a go?"

I nod my head and see the big kid grin skipping onto his features. He put his arms through the holds and he pretended he had hurt his foot, walking along the short space dividing the group.

Mia removed her hands away from her perfect flawless face and spat out where she obtains her usual seat, "And what about Mr tall, dark and handsome?"

I smile warmly hugging Declan tightly, "I have him right here…"

"No," Mia immediately corrected me, "I meant Jacob Black."

Rolling my eyes, I then inform her, "We're good friends Mia. He's happy now he's with Topaz."

"WHAT!" Mia and Grace both gasped in astonishment.

Why are people responding like this? Everybody knows that they've been in love since forever. Plus they make a cute couple, everyone knows that, right? Can't they just be happy for them? They don't need a downer on there relationship when it's only just began. Poor Jacob and Topaz.

* * *

**Jacob Point Of View.**

* * *

"Jacob…" Edward announced his arrival up on the river bank as we planned to meet a few hours ago.

I didn't hear him approach me as I stood near the river edge, hands in my pockets, watching the peaceful atmosphere float in front of me. Without moving my gaze, I see the beautiful world reminiscing over times Ness and I would have when we had some alone time together down here.

Edward stepped alongside me, "Keep your thoughts to yourself."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. **Doesn't Edward like mushy crap? **I thought after displaying a thought of my first night with his Daughter.

Edward's hands tighten up and a groan flicks out from his throat. "Not when in concerns my only Daughter," He spat out in annoyance. "Now Jacob, what did you want?"

"I'm going to get to the point. We need to get rid of Topaz from our lives. Now doing that means upsetting Renesmee and I want to try and not do that."

"Do you have a plan?" Edward wondered as I'm not giving him much from my thoughts.

"We all move," I expose. "Renesmee, Bella, you and me."

Edward declared, "Can't happen."

My eyes sprung on his pale bloodsucker face. "Why on earth not?"

"Charlie's wedding is just around the corner, there bridesmaids Jacob," Edward said as if he's trying to remind me. "I am reminding you," He shot at me. "Anyway they will want contact with the rest of the family and what's it going to do to Renesmee when she's parted from Declan? There close Jacob. Even if they have took it to the next step. Even you know it's hard to stay away from a best friend. I'm not putting my Daughter what I went through either."

"Not to help her escape from the spell?"

He didn't respond. I clenched my hands tightly as I proposed, "Then we will have to take Declan with us."

"Which will make his family follow and you don't want that." Edwards continued, "I know Jacob this is going to be difficult for you but eventually we will find a way out, we always do…"

I slightly turned my body to face him. "Powers of persuasion Edward is harder to fight against, I've tried."

"We will talk to Pete; make her see sense that way."

Shaking my head as I explain, "She has control over everything except Bella. She will make Pete forget."

When we arrived back at the Cullen's I was greeted with a very bubbly Renesmee as she hopped up and down on her good foot in compete excitement. I smiled at her. I missed her. I love her. Her gorgeous face held an enormous grin, "What's up beautiful?"

Declan who had offered to bring Renesmee home from school shot me a displeased look obviously from my choice of words. **Mate she's mine**, I wanted to tell him.

Edward muttered a small laugh glancing over at me whilst being wrapped up with Bella, who looked lovingly at her Daughter's cheerfulness.

"JAKE YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS!" Renesmee's voice is loud. Very loud.

But I laughed at her cuteness whilst rubbing my ears. "Calm down Ness…"

"Sorry." She certainly wasn't as she remained a high pitch tone, "But our class and a few others are going on a trip to England!" She tapped her crutches against the floor again in happiness. "I'm going to frigging ENGLAND!" She screamed with enthusiasm.

England. That's far enough. "Is Topaz going?" I wondered immediately.

"Aw Jake," her voice became blissfully smooth. My ears wanted to thank her. "Sorry but she's probably going, her class has been invited," She turned to Declan, "Right Babe?"

"Yeah, she's already told Dad and it's a done deal, he's signing the consent form tonight," Declan said pressing a hand on her back.

**Get your damn hands off her!** I really wanted to scream out.

"Poor mutt, are you going to miss your Girlfriend," Blondie mocked where she sat with a book in her hands, sitting next to Emmett who smirked.

"Leave him Rose," Esme said as she passed and went upstairs.

My phone rang and rang, but I never answered it. Topaz left message after message wanting me to come and see her. No way biatch, I'm waiting for my girl.

Once it hit 10:30 Declan kissed Renesmee where she sat watching a movie and decided he'd better get home but told her would see her tomorrow and pick her up again in the morning.

She groaned, not wanting him to leave but after another kiss she let him.

After Edward saw him off and he returned he announced, "Renesmee bed time…"

"I'll take her up," I smiled shortly across at Edward. **_Need some time with her if I'm gonna have to wait for her Edward. _**

In response he nodded his head.

After a few minutes of getting Renesmee up the stairs with her hobble, I helped her get into her pyjamas as she struggled. I was surprised she didn't order me out of the room but I didn't complain. It was my only time I got with her and I'm going to enjoy every moment.

I tucked her and chip into bed, reminding me of when she was younger. She smiled up at me like normal and I planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Jake," She faintly said. "There is something about you…"

Is she realising her true feelings for me?

She reached up and ruffled my hair. "You need a haircut."

No. That was my answer to my previous question; it wasn't what I was hoping for.

I ran my hand through my hair and promised I would let Alice have a chop at it later. I pressed my lips again to her cheek before telling her my honest feelings. "I love you Ness."

"Love you to Jakey…" She said sweetly before shutting her eyes and cuddling down to chip. "Night."

I hold back my disappointment. "Sweet Dreams, Nessie."

* * *

**Renesmee's Point Of View.**

* * *

_Christmas Day. _

It seemed like I've been on these damn crutches for an eternity. But today I'm getting the best present EVER! The freedom of my leg back. Woooohooo!

Dad had this machine which saw through the thick material but it didn't completely remove it. I held Jacob's warm hand as Dad got a metal object and tugged with ease at the plaster which helped lift it slightly. Naturally he whipped it off before I regained my leg back. Shocked. Self-conscious. Humiliated. I instantly ordered Jacob out. He chuckled and said no and refused to go. I would have kicked him out if Dad didn't stop me and tell me sit still.

"Nessie," He softly said. "There is something about you…" He reached over to my right leg and ruffled the horrid hair on my leg, "You need a haircut!" He struggled to tame his laughter and it burst out from him mouth. Dad too was also amused.

I punched Jacob very hard in the shoulder, not holding back whilst my face lit up like a red Christmas tree light. Unbelievable.

Dad left the room for a second to grab something from upstairs and I examined the actual damage to my skin. It was still raw with marks where the blades sunk into my skin. There slowly going to sink in as a scar form which I'm not worried about to much. What is worrying me is the soreness still left behind. Dad assured me earlier it would get better but very slowly. But I want it to hurry the hell up; I do _not_ want to be hobbling down the streets of London next month.

Dad was back and with a couple of support bars in each hand. He positioned them in the middle of the library, where we were waiting. I did not want to go into the hospital and Dad had promised me we didn't have to. Dad altered the bars to my height before offering a hand to get off the hard wooden desk.

"Take is slowly," He ordered as I stood up on my left foot, the good one.

Slowly, I pressed my bare bad foot to the wood of the floor, regaining feeling through my entire leg. My ankle hurt a bit but I assured myself this pain was good.

Whilst Carlisle wondered in to watch how my recovery was coming along Dad moved the bars towards me. I placed my hands on either side whilst Dad ordered, "I want you to step forward with you right foot, put all your weight on it for a quick moment before stepping back onto you left okay?"

Jacob didn't like the sound of this, so as protection he held my waist, which is pretty sweet of him.

I drew a breath and then moved my right foot forward. Putting all my weight down on my foot, it killed. "Ow!" I complained before switching legs, feeling Jacob squeeze my waist to help me.

Smugly Jacob said, "Didn't I tell you it was a bad idea to put yourself forward as bait."  
"At least no one will get hurt!" I spoke through gritted teeth, pressing forwards.

Had enough of trying to walk normally, I had a bath and washed away the smelly grim from my leg. Also I striped the hair away so Jacob couldn't laugh or joke at me anymore. But the gut feeling I have tells me he will never drop it and never let me forget.

With the help of my crutches, I went down stairs once I did my hair and got dressed by myself for the first time in a long while; I noticed family and friends started to arrive. Declan and his family soon got here and he smothered me with kisses. Behind him, I took in Jacob's eye roll. I saw him clamp eyes with Topaz and he immediately got off his ass and went straight over to her. It looked sort of forced but I told myself I was imagining it. He loved her no matter what his attitude showed. Jake hugged his girlfriend and then her lips met his and a smile beamed on his face.

"Get a room!" Granddad Charlie called out from after sipping some beer.

Laughter filtered the room.

"Or a kennel," Aunt Rose chipped in.

Declan pulled me away from everyone, "How did it go babe?" His eyes wondered down to my bare feet his trainers.

"Cast is off, still a bit painful and I will certainly have scars from it."

"Never mind sweetheart, your still beautiful in my eyes," He reassured me pecking my lips. "I've got you a little gift," He suddenly announces. From the inside of his usual leather jacket he handed me a small tiffany & co box.

"Dec…" I groaned thinking of how much this would have cost.

"Don't give me that face," He complained, "Just open it!"

Lifting the lid from under the white ribbon, I see a pair of gorgeous purple earrings staring back at me. Yep, I finally did it. I got my ears pierced and it didn't hurt as I expected it to. It was over in seconds but my Mother and Father complaint's lasted forever. They didn't like it and they told me I should have asked them first. But I wasn't thinking, I was to wrapped up in Declan, just like Jacob is with Topaz.

"So do you like them?" Declan asked bringing me back to the real world.

"Like is an understatement. I absolutely love them!" I tugged him instantly into my hold, resting my head against his. "They must have cost you a fortune."

"It's just money," Declan shrugged.

I hugged him more whilst watching Jacob and Topaz. She wasn't happy. No gift. No handmade gesture. What's with Jacob today? He's gotten me a gift and my parents, even Rosalie. He got her Blonde hair dye and she got him a ball with the word 'fetch' on it. I loved there banter. But I don't understand why he didn't for Topaz. He would never forget to buy or make one. He was Jacob. A kind and caring guy. But then something hit me. He's going to blow her away later with a surprise.

Charlie and Sue again got drunk but took one of the upstairs bedrooms instead of the couch. Esme and Carlisle fooled around in the kitchen whilst washing up the dirty plates from the Christmas meal, which was amazing like every year. For vampires who don't eat, they can cook pretty well. Emmett had taken Rose home for you know what. Alice and Jasper danced around to the Christmas songs. Dad and mum said goodnight and went off following Emmett and Rosalie's lead. Leaving me and Declan cuddled on the sofa with Jacob and a very upset Topaz. Still no gift had arrived.

I obtained my phone and texted him, even though he's sat right next to me - _Boy, you've messed up big Jakey. Go upstairs and give her one of my bracelets x _

His reply – _No xxx_

_Grumpy git x_


	36. Embracing England

"Promise you will call me every day – no matter when alright?" Jacob loud soppy tone said whilst hugging me tightly as he dropped me off at school as my parents couldn't tolerate the sunlight without being caught out on their secret.

"I'll try my best Jake but I'm sure Topaz will be calling you every day…"

"I don't-" He cut himself off and quickly changed his speech, "Of course she will." I felt the warm smile featuring on his lips. Jacob has been rather odd recently. He's been hanging around with me, rather than his own girlfriend. I'll certainly have to have a little chat with her on this trip and see if they're alright. Perhaps I could play cupid before Valentine's Day arrives next month. "Bye Nessie, have a fun but safe trip alright?"

"Sure Jake," I squeezed him one final time before letting him go, grabbing the handle of my designer suitcase, Aunt Alice's idea not mine. I don't even know what I've got in my suitcase. It's going to be a nice surprise when I open it, I can sense it. "Already missing you!" I call out to Jake, but he was more interested into Topaz now she had arrived. He opened her car door, helped her out and smothered her with kisses.

"Ah!" Mia complained, drawing her suitcase closer to mine. "How can you stand them being all over each other?"

"There happy Mia…" I stated watching happily. "Maybe you should stop being jealous otherwise you might make people believe you're interested in him."

"With Jacob you have got to be kidding. I don't go after my friend's ex-boyfriend's Renesmee," She snapped.

_ Grouchy cow. _

Her slender fingers messed with the hem of her skirt while her voice became flirtatiously, "I'm going to find myself a hot Englishman and have my wicked way with him."

_She hopes. _

Declan obtained his suitcase from the boot of his car and leant Topaz's against the back door. He passed them both and grimace pointing his thumb at Jacob and Topaz's intense make out session.

I bellowed a chuckle as he headed in my direction.

"Morning Gorgeous," He stepped close, pressing a hand against my back, drawing me near before letting his lips grace over mine.

"Please," Mia spat with a thick attitude attached. She turned on her heels and stormed over to the yellow bus where she offers her case to the driver to shove in the storage apartment.

"She thinks she's going to hook up with an Englishman…"

"Is she for real?"

"Oh yes, she never jokes about men…"

The journey took every inch of energy out of me. Who would have thought sitting on you back side would cause you to be so damn tired. On the flight we were made to do some English work, so we wouldn't be behind for the next two weeks we were away, thanks to the leader Mr Brown, my English teacher. Everyone groaned when he handed out everyone's textbook which all the teachers had been hiding from us. As usual I enjoyed taking on the challenge and I was able to work with Declan too which was a lot of fun.

Arriving in London, we were greeted to the typical British weather of rain. It's surreal. We're in London. Taking a short walk, we all endured the dampness of the rain to get the connecting tube to take us to the hotel. All the students bumbled in for a seat leaving some standing. I held onto a pole and leant into Declan's figure, smelling his strong cologne.

Mr Brown moaned at the closeness of us and a few other couples said it would cause trouble. Ignoring his fluster, I kissed Declan before setting my eyes on the upper carriages watching them wobble around frantically. It made me giggle.

"What's funny?" Declan asked.

"Watch the carriages they act like Jell-O," I laughed, making my body wobble.

He smirked, "You are so weird."

Kyle should have learnt by now not to have followed my indication. Already he felt sick from all the travelling we've done, whinging he's feels sick. On the plane he heard me say how beautiful the fluffy clouds were to Declan and Kyle instantly felt travel sick after looking out of the window. Doofus! Mr Brown and Mrs Jonson didn't know what to do for the best. He was given tablets but they didn't work. I bet they are dreading the journey home.

A minute walk from Marble Arch tube station and we were presented at the four star hotel called The Cumberland Hotel. I don't know how Mr Brown pulled it off, but he did. Perhaps he's got connections here. Inside I couldn't believe how beautifully modern the build is. The lobby is simple and painted white, with awesome blue lights surrounding weird statues of three men. One was called, 'Man With Potential Selves' I found them amazing and asked Declan to take a picture of me trying to pull a booger from the man's nose whilst the teacher sort out the rooms. Declan laughed shaking his head in amusement.

My eyes fled around the room and took note of the cool chair by a couple of white cubed stools where a couple of ladies sat with laptops on their laps whilst they discus something business-like. I went over to the matching white egged shaped chair with purple inner waxy material. Obtaining the first seat being joined by Declan in seconds, it reminded me of back home with our stylish furniture.

I admit. I am missing home but I'm at my dream destination and I just want to explore. Even though I didn't have any energy. But with free Wi-Fi I'll Skype home when I get into my room.

"Declan Parker," One of the other teachers called. "You're with Kyle." Then they continued, "Topaz Parker you're with Renesmee Cullen."

Our teal room was too indulged with modern luxury features with flat screen TV with all the channels to keep us entertained. We had awesome coffee and tea facilities and complementary toiletries. On the double bed we have to share, lay plastic passes giving us access to the gym which I cannot wait to try out. I know Dad said to take it easy when I left but it's good to gain the strength back, maybe Declan will join me to.

"Mind me grabbing a shower first?" Topaz asked.

"Knock yourself out," I smiled. "I'm going to use the Wi-Fi to Skype home anyway."

"If Jacob's there, call me!" She demanded.

"Yes Miss Parker!"

We both laughed.

Jacob wasn't at home when I made the connecting call. There it was seven hours' time difference which made it 2:47pm in the afternoon over there. In the image, behind my pale parents, I notice the weather was as bad as it is here. Raining cats and dogs.

"Renesmee it's so good to see you, did you have a nice journey, Sweetheart?" Mum's voice filtered the room first. Next to her Dad smiled.

"It was very very very long!" I tell them with a yawn displaying my tiredness.

As I rubbed my eyes Dad's voice came apparent, "Perhaps you should go to bed."

"Yeah I will."

"How's your leg?" I could see Dad displaying a worried expression. He cautioned that it could make it worse from walking around. He was anxious for me to go just in case my clumsy side came out. I assured him of course, telling him that I had all my friends around and nothing will happen. Not that he believes me.

"It is fine Dad, stop panicking. It doesn't even hurt…" I promised, tucking my hair behind my ears. "How's everything at home, is Jacob okay?"

Mum started, "Renesmee-"

"Bella no," I heard Dad's faint whisper warning her.

_Okay. _

"Renesmee," Mum sustains, "If you call tomorrow we will get him to speak to you, how about that?"  
I nod my head, "And Topaz, I'm sharing a room with her."  
"Where's Declan's room?" Dad wondered, not impressed either that we were so far away he couldn't protect me from Declan doing naughty stuff.

"He's down the opposite end of the hallway," I lied; he's just across from us.

Without my Father's mindreading, I was finally able to get away scot free, even though I felt guilty straight afterwards. But this was for their protection.

In the morning, I rummaged through my suitcase and I found everything I needed, Alice had done well. But I did notice a pair of matching very sexy underwear; she must think I'll be getting up to something with Declan. I shake my head and put them to one side and put something much more comfortable on before heading down to breakfast with Topaz.

The day ahead of us wasn't planned at all by the teachers. Mr Brown announced that today we could do whatever we wanted to do seen as jetlag was occurring over most people.

Declan, the genius that he is came up with a plan for our group of friends to all do something together. After a 25 minute journey, which Kyle hated every second of, we went to this place called HintHunt. With the five of us, Declan, Topaz, Kyle, Mia and me, we were put into a room for sixty minutes to get our brains working. We had to crack codes from different puzzles which unlock combinations. Once we managed to escape after having a lot of fun and becoming closer as friends we adventured into the world of tourism.

Declan then took us to see Big Ben, but I was more interested in the sign I found on the Westminster bridge which had been covered with loads of different stickers. Crossing the road after letting a red bus pass first we went over to the London Eye. The views of the river and the buildings were magnificent as we spent another hour ogling them. Declan wrapped his arms around me kissing the tender skin on my neck as we stand at the window. I felt spaced out and couldn't believe my luck that I was actually here. In my dream world. Topaz insisted on taking pictures of everyone and caught us off guard. If Dad see's that one he won't be best pleased.

Once the London Eye was ticked off our list, we took a walk to Buckingham palace. Declan held my hand, swinging it backwards and forwards as we adventured down the path towards the building. Too it was very beautiful of course but it didn't capture my instant attention. There were poles out in the grassy areas with little crowns on top of each one and that caught my attention first. Of course I took a picture.

"What is it with you and random stuff?" Declan asked consuming a bemused face.

I laughed at his cute face. "It's quirky!"

A very tiny muffled sound manages to escape from his lip whilst his shadowy eyes gazed back into mine. Where I've been squashing his hand through all my exhilaration, I sensed the surrounding heat delicately press over my cheek.

Declan released his breath.

"I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

That pause me to the spot.

I didn't expect that to be said.

Not now and not for a long while.

I gulped.

My phone started ringing in a bubbly tone.

"Ah crap, sorry!"

He didn't look disappointed, he just simply smiled.

My hands fumbled with the zip of my bag before digging in and retrieving the technology. On the lit screen, I read Jacob's name. "Sorry need to take this," I said to Declan before turning around and blocking the connection. "Hey Jacob."

"Your parents said you were sharing a room with Topaz, is she near you?"

I say sarcastically, "_Hey Jacob - Hey Ness how are you, enjoying yourself? - Yes Jacob I am as it goes."_

He draws a breath and releases it. _"_Sorry Ness, how are you, enjoying yourself?"

"Certainly am, _thanks for asking_." Yes, I thought I would wound you a little for that Jacob Black.

Jacob voice became urgent, "Is Topaz near you?"

"Aw Jake," I say turning around to the rest of the group, "You already missing your girlfriend…"

"Shh…" Jacob bit. Topaz lit up like a light, clapping her hands as she skips towards me.

"She wants to talk to you Jakey."  
The phone beeped and the call disconnected.

Taking the phone away from my ear, I glance down at the screen and shake my head. "Sorry Topaz must be a bad connection."

Her face didn't look best please but she soon whipped the sadness off and presented her best happy face. "Never mine." She looked up to Declan, "Where to next?"

We pressed on and went through the park and went to see The Ritz, Hard Rock café then on another tube to Piccadilly Circus where we visited Ripley's believe It or Not! This was amazingly full with odd stuff I seemed to adore in seconds. I made sure I captured everything on my camera, even though my heart and head will never forget.

When I examined Declan I glimpsed the anticipation as he was still waiting for me to say _it_ back. Or was it just in my head he was urging this. If Jacob hadn't had rudely interrupted me then I would have already said it by now. Of course I wanted to say it back, I wasn't afraid to; I just wanted it to be special.

I turned to his Step Sister in our room, "Topaz can we talk, I need some… some advice about Declan."

"Oh yeah?" She questioned, cocking her head in the air suddenly more interested than what she was doing on her phone, which I presume was trying to get in contact with her Boyfriend Jacob.

I climbed on the bed and crossed my legs. "Today he told me he loved me like in a serious way. I was about to tell him I love him and Jacob phoned," I told her. "I'm trying to find the right moment to tell him, but I don't know when a right time is." I found myself babbling on even though I didn't want to tell her everything, "It's like when we decided to have sex, I want it to be special for the first time, do you know what I mean?"

"Of course I know exactly what you mean," She nodded.

"Good." I felt weight being lifted off my shoulders and I sort of relaxed a little.

"You need to shag his brains off…"

I chocked instantly completely caught off guard by her words. "Excuse me."

She rolled her eyes, "You heard." Her slender body got off the bed making me bounce slight and she went over to one of her draws. "Have this," she handed me a condom. "Go in there. Tell him you're ready and when you're doing _it_ tell him."

So that appeared to be the plan. I wish Jasper was here because my nerves are outstanding and the butterflies grew and grew in my stomach. Topaz offered to help me get ready. She did my make – up naturally and did my hair letting my natural curls surround my face. I put on my purple tiffany earrings that he got me for Christmas. She gave me some tips on how to be sexy. But I didn't want to be sexy I wanted to be normal and be me. But I let her continue because all I could think about was tonight is going to be the night. I put on my sexy underwear Alice popped into my bag and Topaz said to just put my hotel robe on over top. That's all I needed.

* * *

**Topaz's Point of View.**

* * *

Jacob Black, you think you can get away with ignoring me whilst I'm gone well you are so wrong sunshine.

"Hey Renesmee," I caught her attention as she stood with just her underwear on for my Brother. I quick snapped a picture.

"Hey Topaz!" She complained rushing over to where I stood. "No – please – delete it," She said trying to swat my phone away from my hand.

"Okay okay!" I promised, "If you get your ass through that door, I will."

She stood with her hands on her hips in a huff. Renesmee turned around and place on her robe which I told her to do. As she mumbled how much she hated me right now, with a joking tone, I sent the picture to Jacob. With the words – **_Guess where this sexy chick is heading tonight… that right Declan's bed. Hurt's doesn't it X_**

I wasn't silly; I knew exactly what he was going to do. Call her to stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life. Fat chance of that happening as it's now in my back pocket. A minute or so later and it vibrated in my pocket. Smugly, I hid it under the bed and encouraged Renesmee out of the room with the promise I would deleted the picture on my own phone.

* * *

**Renesmee's Point of View.**

* * *

I rattled my knuckles along the edge of the wood of the door. I glance across at Topaz and she gave am a reassurance smile. I found myself shocked when Kyle answered the door. Typical of him, he looked me up and down and instantly knew what was going on. Topaz seized his collar of his British flag top and pulled down the hallway.

"Have fun!" Kyle called out.

My cheeks inflamed with crimson.

I draw a deep breath and pushed the door open and closed it behind me, securing it with a lock.

"Hey babe," Declan's voice came up behind me. "What you doing here? I thought you were having a girl's night in with my Step Sister."

I rotated around and with a flirtatious tone I stated, "You couldn't be so wrong."

Declan gulped as I bite on my lower lip making his shadowy eyes grow wider. Placed the pizza he had in his hands back down in the box and wiped his hands on his dark jeans before striding closer. The spark in his eye indicated he knew what I was after. Before I knew it his mouth crushed suddenly down onto mine with heat and passion as he drove my body into the door behind me. It made a sudden bang from the force but I didn't care who heard. I knew what I wanted and I was going to get it and Mr Brown is not going to stop me.

I could taste the meat feast pizza he had just been eating from his lips and a sudden desire of blood sunk into my throat. _Not now. Go away!_

Ignoring my thirst I continue to grace my red stained lips against his perfect ones. I drew my arms around his neck pulling him tighter, closer and nearer. His strong masculine arm wrapped under my back and inspired my body to lay closer on his.

I pulled a little from him, seeing those shadowy coffee eyes filled with desire as his lips curled into a smile. Crossing my arms over my chest, I let my fingers flick the robe off, letting it gradually slip to the carpet. His hands gain the now very sensitive skin of the curve of my back and shudder zipped through my spine. He was making me nervous as his eyes learned the secrets of what is under my robe. This is working. His face brightened immediately.

Carefully, he picked me up in his arms removing me from my frozen position, carrying me over to the shared double bed, lying me down on the bed sheets. My mouth instantly dried as he climbed over me, his legs either side of me, pinning me down.

Before his lips could meet mine again. I knew it was time. "I love you Declan Parker."

His lips turned into a big grin and I knew I made him happy. Leaning over me, he pressed his soft caring lips down on mine, pecking once and twice before drifting off to the skin on my neck.

I wrap my arms around his back tugging at his t-shirt, wanting to expose more of him, seen as I'm nearly all out of surprises. He dragged himself away and heaved his typical white t-shirt off and throwing it towards the window, bending back down, not bothered where it had landed. His muscular body spread over mine and I felt a trigger flare the hunger between my legs.

His fingers gently unhook the straps of my bra off my shoulders before he unclipped the back, hauling the fabric away leaving my breast on show with the condom packet falling from its hiding place, where Topaz had stuffed it before.

I sort of cringed slightly as he smirked under his breath. He held the packet under his grip which was supporting him up, hiding the condom and continued to concentrate.

Declan eyes graced over my naked upper half and his lips let loose a small whisper, "Beautiful." He let his warm lips go wild over my skin as his fingers stroke the sensitive area towards the skirt of my underwear. Travelling further down, Declan found out how much I wanted him, need him, desired to have him.

He didn't waste any time and slipped off his jeans and got himself ready before stripping me completely off.

Our bodies met with his abs gliding against the surface of my smooth skin, his lips kissing all the way up to my lips. He broke in and released the building pressure between my legs. I gripped onto him, digging my nails into his back as we both felt the good feeling. Declan moaned in delight so I dug my nails in again, urging him to go faster inside me.

With our skin slithering against one another's I felt that passion and so did he as our pace become much quicker, much faster and his hands more rougher over my exposed skin. Together we both pant, groan bringing us to our fulfilment.

Blaring his name I reached my satisfaction; Declan pulsated in me reaching his own orgasm.

Declan moaned with pleasure before his passionate eyes connected with mine. Leaning his hot figure over me, he pressed his wet lips with mine.


	37. Oh Boy!

**Jacob's Point Of View**

* * *

Anger, rage, irritation, annoyance and fury build up from my shaking hands, sending the message up to my muscle where it tenses and I lose control. I slam my device through the glass of the window in my bedroom, making it shatter down like a waterfall.

I only have myself to blame.

"JACOB!" Dad yells out from the living room capturing my attention.

I rush to him, just in case he's fallen of his wheelchair or something. But he hadn't. He was sat in front of the television with a beer in hand. "What was that?" He asked with a frown featuring on his russet face.

Then I realised what I've done.

"Shit!" I choke out, "I'll fix it Dad, sorry."

Through gritted teeth, he snarled, "It has something to do with that half bloodsucker, hasn't it?"

"Depends on which one you're on about?" I say jumping over the couch and slam my back against it, hanging my feet over the arm.

"Topaz," Dad confirmed. "Y'know you should have stuck with Renesmee. I know we didn't get on but at least she doesn't treat you like this. What's that bloodsucker done this time? She's not pregnant again is she?"

I shake my head, hoping for my sake that she isn't. "With them in England she has power over everything. I can't get close to Ness without Topaz or that curse getting in my way. Renesmee and Declan," I shake my head feeling the temper kicking off again inside me.

Calm down. Calm down. Calm down. Calm down. You don't want to hurt Billy.

"Coo wee!" Rachel's declare her arrival at the front door.

The kids Joseph and Faith come sprinting in, jumping all over me when they see me. "Uncle Jake come play with us," Joseph said tugging on my hand with his tiny one.

Rachel appeared over the sofa with Baby Ashley in her arms, "What's happened to the window, Pauls checking it out now."

"Woman troubles," Dad announced pointing in the direction of me.

Bending down over the couch, Rachel chuckled, "Never knew you could have PMS!"

Joseph lifted her head and in wonder asked, "What's PMS Mum?"

"Son," Paul's voice came up behind my Sister, "When you hear PMS you run for the hills, alright?"

Rachel smacked him hard causing her hand to twinge with pain from the blow. He kissed her passionately before gracing his lips over the palm of her hand before kissing the top of Ashley's head.

I want that. The love. The family. Not with Topaz of course but with my beautiful, funny, quirky, did I mention beautiful, Renesmee. It seems so far away, impossible to reach.

"Uncle Jake, can you come play now!" Faith moaned tugging on shirt.

"Sorry kids…" I say rubbing bot their heads, "No can do. Got to fix the window."

Paul said, "I'll help you mate."

"Can we help?!" Joseph and Faith both beamed and chant together.

* * *

**Renesmee's Point Of View.**

* * *

Morning light fluttered down through the window and fluttered across my skin, waking me up finding myself still besides Declan. His soft silky skin was pressed against mine as he spoons me completely naked. I couldn't help but let a smile tease my lips.

Twisting in his embrace, I see him fast asleep totally wiped out. Last night he reminded me of our pleasant night, not that I would ever forget, but he gave me a dream in _our _daisy field of us repeating the same passionate love alongside the lake.

I brushed my lips against his cheek, untangling myself from him and then obtained my robe.

As I tied the robe around me, Declan stirred and woke up, making me jump on the spot when he said, "Off somewhere?"

"Jeez!" I lay a hand on my chest, feeling my heart racing over. "You scared me." I caught my breath and explained as his eyes still remained questioning, "I need a shower before breakfast with everyone else…"

He pushed back the luxury duvet, showcasing off his splendid well-developed body before crawling off the end to where I stood. His warm hand caught mine waist and the other brushed against my cheek.

I sighed with happiness as Declan shrugged the white robe with the hotel logo on it off me, revealing my naked skin underneath.

"Much better," He said with a seductive tone. Declan picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Holding on tightly, he walked over to the shower room, swinging the door across, stepped in before swinging the door back across. He presses a couple of buttons and water immediately bursts out of the system.

A little naughty laugh escapes from my lips as our body get enclosed with water and steam starts to circle around us.

With our lips entwine as one, Declan orders me against the tiles with the drive of lust sinking between us again. With my back crammed instantly against the tiles, I felt the slight coldness which trembled down the neck of my spine, making a desired buzz throughout my body. I rush my lips against his and my hands rummage over his hair stirring him closer. Wanting him, needing him, desiring him all over again.

Sitting down for breakfast with the rest of the students and teachers, seemed a little bit AWKWARD! I wanted to scream. All eyes were on the late arrives of me and Declan. Topaz and Kyle has said something, I swear they have. Oh crap! I caught Mr Brown sitting at the end of the long table. Shit! He doesn't look best pleased as a frown occupies his eyes whilst a line grinds deep into his forehead.

"Declan Parker… Renesmee Cullen…" He paused between names. "Please may I have a word in the lobby?"

The crowd of student let a long 'oooooo' out.

Drawing a quick, much need breath, I scrape the stylish chair legs against the white floor as Declan does the same next to me.

Across the table Mia's face crunches up as she laughs out, "Ha. Busted!"

Embarrassment hit my cheeks immediately.

Kyle nudges Mia's elbow to get her to shut up, telling me that he was the culprit who's been spreading the word, letting everyone one know, even the teachers. Thank you very much Kyle, you absolutely annoying frustrating baboon!

In the lobby, a lot of business men and woman crowed around the much loved statue figures. Mia is going to be jealous of me getting an eye at all of them first, not that I would because I have my Declan. I longed to touch him but that would give the entire game away to Mr Brown.

"It's been going around that something physical went on between you last night," Mr Brown started. "That you didn't sleep in the same rooms either…"

I couldn't bear myself to look into his eyes, guilt and discomfiture flustered around me.

"During the duration of this trip, I don't want to hear that you have been swapping rooms. Now I can't stop you from doing other stuff but at least be safe. Okay."

"Yes, Sir," Declan responded.

I cringed.

"Okay off you go…" Mr Brown said nodding his head back towards the dining room. I wanted to run away but when he called me back for a moment, letting Declan go back to the dining room. I rotated slowly around, ignoring eye contact. His voice is consumed with disappointment, "I expected you to have more of a brain on your shoulders Renesmee…" Mr Brown continued, "Perhaps when we're at Shakespeare's Globe maybe you could concentrate on your work, if you still want to go to Cambridge."

I glanced up at his caring eyes before nodding as a response.

Oh Boy!

* * *

So what do you think? Review and let me know :) J x.


	38. On Home Turf

With my tired head against Declan's broad shoulder, I couldn't help smile when I noticed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign through the window as we passed on the bus.

"Feels good doesn't it, to be back on home turf…" Declan said with a very tired face, dark circles under his eyes. Before I could respond he continued, "Can't wait to get my own bed back, the springs in that mattress has killed my back.

"I'd give you a massage but I'm so tired I don't think I could manage to even stay awake."

"All right my precious," Declan kissed the top of my head, removing a stand of hair from my face. He teased, "Perhaps another time?"

"Stop thinking of naughty ideas, Dad might hear and go mental at me!"

"Fine, block Father in law out of my head," He squinted his eyes close before opening them wide. "Check."

Now to block it from my own mind, check. Damn! Kyle and Topaz! I twisted my head around to see them sitting near the back of the bus. I noted Topaz fiddling on her phone with her earphones in her ears whilst Kyle on the other hand leant against Topaz asleep and dribbling. Poor thing.

Once the bus stopped I stretched my limbs out till they clicked before gaining my bag and joining in the cue along the bus to get off. Everyone is shoving and pushing desperately wanting to go home to bed. Through the glass windows, I took a chance to peek through and look for my family. Some had come to greet me. Mum, Dad, Esme and Emmett. Excitedly, I waved in their direction. Over the trip, I had made video calls to them but seeing them in the flesh seemed a relief. They all smiled and casually waved back, trying to not look too enthusiastic in front of the humans. I glance around the car park as I moved up the line, but I couldn't see who I was looking for. Jacob isn't here? Why not? I would have thought being apart from his Girlfriend for two weeks he would want to be here. Obviously I don't know my best friend as well as I thought I did.

I jumped off the bus feeling the burst of delightful fresh air which was much more pleasant than the ghastly farts the lads were producing on demand as they tried to wind Mr Brown up. Within seconds, I sprint over to my family and hug my Mum and Dad first.

"We've miss you so much!" They declared holding me for longer than normal. But I didn't mind, I've been away far too long to stop them.

Dad's mind when onto his work, "How's the leg?"

"Fine," I mumbled in their embrace, "I'll let you have a look at it at home." Next I moved onto hugging my lovely Grandma who told me that Carlisle wishes he could be here but the hospital needed him. Whilst Dad fetched my cases I turned to Uncle Emmett's cheesy grin.

"Hey," Emmett enfolded his arms around my figure. "I missed you…"

"Awe Uncle Em, since when did you get all soppy?"

"Since you went away and he's been a mess without you…" Mum told me before laughing.

"Let's be off," Dad announced as he put my case in the boot of the car, "Alice is waiting, don't want her to get annoyed."

"Please tell me she hasn't set up another party," I say wiping away the tiredness at my eye, "I don't think I could handle it…"

Mum grimaced before saying with disgust in her tone, "No something much worse…"

_I dread to think. _

After I said my goodbyes to Declan and Topaz and said a quick hi-bye to Pete and Jet, my family then set off for home. All I wanted to do is rest my head and close my eyes and fall into a very deep sleep to recover from all of the travelling. Fat chance of that happening! Esme bugged me with questions, telling me that she loved London and would have to suggest going back over with Carlisle sometime soon. I told her about my fascination with all the odd stuff I found and told her she would have to check it all out too. Dad told me he would get my photos developed later and I couldn't wait to show everyone. Mum told me the latest about what's been occurring whilst I was gone, not mentioning a word about Jacob.

I was certainly glad to be home but not to see the horrors in the living room waiting for me. If a plane was close by then I would have jumped on it immediately and headed back. Alice had a purple elegant dress on a model, looking a lot like a bridesmaid outfit. With no – welcome back – she ordered, "Strip and we will get this on you and see what we need for the adjustments."

Looking over my shoulder, I catch my Mother's eyes contact where she leans against the back of the cream sofa. "Can I have that party instead?"

Alice frowned to herself, hands on her hips. "Now why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're already organising one for Charlie and Sue's wedding…" Dad muttered in smugly. I watched as he stood in front of Mum, holding her waist and pecking her delicately on her lip.

Now I miss Declan.

"Oi!" Alice prodded my shoulder, gaining my attention back. "Undress…"

"In front of Dad and Uncle Emmett and Jasper? No frigging way Alice!"

Emmett said in frustration, "Can't you move that upstairs, so we can watch the game in peace."

Alice barked back, "No!"

"Come on lads let's leave the ladies to it," Edward encouraged them out of the back door to do a spot of hunting to occupy themselves.

"Mum, if Jake comes over after I've actually had a much NEEDED nap, can I go hunting with him it's been awhile and…"

As she fidgeted with her nails, she responded, "Maybe Ness, I'll have to give him a call…" After a moment's silence she added, "If he doesn't want to come with you, I'll take you…"

I bit my lower lip, slightly confused. Jacob always comes hunting with me, why would he decline. "How is Jacob anyway?" I questioned slipping of my black jeans. "Nobody has said a thing about him since I've arrive back." I babbled on after taking my I love London t-shirt off, "Is he okay? Bet he's missed Topaz. She missed him like crazy!"

"Crazy meaning mental…" Aunt Rose uttered in a whisper as she held the dress out for me to put on.

I tried to ignore the fact I hadn't heard her rude comment. If I were away from Declan for two weeks I would go crazily mental from not seeing him, it's only natural.

"Jacob," Mum's started, biting her own lip. "He's fine. He's been busy with the Pack hasn't had time to pop by."

I probed, "There hasn't been another vampire in town has there?"

"No darling," She assured me with a bright smile. "Come on let's see the dress on you…"

I slipped the stunning dress over my head and Alice zipped the back up before eyeing up the work that needed to be done to complete it.

I got into my car and drove myself down to La Push. It was nice to be able to drive my flashy white Audi R8. Ignoring the speed limits, I let my baby rip its way down the highway, being careful of Charlie's whereabouts. Thanks to Mum telling me earlier, I found out he's on duty and I kept an eye out up ahead. Pressing a button, I let the wind ooze in, needing it to wake me from the tiredness of the jetlag. It's becoming overpowering and has started to give me a pounding headache, just like my throat desiring blood. Throughout my trip, I had to control my thirst which I didn't expect to do as I hadn't thought but living off just human food was okay, I couldn't do it all the time.

Up ahead I saw the colours of a police car and suddenly let my car roll down to normal speed, braking a little as I got closer and my speed hadn't reduced as much as I would have liked. Inside the cop car, I realised I could see the familiar features of his brown hair, slender face and his usual tash formed upon his upper lip. I beeped my horn gaining his attention and waved my hand excitedly without stopping; otherwise I wouldn't have enough energy to sustain my journey to Jake's

With my phone connected through Bluetooth, I retrieve a call from Charlie.

"Hey Gramps," I greet through air looking as if I'm talking to myself. Oh well, no one is looking. "Good to see you! How are things? How's Sue?"

Ignoring my questions, he responded with, "So good to see you back, shouldn't you be at home?"

"Stop worrying Gramps, I'm fine. I'm off to see Jake."

"Be careful on these roads please Ness, there are idiots out there."  
"Yeah… Yeah…" I assure. "And no speeding either, I've got it all covered Gramps," I lied as my foot pressed down on the pedal, making me rip again down the road.

"If I had your car, I would be I jail right now for speeding!"

I laugh, shaking my head.

"Oh Sweet I've got to go now. I'll pop around later with Sue. Love you Ness."

"Love you too Gramps."

The call was disconnected and I pressed on.

Jacob was in; I noted the Volvo parked up outside the building alongside Billy's truck, unless Jacob decided to take to his heels in his wolf form. Is this a good idea? I might bump into Billy again and after last time I'm still mortified by the scene in my head. I will never forget his wondering eyes, glancing over every inch of my body. Ignoring that moment, I put it in my box in the back of my head that has a big red label with big black words on it saying, 'DO NOT OPEN!' But sometimes it does try to escape; I really could do with padlock on the front of it.

Parking up next to Dads car, now owned by Jacob, I release my belt and take a breath. In the rear-view mirror, I checked my appearance, instantly regretting it. After a tired and depressed sigh, I stepped out of the car and into the gush of wind, making my curls fluster. After locking my car I stepped to the door and tapped my hand on the door frame.

After a long agonising minute the door opened and I was face with Billy, embarrassment flushed to my cheeks.

"Oh Renesmee," his voice was filled with unexplained happiness. The last time he was moaning about how much hot water I had used. "How nice it is to see you, do come in."

In his wheelchair he pushed himself back rolling himself into the living room.

"Mr Black, I was wondering if Jacob was in?"

"Oh," he beamed a smile. "He's out the back chopping some fire wood up for me…"

Leaving the house through the front door, confused by Billy's enthusiasm, I adventured around the back. The chopping of the wood seemed to have bored Jacob as the axe has been sunk into a piece. I shake my head and laugh a little. My eyes glanced up from the floor and cross over to the garage, seeing the door ajar.

I step gradually to the make shift garage and peek around the door. "Knock knock!" I called out, making my awareness known as Jacob is tinkering away at our bikes with the radio on in the background.

Unlike Jacob he ignored me and continued his work.

"Earth to Jacob Black, your friend has arrived to see how you are…" I step behind the door and closer to him.

Pretending like I wasn't there, he started singing along to the radio.

"Jacob is something wrong?" I said in a calm tone, trying to sound that this weirdness isn't frustrating me at all but deep inside it is. "Have I done something to upset you?"

"Yes!" He barked loudly, banging his tools down to the ground, making me jump back a little. "Yes you have, Renesmee!"


	39. In The Dog House!

Jacob stood up over towering me with bitterness situated on his face. Glaring at me, his eyes flared with hatred. His hands bawled up by his side with tightness as the tension builds up in his system.

"Jake, I…" I didn't know what to say for the best. I don't have a clue what's going on in his mind. What had I done to upset him this much? I took a little step back, just in case he flipped out and shaped into his werewolf figure, hurting me on the way like Sam did to Emily. I gulped before asking again, "What have I done, Jake?"

Jacob squinted, choked out a scoff before shaking his head. "You seriously don't have a clue, do you?"

I didn't like this side of him. He seemed rude and a complete utter dick!

"I have no clue Jacob, please can you just tell me?" I asked, my tone filled with frustration.

"I can do one better, I'll show you."

MAYJOR DICK! Just damn tell me!

Jacob turns away, strides over to his work bench and picks something up in his big hands. We he rotates round, I note the phone he's just obtained, the screen sending light onto his face, highlighting my best friend's features. I stand biting my lip, waiting, confused whilst he presses a couple of buttons. Once he's found what he had been looking for he faced the screen in my direction, showing me the cracked screen.

Blaring from the phone was an image. An image of me in my sexy underwear back in the London hotel, that I swore Topaz to delete it. Shame build up around me and I began to shake under his dark eyes mounting a heavily onto me. "Where did you get this?" I asked through clenched teeth, my voice almost a whisper.

"Topaz sent it to me over a week ago…" He blared out, anger striking his tone.

"Jake you weren't meant to see that picture," I stayed calm, feeling slightly sick under the pressure and embarrassment. "I told her to delete it."

Jacob discarded the phone away and shoved it back into his jean pocket and back to his previous stance. "What happened Renesmee? Did you give him a show and then fuck his brains off?" He burst out.

A collection of tears, gather and bead at the corner of my eyes. They gradually slither down my enflamed cheeks as every harsh word pounds out of his mouth, hitting me hard.

Jacob continued, "Or was it sweet, slow and romantic with the rest of the bloody bullshit!"

I wanted to snivel and wipe the tears away on my sleeve, but I didn't want to give Jacob the satisfaction that the emotions bothered me. But really it did bother me. He was making me upset, over sleeping with my Boyfriend. How dare he! Double DICK! Jacob has never spoken to me like this before. Now I see the true Jacob. DICK. Did I mention he's a DICK? Why would he be like this? He's in love with Topaz why would it bother him who I slept with? I don't get it. "Jacob I…" I started to choke out but became silenced again. No. I won't let him be a dick to me anymore. I changed my direction and sarcastically asked, "What does it matter to you how I slept with him?"

As he watched me, I noticed he had sunk his white teeth into his lower lip, a frown had taken place around his eyes and his hands were on his lips. He looked like he was ready to argue. _Great fun._

"It shouldn't matter Jacob!" I cracked. "I slept with him okay and I'm sorry if you don't like it but he's my Boyfriend, it's what you do when you're in love!"

"That's where you are wrong…!" This time his tone was much softer, cooler. "You don't love him properly Renesmee." He steps closer where I stood frozen with tears still flaking out. Jacob caught my arm and said, "You love him as a friend. But in reality Renesmee you love me. I'm your Boyfriend. Not him."

"You're not my Boyfriend; you're my best friend Jacob."

"No," he shook his head. "You have to remember. You have too…" He drew me into his body, practically into a hug I did not want right now.

My voice snapped into the warmth of his chest, "Remember what?"

"Us…"

With a lot of force, I push him back, away from me. He looked slight shocked but I didn't let him speak. "There is not an 'us' Jacob," I shout. "I don't and won't ever see you in that way. You're like my Brother, my best friend."

"You cannot deny the fact that you have seen me in _that_ way Ness," A small smile tinted over Jacob's lips. "The night we made love, you can't say you didn't see me_ that_ way because you did." He continued, "It was your first time and it can't have meant nothing to you…"

"A long time ago maybe," I admit, but everything about my physical past seemed to be a blurry picture in my mind.

"Remember the day you asked Declan out…" Jacob began to plead, pressing his hands together as if he was praying, "Can you remember what Topaz showed you?"

Did she show me something? I don't know. I can't bloody remember if she did or not. I remember them having sex and warning Rachel off. "Topaz didn't show me anything Jacob."

"She did Renesmee. Focus. She did it to hurt you…" he said in frustration taking a step forward and grabbing my wrists. "To break 'us'."

I swung my wrists out of his handle, not wanting him to touch me. "There is no us. She never broke us. You broke us. Get over it." It burst out of my mouth unexpectedly. I don't know why or how, I'm sure damn know It wasn't what I wanted to say, but I said it anyway. Maybe to hurt him? But I never wanted to hurt him. Never. I loved him, as a friend of course.

He smiled, "You're remembering Ness, keep focusing."

What? I don't know what I'm bloody meant to focus on!

"She's fooled you good and proper…" Jacob said as he stepped towards me. His hand came up and stoked the side of my face. "You're doing well… Perhaps this will jog your memory."

Within seconds his lips were against mine, forcing the passion from my lips, that I wouldn't give to him. With fury I shove myself away from his contact. Scowling up at him, I jerk my hand up and slap him across his face. His head moves with the motions as my touch hits his skin. It stung my hand instantly and my tears drowned me. I didn't want this to happen like this.

I stood froze to my spot again, feeling a heavy cloud hanging over my shoulders as guilt hit me inside. Jacob caressed his cheek, a shock expression gathered over his features.

Before either of us could speak, I made my way out. I found myself running away from the doomed scene. Shit! Why the hell did I do that for?! Oh crap, now I'm an idiot.

At my car, I lost my breath. My heart was race way ahead of me. My head spun around and around like a ball rolling on the ground continuously.

"Renesmee, are you alright?" Rachel's voice enters behind me.

I didn't notice she was here, maybe she hadn't long arrived.

I felt my stomach churn like a washing machine, I immediately held onto the car for my balance before crashing on my knees to the floor, being sick.

"Paul quickly go and get Jake!"

"NO!" I choke out immediately. "Sorry I have to go!" With the achiness in my stomach, I got into my car and started the engine. I didn't glance up knowing a couple of people were staring and watching me. After turning my car around, I sense Jacob's arrive and sense his eyes on me, watching my every movement.

Ugh!

Once my car was in the right direction, I dispatched and sped down the windy path back to home. Not taking a chance to look back.


	40. Miss forgetful

Pulling up at the Parker's house I felt completely shattered. My whole body aches, my stomach is still unsettled and thoughts burn through my head. I didn't need to knock, Jet held the door wide for me, a big smiled on his face. I gave him a little welcoming hug before he released me and his face had drooped towards the floor.

"Is something wrong Nessie?" He inquired.

"I need to speak to Topaz."  
"She's asleep," He tells me whilst his eyebrow lifts up. Of course I knew she would be asleep, I would if I had the chance. "Just like you should be," He noted, "God Ness you look like hell." _Thanks for making the girl feel special Jet._

"Thanks, but-"

"Oh hello Renesmee," Pete said walking towards us from the living area, "Please, come in…"

"Thank you," I stepped in and Jet closed the door behind me.

"Did you have a nice trip to London?" Pete asked, "The other two never said a word about it, they went straight to bed."

"It was fantastic, much more than I really expected it to be." Before he could reply as I saw his mouth start to twitch open, I quickly add, "I really do need to speak to Topaz it's urgent." I look at Jet then back onto Pete.

"Of course, I'll go and get her for you, Jet get the girl some coffee before she collapses with tiredness."

As Pete disappeared upstairs, I caught Jet's arm stopping him. "No thanks, I'm not a coffee fan."

He shook his head, "You can't beat coffee…well is there anything else I can get for you?" Jet kindly offered.

I shake my head at the same time I hear Topaz thumping down the staircase; Pete was already at Jet's side. "C'mon lad let's go out, let the girls have a chat."

Once the door shut behind them, it left us to be alone and I could get the answers to my nagging questions that are situated at the back on my head bumbling around and annoying me.

I apologise, "Sorry to wake you, I know you haven't been asleep long but I needed to talk."  
"It's fine," she said simply, arms folded across her chest. From her body language, I totally didn't believe her. She is mad.

"Look I'm just going to come out with it. Did you send Jacob that picture of me I told you to delete back in the hotel room?"

She gulped and her smouldering green eyes grew wider at my question. Topaz yawned placing a delicate hand over her lips before admitting, "Yeah sorry Renesmee, I did it as a laugh. But I guess he didn't find it funny. Sorry."

She didn't sound very sorry.

"Jacob said you showed me something and that I needed to remember what-" BLANK. "What…" What was I going to say? "Um…" What was I going to say? Jeez. I had it in my head. Shit. What.

"What is it Renesmee?" Topaz flashed me a sweet smile to encourage me to continue.

I shook my head; I've lost my train of thought. "Nothing, I can't remember what I was going to say, let alone what we're talking about…"

Topaz muttered to herself, "Good."

"Okay," I blinked a couple of time, rubbing my forehead.

"Maybe you should have a lie down, you don't look great. Perhaps go and join Declan? He would love to wake up beside you."

"Yes," I answered immediately, forced towards the staircase without a seconds thought.

* * *

**Jacob's Point Of View.**

* * *

"Hello Jacob." An unwanted voice announced her arrival at my garage.

I groaned and pressed my eyes shut for a moment. After sighing I answer with a bite to my tone, "What are you doing here…?" I sustained my position at the bikes wanting to get them fixed back up again.

"I've just come to see how my favourite guy is doing?"

I looked over my shoulder and spat, "Piss off Topaz!"

She hissed, "That's not nice to say to your Girlfriend, Jacob."

That got me. I shot up like a bolt and faced her, "Stop living in a fantasy world Topaz and find another poor bloke to ponder over."

I felt the bubble hit me like a bullet. Witch. I'm stuck in her hold again. It's horrible, being blocked from being yourself. My body twisted around for me, my eyes glanced up and down her body and I licked my lips. I didn't want this. I didn't need this. I want my Renesmee. Give me back my Renesmee you horrid spoilt little girl!

Topaz came near and my arms went instantly around her waist pulling her against me. My lips pressed to her neck and her passionate groans echoed down into my ear.

"You should know Jacob," Her fingers glided over my cheek. "If you tell her what you know about me, I'll completely block her from your mind. You know I will and you know I can. So do as you're told and be a good pup."

Her hands left my cheek and head down past my neck, along my chest over my abs and she fumbled her way down into my jeans. She grabbed my bits and I suddenly went hard. I wanted to scream and wail around but she wouldn't let me. She had control, not only over my body but over my mind as well, but I must do as she says otherwise my love will be blocked. I can't have that. I need Renesmee.

"See Jacob, you don't hate me. You love me."

No I don't. I love one girl only and you're keeping her from me.

She started kissing me with eagerness and my lips were encouraged to do the same. My hands started to rush over her body and inside I had to grit and accept it. I'm forced to have sex with her again.

* * *

**Renesmee's Point Of View**

* * *

Declan lay on his side, hugging his pillow as his eyes are closed fast asleep. On my phone I took a picture and set it as my screensaver, getting rid of the old picture of Big Ben and the awesome stickered sign. I strip my clothes off and scurry to his wardrobe tugging one of his t-shirts off the hangers. I love wearing his clothes it makes me feel safe and warm.

Creeping back over the space, I peel back the covers and seep inside enfolding my arms around him. Declan made a sweet,' hmmm…' sound even though he was still asleep. Cuddling up to him, I feel the warmth of his body against mine as I rest my dizzy head upon the soft pillow. Still, I couldn't remember what the hell I was saying to Topaz about and why was I here? Silly head, you fail me. Jetlag, it's your fault to. With my head against the pillow, I closed my eyes and drifted into a nice darkness.

Waking up with tired sore eyes, I see Declan beaming back at me. "Morning beautiful," he said, pecking the top of my forehead. "It was a nice surprise waking up next to you this morning sweetheart…"

"Mmm…" I mumbled reclosing my eyes again, shifting my head down into his chest.

"Don't fancy school today huh?" Declan wondered.

"Shit school!" I shot up in bed. "I need to go home get changed."  
"I'm sure you can borrow some of Topaz's or even mine," He eyes glanced down at his top I was wearing. "Sorry, I wanted to get out of my clothes…"

"Why did you come over, I thought you were at home asleep?"

"Honestly Declan I don't even remember getting here…"

He raised an eyebrow, "Maybe you should take a day off and have a rest Miss Forgetful."


	41. Dear Nessie

Over the next week or so, I still pondered and tried to remember how and why I went over to the Parkers. I spoke to Dad about it and he said I ran for the heels after Alice had dressed me up because I had enough. Apparently I went to Jacob's but I don't remember why or how I got there either or how I managed to travel from his to the Parkers house. Crazy. I am truly Miss Forgetful. A few days after I did get a weird phone call from Rachel, Jacob's Sister. She was worried over me. Apparently I was sick and I didn't look too well and Jacob wouldn't tell her what was wrong.

I haven't seen Jacob for ages, not that I can remember anyway. The last time I actually remember seeing him is at the car park smothering Topaz with love. Gosh, I missed him. But today at my Granddad's wedding he should be there because he wouldn't miss it for the world. I smiled. Hopefully I can excuse him away for a moment to have a little chat about what happened when I supposedly saw him.

Sitting downstairs in today's mad house, I let Rosalie sort my hair out into an elegant double rope braided bun with a stunning hair clip at the top to match the bride's tiara. "Emmett you need to sort your tie out, it's doesn't look right," I complain as he reading the daily newspaper on the couch.

He flicked the paper's edge down and scowls at me before glancing down at himself. He did an undecided head shake before admitting his tie was bad. In a huff, he placed his paper down and untied it the accessory.

Dad came walking in from the music room and he sighed before crossing the room towards Emmett. "Stand up and let me do it."

Rosalie laughed whilst placing a bobby pin into my hair. She took the last pin from her mouth and said, "Hopeless isn't he Edward."

Dad bobbed his head with agreement. "Hopeless."

Emmett punched him in the arm and I stuttered a laugh.

"You're done," Rosalie announced, patting me on the shoulders. Lifting up the mirror I see the hair do on the side, it looked great. I wanted to touch it to see what it feels like but I knew from the 'do not touch it' glare on her face not to even go there.

"Thanks Rose."

I get up and hug my beautiful Aunt. "Go put your dress on; we will have to leave shortly."

Taking a glimpse at the clock I noted the time and we had plenty of it. Doing as I'm instructed I head up stairs. Poking my head through the open door, I see Aunt Alice making Sue into perfection ready for her big day. I wonder when I get married to Jacob – NO! Declan – Why did I think of Jacob back then? He's your friend Renesmee, nothing more and nothing less. Anyway back to what I thinking about. If I got married to Declan I wonder if I would look like perfection. Alice is really good. When my Mum married my Father she was incredibly stunning, not a detail out of place. Well that's what the pictures told me anyway.

Sue noticed me in the doorway and she gave me a quick smile before Alice caught her attention away and back onto her make – up and hair.

My old room is now bare, now that I've moved back into Mum and Dad's house. It's manly empty with just a few bits and bobs just for when I stay over the night. This room holds memories lots of memories. Jacob and I had our – I cut train of thoughts of knowing Dad would be down stairs cringing his ass off at hearing my thoughts. A white long bag captures my attention, where it hangs on the wardrobe door. I smiled. It's my dress, I do hope Granddad Charlie likes it as Bella, Leah and I have to all wear the same. I give Alice credit for finding theses amazing dresses but apparently she designed this one herself wanting us all to look exceptional. Unzipping the bag I revealed the purple strapless, cross detailed bodice, which tightly fits the curves of my body perfectly. Discarding the fluffy robe, just like the one in England only this one had our family crest embroidered into it, unfastening the dress I step into it.

Focusing my concentration on getting each high heel down every step is practically impossible, especially with Uncle Emmett's loud wolf whistle distracting me. Why did Alice demand us to wear these high heels? I'm going to be panicking all day worrying that I will fall on my ass and show the whole family and friends my pants. Thankfully, gripping tightly onto the banister helped me to reach my target of the wooden surface in the living room without any accidents. I'm so proud of myself. I would do a victory dance but with these shoes on - just no.

Jasper had now joined Emmett on the cream couch as they ogled over a news article which made them Jasper burst out laughing. Mum and Dad stood side by side as they admired me from the kitchen. I grinned back at Mum; she too looks stunning in our matching dress and same hair do. Only she can breathe in hers, mine on the other hand is very very tight. Seth apprehends my attention next as he strides across to me, a massive grin on face. My eyes couldn't get over the fact he's actually dressed in a smart snazzy suit, with a waist coats matching our dresses. I quite staring and greet him first, "Hey Uncle Seth." _Well he soon will be my uncle. _

He chucked, enfolding his arms around me, heat pressed against me. Just like when Jacob hugged me. "Hey, my little niece!"

We laughed together as we held onto one another. Down my ear, Seth's low but warm voice enters, "I have something for you from Jacob." Removing his hands, he separates our connection and digs into his blazer pocket, retrieving an envelope. Seth offers it towards me and I clasp the corners with a pinch as my eyes seek over the scribbled on the front.

It read my name - _Nessie _

"Oh," He said it like he had forgotten something, "He told me to tell you not to mention this to Topaz, alright?"

_That's odd._ "Sure thing," I say with a bob of my head.

Leaving me to it, Seth scoots and starts towards my parents. Without a second passing by, I turn the envelope over in my hands and tear from corner to corner. In my chest, I felt my heartbeat thumping away, getting louder and louder. Tugging the letter out, I unfold it and stare at Jacobs words.

_Dear my sweet Nessie,_

_Firstly, I want to apologise to you Renesmee. I was absolutely horrible to you the other week and I reacted in the only way I knew how. I'm so sorry. Please accept my sincere apology, if you don't then I completely understand. _

_Secondly, please stay the hell away from Topaz, she's big trouble. If you see me with her, it's not because I want to, it's because she's got this ability to force me to be with her. I'd much rather be spending my time with you Ness. She's also put a spell on you, to make you forget things and forget about me. Months ago I was your boyfriend and she's managed to pry you away from me (in the library- if you can remember – please try.) You didn't actually want to be with Declan, she made a choice for you._

_Thirdly, I'm sorry I cannot give you this in person, Topaz will find out. But after the wedding and the mingling down La Push beach I would like you to slide out and come and find me up in Forks car park, it will be safer to talk there._

_And finally, I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Forever and always. _

_Jacob x_

Okay. That explains a few things, especially about my recent Miss Forgetfulness. But how does she do it? How does she get this control over someone? Why Jacob? Why put it on me? '_In the library- if you can remember' _Jacob's words repeat in my head as if he's saying them to me. Come on head work it out. Jacob needs you to work it out. The library.

With a confused expression, I abandon my fancy shows and locate them neatly besides the couch heading up the stairs in my tight fitting dress. Heads turn and voices call my name out as if they are interrogating my sudden haste.

I pause a moment outside the library staring at the door handle before grazing my eyes along Jacob's letter. This room holds the answers to my sudden weirdness. Thought I can't get my hopes up, I might not even get the answers I'm looking for. But for Jacob's sake I hope I do.

Pushing down the handle, I unlock the door and enter the room. Nothings coming back to me, nothing that would give me clues to my answers. I bite my lower lip as I walk slowly over to the chesterfield couch, running my fingers along the back feeling the waxy leathery material underneath my touch. My gaze followed the edges of the wall before falling onto the window. Removing my touch, I step near the window. Something happened here, I say placing a hand against the pane of the window. I capture the backdoor and windows, seeing Seth nervously pace up and down, looking nervous as it dawns on him that he has to give his Mother away and gain a step Father in front of a big audience. Leah his Sister steps up to him placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder before they hug for a moment. That's cute. My eyes flicker onto our back yard, it's not snowing any more. Snowing? Where did that come from? It hadn't snowed for quite a while.

I rub my head. I can't figure this one out on my own.

"What are you trying to figure out munchkin?" Dad asked entering the room after reading my mind.

In silence, I hand over Jacob's letter.

"Jacob always manages to get around things somehow," Dad grinned.

"So it's true, she's got a hold over him?"

Dad nods his head agreeing with Jacob's words.

"And he was my boyfriend?" I wondered, not able to remember much from my past concerning Jacob.

"How could you forget, you were all over him like a love sick puppy," Dad laughed at his own words, handing me back the letter.

"Her!" I spat, finally feeling hate for a dear friend, who is now no friend at all.

"Hurry up you two!" Alice's bubbly tone suddenly shot through the air as she peeks around the door. "The bride is waiting."


	42. Wedding Hells

Fidgeting with my thumbs, I experience suffocation sitting next to my Uncles in the back of Edward's car, as we travelled towards the church. My dress began to feel skin– tight, hugging my figure like an un-breathable corset. Dealing with the agonising pressure, I took some deep breaths and rubbed my stomach, hoping it will ease off soon. Alice has either altered it wrong or I've put on too much weight._ Great_. I blame London and all its delightful goodies. I sigh slightly frustrated and roll my eyes.

"Um, Dad could you let your window down," I panted seconds later, the warmth became overwhelming. Who would have thought it, being too warm near vampires?

Bella curled her body around the passenger seat. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

Rubbing my chest, breathing deeply, I explained, "The dress is a bit too tight…"

Dad let a laugh escape. "She's blaming London."

Mum smiled, shaking her head in disbelief. "Do you think you can cope with it, till the wedding is over?"  
"Yep," I respond quickly, not sure if I actually could or not.

Pleased the journey wasn't too long; I sprung straight out of the car, gasping for fresh air. At my side, Uncle Jasper rubbed my back as a coughing fit took its toll. "Are you okay, Renesmee?" he feared.

As the car doors slammed shut, Bella strolled over a streak of worry attached to her own beautiful golden eyes. "Perhaps we should take her back home?"

"No! No!" I protest. "I'll be fine in a minute, carry ahead of me; I'll catch up in a sec…"

**Please Dad. **I begged through thoughts, not wanting to ruin anyone else's day.

Dad draped his arm through Mum's and ushered towards the entrance of the church, letting me have some space for a moment.

After a moment to regain myself, I walked towards the church with these god awful shoes that are killing my feet already. I was glad to see Declan's handsome face, as he waits patiently by the door. He's obviously been waiting for me. Greeting me with a kiss on arrival, he then pulled away slightly, looking me up and down. "Babe, you look fantastic…"

"Thanks," I respond weakly.

Declan squinted, confused by my response, "Are you alright?"

"No, dress and heels are killing me already."

"Who would have thought material items could break you more than a vampire could ah?"

I shoved his shoulder playfully, sending him back a little bit. "Get in there, she's coming."

Declan pecked my cheek and directed himself back into the church. "Later's, sweetheart."

With my thoughts all jumbled, I bite my lower lip, trying to figure out this muddle. So if I was forced to be with Declan why have I got all these feelings for him? Every time I see him I get the butterfly effect and it never goes away. Surly, she can't have this much control over me? But then I've been good friends with him, once I met him properly nearly a year ago. I guess this storm will turn out right in the end, that's what all the fairy tale's say anyway.

Sue looks amazing. Her wedding dress fits her incredibly, unlike mine, selfish I know. It had a deep V-neckline with stunning sequins positioned everywhere except from the centre band under her assets. With the gorgeous fit, the skirt flared out elegantly. I bet if she spun around it would swish effortlessly. Good job Alice, good job. Sue's hair had been done up by my skilled aunt and stands of her dark hair surrounded her face, making her look so pretty. Grandpa Charlie is going to be complete stunned by her wonderfulness. I can't wait to see his face when he looks back at her for the first time of today. Eek!

The soft music played as we entered down the aisle and everyone stood as Leah started down first. Embarrassment hit her as she did not want to be in the dress or be on show to anyone. I suddenly realised a happy moment of when Jacob and I first got together.

After Gramps had announced his engagement to Sue, Jacob and I did the washing up and talked things out. Topaz intruded and got pissed. Declan came in needing a cloth. The awkwardness. Then Jacob. He announced his true feelings. He did love me. We became one.

I realised it's a Michelle Featherstone song – We Are Man And Wife, that we were walking along to. Quirky choice. The title of the song made me what to laugh but I kept my giggle in my head, only Dad could hear it. Charlie he is a Man, yes, but he's becoming a happy husband. Mum lead her way down next and I left a gap before I branched out and became view to all the friends and family. Wow big crowd.

My eyes echoed over the crowd and there I saw him standing by her.

A freed smile slipped onto my lips accidently, which I was trying to hide from Topaz, who gave me a friendly smile back. Not now bitch. Go away! Once I past them, I bit my lip and let my eyes hook onto Charlie. WOW. Impressed a lot. Charlie you scrub up well, bloody hell I never thought I'd see the day. This picture of him is going to be stored in my 'treasured moments' box.

Once I had done my little walk I stood next to Mum and waited for Sue's grand entrance with Seth. When they started, I saw the surprise face Charlie held and it was love. I want that. With whomever fate decides for me.

Whilst the service began, a throbbing headache pounded under my right eyebrow, odd place I know, but I assumed it's probably from the music playing. I didn't need this on top of the pressure of my dress. Concentrating my eyes became challenging too as the feeling of dizziness started to sway through my skull. Rubbing at my forehead, to hopefully relieve some of the ache, I became aware of the massive amount of sweat upon my pale skin. Suddenly, the church started to feel unbelievably cold, goose bumps rise to the surface of my skin on my arms. With the flowers in my handle, I try and tug the material away from my stomach, hoping nobody notices my flapping. Sickness threatened up through my chest heading towards my throat. Oh please, god no!

Unstable, I began to wobble as my head rapidly spins. The church kept spinning around and around, unable to concentrate on a single thing. Fuzzy voice blared and I felt gravity pull me down to the freezing tiled floor.

Blinking a couple of time, trying to understand what had just happened, I find my family and Declan gathered around me.

"Sorry," I gulp. "I don't know what came over me…."

Edward leant into Carlisle figure and whispered to in his ear, "It's the dress." Dad reached down and obtained my hand, helping me back to my feet.

"It's best if we get you home," Carlisle suggested.

"No, I'll go for a walk, fresh air will do me good," I insist. Peering around the group of people, I held my hands up. "Sorry Granddad, sorry Sue."

Charlie worried, "You alright, petal?"

"Will be…"

Carlisle shook his head, "I don't think this is a good idea."

"I'll be fine," I tried to assure him.

My parents weren't so keen either, nor for me to go alone. But I didn't want anyone to miss Granddad's big day. Declan also had insisted to come with me but I wanted to be alone. I can think that way too.

Stepping outside of the church felt refreshing. The slight breeze upon my skin, took most of the pain away, though the tight fitted dress still persisted to cause grief, but not as bad. I should have checked the dress yesterday then I wouldn't be missing the most important day of my Granddad life. At least

I wouldn't have been a nuisance and cause a scene. I'll have to do my round of apologises later at the reception.

Walking round town, I popped in to one of the stores, planning to self –medicate with some Tylenol, which should get rid of some pain. I didn't know the store well enough to know where everything is, so I took my time and browsed around for a moment. At the back of the store I found the place. Now trying to find what I'm looking for, will that be as easy? I let my eyes flick across everything before setting on the box of pills I need. Then another box caught my eye. Mmm… I'll take one of them too.

Heading away from the health section, I grabbed myself a bottle of water from the fridge before heading to the counter.

Ah crap!

Before I had time to turn around Jet caught my eye contact. "Hey Nessie, What you doing here?" he asked as he stood behind the counter. "Thought you would be at the wedding."

My eyes crossed over the other tills and typically there was no one else to serve me. I gulped before placing all the things down. I drew a breath before answering, "I – um – fainted, needed to get out before more humiliation hit me in the face." I tried to joke but he could tell something wasn't right.

His same green eyes as Topaz, eyed my shopping and then he looked back at me. Jet's face never told me anything. He picked up the box and scanned it through the till before placing it into a brown bag and he did that with the other stuff. "Does Declan know you're doing a pregnancy test?" Jet whispered, not wanting me to be mortified.

"No," I truthfully tell him. I like Jet, I can trust him. "I'm just doing one to reassure my own mind, from fainting." I quickly added, "We were completely safe so I shouldn't be."

Jet bobbed his head. "I knock off in a bit or shell I say in a couple of hours, do you want me to be there, just in case…"

I joked nervously, "Thanks Jet but I'm a big girl now."

Awkward! Awkward! Awkward!

"If it does come back as, y'know, then tell Declan how should I say, gently, he's got a temper on him if he doesn't like what he hears…"

"Um, okay sure." Okay. Weird. I changed the subjected as I handed him some cash, "I thought you would be at the wedding too?"

"Unfortunately, my boss wouldn't let me go home early, but I'll be at the party, don't you worry."

I grabbed the paper bag and held it to my chest trying to hid it from the world. "See you there then…" I flashed a confident smile before heading towards the door.

"Oh Renesmee," Jet paused me to the spot. Looking over my shoulder, he then continues, "Text me if you need anything, alright?"

"Sure, thanks." _Awkward Jet_. I continued my pace, trying to not make it out as if I'm in a hurry to leave, even though I can't bloody wait to get out.

"Renesmee, just let Edward check you over to settle my mind," Mum begged, clasping her hands together as I exited the car, now back at home so I could get changed.

Shaking my head, I peek through her open window. "Mum it's the dress. I'll find something more suitable." Mum pulled a 'look I'm wearing my best golden puppy eyes, pretty please' expression. I laughed before saying, "Stop it."

"She's right Bella," Dad said rubbing Mum's bare leg, soothing her anxiety as they remained seated in the car. "Once she's changed she'll feel a lot better."

"Go on you'll be missing most of the fun," I encourage them to leave. "I'll be down in a while I promise."

"Okay we're going we're going!" Dad declared. "Oh Renesmee – Alice's room there is a bag with your name on it, she says it should fit better."

Excited about what Alice has hanging up, I rush up to her 'make over room' and head into her massive walk in wardrobe. Inside I find another white bag with her shop boutique logo on the top with my name written elegantly underneath. I unzip it and realised she's been hiding the one away from me. "AH!" I screamed out loud, nobody could hear me so I screamed it again and again. I've had my eye on this fancy dress for a very long time in Alice's little fashion boutique. Once night I was bored and browse online to see what she had and I fell in love. It's scarlet red with a one shoulder strap which helps enhance my smooth skin in a stylish but classy way, in the centre is a cute red bow before the dress flows gracefully, ending just before my knee, showcasing my legs. I put it on and it became loose – fitting which means hopefully no more fainting at the wrong times. "AH!"

The kids spotted me first, they sprinting towards me in a pack as I press my naked feet along the small sand bank and waved at them.

"Ness," Claire reached me first, hugging me first before the rest decided to jump on me, pushing me to into the sand.

"Are you feeling better now?" Colton asked, squeezing his arms around my neck.

Luis adds, "We all worried."

"Aw guys that's sweet," I sat up, pushing them slightly back to make them sit on top of me instead of lying all over me. I hope they haven't ruined my dress, Alice will freak majorly if it got ruined. "I feel much better now, thank you Colton."  
Faith pressed her sticky lips to my forehead. "Good because we love you Ness."

"I love you all to, even Ashley wherever she is."

Sam stood out from the crowd and ordered, "C'mon kids leave Renesmee alone."

I grinned appreciatively over towards him, he responded with a nod to his head. The children all sprung up pounded in his direction before he guided them back to the nibbles under the flower decorated tent. I stood up and brushed all the sand off my dress, thankful it isn't destroyed; I did not want to put up with Alice's moans today.

Joining the reception, I dance my way through gathered crowd, searching for a particular person. With the music hitting the beats, I noticed the Pack getting on with my vampire family, dancing and fooling around as if they are best friends when there meant to be natural enemies. This has got to be the first time I've seen my parents and family down at La Push; they must have come to some sort of agreement on this special occasion. Charlie and Sue looked happy as ever and they found there happy ever after just like the books. I'm happy for them.

Sensing the melody changing into a love song, I thought I would use this to my advantage and seek everyone I needed to locate. Before I could move, someone wrapped there warm russet arms around me. Hoping it would be Jacob; I twisted instantly around, recognising Embry Call. With his features surrounding me, he simply asked, "Wanna dance?" A smile attached to his lip afterwards.

Powerless to escape his contact, I accepted and draped my arms around his neck. We danced side to side, moving slow with the gentle rhythm. A strong smell of alcohol drifted from him, I assumed he's had far too much to drink and the party has only just begun. Embry's eyes became wondrous, as he looked down at my chest. That's creepy.

Embry's rough voice became velvet as he leant down and whispered into my ear, "You look absolutely amazing tonight Renesmee." A gust of booze escapes his lips and the ghastly smell shifts under my nose. I pull a grim expression. Embry's hands started to caress my back before gripping tighter on my waist. "I don't know how Jake could ever leave you for Topaz, your just so-"

"Stunning."

I closed my eyes and thanked my lucky starts thanks to Jacob's interruption. Jacob cut in between us and shoved Embry away from me. "May I?" Jacob asked me, holding a hand out for mine.

I grinned and compressed my hand in his before I encounter myself slanting against Jacob's suit as we commenced our dance. Over Jacob's broad shoulder, I peek at Embry, who was started to register what had just had happened. He shook his head and took off for his next victim.

I sighed happily to be in my friends embrace. But it suddenly hit me, "Where's Topaz?"

Jacob whispered, "Don't worry, she's dancing with Seth. Declan is dancing with your friend Mia…"

I had forgotten she was invited. Oh she's going to mouth off to the gang and tell them the entire story and say what an idiot I've been. Ah balls. "Why is she doing this to us Jacob?"

Again in a low voice, he asked, "We will talk about it later. Are you still alright to meet me?"

I nodded my head, "But first I have to speak with Declan."

"Oh Jacob!" Topaz called as she headed in our direction, "May I have this dance?" The song had changed and I felt Jacob's body change. He had tensed up and was standing straighter then before. Immediately he discarded my connection and held onto her, no looking back.

With a smile, I pressed on to find Declan. She can't see that I know her secret; she will do awful things to me otherwise.


	43. My Poor Car

I find Declan dancing with Mia and I could suddenly tell she would rather be somewhere else. Her eyes fluttered onto others around her, checking what other's had to offer. When she clocked onto me, she instantly seemed relieved and parted from Declan's contact. She let her hand fall onto my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "Saved by the girlfriend."

I crunched my face and she laughed.

Before she took off, she gestured a wave and said, "See you around." Then she wondered off, finding someone to suit her needs.

"Hello gorgeous," Declan said with enthusiasm, looking me up and down as he closed the gap between us. "Nice dress," He told me before letting his lips meet my forehead. "You had me worried before, are you alright now?"

"Much better," I assured. "Now that I'm out of that dress." Declan held onto my back and I wrapped my arms around his waist, swaying to the music as I leant my head against his chest. His heart is pumping fast through his shirt but hearing it soothes me. "I love you Dec."

"I love you to Renesmee," He plants a kiss on the top of my head.

How was the rest of the service?" I wondered, wishing I had been there to witness it myself.

Declan removed his hand from my back and tilted my head up to look at him. "I'll show you tonight in a dream, if you would like?"

I tip toed up and kiss his lips. "Thank you, you're the best." I rested my head on his shoulder as we continued to rock to the music. "Babe, can we go for a drive?"

"So…" Declan started to speculate when we sat in my Audi R8, "Where are you hijacking me to?"

"Forks car park…" I clarified simply, keeping my eye on the road as I head up the main highway, leaving the party behind.

"Wait a second," he paused for a short moment, confused. "We are ditching am awesome party to go to a car park, how adventurous, Miss Cullen."

For a split second, I look across at Declan, who has now got raised eyebrows, probably assuming I have gone complete mad.

"I just wanted to have a chat, that's all."  
"But why not in La Push?" He questioned.

Surprisingly, the dull weather changed and it began to spit down with rain. Great, this is certainly not the weather Alice wanted on today. Perhaps they could go into the hall and continue the party in there without getting soaked. I turned on my wipers and then got back to Declan's question. "I want to talk to you without Dad's mindreading interfering," I justified my madness.

Declan remained quiet, probably trying to suss out what our chat is going to be about, especially that I didn't desire my Father to know about it. I couldn't endure the silence anymore, so I switched on my iPod and let the band, There For Tomorrow, blare from the speakers, to ease the unpleasant atmosphere. Ah, much better.

* * *

**Jacob's Point Of View.**

* * *

A spot of cold rain hits my skin, drying up instantly. Topaz also caught the light shower and her face told the picture. She was not happy.

"I wished I had control over the weather sometimes!" She groaned thickly.

Without replying, I held her close and protected her from the weather like some sort of barrier or even her own personal umbrella.

"Attention everyone!" Alice's bubbly tone blares from a microphone underneath the nibbles tent, after the music abruptly stopped. "Due to the unfortunate weather we're moving the party up to the town hall. If everyone could pitch in and help move all the stuff, cake, chairs, table etc. we'd be grateful. Thank you."

Releasing my hold on Topaz I head towards the tables, ready to help. But Topaz caught my arm, pulling me back. "Where do you think you're going?" She said looking at me if I had gone mad.

"I'm going to help like Alice asked," I said with a smile dripping from my lips. "You go on up and I'll meet you inside when I'm done."

Topaz kissed my cheek. "Aren't you Mr helpful."

"Charlie is like a second Father to me, of course I'm going to help." I pecked her lips before she beamed and strolled up the bank and across to the hall.

I sigh in relief. Thank god that craps over with. I wipe my lips, discarding her cherry tasting lipstick away. Ugh.

"Saved by the rain." Seth came up behind me and slapped my back in a friendly way. "You best be off bud before she catches on. I'll occupy her for as long as I can, I'll even get the others to help…"

"I owe you one Seth!" Then I was off in a sprint to find my Renesmee.

* * *

**Renesmee's Point Of View.  
**

* * *

Switching off my sexy- sounding engine, I lean over and pause the music before completely turning off the device. I have to save battery somehow. Declining into my luxurious seat, I draw a hefty breath to settle my concerns. "I'm glad to be in here then out there," I commented, witnessing the crazy heavy rain, drowning my very expensive car.

Steering my examination onto Declan, I watched him fumble with his own car keys, a blank expression claiming his features. He's still baffled, I can see it. Knowing my gaze is on him, his dark eyes gaze back at me. "What is this all about Renesmee?" Declan enquired in a rusty deep tone.

Neglecting his query, I return my attention back onto the weather, watching the rain pour down on my car with a 'ting' noise as it hits the white metal. "Shell we grab a coffee?" I ask, delaying what I had to say, hoping it would give me some extra time.

"You don't drink coffee."

"Well hot chocolate then or something…"

Declan raised his irritated voice and it sounded as if he was warning, "Renesmee!" He definitely knows I'm delaying. He sighed and located his hand on my naked knee, rubbing in gentle motions. This time his voice twisted into a softer more caring tone, "What is it?"

Here goes nothing. "After I fainted I went for a walk round town," I say cocking my head over towards the stores.

"Right okay…"

"I brought a pregnancy test."

Without looking at his facial reactions I noticed his body language completely change. But for better or for worse? His hands curled up into tight fists, letting the keys from his car cut into his skin. I swear he just froze like a statue as well. I let the news settle in.

All of a sudden I registered my car door banging with a massive slam, making me jump in fright. Watching Declan's figure, I witnessed him walk round the car and heading along the car park towards the woods. Where the hell does he think he's going? I got out myself and the rain pounded down on me in seconds.

"Declan wait!" I bellowed after him, scared he's just going to leave me and be done with me.

On the spot, his frame froze and he stood there with his back towards me. Slowly, he gradually rotated his form; his hair immediately soaked and his face now a very pale white. His blank face turned into a livid expression as he came marching back towards me.

I gulped. Oh jeez. Jet's words came seeping back through my mind, 'tell Declan how should I say, gently, he's got a temper on him if he doesn't like what he hears.' I gulped again. Fuck.

"I know where this is heading, your pregnant right?" He said through greeted teeth, completely furious.

I stand here petrified, drowning in the cold downpour as I look in to his tense shadowy stare. A strand of hair sticks to my lips and in the way of my vision. With my hand, I drive it away behind my ear before nibbling on my bottom lip. Discarding my eye connection from him, I glance down at my wet feet before nodding shyly. Secret tears drizzled from my eyes, not that he would be able to tell as the rain masks it.

Declan remained motionless for a moment while his throat grunted at the news. Declan saunters past me, shoving against my shoulder which draws me around with him. Clutching his damp hair, he yanks hard in frustration. He's certainly wounded by my answer. With a lot of strength, Declan begins to clout my car, punching the bonnet like a mad wild animal, taking all his aggravation out. Frozen, I watch his repeated motion with fear, my hand covering my mouth which instantly dried. The pressure in my stomach build quickly, I want to hurl my guts up but that would wind him up even more.

Breathing rapidly for some air, Declan rested and leant against my now crushed vehicle, his back facing me again. The smell of blood tickled under my noses as his knuckles bled from the hits.

Shaking, I step closer to his fragile state. I reached out and touched his shoulder which he automatically shrugged off, obviously not wanting me anywhere near him. Though I should have known he would react like that. In hope to get out of this awful weather I ask, "Can we talk in the car?"

Declan laughed wickedly, not a nice laugh, one that makes me feel utterly stupid. He spun around hands on his hips and spat out, "Talk."

With my weak reactions, it results with his fingers crushing around my arm tightly. I swallowed. Connecting our eye contact again, I saw the burst of fury painted in his dark eyes. He certainly hates me. Before I knew it, he shoved me, sending me towards the soggy ground. I landed with a thump with my hands grazing on the dusty gravel.

In the background somewhere, I heard minor voices shouting my name, but I chose to ignore them and keep my attention on to Declan. I looked up at him with hurt. He hovered over and spat, "Get rid of it!" Then he threatened, "Otherwise we are over and I'll get it out myself!" His eyes remained on mine as a deep line drew across his forehead, he was being serious. He stood straight before sprinting off into the woods, leaving me.

That was it.

Devastation hit me. My shaken body remained still on the wet floor. My lips parted, but I was suddenly speechless. The whole world around me began to fall and turn upside down. My heart weakened and became broken into a thousand pieces. What do I do now?

"Renesmee…!" Two strong familiar voices caught my attention. Frozen solid to the floor, I managed to look up seeing Jacob and Declan's Brother Jet, not far away.

Crouching down to my level, Jacob wrapped his arms around me and hauled me up from the dampness. My dress now ruined. I felt cold and shaken. Not even the warmness of Jacob could sooth the pain entering my system. "Ness, what's happened?" Jacob asked concerned, using a pleasant caring tone.

"I think I might know…" Jet answered after my voice failed me. "I should go after Declan, he might do something stupid."

I managed a nod before burying my face in Jacob chest. I'm safe now. I'm not going to get hurt. Jacob will protect me.

"Looks like he already has," Jacob said cocking his head in the direction of my car.

I knew Declan got angry now and again, when I bumped into him on the stairs at school, but I didn't know he had this sort of temper.

All of a sudden, I found myself sitting in the passenger's seat of my car, in the warmth and out of the wretched rain, not knowing how I managed to get there. Jacob kept contact as he tried to figure what had happened.

"Have you split up? Have you had some sort of disagreement?" He encouraged me to talk.

"I'm pregnant Jacob…" I finally spoke, I won't be able to hide it for long.

The air fell silent.

Not you as well.

"So he did that to your car and decided to knock you over whilst carrying his child. I'm not having that!" Jacob burst out of the car all Mr Protective on me and began to take chase after Declan and Jet. For god sake!

Inside my car, my bag started to ring out, knowing it would be my phone inside. I open my clutch and withdrew the device seeing Aunt Roses name on the screen. "Rose?" I answer.

She asked concerned, "Renesmee where are you, you've been gone a long time sweetheart?"

"Sorry, had to clear my head. I'll be back at the party in a minute," I lied.

"Okay, well we're at the town hall, weather and all."

"Sure, see you in a bit."

I'm not going down La Push, how could I? I'm drenched right through and my heads a mess, I look terrible. I ruined Granddad's day enough, I'm not going to spoil it even more. I shifted myself over the gear stick and back into the driver's seat. I tried to start my engine but it wouldn't play ball. Looks like I'm walking home then. I collected my things and decided to walk through the woods, not that it's far away.

At home, I had a shower and then I changed into some comfy jeans and t-shirt. That felt immediately better. In my old room, I looked in the mirror and rubbed my stomach. "Like my Mother once said to me, I will never let anyone hurt you, no matter what it takes. Even if it's you and me against the world, I'll do my all to protect you."

My phone started to ring and I noticed that it was Dad call. Better answer this one. "You alright Dad?"

"As a matter of fact Renesmee I am not," his voice flamed out loudly.

"Why?"

Ignoring my question he demanded, "Where are you?"

"At home…"

"Stay there and don't leave," He ordered with a strong powerful tone. "I'm so angry at you Renesmee Carlie Cullen. How could you be so stupid and get pregnant and throw your life away just like that," I heard him click his fingers.

"Dad I it was an accid-"

Dad didn't let me continue, he voice strictly stated, "I will not let you go through what your Mother went through. I will not have you ruin your life for Declan and some baby. You will not throw away your education!"

"But Dad I'm not-"

I heard a bang and then some scuffling. "I'm going to kill you, Declan!" I heard my Dad roar from a distance.

"Dad please don't!" I protested. "Dad!" He couldn't hear my plea.

I continued to listen and the next thing I hear was Declan pleading himself, "Mr Cullen I didn't mean for this to happen. Please forgive me."

"Forgive you, after you've ruined my Daughters life, hurt her and destroyed her car, I don't think so somehow," Dad roared, his words even managed to vibrate down the phone.

Scared, I listened to the beats and the agonizing moans from Declan with every blow. Jacob voice was in the background, trying to stop Dad, "Edward stop this, you don't want this..." Jet was trying to haul Declan away from my Father too, but my Dad is strong.

The horrific scene played out in my head like a blood bath, just like a vision Alice would have. "Stop it please," I find myself repeatedly begging.

I have to go. Leave. Get out of here. Protect my little innocent one; I will not let anyone hurt them. Not Declan. Not Dad.

From my wardrobe, I grabbed a large bag, shoved some clothes and shoes into it quickly. I hurriedly went upstairs and went into Carlisle's office. I went into his desk, knowing where he kept a large amount of cash. I wouldn't be able to use my card they would trace it.

Before I leave, I snatch a pen and write down on some paper.

**Carlisle,**

**I am so sorry to take your cash like this. I will pay you back every dime. I will not let anyone harm my baby. When I'm ready I will come home.**

**Renesmee**

Grabbing my heavy bag, I run down the stairs and to the garage without a second thought. I reach for the first set of keys and leap up into Emmett's truck which I have selected. **I'm sorry Uncle Emmett.** After starting the engine I lurch forwards, out of the garage and out of the drive as quickly as possible.

"That's it, no turning back. Just me and you Squidge. It seems to have come much sooner than I thought."

* * *

**Just a little note: Just to let you know this is the end of the first story. But the next story Bitter-Ice , will be continuing as the next chapter. Hope you've enjoyed reading the first half. : ) - J x. **


	44. BitterIce - Phone Calls

**BitterIce **

_**Chapter 44 - Phone calls.**_

* * *

**Jacob's Point Of View.**

* * *

**6 Months later, July 24th 2014 **

On the beach, I watch the waves cruise against the skin of the sand. It's a nice hot day today, not that it bothers me too much, unlike the Cullen's and Pete. Everyone had come out to enjoy the nice weather, the kids playing football with the rest of the Pack, whilst the Moms sat together talking amongst themselves and Topaz had joined them too.

Thankfully, I'm not in her control anymore. I have my buddy Embry to thank for that. He imprinted on her a couple of month's back after they hooked up the night of Charlie's wedding, the night of Renesmee disappearance.

Now Topaz has fallen for Embry's charm, I'm now the only alone one left. It doesn't bother me too much, though I can't stand viewing the cosy couples. It gets me thinking, if only if I had my Renesmee in my arms. I would hold her tight. Tell her I love her. Kiss her all over.

Losing my imprint is slaughtering me inside out. I have nothing left anymore. But I still hold onto a small little tiny blind hope that my darling Renesmee will come walking back into my life. Every day is murder, waiting for the time to go pass, expecting to see her arrive back, when she never dose. I

My phone ring and I look at the screen and see it's another private number. I've been getting these weird phone calls recently. They are all from a declined number and when I answer nobody talks to me.

"Hello?" I answer, expecting the silence again.

The response remained silence, typically.

"Ness?" I question suspiciously in a whisper, so the others can't hear me, from where I'm sat alone on some drift wood. If it's her she might be scared of what I might say, or worried I'll tell anyone. "Is that you?" With no response, I say to encourage some sort of response, "I'm on my own if you want to talk?"

I heard a small breath on the other end of the lone. "Jake," Renesmee's voice finally aired in a small fragile but delicate tone.

"Ness," I gasp down the phone, my stomach knotting immediately. "It's so good to hear your voice. I've missed you so much!" Standing up from my seat, I walk away from everyone so they can't hear our conversation, that's if I don't blow it.

Silence again.

"Where are you, sweetheart?"

She responded not a clue or hint in her voice, "I'm safe."

"How are things?"

"Fine…" Renesmee mumbled back, I could hear the sadness in her tone.

"The baby?"

"Healthy." Before I could ask her another question she then spoke, "Jacob, I remember everything. Being away has cleared my head.

"I knew it," I smiled smugly to myself. I should have just taken her away like I had planned, stupid Edward. "You'll be glad to know Topaz has decided to go off with Embry now. For some stupid reason, he's imprinted on her. Can you believe it?"

She laughed, that is nice to hear. "Does this mean I can have my Jakey back?"

"I've always been yours Nessie, I'm sorry what happened between Topaz, she made me do-"

"I know Jake," She sighed cutting me off. "I'm sorry I've disappointed you too…"

"You haven't-"

"I have Jacob," Ness said harshly down the phone. "I never planned for my life to go down the route. If it wasn't for Topaz then I probably wouldn't be here, carrying squidge."  
I question as I scrunch up my face, "Squidge?"

"It's a nickname for her or him," She told me; I could picture her, looking down at her bump, rubbing it gently.

"That's sweet," I reply to the nickname, it's different at least. "Ness, are you coming back home?" I ask nervously, not wanting to push her away.

"Not yet Jake, I'm not ready."

"I understand. But when you do come home, I promise to look after both of you…"

"Thank you Jacob." I heard her swallow before she wondered, "How is Declan?"

Truthfully I ask, "In bits. He's worried and scared of what is happening to you and Squidge."

Abruptly, she apologises, "Sorry Jake I have to go, the boss is calling me…"

"You're working?" I spat, "But your seven months-" The line went dead. Shit!

* * *

**Renesmee's Point Of View.**

* * *

I press end on my phone and struggle to not let the tear whisper from my eye. I miss Jacob so much; I wish I could have turned back the clocks. But they would have hurt me, made me get rid of squidge. I didn't want that. It's my mistake. I'll deal with it. I'm glad Jacob understands.

"Carlie!" My boss shouts at me. "Quit standing around, break is finished."

I press my eyes shut and sigh deeply before returning back to my night shift.

I hate my boss, he's a horrible arrogant pig, who thinks he can go around and treat everyone like rubbish.

After retuning my phone into the safety of my locker, I head back out into the Pizza Fest dining room, in London. The smell of pizza makes me feel sick, but I grin and bear it, so does Squidge. Jobs at the moment are so poor to get at the moment, I would have changed my mind months ago but there isn't anything out there for me. Pizza Fest is my only option to keep a roof over my head.

I wait on the tables, putting on my best smile, chat to the customers and make good jokes at my myself so they enjoy the experience and give me a whopping big tip. I do it to the highest standard possible but that is not good enough for my boss. We have to push ourselves to the limit here and he doesn't appreciate it and he doesn't care that I'm pregnant. He says, 'Maybe you should have closed your legs if you can't hack it.' Fuck that I need the damn money, even though I've got some saved but that's for Squidge, for clothes and dippers and anything Squidge needs.

Home is great. It might not be the best in the world but it's a great place to relax. I'm house sharing with four other people. Warren Slater is my best bud; he's very protective of me and Squidge and comes with me to all my scans and appointments. He isn't my boyfriend. God no. He's a friend. He knows I'm in love with someone though. Nick Sanderson is the sporty type, always at the gym and always cooking some delight treats for us. I get on with him but we hardly speak as he's always out training. Jennie Alan is the Daddies little princess and gets what she wants when she wants. Trent Richards is the lazy of them all, he doesn't get his college work done on time, he's always asleep, he's always stuffing his face with junk and being a couch potato.

After my long night shift, I was glad Nick has left me some lasagne in the oven for me.

"Carlie take a seat," Warren fussed, "I'll do that for you."

I rolled my eyes and sat down at the table opposite to Trent, who had passed out on his Chemistry study books.

"Good Shift?" Warren asked as he plated the grub onto a simple plate, not like the ones at home.

"I guess, I'm glad to be back…" I responded rubbing my bump soothingly.

"OH MY GOD CARLIE!" Jennie shouts out loudly, making Trent jump awake. "You need to get down to the shops they've got a huge summer sale on already…" Jennie's face beamed with joy, reminding me of my Aunt Alice. The way she bounces around and her love for clothes, hair and make-up, they could become best friends.

Trent looks at him books and slams his head back down before muttering a grumble. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Here you are Madam. One lasagne and chips," Warren offered taking the seat next to me after passing me some cutlery.

* * *

**Jacob's Point Of View.**

* * *

"Hello Mr Parker, its Jacob Black calling."  
"Oh Jacob, how wonderful to hear off you, how are things?" Pete asked after answering the phone.

"Fine thank you Pete, I'm holding a meeting at the Cullen's in 10. Can you and Declan come alone, it's urgent."

"Of course Jacob."

I don't know wither I'm doing the right thing by Nessie but she's not here for me to tell her my plans and I need to get it off my chest. I wished I had her number. Why didn't I ask for it? Maybe she will phone again and leave her number this time. I've tried her old phone many of times but apparently it's a wrong number these days. I get it though; she doesn't want to be found, she wants to be by herself. But I do hope she's got someone to look out for her. Since Renesmee called, my mind anxious worried over her and Squidge of course. Where is she living? Has she got enough money to support herself as her bank account hasn't been touched?

"Jacob what is it?" Bella frantically fretted upon my arrival in the living room.

Edward's sad face turned into a massive smile. "He's spoken to her…" He rubbed his face with his spare hand, completely dazed. "She's safe."

Bella hugged Edward's figure instantly as her face told a picture. I could tell she would be crying like a baby is she was human. She gasped and her nails clung onto Edward's shirt. "What did she say?" Bella asked curiously, wanting to know more.

Declan, who had frozen for a moment standing next to Pete wondered, "Did she mention the baby?"

Putting them out of their misery, I tell them, "She said she's fine. She isn't coming back yet, she isn't ready too." I look to Declan, making eye contact, "The baby or shell I say Squidge is healthy."

"Squidge?"Pete was the first to ask, I thought someone would.

"Nickname for the baby…"

"Oh," Pete said.

Edward tensed. I then explained my concerns, "But she said at the end that she had to get back to work…"

"She's working?" Declan begins to pace, his hands on his hips a troubled face on his sharp features. "She should be resting!"

Pete urged, "Son she will be alright, calm down,"

Declan wailed, "Calm down, calm down, Dad she's carrying my child, I can't bloody calm down."

"Jasper," Edward called from the games room. When Jasper appeared Declan became less stressed.

Declan muttered an apology before stepping up to me. "You must have her number, can I have it?"  
I shake my head and I see him squeeze his hands into fists beside him. "I haven't got it, it's a private number when she calls."  
"Can I have you phone? I know someone, who might help us find her," Declan said.

"She doesn't want to be found Declan, she said she's not ready to come home."  
"When will she ever?" he spat back. "She will go through the birth on her own, that's what she is planning. Nobody wants that do they?" He glances around the room and I could see by everyone's faces they didn't want her to be on her own. Declan lifted his hand to me desiring to have my phone. "I want it back before tonight!" I order, placing the device into his hands.

* * *

**Renesmee's Point Of View.**

* * *

"The lasagne was nice, thanks Nick," I welcome home Nick, where I'm sprawled across the sofa watching some late night television.

"You're welcome Carlie. We're having Tuna casserole tomorrow," He said dumping his workout bag on the floor, lifting my legs and taking a seat.

"Yum," I say.

Nick wonders, "Are you working a another night shift? I'll save you some in the over again."

I nod my head before saying, "Yeah I am, thank you…" I mutter a laugh before adding, "Squidge appreciates it too…" Squidge starts kicking my stomach and I knew what that means, bedtime. "Sorry to be a pain, but can you help me off the sofa, its bedtime."

"Sure." Nick lifted my feet and then stood up; he held onto my hands and helped me carefully up. "You look like you could do with an early night…"

"Fat chance of that…" I say wobbling towards the door to lead out into the hall. "Got to get up early for college…"  
"You need to rest."  
I shake my head and head up stairs to bed.

If I don't go to college to do my photography course I will let myself and my family down again. At least I'm doing something productive. While I take the time to enjoy the classes, Squidge has other ideas. Squidge kicks like mad wanting me to just rest like Trent, but I'm sort of used to the kicking. It makes me aware I still have family around. I miss my family so much; I wish it didn't have to be this way. I wonder what they're doing. Probably worrying. I should have asked Jacob. I'll call him in the afternoon; see what everyone's been up to. Maybe we could Skype. But do I trust Jacob to be alone?


	45. Carlie Swan

**BitterIce**

**Chapter 45 - Carlie Swan **

* * *

Okay. I admit, I'm not a morning person anymore, Squidge's fault. Only Joking, it's actually my fault. My eyes are fuzzed with tiredness and it sets in that I need to have a good rest soon. Perhaps I should book some holiday off work, my boss won't like it but stuff it, me and my Squidge's wellbeing is more than important than anything. I need to do some clothes shopping to before Squidge gets cold, plus I can't keep wearing Warren's tops all the time. But there so comfortable and they fit the both of us.

I grab my bag and head down stairs for breakfast but I didn't fancy anything but I stomached a couple of biscuits just for Squidge. I still can't believe the fact I'm eating for two. It's mad. One minute it was me, now it's me and Squidge.

"You need to eat more than that, I'll cook you something," Warren insisted.

"No no, I've got to go otherwise I'll be late for class," I gave him a reassuring hug before saying my goodbyes to the others and heading out for the tube.

As usual I catch the busiest tube and there is nowhere to sit and nobody is polite enough to offer there seat up for me. Some people have been kind in the past but not today. I don't mind standing though, I like seeing the carriages wobble around like Jell-O. It always reminds me of the time I pointed it out to Declan.

Squidge kicked.

A thought or a mention of Declan when I talk to crazy to myself, Squidge kicks my insides like thunder. He or she wants to know who their Father is already. I swear Squidge can read my mind. I wonder if I'm right. I can't wait to meet them. No matter if it's a girl or a boy, I just want them to be healthy.

Ten minutes late for class and I realise nobody has arrive late. Really? Everyone is late? The teacher is the only one sat in the room and I gave her a questioning look. "Carlie Swan you are late."

"Sorry Maggie, where is everyone?"  
"If you weren't late and were present instead you would know that I have sent everyone off on an assignment." I let her continue. "It's about architecture. I want you to gather images of building and then present them in your own way in Friday's lesson."

"Oh okay, I'm sorry again for being late," I apologise sincerely.

"Carlie," She said taking off her glasses. "I know you did great to catch up but are you sure you can handle the rest of this class? Your baby must be due soon..."

"I've got 2 months to go, Maggie," I state. "But I can handle whatever you throw at me."

"Are you getting support from family and friends?" She worries.

I lie, "Totally…" I beam a smile and she seems to believe me.

"Okay Carlie, go on you can go now. I expect the best from you to make up for the lateness…"

Yay. I got a day off technically until this evening till works starts all over again.

I text Jennie - _Want to come shopping with me and help me take some pictures of buildings around Westminster? Carlie x_

My phone instantly beeped with a reply – Hell yes, but shopping first! Meet me at Starbucks JenJen xoxo

* * *

**Jacob's Point Of View**

* * *

A knock grazes upon the front door and I go to answer it. "Hey chap is your Dad in?" Charlie asks on the door step.

"Yeah in the usual spot," I cock my head towards the living room.

"Good man!" Charlie says striding into the living room, finding Dad watching the big game.

Do I tell him about Renesmee? He's been worried sick over her too. Putting up posters, asking around, making sure all the local areas are looking for her too. I can't hold it from him he deserves to know.

"Charlie," I capture his attention from the sofa, "Can I have a word please…"

"In a min Jake…"

"No Charlie now," I ordered like a parent. Jeez.

He put down his can and got up with a heavy sigh.

Out in the hallway, I lower my voice so Dad couldn't hear. "Renesmee called me yesterday…"

Brightness builds up in Charlie's eyes. "What?" He choked out in surprise, "Um is she okay? Where is she? How's the baby?" he fired me with questions.

"She's fine," I tell him. "I'm not exactly sure but we're trying to find her location through the call. "Squidge is healthy." Charlie pulled the same confused face as Pete did. "Nickname for the baby," I added.

"Oh right…" Charlie said baffled not too keen on the nickname. "You let me know if there is anything I can do to get her back."

I nod and Charlie heads back into the living room, when I hear another car park on the drive. Opening the door, I see out into the darkness Declan's Black Honda civic. He crossed the gravel and he held out my phone. "As promised."

"Did you find her location?" I wondered curiously taking the phone from his hand.

He shook his head, "Unfortunately not…" I could see the glint of sadness in his eye. "I just want her home Jacob so I know she's safe…"

"Me too mate. Me too."

* * *

**Renesmee's Point Of View**

* * *

Shopping with Jennie was the best retail therapy ever. She helped me pick out some new maternity clothes and some cute clothes for Squidge when she or he arrives. She also managed to get me a seat on the tube telling all the men off which made me slightly guilty when I took their seat. Jennie offered to take all my bags back and she said she would unpack everything for me so I wouldn't have the worry after work.

Before I got to work I decided to call Jacob.

"Hello?" I hear his familiar deep voice.

"Hey Jake its Ness…" I greet back, feeling slightly weird saying my actual name in public. I never use my full name now. Carlie Swan is my name now because I don't want my family to find me and there good at hunting.

"I have a bone to pick with you missy," He said like I'm in trouble. _Oh boy!_ I didn't respond I let him continue, "Why the hell are you working? Your 7 months pregnant Nessie…" Disappointment swept through his tone.

_Bloody hell_.

"Yeah I'm working; I have to pay bills Jake. It's much harder than you think in the real world."

"Use your card Nessie, please don't risk your health or Squidge's…"

Don't make me feel guilty Jacob! "Jake if I use that they will know where I am and I don't want to see Dad yet. I'm angry at him and not forgetting Declan." Squidge kicked. "Ow…"

"Ness?!" Jacob's voice feared. "What's wrong? What's happening?"

I lay a hand on my stomach and rub in gentle motions, "Stop panicking Jake; it's just Squidge playing soccer…"

"Nearly gave me a heart attack…" Jacob stumbled out a little laugh. That's good to hear, I've missed his laugh.

I smile and rub my bump, "Squidge apologises."

Returning the conversation back Jacob asks, "What do you do for work?"

"I work in a pizza joint as a waitress. You would think I'd love the smell of pizza with the amount we used to eat but Jake they smells horrible!"

"If I was with you, I'd eat them all up so you couldn't smell them ever again…"

"Until you burp in my face!"

"I wouldn't do that!"

"You have Jake the time we were watching the Grinch and you thought you could burp louder than the Grinch's and you burped right in my face!"

He suddenly declared, "I love you Ness!"

"I love you too Jake…"

Jacob asked, "I can't wait for you to come back home, will it be soon?"

"I'm not sure yet. Jake I've got to go to work, I'll call tomorrow," I promised before hanging up abruptly. I probably won't get off the phone if I didn't force myself. Replacing my phone back into my pocket, I head up the ramp and into work. Now to face the mean boss. I hope he will give me some holiday, I sure need it.

Grazing my knuckles against the wood of my boss's door, I feel a pang of nerves. Even Squidge kicked me for their anxieties too. I swear this buddle of joy is going to turn out into a second Edward.

"Come in!" He shouts not with a pleasantest of tones.

Unlocking the door, I entered and stepped up to his desk where he's buried within paper work. Bad timing Renesmee. Bad timing. Just leave and get to work, don't mention it.

"What do you want, Carlie?" He asked not removing his eye from the paper.

"Howard," I breathed. "I want some time off…" Quickly adding, "Please."

"Fine, but tomorrow night you have to do, sweetheart…"

"Oh," I said shock. No argument? No cursing? No being a mood boots about it? Just fine? Wow.

"You sound shocked?"

_That's because you don't like anyone taking time off_. "I thought you would just say no."

He lifted his glance up and smiled. He actually smiled. Bloody hell this is a first. "Why would I say that? You need a break, I get it."

_Mmm…_ I wonder why the change of heart? Usually he just snaps and tells me I should have kept my legs closed then I wouldn't need to take a break. "Sorry, just you've been really stressed out."

"My wife told me she was pregnant Carlie; I flipped out on her and devoted my anger into this place. But I've sorted it. Sort of." He stepped up from his chair and walked around to talk to me properly. Wow this hasn't happened before. Strange man.

"Congratulation Howard…" I said, not sure what else to say to my awkward boss.

"Thank you Carlie." He smiled. "Look I want to apologise to you, I've treated you rubbish since you've been here. I'm sorry…"

I wished I was videoing this conversation for my colleagues to see they too would be shocked.

"That's alright Howard. I actually understand the whole first part of finding out your having a baby. It's scary and tough."

Nosily he asked, "How did it go down with your partner?"

I answer, "He didn't take it too well. He kicked off, ruined my car and shoved me over."

Howard reached out and gently held my arm, as if he was trying to support me. Now this is getting to creepy. "I'm sorry to hear that Carlie."

"As the time goes on for you and your Wife Howard, you will learn to live with the idea of being a parent. I have. I had no other choice."

Howard nodded his head. "Hey if you need anything, you'll let me know? I'll sort your paid holiday out also…"

"Thank you Howard."


	46. Unwelcome

**BitterIce**

**Chapter 46 - Unwelcome **

* * *

**Warren Slater's Point of view.**

* * *

I can't be arsed with going to college today. A lazy day seems cool with me, plus Carlie is here for the morning as she doesn't need to go to college. I'm so glad her wicked boss Howard has seemed to have cheered up overnight. That ass was doing my nut in treating Carlie and Squidge like that. Now it's on the other foot and that sucker should have wrapped it. I don't get who would sleep with him, his poor Wife; I hope she knows his aggression too otherwise that kid will be in a broken home. I know Carlie has no one, even though she says she's in love with someone. I don't believe her. I haven't seen her hangout with anyone else and I haven't seen any of her family. Maybe I should do some snooping. God damn Warren, do you want to get into trouble with her and leave her mad? No. Idiot. Okay, fine I'll be subtle about it.

Downstairs I see her sat at the kitchen table working hard on her photography project. "Morning Carls, morning Squidge," I greet as I enter the room, flicking the switch on the kettle.

With a bright smile she says, "Morning Warren, sleep well?"

"Same as usual. Did trouble give you trouble?"

"No Squidge let Mummy sleep thankfully, I needed it. Could you make me a cuppa?"

"Sure thing sweetheart…" I say obtaining another mug from the cupboard picking Carlie's favourite mug which is a simple plain white with a black tash near the top. It makes me laugh when she drinks from it. She's so quirky and like the random stuff. Apparently that's why she came to London because it's quirky; I don't understand it's just London. "Hey Carlie I was just wondering when you're going back home to see your family?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"  
"No!" I immediately state. "It's just with Squidge popping out and with me, Jennie, Nick and Trent not being here, you're going to be alone."

"I can't fly now I'm over 27 weeks Warren. But did I tell you I made up with my Boyfriend, hopefully he will come over soon because I can't?"

I could see in her brown eyes that she was completely lying. But I don't know why she would. I would rather stay here and make sure both her and Squidge are fine.

The kettle popped capturing my attention away from Carlie. I poured the water into the cups and onto the tea bags and with gritted teeth, I answer, "No." I paused myself for a moment before suggesting, "If you want me to stay I will Carlie, I don't want you to be alone."

"Thanks Warren," She flashed me a super sexy smile, "But me and Squidge we can get through it together."

I take the tea bags out of the cups and put them into the bin before adding the sweet sugar not that any of us needed sugar we're sweet enough. Picking the hot mug up I place it down onto a coaster which Carlie made out of bathroom tiles and napkins, she's so clever.

"Thanks," She said again not removing her eye from her cutting and sticking.

"Welcome. Do you need help?"

"No thank you," She replied. "You've done enough for me."

I haven't. I just want to help more. She has no one.

* * *

**Renesmee's Point Of View.**

* * *

Warren is getting on my nerves today. He keeps asking about my family, friends and Squidge's Father. As usual Squidge kicked the whole way through that conversation. I didn't want to talk about them as the painful memories of how I left are still crystal clear in my head. The look on Declan's face still wounded me deep in the heart knowing I caused so much hurt of announcing Squidge's presence. I didn't want to talk about them; it makes me uncomfortable and sends me into a mess. Like the one day, Warren found me in the bathroom blubbering like a complete and utter mess over them all. I just want to forget but continue my little chats with Jacob. I know he's concerned but surly he understands what I'm going through. I actually can't wait for them all to level; I can have my own space and be alone with my baby Squidge. I really need to start thinking of names for Her or Him. Mmm…

My project for Maggie is going great and I can't wait to present it to the class. A couple more weeks and I'm done. I've finished my course. Boom and Squidgy will be here. Halleluiah, I will be able to see my feet again. I so badly want to paint my toe nails like I used to do with my Aunts. Damn you Warren got me thinking of home again.

* * *

**Warren Slater's Point of View.**

* * *

For god sake! I just sat down to play a couple of games on the console and the doorbell bloody rings. Who the hell could that be? Oh maybe it's Carlie forgotten her keys again. Bet she's pissed.

I unlock the door making sure I have a huge cheesy grin on my face. But when I'm exposed to the outer world, I don't see my funny Carlie.

"Hello there." The guy standing on our door step must be 17s maybe 18s. He's got brown short hair styled and has dark brown eyes. He's got a silver long taper just like my mate Scooter. He seems cool. "I was wondering if you could help me, I'm looking for this girl…" From his wallet, he picks out a picture of Carlie and himself together; I assumed they went to prom together seeing their dress. From the picture, Carlie has changed a lot, especially her red tinted hair. Is this the boyfriend?

Keep it cool Warren. I fold my arms over my chest and wonder, "Who's asking?"

He reaches a hand out to me, "Declan Parker, nice to meet you um…?"

"Warren," I state, shaking his hands firmly, hoping he knows I'm not messing about, Carlie is my friend and I'm not seeing her hurt by this punk. "How do you know Carlie?"  
"Carlie…" He seems too questioned. He looks down at the picture and then returns his eye contact on to me. "She's carrying my child."

Punk!

* * *

**Renesmee's Point Of View**

* * *

The other waitresses seemed to be pleased with me this evening. I apparently, I was the one who has managed to lighten up Mr moody bag Howard. They kept getting me orange juices which we usually buy around for each other but tonight, I was getting spoilt rotten. Lucky me. Thankfully that is my last night shift for a while too. I couldn't wait to get out of that stinking place.

Retrieving my phone out of my bag as I wait for my tube, I decide to call Jacob but realise my battery is dead and I'll have to call him later. Silly girl, you should have charged it up at work, Howard wouldn't mind tonight at least.

I got onto the tube and it didn't take long to get home. I walked along the road and I felt the light spot of rain drizzling down on me. It reminds me of home.

It's good being home; I close the door behind me and rest against the back of it. A roar of laughter from the living room which caught my awareness, which must mean everyone, is at home. I dump my bag down by the foot of the stairs for later when I go up. I enter through the kitchen door, wanting my grub that Nick has made. He said it's going to be cottage pie, his special.

"Hey everyone," I call out, opening the oven to get my yummy dinner. I noticed there was just a plate in the oven so I got it out with a tea towel knowing it will probably still be hot.

"Go go!" Voice urge from the living room.

I wonder what there up to now.

With the hot plate in my hands, I spin around meeting his shadowy eyes.

"Hey Carlie."

At the sound of Declan's voice, I accidently lose my grip on my plate. The food slides from it before it smashed into little pieces on the floor. Time stopped. My heart raced ahead of me. Squidge kicked me dramatically, just like a decent soccer player. Squidge obviously knows their Dad is here. What the hell is he doing here and how the hell did he fine me? Jacob. Fuck. Fuck. Double Fuck.

"Carlie!" My other flat mates call out in worry, hearing Warren's voice mainly. Thank god he's here.

Declan stepped forward.

Shit. Run. Go.

Without another seconds thought, I quickly leave the room. Eyes followed me but I didn't hear any footsteps. Good. Snatching my bag from the bottom of the stairs, I shot up the stairs, instantly locking myself in my room. Slumming my shoulders against the door, I catch my breath. Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick. FUCK! He shouldn't be here. I don't want him here. Why didn't Warren boot his ass out? I rub my face with the palm of my hands, as the news of the unwelcome visitor boils through me.

* * *

**Declan's Point Of View**

* * *

She looked stunningly beautiful, even if I don't agree with her red hair. With the look on her face, I could tell she's shocked to see me. Shocked, not being a stronger enough word to represent what her facial expression is displaying. The plate from her hands slips as she registers my arrival. It falls to the floor with a crash and a bang. Floor flies ever and all over my best converses.

"Carlie!" The rest of the guys called in panic, worried over there flat mate.

I stepped forward, hoping she wouldn't run. But she does. Fucking fantastic.

"She wasn't expecting you mate," Warren said getting down on the floor starting to clean her mess.

"You need to get your lovely ass up the stairs and tell her why you're here!" Jennie ordered me.

"Yes I'm not stupid."  
"Actually I think you are…"

"If you hurt our Carlie," Warren warned as he got to his feet, "I promise you I'll break your legs, got it?" I nod my head.

* * *

**Renesmee's Point Of View.**

* * *

"Squidge," I whisper whilst sitting behind the door, rubbing my stomach. "Please can you stop kicking Mummy, it hurts after a while."

He or she didn't though, especially when Declan's voice enters the air after a couple of minutes. "Renesmee…"

I cringed at my real name.

Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick.

_You're not helping squidge. _

"Please can we talk?"

_No. Go away!_

"Renesmee please, let me come in and explain why I flipped out the way I did," He said in a small voice, but I could still hear him, so could Squidge. Kick. He probably doesn't want my flat mates to here. I'm sure Warren wouldn't be too pleased to hear what Declan did when I found out I was pregnant. Declan waited for me to respond and I waited for him to continue. I'm not letting him in if that's what he is thinking, well not yet anyway. I do know I'll have to leave at some point; Squidge will make me want to go to the toilet soon.

Declan sighed. Squidge Kicked.

"I'd rather talk face to face," He tried to encourage.

I finally spat, "Go talk to a mirror then…"

Declan chuckled but I didn't find it funny. After one minute and 34 seconds Declan sighed again. "Fine have it your way."

_Yes I will have my own way! _

"Before my family moved to Forks, I had a previous life." _Obviously, dumbass._ "I met a human girl called Ivy Dalton, I really loved her."

_Why is he telling me this? I don't need to hear about his ex's._

"She was pregnant with my child and…" He paused for a moment. _Oh._ I felt something cold sweeping over him, even though there is a barrier between us. "… They both died Renesmee," Guilt and shame became held in his voice.

I gulped, now I get it. Kick. Kick. Kick. _In a minute Squidge._ Kick. _Impatient child, where do you get it from?_

Declan continued, seen as I was talking to our Squidge through my thoughts, "When you told me about Squidge, I got scared. I thought that I had killed you too and that's why I reacted the same way…"

Pressing my lips together, I haul myself up using the cupboard to support myself. Kick. Kick. _Okay, Squidge you get to meet him now. But give Mummy a break._ Unlocking the door, I unlick the door handle letting it slightly open for him to know to come in. I stepped back a little and waited nervously for his entrance.

I thought that maybe he would look sad and upset because his voice gave all the signs but it was nice to see he had a small smile curling onto his lips. Did I just make him happy? "I can't believe how beautiful you look, so radiant." In his usual converses, he plods closer before shutting the door behind him, not taking his eyes off me.

Bullshit. I look a mess I've only just got in from work. Kick. Kick.

"You're really making me work hard for you to speak, aren't you Carlie?"

I grinned, rather satisfied that he's had to work his butt off. But I'll play fair now. I hold out my hand to him.

He eyed my gesture curiously before pacing nearer again. His soft skin touched mine and I guided his hand onto his baby. Our baby. Baby Squidge. "Squidge meet Daddy. Daddy meet Squidge."

Tears of joy and happiness glide from Declan's eyes as he becomes suddenly overwhelmed with meeting his Son or Daughter. Squidge kicked like a soccer player before calming down. My Daughter or Son is now happy too.

"Thank you…" Declan said lightly rubbing his hand over my bump. Declan leant down and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry what you went through with Ivy, if you want to talk about it…"

"I dealt with it a long time ago," He assures me.

A couple knocks came from the door. "Carls are you alright in there?" Warren's concerned tone came through the wooden door.

"Yeah, I'm fine Warren," I answer instantly, not wanting him to worry.

"You need to eat," He reminds me. "So Nick has cooked you something else, it's ready down stairs and for Declan too…"  
"Alright we'll be down in a sec."  
Declan scratched the back of his head, "He's a proper worrier."

"He cares," I tell him. "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here I would have this," I gesture to my room. I grab Declan's hand and pull him towards the door, "C'mon Squidge is hungry and when Squidge is hungry there is no arguing…"


	47. That Bitch!

**BitterIce**

**Chapter 47 - That Bitch!**

My house mates have gone to a lot of unnecessary trouble. A candle lit meal for two, how romantic of them. I could see what they were trying to do but it isn't helping my situation with Declan. Declan is not my Boyfriend. Well not anymore anyway.

Declan drew my chair out of the table and helped me to get comfortable before taking his own seat across the table.

With my fork digging into my pasta, I finally announced, "Dec, we need to talk about the future. Squidge's future and about us."

Declan chomped on his mouthful and then spoke, "I agree, we do need to talk."  
So we agree on something. I take a mouthful of food and squidge starts to be quite for once since their Dad got in.

I have to get this off my chest. "Being here," I started and I notice Declan glance away from his foot to look up at me. "It's made me realised how much I miss Jacob."

Declan shifted in his seat. I let my words sink in before I get an approving nod from him. I carry on and declare, "I want to be with Jacob."

"I understand Ren-Carlie," Declan immediately corrected himself, just in case my flat mates are listening, which they probably are. Nosy buggers. Though I will tell them the truth it's the least they deserve for being so kind to me over the last few months. "Topaz came to me a few days after you left. She apologised and told me what she did to you and Jacob and what she did to us." Declan waited a few seconds, his eyes watching the candle flicker as he collects his words together. His hand captures mine as he tells me, "Carlie she did this to you, she got you pregnant."

"What the?" I instantly say, confusion became thick in my tone.

Declan muttered a laugh before shaking his head. "Sorry that didn't sound right. What I meant was, she gave you that condom but she had poked some holes in it. She wanted to hurt Jacob like he had hurt her for wanting to be with you."

"She's sick in the head!" I spat out in a temper. How could she do that to me? To us? To Jacob? When I was under her spell, I had trusted her. _Cover your ears Squidge, I warn._ God, she's a total bitch!

"Believe me," Declan rubbed the top of my hand soothingly, "I flipped out on her too. So did my Dad when he found out. He made her go and explain what she did to your family and to Jacob; they gave her a hard time too…"

"Good!" I choke out. "…And Embry still wants to be with her…" I shook my head, utterly bamboozled. I push my plate to the side; I don't think I can stomach anything to eat now. _Sorry Squidge_, _I'll make it up to you later._

Declan removed his contact to itch his charming face. "She's done some evil things in the past but this was a step to far."

Lifting my eyebrow, I wonder, "What else has she done?"

"When I was with Ivy, Topaz fancied Ivy's Brother. She hated the fact Ivy's family adored me, unlike her. So her jealousy got in the way and she decided to keep me away from Ivy with her…" He paused for a moment and I knew what he was going to say but didn't want to let it slip out. "… Just like she did with you and Jacob." Declan ran a hand through his hair giving himself a moment. I didn't want to push this out of him, I knew it's difficult for him. "Anyway when Ivy announced she was pregnant then she stopped what she was doing." Not making eye contact, Declan gazed at his food, "I think I've built up this temper because I missed out on so many days with Ivy before she died. I was terrified that I had lost you too…"

I leaned over the table and gained his hand, fiddling with his friendship bracelet he got for me for my birthdays. I've never took mine off because I didn't want to lose hope of our friendship disappearing. "Your my best friend Declan, you'll never loose me. Plus we have Squidge now and I know it might be difficult but we will get there in the end…"

"Yeah," he said a small smile grazing over his lips. His spare hand found my bracelet and he twiddled with it as he enquired,"What are your plans then? When do you want to come home? Because I'm not leaving until you do…."

Okay, I got that message loud and clear ages ago. "Well I've spoken to my Doctor about it. He said if everything goes well with the birth and that Squidge is healthy we can go after she or he is 2days old but the Doctor needs to see Squidge first."

"You want to stay here till Squidge is born…" He repeats.

I nod my head, "I have no choice. I can't fly now that I'm over 27 weeks."

"Okay, but I have a condition while I'm here now." He reveals, "I don't want you working anymore."

Shit, how did he know I was working? I'm not even wearing my uniform. My friends must have blabbed. Blast them. "How did you know I was working?"

"Jacob."

Of course Jacob told him. I sighed and removed my hand contact from him. "Okay no more working. But what about my bills, smarty pants? There not going to pay themselves. Plus what about my college course, I'm nearly done?"

He digs into his jean pocket and obtains his wallet, holding up his credit card. "Bills covered."

Great now I can't even be independent. _Daddy doesn't have a clue. _I rub my swollen stomach gently.

After taking a sip of cold water, he questions, "What do you do at college? Nothing too major I hope."

"Just photography, it took me ages to catch up with everyone and I'm on my final project before it all gets marked," I answer. "It's got to be in on Friday and then I'm free technically…"

"Okay you can still go to college but I'll take you and wait for you…"

I shake my head, "Your just as bad a Warren!"

"I heard that!" I heard Warren's voice behind the closed door in the living room.

* * *

**Jacob's Point Of View.**

* * *

After my patrol around La Push with buddy Seth, I phase back into my human form. In my shed I have spare sets of clothes which I'm thankful for, I hate the awkwardness when I go into the house and stand stark naked in front of my Dad. Reminds me of Ness when she confronted Dad that way. A smile came onto my face. I miss her so much. I hope she and Squidge are okay.

With my jeans and shirt covering my body parts up, I proceed round the front of the house, realising my Sister Rachel has parked up in front. Must mean the kids are here too.

As soon as I open the door, Joseph, Faith and Ashley come running at me. I scoop Ashley in my arms, so please that she can run without falling or tripping up on her own feet. "Uncle Jake! Uncle Jake!" They all squeal at me, wanting my attention.

"Leave him alone, he's had a busy day," Rachel says to her children, ruffling Joseph's hair. She hands over the home phone and tells me, "Renesmee's on the line for you…"

Within seconds I had the phone to my ear, "Renesmee?!" Why didn't she call my phone? She must have chatted with Rachel, that's good I guess.

Rachel ushered her kids out but Ashley didn't want to let go of me so I kept her with me and took her into my room.

"Hey Jake," Renesmee sounded cheerful, maybe it's because she spoke to Rachel. Girls and their girly conversations always do the trick. "How are you? Rachel said you were on patrol."

"I'm fine Ness, how are you?" I'm not bothered about myself as long as she is alright.

"I'm great. Fantastic actually," She responds in a giddy mood. I smile as Ashley snuggles her head against my neck. "Declan is here with me. Would you tell Pete for me, I don't want him worrying over him?"

"That sneaky bugger!" I say, trying to keep my bad language from slipping out. Otherwise I'll have Rach to deal with and I could do without. I should have known that where he had gone. He could have taken me too.

"Declan says he's sorry he didn't tell you the truth," She added.

"That's alright and I'll let Pete know," I shake my head completely shocked I didn't clock on sooner. "Can you tell me now where you are?"

She sighs but then says, "In London, don't freak out and don't tell my parents."

"Uncle Jakey, can I?" Ashley said pointing to the phone before I could even 'freak out'.

"Ness, Ashley wants to speak to you…"

"Okay," Ness replied.

I gave Ashley the phone and she put it to her little ear. "Miss you," she says before she listens to Renesmee response. "Yes. Yes." She blabs into the phone with a shout as if Renesmee wouldn't be able to hear her. "I will. Okay. Bye." Ashley smiled before handing the phone back before kissing my cheek. "She told me to." Ash then wiped her lips as if I had some sort of disease. Cute pie she is.

"Ness?" I say into the phone, hoping she hasn't hung up.

"Yeah?"

"What did you say to her? She just gave me a sloppy kiss…"

"I asked her too for me because I miss you like crazy Jake," She explains and I could tell she was slightly blushing with crimson cheeks.

"That's cute, I can't wait to kiss you back," I say to her hoping to reduce the slight embarrassment for her. "Why do you have to be so far away?"

"It was the only place I felt safe Jake, please understand that…"

Ashley cuddles me and snuggles her head against my neck again. "I understand. Is everything okay between you to?" Meaning Declan.

"At first I was shell-shocked but we talked a few things over and I decided once Squidge is born we're coming back home. Declan is going to stay with me till then too and I'm quitting work."

"Thank heavens he's talked some sense into you…"

"Mmm…" She replied with, I guess she isn't too pleased knowing she doesn't just like sitting around doing nothing all day. "Jacob can you talk to my parents, let them know I'm well and that I will be home soon…"

"They will be delighted to hear from you…"

* * *

**Renesmee Point Of View.**

* * *

Where I stood in the corner of the kitchen, watching Declan doing the washing up, I say my goodbyes to Jacob. Not that I wanted to but I had to so I can go and speak to my friends. "I love you Jacob Black! Forever."

As I part from my Jacob, I end the call and leave my phone charging on the counter.

"Better now?" Declan asked, knowing I just wanted to have a little catch up before the day ends.

"Much," I smile. If I didn't have Jacob in my life then I think I would go stir crazy. Trying to go for months without him was hell; I swear the imprint between us has affected us more than we think. One day, I will marry Jacob Black; he's my everything apart from Squidgy. I love Squidge too. "Will you come in with me," I nod towards the living room door.

"Of course, you know I'll support you through everything."

That meant a lot.

Walking like a penguin, I enter the living room where Jennie, Nick and Warren remain watching the late night telly. Trent must be upstairs asleep as usual.

"How are the love birds doing?" Jennie questioned instantly, repositioning herself on the sofa next to nick, leaning against the arm.

"We're not love birds, we're actually best friends," I correct her, not wanting to get the wrong impression. "Look guys I need to tell you something."

"Oh god what?" Warren said, his eyes darting up at me with complete fear.

"I haven't told you the whole truth about who I am." They all remained quiet. I earned a confused expression from Warren, which I was completely expecting. "My name isn't actually Carlie; in fact it's my middle name. My real name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

Jennie looked shocked, Nick remained still and Warren frowned.

"I'm sorry I lied to you guys. It's just I didn't want my family or friends to fine me." I turn to look at Declan and I sustained, "But seem's I didn't do a good enough job..."

Jennie repeated slowly, "Ren- es-mee."

"My nickname is easier to say, Nessie or Ness."

"Or whatever…" Declan adds in quietly, a private joke of ours.

Glancing over them, I ask with puppy eyes, "Can you forgive me?"

Warren stands up from the couch and immediately wraps his arms around me. "I wished you had told us from the beginning, we could have helped."

And that's why I'm friends with Warren Slater.


	48. Family

**BitterIce**

**Chapter 48 – Family**

* * *

"Do you mind me sharing your bed?" Declan asks as he faces my bedroom door to look away as I put on my pyjamas on. "I don't want to make it awkward for you…"

Once I struggled to get the bottoms on, I grab a pillow from my bed and throw it at him when he least expect it. "Hey!" He calls out in a small whinge, rubbing the back of his head where I hit him. "If you weren't pregnant I would get you back for that…"

I laugh as I see his face. He wasn't amused. But secretly I think he's hiding a laugh underneath it all. "C'mon whinger get into bed," I drew the cover back and slide across nearest the wall, to give Declan some room.

Declan fluffs the pillow that he retrieves from the floor and replaces it back onto its spot by the headboard. He slides in next to me and covers us with the thick blanket to keep us all warm. "Can I?" Declan asks for the millionth time.

"You can stop asking me y'know; I don't mind you touching Squidge whenever you want…"

His face lights up like a Christmas tree and he instantly places his hand on my stomach and rubs Squidge. Squidge likes it, he or she kicks but not as bad as before. "I can't wait to meet Squidge, I just want to hold her or him in my arms and tell them that we will protect them forever."

"Not long now," I yawn putting my hand on top of Declan's. "I wish I had a glass ball to tell the future, I scared."

Declan gave me a 'don't worry you will be fine' look. "Don't be scared, I'm right here and I'm not going to leave your side." Declan grinned before asking to take my mind off the thought of the birth, "What would you like girl or boy?"

"Any," I answer, "As long as Squidge is healthy that's all that matters."  
"I agree," Declan said with a nod as he strokes my stomach carefully. "Ness," his voice became wondrous, "What's going to happen when we're back at home with Squidge?" Declan quickly adds, "I know you will be with Jacob and I know that but with Squidge -?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I'll bring Squidge around all the time and we can take turns having say at your and then mine. My family will help out too, they love babies. Especially Rose." I laugh to myself, remembering when Jake used to tell me that when he wanted to hold me he couldn't because blondy always had me. "We will have to watch her; she might want all the cuddles."

"Will you be going back to school and retake the year?"

"I don't know, everyone will be going off to college and I think I'd rather be spending time with our bundle of joy. Dad will be pissed but what's he going to do about it?"

I toss and turn and I just can't get to sleep. Twinges keeps occurring every now and again and I think Squidge keeps nudging me because they're missing Declan's touch. Every time I try to sleep, Squidge keeps nudging me awake. I don't want to disturb Declan because he looks too peaceful to be woken up, for Squidge's mini tantrum. Rolling my eyes, I realise I have college in the morning and I don't want to be a grouch.

"Please Squidge," I whisper while I sooth my stomach as I get another twinge. "Be good and let Mummy sleep."  
Declan shuffles and my heart races. _Please don't wake up. Please don't wake up. _

"You alright, Ren?" Declan wonders as he rotates himself to face me, stealing all the blankets away from me. "Sorry," he apologises softly, immediately replacing the blanket back on me.

Running a hand through my red hair, I sigh. _You've woken Daddy up now, Squidgy. _ "Squidge needs you I think…"

In the moonlight, I can see Declan grin and without asking, he places a hand onto Squidge. "Can't you sleep?"  
I shake my head, "Nope. This little rascal keeps waking me up…"

Under Declan's touch, I shift and push myself up to lean against the headboard.

I run a hand over my face as I sigh again. I'm exhausted. Declan leant up next to me and continued to sooth my bump.

"Squidge is just happy," he reminds me. "He'll let you sleep soon…"

Before I could tell Declan that Squidge is a bouncing monkey when he's around, I get another cram. This one is much stronger than the other twinge I got, this one is painful. Very painful.

Declan immediately worries, "Are you alright?"

* * *

**Declan's Point Of View.**

* * *

What the hell am I meant to do? She's getting contractions every twenty minutes lasting for at least forty seconds. Every time she gets these twinges, they seem to last more than for forty seconds and she shriek's a little because of the pain.

"How about I run you a bath? You have a bath here don't you? Please tell me you have a bath her and not a shower…"

"Yeah we've got a bath." Warren has now joined us now, wondering before what on earth was the matter with Renesmee, as her cries are loud. I think he assumed at first that I was hurting her, but I would never do that. He was completely shocked when I told him and he seemed help me calm Renesmee down. She panicking and I know that's not good for her and the baby. But I find myself panicking.

"Have you got candles?" I wondered, hoping to make a calming and relaxing place for her.

Renesmee responds, sat against the headboard and "Jennie has got a stash of them for emergencies."

"Well this is an emergency, so she can't complain."

Renesmee asks, slightly baffled, "What are you going to do with candles?"

"You will see."

Jennie didn't like her early wakeup call either. She whinged and complained but as it's an emergency. She zombie walked to her cupboard and handed me her pant basket which I didn't need. I told her and she zombie back to her cupboard in a huff and got the right basket this time. "Don't burn down the house," She muttered before collapsing back down on the bed.

I close her door and set to work on the bathroom.

I let the bath fill up with warm water. I pour in fields of flowers bubble bath that smells like blossom, which I found in one of the cupboard. From the price tag, I guess its Jennies. Hopefully Renesmee will like it. I light all different shaped candles and realised some are scented with vanilla which airing into atmosphere.

Knowing Warren is sitting with her, I had to do the duty and phone the parents. I hit Edward's phone number and called him.

Edward responded in seconds to my call, "Declan, where are you? Your father is worrying! Are you with Renesmee?"

"Yes, I'm with Renesmee," I tell him. "Look I'm calling because Renesmee is getting pains and I want to make sure that this is just the early stage of labour."  
"What!" His voice thunders back. "She's getting contractions?"  
"I think so. There slow. Every twenty minutes, lasting for 40 seconds."  
"That's normal."

A relief is lifted off my shoulders.

"You need to make her relaxed Declan. She will be worried and you can't let her get into that state."

"One step ahead of you."

"She needs to rest as well," he orders down the phone as I test the temperature of the bath water, not wanting it to be too hot for her and Squidge.

"You need to call the hospital if she's with one and let them know what's going on when the contractions gets closer together. Has her waters broke yet?"  
"Not yet. Will there be complications with her being early, with the baby I mean, just so I'm prepared?"

"The baby might be in hospital for a while. But depending on what the baby is, we don't know until the baby is born but there is a slight chance they can grow quickly."

* * *

**Jacob's Point Of View.**

* * *

Sue Clearwater came around with Charlie and cooked us a fish stew which Charlie and Dad had caught today. It's nice but I'm sick of eating fish these days. Dad and Charlie seem to be fishing every day and they always bring something home for dinner. At the table as I pick at my homemade bread, I get a phone call.

"Sorry," I say to the rest of them around the table. "Got to take this." It might be Nessie. After I excuse myself to the hallway, I look at the screen and see that Bella is calling me. I press the answer button and greet, "You alright Bells?"

"Jacob she's having contractions!" Bella's voice poured down the phone helplessly.

I heard Charlie in the background asking me how Bella is. Not now Charlie. Not now. My head can only think and focus on my Renesmee.

"Jake are you there?" Bella questions at my silence.

"Yeah I'm here," I say with slight shock to my voice. I need to be there. I would run to here if I could. But I can't be there because she's in London.

"Jake can you come over here; we're waiting on news from Declan," Bella sounds like she is begging. "I want you to be here…"

"Sure, I'll come straight over," I assure her as much as possible. She must be terrified for her Daughter. "Is she alright?"

"Yes she's in the early stage," Bella tells me. "Declan says she scared but promises never to leave her side." Then her voice questions, "How did Declan find her Jacob, did he manage to get something from your phone?"

"Must have otherwise I would be there like a shot."

"Of course you would."

Ending the call, I walked back into the room with waiting faces staring back at me. "What's going on?" Charlie becomes instantly suspicious.

"Renesmee's started getting contractions…"

"Oh my," Sue gasped.

* * *

**Jet's Point Of View.**

* * *

Topaz, Embry and I all sat around the table as I made balsamic steak with vegetables for dinner. These days I don't particularly want to be around the couple. They are always slobbering over one another making feeling sick and certainly putting me off my food. Dad stands in the kitchen, washing off all the crap I piled up. I told him I would do it but he wouldn't have any of it.

His phone on the kitchen counter rings and he obtains it in seconds and puts it to his ear. "Yes… Thank heavens… where? Oh I see… Yes. Yes. I appreciate that thank you Carlisle." The call ends.

The three of us look over towards him. We haven't had any good news until we heard Renesmee had called Jacob to let him know she is safe with Squidge. Please say this is positive news.

"Daddy what was all that about?" Topaz asks holding onto Embry's secure hand.

Dad slowly walks in a human pace around the counter and towards the table we're sitting at. "That was Carlisle."  
"Obviously," She spat.

Dad frowned at her before shaking it off. "Declan is with Renesmee," he announces.

Embry asks, "Are they alright?"

"Yes," Dad responds.

"And…?" I wonder as I can see there is something else troubling his lips.

"Renesmee is in the early stage of labour…"

"What?!" I choke out, not expecting that as she's got another 2 months to go yet.

"Carlisle said he would call and let us know what's happening with Renesmee and the baby as soon as they find out."

Unlike Topaz her voice is soft and caring, "I hope they are all alright." I watch from the corner of my eye and see that she is squeezing Embry's hand. She must be worried over them. That's a very different side to Topaz I haven't seen for a very long time. Since she's been with Embry her life has changed. She doesn't use her tricks to get her own way, not that I know of but she's become nicer. I hope it lasts this time.

* * *

**Bella's Point Of View.**

* * *

I feel utterly helpless as I wait for news on my baby girl, who's having a baby herself. The wooden floors will need to be replaced with new once I've done with them. As I walk up and down at the same slow space over and over again.

All of the family are gathered in the living room. Waiting and watching for the phone to ring for more news. Carlisle stands with Esme in the kitchen as she tries to keep herself busy and makes cookies for when Jacob comes around. Emmett is watching the game with Jasper. Rose is sat on Emmett's lap, her eyes not leaving the phone. I can see there is going to be a fight for it when it rings next. Edward is sat on the opposite sofa and his golden eyes are watching the device. His hands are bawled up and I know he's feeling worried and scared. We all are. We don't know what's going to happen. We've never experienced this before and neither has my baby wherever she is. We don't know if this is going to be a normal birth or one like mine. Edward says it sounds from how Declan is describing it that is normal. But we can't be sure yet. We have to wait. Then we have to wait and see wither or not the baby is alright.

Alice jumps from the sofa as we hear a car pull up and I know Dad and Jacob are here. Alice dances down the steps and opens the door. "Hey guys!" She calls out in a bubbly tone.

"Alice," Jacob greets her before thundering up the stairs towards me. He hugs me instantly and I can smell the bad dog odour around him. "Renesmee is strong; she'll be able to do this." I squeeze his figure but not too hard, wouldn't want to hurt my best friend.

"I just want to be with her Jake, like a Mother should be…" I announced my emotion through my tone.

Calmly, Jacob says down my ear, "She's safe with Declan; he won't let anything happen to her or Squidge."

"Where is she?!" I dig my head into his neck.

"London," Jacob gulps.

I push him back, making him tumble onto the floor.

Rosalie laughs wickedly.

Jacob holds his hands up as he gets up.

"How long have you know?!" I venomously spit out with a strong voice, my eyes piercing on him before Charlie could see my temper as he's still with Alice.

"She called me this afternoon, I haven't known long," he pleads.

I look towards Edward, who still isn't removing his stare away from the phone. I want answers and he will know. But he does respond, "He's telling the truth Bella."

Charlie steps up the stairs, and uses his best quirky voice, "Have we had a baby yet?"


	49. Happy Birthday Squidge

**BitterIce**

**Chapter 49 – Happy Birthday Squidge.**

* * *

**Renesmee's Point Of View**

* * *

The warm water soothes around me, relieving some of the tension and pressure. Declan somehow knows what to do. This is a very clever idea of his. He's even used the candles around the bath and on the sides to make it more comforting. It seems to be working. Declan is sits next to the tub in just his jogging bottoms and he holds my hand through every contraction, wanting me to take all my pain onto him. Warrens in here too. He keeps yawning but he says he will not leave. He knows how much this is scaring me; I've been worried about it ever since I've left Forks. I'm petrified now but I have to remain calm, it's not good for Squidge.

I want Mum to be here to hold my hand too. But I know she can't be here because silly me comes to London and she's over in Forks worrying over me probably.

"Dec, can you phone home and let everyone know what's happening," I ask him while he strokes his thumb over the back of my hand.

"Already done."

With my eyebrows raised, I say with confusion in my voice, "What?"

"I called Edward," Declan explains. "He gave me a run down what to do."

I sink my teeth into my lower lip, letting my upper lip curl to the side.

"Sorry," Declan apologizes. "I just didn't know what to do. Please don't be mad.

"I'm not mad at you," I grip onto his hand tightly as another wave of pain kicks through my body.

Warren instantly asks in a yawn, "Is that another one?"

I nod my head and see him quickly tap Declan's iPhone screen using a app to record all the contractions so we can see what they are doing and see when it's time to go to the hospital.

"Okay…" Declan says softly, shifting slight to rub along my bag, easing the pain. "It will be over soon…"

"It's hurting a lot more!" I squeal out, squeezing Declan's hand really hard.

When the pressure had disappeared, I asked to go back to my room. Warren left me and Declan to be alone because I didn't want him to see me completely naked. It's okay for Declan because he has seen it before plus he's my best friend. Declan helped me from the bath tub which took a lot of effort but we managed to get me and Squidge out. Declan's eyes remained on mine and not on my body. I'm glad he doesn't peek down at me, I feel so self-conscious about myself because of my really bad stretchmarks.

At the ready, Declan has a fluffy towel around me in seconds. He guides the soft material over my skin, drying the water droplets off.

All of the sudden, I hear a pop and the most embarrassing thing ever happens. I look at Declan and he looks at me.

I hold my hands up, "Waters. Not me peeing myself!" I say completely embarrassed, feeling my cheeks glow red.

Declan shakes his head as he mumbles a laugh. He steps closer and surrounds me in a hug. "It's natural Ren, don't be embarrassed."

My emotions become a nightmare. Up and down just like a yoyo. I begin to cry into Declan's bear chest, sobbing out, "I know."

Declan doesn't laugh at me this time which I was expecting.

Wiping the hair from my sticky face I say, "I'm sorry for getting your feet wet."

He laughs then. "Don't be silly Ness. Let's clean you up okay?"

* * *

**Jacob's Point Of View.**

* * *

The tension in the room is electrifying. No one is speaking. We all remain silent. We do our won little things to occupy ourselves. Bella pacing up and down, giving me the evils every now and then. Blondy and Edward are staring at the phone on the coffee table. Charlie drinking beer, feeling the awkwardness too as he watches the game with Emmett. Alice has disappeared with Jasper somewhere while Carlisle and Esme remain in the kitchen. I sit against the window near the back door, nibbling my nails. This is going to be a long wait. I hope my beautiful Girlfriend is okay and of course Squidge too. I can't wait to see her again and to see her Squidge. I wonder if Squidge will look like her or if he will take after his Dad. I wish she was having my Baby.

The phone rings and everyone tense up.

Edward has it within a speed of light, it's a good thing Charlie was placing the beer can to his lips.

"Declan?" Edward answers it.

From my sitting position I stand up and wait to hear the news.

"Okay – Yes – No don't go just yet – Okay – Will she speak any of us? - Jacob's here – Oh – Yes – Good Luck Declan."

"Edward what's happening, has she had Squidge yet?" Bella immediately questioned him as she paused on her spot.

"Not yet. Her waters have finally broken…"

* * *

**Renesmee's Point Of View.**

* * *

_9:17am_

Declan helped me throughout the night. The contractions were up and down all over the place. I hadn't rested all night and I felt exhausted. I demanded at 6'o clock this morning for Warren to go to college. He didn't want to but I couldn't have him endure this long and painful process as well. Plus, I asked him if he would hand in my photography project to my teacher, I couldn't let that go to waste.

I have that feeling. The feeling I need to push. Ah crap! "Squidge is coming," I say in a panic.

"Yeah I know that," he said as if I'm not being serious. I could sense him rolling his eyes at me.

"No Dec, Squidge is coming now. I need to push…"

Declan's shadowy dark eyes automatically widen. He's completely in shock. But he acts as if he's no. Declan seizes my hand and he tells me, "If you need to push, push."

When I get another contraction, I push down harder. It doesn't take long for another one to appear and I push again. Squidge is doing this to meet their Daddy, I bet.

"That's it," Declan smile brightly, "You're doing really well."

"I better be otherwise Squidge is in trouble," I spit out whilst I concentrate.

Declan laughs as I drive all my energy into pushing our baby out. "Can I have a look," Declan says awkwardly.

The pain increases. I shout out in agony, "Do what you want!"

"Oh shit!" Declan says in shock after taking a peek at my downstairs area.

"What?" I feel myself panic.

Declan glanced up at me his eyes glistened with emotion. "I can see Squidge's head. You're doing really well." Declan leans over and kisses my cheek. "I need to call an ambulance…"

_4 minutes later…_

"One last push," Declan encouraged, "And our Squidge will be here."

We heard voices down stairs and I knew who they were. The ambulance crew. "Up here!" Declan calls out.

I push down again really hard, taking the pain on the bed sheets that started to rip under the strain of my hands.

Everything became a fuzzy blur. The crew came in, our baby came out but then Declan started to shout out and the ambulance man took our baby from his arms. I don't have a clue what's going on, I can't see what's going on.

The other crew member started talking to me but I don't listen, I'm not interested in what they had to say. I'm more concerned about my Squidge.

Declan is clenching his hair and I can see his temper rising. Something is wrong. Very wrong. Declan turned to face me and the horror cut me in my stomach. Something is certainly not right. Declan steps over to me, his hands hold mine.

"What's happening?" I find my voice weak.

"Our Son -"

_Son. We have a son? _

"– Not breathing."  
The horror hits me like a blade going through my stomach. "Squidge," I gasp fearfully.

_Please Squidge be okay. Please. Please. Please just be okay. Be a good boy and be okay. Breathe Squidge, Breathe. _

I watch the man working with our Son to get him to breathe, the other man who tried to help me but couldn't possibly in my state heads over too help. Yes you help my Son, he's more important. _Save him. Save him. _

Declan grasped my hand and we were both squeezing hard, tears streaming down our both of our faces.

Then we hear the most beautiful sound in the world, our baby boy crying.

Declan and I both sigh in relief, not that we are out of the woods just yet.

The man who came to help me, turned around to us and smiled. "You might want to put some clothes on?" he suggested to Declan, still in his jogging bottom.

"Um - Yeah sorry."

"And some clothes, you might be staying in hospital for a while."

* * *

**Jacob's Point Of View**

* * *

The sound of the phone woke me up from my sleep, where I lay on the floor. I noticed someone had put a dog blanket on top of me. Ha. Ha. Very funny Blondy. Perhaps I should get her some hair dye.

"Yes – Okay – Damn it!" Edward sighs thickly and slams his fist on the kitchen counter, taking all his anger out on the surface instantly.

I get up, knowing something is wrong; everyone stands to accept Charlie who's snoring on the opposite couch.

Edward continues to listen and mutters now and again a small, 'Yes.' As the conversation stirs to the ends Edward says, "Oh Declan, tell her that we all send our love and we hope everything will be alright." He listens again and then he pressed his touched screen phone to end the call. He stared down at the screen for a moment before raising his head to the rest of us.

Bella is by his side in mini seconds. She instantly demands, "What's happened Edward?!"

Edward opened his lips then closed them. He looked down and remained his eyes there for a sort moment, trying to obtain the right words I guess.

"Son," Carlisle says placing a hand on Edwards shoulder. "What has happened?"

That encourages him to speak. "Renesmee gave birth at 9:29am. They have had a little Boy…"

Blondy steps forward, "I sense a _but_ there Edward?"

Ignoring the 'but' Edward continues, "He wasn't breathing when he was born."

I gulped unintentionally. _Squidge is alright thought isn't he?_ I wanted to ask but I couldn't find my voice.

"They don't know how he is doing yet but he's being well looked after…" Edward explains. He must have read my thoughts. "Renesmee is okay to. She's a bit shaken up and getting a bit restless because she can't see her Son. She hasn't had chance to hold him yet which makes it worse."

"Oh Renesmee," Bella said clasping her hand over her mouth.

"It's most common for her to feel like this," Carlisle enters.

I just want to hold her in my arms and tell her it will be alright. Kiss her and comfort her. Make her feel special.

* * *

**Renesmee's Point Of View.**

* * *

He has dark strands of hair like Declan. Chubby cheeks like me and Mum when we were born. He has a small cute notes. Balled up hands. He's cute, real cute. Declan says he looks bigger then when he held him in his arms. But the picture can lie. I really want to see our little boy. Hold him. Tell him how much I love him and that I'll always be here for him.

Declan wipes my slowly falling tear away, "Please don't cry."

"I just want to see him, hold him."

"Shhh…" Declan hung his arms around me, trying to comfort the painful emotions that now sinking in.

Regaining myself, I glaze my fingers across the photo, "We should name him…"

"Do you have any suggestions?"

I wondered, "What was the name of the man who saved him?"

"Leo," Declan told me. He then tried to remember the other crew members name. "And the other one was Patrick."

"Leo," The name escapes my lips. "Leo Patrick Parker…"

Declan smiled. He nods. "I like it."

"They saved his life, it's the least we can do."

Declan rubs his finger gently across the picture of our boy. "Happy Birthday, Leo Patrick Parker."

* * *

**Just a little note: **Today is my birthday and I'm surprised that this chapter 'Happy Birthday Squidge' is put up today: ) I didn't intend to put this one up on the same day either. I guess it just popped up at the right time on the right day. Weird.


	50. Saying Goodbye

**BitterIce**

* * *

**Chapter 50 – Saying goodbye**

_The next day._

When you want something so badly time goes ever so slowly. Looking at the clock every now and again seems to make the time stand still. It felt like waiting for years to have our baby Leo in my arms and meet him for the first time.

When they first put him in my arms, my heart automatically stopped. This wonderful little boy has become my whole life all of a sudden. He is everything I have ever wanted apart from Jake of course. I can't believe how lucky I have been. My Squidge could have died yesterday. But he is a strong little fighter and has already proved himself to everyone. The nurses said we can take him home. I cannot believe it. It's because my wonderful Son has got a bit of our vampire side and is growing ever so slightly. But this is a good thing as the Volturi might kill him. I dread to think of what they would do to my baby. I wish I could see into his future so I can let him know the truth. Maybe Aunt Alice can see his future she could tell me.

Declan caught my attention away from our Son, "Can I have a turn now?" He sounds like a very impatient child.

"Yeah sorry I'm hogging him," I pass Leo carefully over and into Declan's arms. "I think he needs changing," I say ever so smugly, getting out of the dirty duties.

"Oh you would!" Declan laughed. "C'mon little fella let's get you cleaned up." Declan stood up and put him on the changing mat before grabbing everything he needs. "You should get changed too y'know…" Declan told me. I glance down at myself and I realised I'm still in my pyjamas. "You do want to go back home right and not just stay here?"

"Yes," I say getting out of the bed immediately and searching in my bag that Declan packed for me. "Should I call home well Jacob and tell him that we're coming home?"

"If you want to," Declan answered as he focused on Leo. "If you give him the details they can meet us at the airport when we arrive back…"

I nod my head to myself as Declan isn't looking at me at all. I take my clothes and phone and go into the bathroom.

* * *

**Jacob's Point Of View.**

* * *

That has got to be the best sleep I have had for a while and it's so good to have my own bed back. I sat upon the edge of the bed for a moment to stretch out my limb making the aches disappear. I come across a voice coming down the corridor. "That is good news." It's my Dad's voice. Is he talking to himself? "Give me a moment." He pauses before taps on my door. "Jacob!" He calls.  
"What?" I say back as my door opens.

"Renesmee is on the line," He tells me before tossing the phone at me.

I raise the phone to my ear instantly and say, "Renesmee?"  
"Hey Jakey. Sorry if I woke you. I'm forgetting the time difference," Her beautiful voice sings down the phone.

"Don't you worry beautiful!" I assure her. "I'll answer your call any time of the day y'know that. It's so good to hear your voice again."

"Yours to Jake…"

"I've been so worried. How is everything with Squidge – I mean Leo?" I wondered immediately correcting her Sons name. Squidge is so catchy though. It's what we have been calling him. I wonder if Renesmee still wants to call him Squidge.

"He's brilliant Jake," She sounds really happy. She will make a great Mother. I hear a bag and then Renesmee says, "Oh crap!"

"Renesmee what's going on?!" I panic.

"Nothing Jake," She says to calm my worries not that it is helping. Understanding my still anxiety she continues, "I'm trying to do two things at once. I'm not succeeding at the other challenge though."

I ask her again in a quizzing tone, "What are you doing?"  
She tells me, "I'm trying to get changed whilst talking to you."

I can't help but laugh at her while I scratch the side of my face feeling the morning stubble. "Why don't you call me later save you struggling?"

"No. No…" She says I can still hear her struggle in the background. "I won't be beaten by this challenge Jake."  
I shake my head in disbelief and find myself saying, "I cannot wait till you come back home."

"It will be sooner than you think," She states.

_What? _Unsure what she means exactly, I darted her with questions, "What? Are you coming home? When? Is Leo ready? Are you being serious?"

She giggles at me, "Do you have any more questions first?"

I have truly missed that sound. I muttered, "Sorry I'm a tad just excited."  
She laughs again before answering, "Well we're staying here for another day and then we're catching a flight home. Will you meet us at the airport?"

"Absolutely!" I felt my lips twitch up into a massive grin. My girl is coming home.

"Jake can it just be you?" She asks softly. "I want it to be a surprise for Mum and Dad. Plus it gives me a little time…"

"Whatever you want Renesmee you know I'll give you it."

I can sense that she is smiling. "Thanks Jakey."

"Is Squidge – I mean Leo ready though?"

"Yeah don't worry Jake. He's had the clear from the Doctor. Declan asked for a second opinion too and they said the same thing. He's doing really well Jake. He's getting slightly bigger too."

"You best bring him home as soon as possible then."

"We are! We are!"

I let her know, "I wish I could have been there with you Ness to support you…"

"I know," Her voice is small and soft almost fragile. "Declan was great supporting me. He knew what to do. He calmed me down. I'm really grateful to him."

"Me too."

"One day Jake we will start our little family…" She gave me hope.

"I cannot wait for that day Ness… The sooner the better." Crap why did I say that? Idiot.

"Yep…" She agreed quickly before saying, "I'll let you go now Jake. I'll talk to you before we get on the plane."

"Alright sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too Jake."

* * *

**Renesmee's Point Of View.**

* * *

Not long now till I can see him. Not long now till I can hug him. Not long now till I can smell that sweet scent. Not long till I get my Jacob Black back. I unlock the door to the bathroom and exit into my small room. Declan has already changed Leo and is putting him in his car seat which Declan went out and got, an easier way to carry Leo.

"Jacob happy?" Declan asked.

"Very," I reply. "He's keeping it a secret from our parents so we can surprise them. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind," Declan smiled after clicking the straps around Leo. "It gives us one up on them for a change if Jacob can keep his thought to his self."

I nod my head, "I'm sure he can keep his distance from my Dad."  
Declan grabbed the car seat with Leo fast asleep. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm ready," I stuff my clothes into my bag and zip it up. Declan leaned over and grabbed my bag. "I can carry it…" I told him.

"I've got it now…"

"Well at least let me carry Leo then?"

Declan shakes his head. "C'mon," he walks to the door. "I've got everything; just open the doors for me."

We took a taxi back to the house. Apparent everyone is waiting for us to arrive. They all want a glimpse of Leo. I'll be surprise if Trent is up like a walking zombie and not in his pit fast asleep. Declan told me that Warren can't wait to see me and that Jennie is over excited. Apparently Nick is cooking up a storm to. I'm glad because hospital food sucks after a few seconds of eating it. Plus Nick is a great cook.

The ride home was short and Declan gave the taxi driver some money whilst I get Leo out of the car. Everyone was piling out of the door behind me. I could hear them whinging at one another wanting to be the first to see my Squidge.

I turned around holding the car seat and they surrounded me. Warren placed an arm around my back and pulled me to his side to awkwardly hug me. He was all so the first to say, "Congratulations. He's so cute. Look at his chubby cheeks."

"Babies all look like aliens to me!" Trent said in a tired voice. He wants to go back to bed.

"You wait till you have some kids," I say. "You won't be able to stay in bed all day!"

Trent muttered, "Good job I'm not having any! Hope he isn't going to wake me up tonight?!"

"Shut up Trent!" Nicks voice enters as he steps closer to give me an awkward hug. "He's going to get all the ladies when he's old enough."

I smile. A small part of me doesn't want him to become a teenager just as quickly as we did. Maybe he won't. I don't want him to miss out on anything.

"He is so adorable," Jennie said gently rubbing her finger across the back of Leo's hand. "It's making me broody."

All at once the guys slide back and away from her. That makes me and Declan laugh. Jennie doesn't find it as amusing as we all do. She stands with her hands on her hips and pouts with her perfect pink lips. "I wouldn't want to have kids with any of you anyway!"

"I'm going to miss you guys so much when we go back home," I tell them. I feel a tear holding up in the corner of my eye. I wiped it against my sleeve of my hoodie making it disappear. "You must all come over to visit us."

"We won't want to stay away," Jennie said.

Declan teased, "Good you can take over babysitting duties from us then…"

Dinner was lovely as always, I almost licked my plate clean. I cleaned the table and looked at the pots and pans stacked up to be washed up. I get stuck in and turn on the tap. Someone has got to do it. Everyone else is in the living room fussing over Leo and giving him lots of attention and cuddles. Peeking over my shoulders, I look through the door and see them taking photos with him apart from Trent who decided he had enough of the real world for one day. He went back up to bed. The lazy sod.

After pouring the soapy liquid down the drain, I turn around to grab a towel. All of a sudden I jump as I notice Warren standing in the doorway staring at me. "Hey," he said simply.

"Hey back!" I cross to the other side and grab a tea towel to start on the drying up.

Warren stepped forward and says, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you jump."

I grab a plate and start drying the water and bubbles from it. "No worries."

Warren points to the plate in my hand, "You don't need to do that, I can do that later."

"It's no biggy," I wave him off whilst placing the dried plate on the table before taking another from the rack. "It will only take a minute."

In a matter of seconds, Warren darted into my arms and I nearly drop the plate I am drying. "Whoa! Steady Warren." Warren wraps his arms around me hugging me tightly.

His voice is small in my ear and his tone became suddenly sad, "I don't want you to go Renesmee. Please don't go!" He is practically begging.

"I need to go home now Warren," I tell him, squeezing him back with the same tightness. I really am going to miss him. He's been here through everything. I close my eyes and say, "It's time to face up to reality."

I try to step out of his hold but he won't let me go. He starts to plead, "Can't you just stay a little long? Please Renesmee. For me."

I shake my head. "I'm sorry Warren. I can't stay any longer. I need to get back to Jacob."

He snorts, "Your boyfriend right?"

"Yes," I answer in another small voice.

Unexpectedly, I find his lips crushing against mine. Warren drives me back into the sidewall his lips caressing mine. What the? I don't want this. The plate in my hand drops to the floor where it smashes to pieces. I lean away and press my hands against his chest forcing him away from me. Why would he do that? He knows I love Jacob. "Get off me!" I try to remove his hands from my hips. When he doesn't move I slap him across his face. Tear prick into my eyes immediately.

"What on earth is going on in here?" Jennie asks with a shocked face. Declan is at her side to. Both of them look from me to Warren then back at me again.

I felt Warren's eyes never leaving me. He stares at me for a uncomfortable moment before he holds onto his cheek and stalks out of the room, grabbing his coat and then slamming the front door behind him.

My heart beat rattles in my chest. What on earth is Warren thinking?

"Renesmee are you okay?" Declan asked coming closer to me. He places his hand on my arm to get me to look up at him. His dark eyes are painted with worry.

"I'm fine," I choke out, completely confused.

All of a sudden I hear the cries from Leo. My boy needs me. Gently I remove Declan's touch away from me and walk over the smashed plate. "I'll clean that up in a minute," I tell them before walking passed Jennie, who is inspecting ever movement I make.

* * *

**Jacob's Point Of View.**

* * *

Joseph, Faith and Ashley are all at the window all looking at me with bright faces. The quickly move from the window and the next thing I see them do is open the front door waiting for me. I climb out of the car and hear them say, "Hey Uncle Jake!"

I slam the car door and get closer to them, "Is you're Mum in?" Ashley holds her arms up to me and I know she wants to be carried. Picking up my beautiful Niece up after hearing Joseph call for Rachel, I step in and close the door behind me. Ashley nuzzles her head into my neck as I walk into the kitchen where Rachel is making breakfast.

"Hey Bro," She greets.

"Hey Sis," I say back.

"Kids!" She calls out. "Breakfast!"

I try to put Ashley down but she doesn't want me. She tightens her grip around my neck without saying anything. "Don't you want breakfast?" I ask her.

She shakes her head.

"Hey Jake man!" Paul says patting me on the back. "Aw what's the matter pumpkin?" He says twiddling Ashley's nose. I can't see Ashley's face but she must be upset.

Ashley doesn't answer and remains quiet.

"No love for your old pa?" Paul asks her holding his hands out for her.

Ashley remains still again.

Paul taps my back again, "You staying for breakfast Jake?"

"No… I just need to speak to Rach…" I caught her quizzing eyes darting on me. I glance at Paul as he takes a seat at the table. "In private please."

"Oh sure," She places the kids breakfast in front of them and gave Paul his as well.

She shows me to the living room and I'm still carrying Ashley. We sit down on the sofa and I feel slightly uncomfortable. This is not awkward at all. "What's up little Bro?" Rach asks, her eyes still containing curiosity as she scuffles my hair.

I laugh at her but she becomes all serious. "Jacob?"

I sigh to myself and then say, "Ness is coming home and-"

"Renesmee is coming home?" She interrupts me in complete excitement. "Seriously?"

"Yep," I nod. She starts clapping her hands together. "But you have to keep it a secret and not tell the Cullen's. Renesmee wants to surprise them."

"I will keep it a secret Uncle Jakey!" Ashley whispered in my ear softly.

"Thank you," I whisper back in the same voice as hers. I smiles to myself. She is so cute.

"Right okay," Rachel said. "So you're not just here just to tell me that are you?"

"No," I shake my head and finally admit, "I need your help Rach." She looks intrigued and it makes me continue, "I want to get something for Renesmee and Leo." Ashley starts to cough and I rub her back gently in circles. "I was wondering if you can give me some ideas?"

"You know what you should get her right?"

I shake my head. No I don't know what I should get her. I wouldn't be here if I knew.

"To prove your love for her…" She says as if I'm stupid.

What the hell Rachel?

* * *

**Renesmee's Point Of View.**

* * *

Warren never came home. I worried over him. He's my best friend and now I've lost him. I'm not going to ever say goodbye to him. The taxi is here to take up to the airport and I haven't got long. I say my goodbye to everyone, hugging everyone tight and thanking them all for looking after me and being such good friends.

Declan glanced at me, his eyes are soft and wary. "Are you ready?" He asks.

I glance around our neighbourhood looking for Warren but he isn't here. He doesn't want to say goodbye. I don't blame him. He probably hates me for slapping him. Ignoring Declan's question I turn back to my friends. "Will you tell Warren I said goodbye and that I am sorry for last night."

Jennie bobs her head, "Of course we will."

"I'll get him to call you when he comes home," Nick told me, bringing me in for another hug. "Don't worry he will be okay?"

I nod my head and step away and glance up at the house.

"I'm really going to miss you guys." I look back at Declan and I tell him I'm ready. I get into the taxi and Declan closes the door behind. He says a short bye himself before going round the other side and getting in.

I look up at my friends and I wave goodbye as the car pulls from the curb. I look behind through the back window. I see them all out in the street waving goodbye.

"Don't worry," Declan said noticing me wave a final goodbye as the taxi turns the corning. "I'll make sure they will come over."

"Yeah…" I said softly.

In the airport we checked in and were waiting. I feed Leo who is being such a good boy. He had a really goodnight and only woke up once which Declan got up for. Declan has been a star not only for me but for our Son. I really think we can make this work. We will have a lot of support back home as well. Aunt Rosalie will be all over Leo when she meets him. I hope she lets everybody have a turn with him. After feeding him, I lean him close and rub his back.

"Renesmee…" Declan caught my attention and I looked at him immediately. "Warren is over there…" I look in the direction he is points to and I see Warren turning around in a circle searching for me. He grabs his hair in frustration and he looks really upset. I better go over.

"Do you mind?" I gesture to Leo.

In a goofy tone Declan says, "Of course I don't mind. I love spending time our little fella."

I laugh at him as I pass him over. "I won't be long."

"Take your time. But if you need anything just call alright I'll be right over."

Warren had his back to me, looking out into the crowd of people. He's wearing a smart blue shirt and black jeans and his trainers. He wasn't wearing that yesterday. Maybe he finally went home and got changed. Let's hope Nick has had a word with him. I tap him on his shoulder and he jumps suddenly. He looks over his shoulder briefly, not realising at first who I am. But he soon whips around and a smile climbs on his lips. "Renesmee…" Warren's lips shorten into sad grim face. "I am so sorry for kissing you last night," He said shaking at himself. "I should have never forced you to kiss me like that."

"I'm sorry for slapping you, I should have never-"

"I deserved it."

"Shall we forget about it now?"

"Okay," He bobbed his head.

I close the small gap and hug him, leaning my head against his shoulder. "I though you didn't want to say goodbye. I waited and waited for you."  
He soothes, "I'm here now." He runs a hand down my red hair whilst he holds me tight. "I couldn't have not said goodbye to you…"

"I'm going to miss you…"

"And I will miss you Renesmee…"

In the background I hear our flight being called. "I have to go now…." I feel his arms around me get tighter.

"Will you message and Skype me? I want to see Squidge grow up…"

I nod my head and promise, "Every day."

Warren finally let me go and he smiled shortly. "Goodbye Renesmee Cullen."

"Till next time Warren Slater."

I flash him a smile and turn on my heels. Quickly, I walk towards Declan and our Son. A ton of emotions drape over me. I feel like crying. I am crying. Crap. I wipe my eyes and grab my bag.

"Are you okay?" Declan asked concerned.

"Yeah," I say which I know is a complete lie. I feel like shit. I'm leaving my best pal. The guy who has helped me through everything I have to leave behind. I do hope I will see him again soon. I rub Leo's cheeky cheeks and say, "Let's go home."


	51. Reunite

**BitterIce**

* * *

**Chapter 51 – Reunite**

We haven't long touched down and I'm already getting twitchy. My palms are damp and I can feel a drop of sweat edging down the neck of my spine. Declan offers a, 'It will be okay' look but it doesn't help. I don't understand why I am so nervous. I should be feeling most comfortable here as this is home. But I don't feel that at all. I'm scared, terrified and afraid of seeing my Father again. The last time I saw him was at my Granddad's wedding, which I ruined. The last time I have spoken to Dad was on the phone when I could hear him hurting Declan. The memories of that eventful day came flooding back again.

I look down at Leo, who I'm carrying through the airport, he has his eyes closed and is sleeping peacefully. _I promised you I would protect you and I always will_, I thought.

There are many things I want to do now I'm back on home turf. Of course I want to see my Boyfriend which is my number one priority with seeing the rest of my family. But I want to go hunting. I haven't been in a very long time, not even when I was in London. It's been hard not to go out and hunt. London is so busy I haven't been able to feed my thirst and I didn't know if Leo would like it.

Also, I need to have it out with Topaz even if it does mean fighting with her. She has giving me the world with Leo but that was so wrong what she did. For her to take Jacob away from me as well by putting that spell on me. I know it will boil my blood and somehow I will end up out-bursting.

Next on my list is getting some sort of job now school has finished. I need to pay back every dime I borrowed from Carlisle otherwise I won't feel right. I know him though he will just shrug it off but I will pay him back. Maybe I could just simply work in a café down town or work in Alice's clothes store.

"Ren," Declan caught my attention away from my thoughts. I cocked my head in his direction and notice his hand hovering out. "Let me take Leo…" Before I could protest, he added, "Jacob needs you." Declan glances towards the stairs which I knew would lead to a waiting Jacob. "Go give him what he wants…"

For Declan to say that freaks me out sort of. It hadn't been long since I had fallen in love with Declan, thanks to his Sisters persuasion. But now out of her spell we are friends and even though we have a baby together we will still be friends, nothing will change it. It is weird one minute I loved Jacob next Declan and then back to Jacob.

I smiled at Declan thankfully and handed Leo over to him. He understands how much I've missed him and how much he's missed me.

Taking a short moment, I take a deep breath looking at the stairs. Just beyond them my love, my sun and my life awaits.

Leaving Declan and Leo behind, I strolled closer. At the edge of the first step, I glance at my feet, too nervous to look out to see him yet. Butterflies swirl around my stomach which I haven't felt in a while.

I closed my eyes and pressed my lips together. _Get your act together girl, this is Jacob, he loves you and you love him. Don't be scared. Don't be nervous. This is Jacob._

I drew a breath and glimpse across the large area.

And there he was standing alone. His hands stuffed in his pockets, wearing a simple white shirt that has been ironed and he also wears blue faded jeans. His eyes wondered around the airport, scanning the area, trying to spot me. He looks tired but still remains beautiful. I wish I could look that beautiful. No wonder he can't spot me, I look a mess thanks for being tired after the long journey.

"Jake!" I called out which echoed slightly around the room.

His head whipped up to the sound and his dark brown eyes clocked onto mine. His face turned from a nervous bumbling wreck to an all-out bright smile. That is my Jacob. I started down the stairs instantly, taking the steps carefully so I don't end up falling on my ass. I need to be close to him. I need his lips on mine. I need his arms around me. Under my eye lashes I could see him jogging closer to me.

Once I reached the last couple of steps, I leaped into his muscular arms, me feet comes off the floor. "Jake!" I let his name burst from my mouth and let the tears seep from my eyes. His gasp gradually gets tighter and tighter. But he is trying to be careful with me as if I'm a delicate flower and trying not to break my petals off.

I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time. Being alone in England made me think of how much everyone means to me. Jacob means the most. He's my protector from day one.

I hang my arms around his neck and pull him closer and closer. My nose scents the sweet natural aroma of the woods, which I have missed so much. Drawing the smell in, I inhale deeply before letting out an easy comforted sigh.

Letting my hands slip down to his waist as he sets me back down on the floor, I can tell he's lost weight. A lot of weight. He has never been this skinny. This is not normal for my Jacob. I'm going to have to feed him up to put it back on him. Cake will do the trick. I'll add it to my list.

"Ness…" Jacob murmured his voice warm against my ear. "Ness you're finally here…"

Leaning back just a tad not wanting to separate our contact too much, I search his features as he does the same to mine. His dark eyes now have a layer of shiny liquid coating them as this is overwhelming for him too. One of his hands leaves my back and he raises it to capture a strand of my hair between his fingers. Jacob inspects the new colour and I can't tell if he likes it or not. His expression is not giving me any clue. I hope he does. But I know as soon as we get home Alice will flip and will instantly make me get rid of it, probably with Roses help too.

Our eyes meet again and I find myself leaning forward and Jacob follows my movement. Each centimetre we move feels to darn slow as if we are being captured in slow motion. In the middle, our lips finally reunite. It had seemed to be like an eternity since we have been able to do this. I don't even remember the last time. Topaz has blocked it from my mind, maybe I'll ask her for her to unblock it if she can. I want to remember everything I had with Jacob, the good and even the bad things. Jacob pecked my lips before we both poured out our passion, love and probably more desire then we should be showing in public. But I haven't seen him for a long while and I had need for this physical moment with him.

Jacob pulled back a little. His brown eyes begin to let go of his tears. The droplets drip down his cheek and melted against his skin in seconds. I smile briefly and lift my hand to where the tear had disappeared. Left in its place is a sticky trail and I removed it away. I'm sure Leo would let Jacob pinch a baby wipe to clear his skin from the stickiness. "I've missed you…" he whispered to me.

Leaning up I kissed him once more before repeating his words, "I've missed you…"

"Please never leave me again," Jacob begged, his eyes looking serious now. He tugs me back into his arms and I can feel his chin against my shoulder. "I don't want to feel a piece of me missing again…"

"I promise Jacob, never again," I assure him. "This is my home; this is where I belong, with you."

Jacob smiled again and his lip faintly touches mine again. He looks over my shoulder towards a waiting Declan who I had completely forgot about. I turned around and saw Declan struggling.

"Here let me help," Jacob said before I could. He released me and stepped up the stairs, wiping his face with the arms of his shirt. He grabbed Declan's bag and my suitcase down to ground. He winked at me as he set them next to me.

My cheeks blushed immensely. He seems to have an effect on me which I can't control.

"Thanks man!" Declan cut into the air and managed to half man hug Jacob, tapping his hand on his back.

Jacob also copied, "That's alright… Let's take a look of the little fella…"

I stepped closer to Jacob and took his hand in mine whilst Declan turned Leo for Jacob to see him. "Hello little man," Jacob leaned in discarding my contact and touched Leo's curled up hand. Leo is sort of awake now. His eyes keep fluttering open as he stares back a Jacob. After a minute, Leo opens and then closes his eyes drooping back into his sleep again. Jacob laughed, "I didn't think I was that boring…"

Declan and I both joined his laughter.

"He's a stunner…" Jacob announced softly, trying not to disturb him. Jake runs his fingers along Leo's cheek. "He looks a lot like you Dec…" Jacob glances down at me first before flashing the killer smile at me. "And," He continues, "He's got you chubby cheeks like when you were little, Ness."

I told him, "I thought that too…"

* * *

**Bella's Point Of View.**

* * *

This morning Jacob called me with much urgency to his voice. He told me to make sure that everyone is at the big house by two pm. I did ask what for but all he said is that he need to talk to us. That's how I could tell it was urgent. Something wasn't quite right and I knew something was up with my friend. But I did as I was asked and rounded up everyone. Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper and Edward. Edward was furious because he was meant to be at work at the hospital with Carlisle and could do with whatever Jake had to say for later. But I said it might involve Renesmee and that seemed to perk his mood up ever so slightly. Rosalie too isn't impressed with this gathering as it's for Jacob and she could be working in the boutique which had to be closed.

We gathered in the living room and we all waited together, in silence. That's till Rosalie said impatiently said, "Where is the mutt? Thought this was urgent Bella?"

"Rose," Esme said disapproving of what she said. "Jacob has done a lot for us in the past, it's the least we can do."

I swiftly hang my hair behind my ear as I tell her, "If I know Jake, this is important Rose…"

Rose rolled her perfectly golden eyes and then folded her arms across her chest, leaning against Emmett.

"He's late!" Alice pouts. "We're losing business every second…"

Ignoring her, I sense Edward's stone body suddenly tensing up next to me. "Edward?" I ask him, hoping he would let me in on what it is. Jacob must be coming and he's already heard what he's going to say. I watch for some indication but he remains still. After a 43 seconds Edward's mouth twitches up into a massive grin as he captures my hands.

"Edward?" Carlisle asks, also in wonder to what Edward has heard. "What is it Son?"

He glanced up at me and suddenly squeezed my hand. "She's here…" He finally lets out. "They're here," he adds with excitement melting into his tone. He stands up, pulling me with him. I watch his features carefully as he glances at everyone. "Renesmee, Declan and Leo there here… "

My baby. She's coming home with her baby. We've been waiting for this day for a long long time. The shock makes me stand to the spot for a moment.

Edward holds onto my arms as the beam crosses his face. "She's home," He sounded like a child that has eaten way too many sweets. Edward pulls me into his arms and hugs me. "We've got her back…"  
My head turned towards the sound from the drive. In the distance I can make out the faint noise of the vehicle. She really is coming home.

Everyone was out of their seats and rushing down to the front door. I pushed my way through Alice and Rose as they took front spot on the porch. They are not going to be first to clock eyes with my Daughter. No way. She's mine!


	52. A fresh start

**BitterIce**

* * *

**Chapter 52 – A fresh start**.

* * *

**Renesmee's Point Of View.**

* * *

My palms sweat tremendously. I keep wiping them on my jeans but it only makes the problem worse. I never thought I would be this nervous about going home. Before when I used to work at the pizza joint I couldn't wait to come home and would have expected myself to be bouncing up and down like Auntie Alice. I keep twitching, finding stuff to keep me occupied. But in this truck there isn't much to fiddle with. So I pick at my nail, twirl my hair around my fingers and tug at the cotton at the hem of my comfortable floaty top, which still exposes my little bump.

When I see the welcoming sign to Forks, my toes in my converses curl up. If the seatbelt didn't restrain me I would be sitting on the edge of my seat if I could, biting my nails so there are none left. Rose and Alice will furious with the state I'm in. Let's hope they will forgive me and won't start pruning me till after I've had some rest. Jet lag still hovers over me. I kept worry about my little boy. But he didn't once play up, which I was surprised about. I don't know if it's just me but I can see the slight change in his weight and height. It's only a little bit.

I glimpse across at Jacob who is seated in the driver's seat next to me. He smiled warmly and his dark eyes blossomed with care. Jacob returned his eyes back onto the road ahead as he said with calm soothing tone, "Don't you worry beautiful." He continues to look at the road as he removes a hand from the steering wheel and placing it comfortingly on my knee. Jacob rubs gently in circular movement which helps relax me a little. I'm glad to have Jacob with me. He's my protection, my warmth, my hope and my heaven. No one will ever take him away. No one. Not even slim ball Topaz. "Your parents will certainly be surprise to see you… but they will be delighted at the same time."

"Jacob's right Ren," Declan agree in the back of the truck as he watches over Leo. Glancing over my shoulder to them both, I uncover my worried look to him. "They just want you back in their safety. They've accepted the fact of Leo and they wouldn't want to argue about it. And if you're concerned about me and your Dad don't. We're cool now."

Resuming my gaze out of the window, I watch the trees passing by as I remember the horrible phone call I took months ago from Dad. He could have killed Declan if he wanted to. If Jacob and Jet weren't there then he probably would have and Leo would be without a father in his life. I shiver in my seat. Closing my eyes, I then sigh to myself as if the world is on my shoulder because it certainly feels that way. "… It doesn't mean he had the right to hurt you…"

With that, everyone fell into a compete silence, including Leo which makes me more slightly edge then before. I rub my hands along my jeans again making them sweatier. Jacob also doesn't approve of the awkward silence. He reaches over and presses a button that lights up the centre dashboard. He then touches another button and the radio turns on, humming out some sort of chart music that I haven't had time to listen to. I've missed my music a lot. I had nowhere to play a piano in private and that is one of the things I'm looking forward to as well. I'm also looking forward to getting back into my dance. I've missed that too. My coach probably isn't too pleased with me. Six weeks until I can do exercise. It's going to kill me. I want to be up on my feet already.

When Jacob turned the car down the drive, I got a sudden wave of anxiousness, filling my guts with the most awful butterflies ever.

I sense a sickening feeling in my throat as if someone had grabbed my throat tightly, chocking me on purpose. It doesn't let up easily so I unwind the window and let the fresh air in to cool me down from the growing tension.

Entwining my fingers together, I squeeze my hands together tightly before returning to picking at my already ruined nails. The nerves are seriously getting to me as I see the end of the drive where, I can see everyone waiting for me on the steps. I glance down at my lap and I automatically think the worse. Dad might be getting a kick out of my distress. I know I would if I was him. "Renesmee are you okay?" Jacob asked his voice filled with concern. "You look peaky…"

Through gritted teeth I simply respond, "I'm fine…" But I'm not.

I couldn't look as the stress bubbled up into a massive explosion as Jacob swung the truck slightly and parked into onto the empty drive way. My entire body shakes with nerves, concerns and guilt. I felt my family's golden eyes watch me but I couldn't return the same gesture. I actually feel shy. I tug my seatbelt off and before I knew it my door swung open and within seconds a coldness surrounds me. Mum. She has her arms bound around me in a flash, focusing me out of the vehicle. She forces me to stand with her but let me remain in her embrace. The quickness to me is out of this world. I cannot keep up. I've gone for a long time without seeing their vampire speeds but I guess I know now what it's like for humans. At that moment the anxiety of all my worries just flushes away and I feel at home. "Oh Renesmee…" I hear her voice cry. If she could physically show it she would be swimming in tears. I admit it's good to hear her beautiful voice which I haven't heard for months which feels like years. I really should have called her, she would have listened.

"What has she done to her hair?!" Alice blurted out somewhere in the distance as the other doors of the truck opened. I'm not surprised of her shocked tone I've been waiting to hear her opinion for a while. I knew I wouldn't have great feedback from her.

Mum crushes me tighter and I'm zoomed back into our connection. "Never go again…" She whispers into my ear with such power that makes me nod without realising I'm doing it. My voice has disappeared and I'm not sure if that's because I'm still scared or that I physically can't find it. At that moment, I took a tiny step back but she doesn't let go. I raise my hand and placed my fingers against her pale cheek. I haven't shared anything for a long time and I feel that I'm out of touch but I'm still able to show her everything. I show her start to finish of my journey, not wanting her to feel like she missed out on all my experiences. I knew that Dad would be able to see as well which felt like killing two birds with one stone. But I know showing them this isn't going to take all the misery they felt away but it's a start for making it up to her. Mum held onto my hand for a second after I finished, her lips curled up into a beautiful smile. She quickly threw me into another hug. "I'm so proud of you Renesmee…" She let go of me and squealed out like a little child, "I'm a Grandma…"

For some reason it felt weird to hear her call herself that. She does not look old enough to be a Grandma at all. She looks like a typical young adult even though she should look like her mid-twenties. In this weird world she is happy unlike when she was in her human form. Her eyes widen as she looks across to Leo as Declan get him from the car seat. She steps delicately towards them both, removing her connection from me. "He's-" She paused for a moment as Declan happily hands him over to her. "Absolutely gorgeous…" Her golden eyes focus on her grandson, taking in every aspect of him.

All of a sudden, arms fold around me like a present being wrapped. There is only one person who this could be of course. Auntie Alice. Over her dainty shoulder I finally peeked up at the rest of my family. Emmett and Rose smile down at me and mouthed 'glad your home', Esme and Carlisle walk down the steps with huge grins on their faces before passing by us to join the gathering around Leo. Dad captures my eyes next but really I was looking for Uncle Jasper. Dad shook his head at Alice's behaviour, knowing it was actually meant to be his turn next. But of course Alice had beaten him to it. I shyly smiled at him not sure how he will react to me. But I suddenly felt relaxed. My eyes crossed to Jasper where he stands behind Dad. He wink's over Dads shoulder knowing he's helping me to relax. Well saved Uncle Jasper.

"Sorry Ness," Alice didn't sound very apologetic. "But I have to say I hate your hair." Alice unexpectedly snapped out, "Why would you be so stupid and change it?" She doesn't let me answer as she continues, "The colours is so wrong on you. No it will not do. It has to go!"

I then said through thoughts,_ save me Dad. _

"I'm going to have to change it tonight," She declared in a huff putting her hands on her hips. "

"Alice…" Dad stepped in the middle, prompting her to move out of his way. "She's only just got home from England," He reminds her.

"Alright… Alright…" She holds her hands up but I sense the deep disappointment in her tone. Alice then pouts at Dad before showcasing her super smile in my direction. She clapped her hands together once before saying, "So glad you back Renesmee… We all missed you."

"Kind of shows with everyone pouncing on me when I'm not aware," I finally speak.

Alice shrugs her shoulders and skips away to join the others who are all fussing over Leo and surrounding him with such love.

Dad presses a cold hand against my back and reminding me of his presence. I smiled at him shyly again feeling Uncle Jaspers power decreasing just a tad. Dad gently pushes me into his figure. I'm thankful he isn't trying to shock me with any hasty movements like Mum and Aunt Alice. It's a wonder they haven't given me a heart attack. Being far away, I'm not use to the fast movements anymore. I haven't been able to stretch my legs for so long and I know I need to but I just can't. Not yet anyway. Unless Carlisle says it's okay I guess. I lay my head against Dad's shoulder and mumbled out a short tear in our silent hug. With a delightful tone he whispers into my ear, "Welcome home Renesmee…."

I held onto Dad stronger, wanting him closer than ever before. I missed him even if I did tell myself I would never forgive him. Especially after what he did to Declan, which isn't acceptable.

Dad should have never had hurt him and it was both our mistakes not just Declan's. Though technically it was Topaz who caused all this trouble but I will have it out with her when I next see her. Though, if I was her I would stay the hell away from me. "I'm so sorry Renesmee…" Dad continued. "I shouldn't have… Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

I had no need to answer his question because he already knew I had forgiven him. If I hadn't then I wouldn't be letting him touch me and I most likely wouldn't be here. I'd still be back in England with Warren, Jennie, Nick and Trent. I must not forget to give them a call later or go on Skype; otherwise they will worry over me, like my parents. " I'm sorry for running away and not telling you where I was." Dad arms stiffened around me but he doesn't respond he simply kisses the top of my head. I continue knowing I need to get this off my chest, "I got scared. I thought you would take Leo away from me." I glance to the other side where I see Grandma Esme holding my precious Son.

"I'd never hurt you Renesmee," Dad's says with honestly. I know he wouldn't force me to do something I didn't want to. But with the pressure I would have. Dad twists his head in the direction of my wonderful child. "Leo likes all of the attention," he tells me after reading his mind.

Releasing Dad from our hug, I step backwards towards the vehicle and tell him, "You should go and meet your Grandson properly. Give him some more attention…"

Dad blinked for a moment registering the fact of what he is to Leo. He nodded as an agreement. He starts to turn and says, "Giving you the heads up, Alice is thinking of putting on a party tonight."

_God help us all._ I roll my eyes.

Dad stumbled out a laugh before heading over to Leo and taking him away from Auntie Rosalie who suddenly became attached to him. We're going to have to watch her. Dad was a natural. He got Leo's attention completely and they just focus on each other.

I hadn't realised Jacob had been waiting in the wings. He gradually stepped up beside's me and placed his arm around my back and his hand clutching at my side. "Does it feel good to be back?"

"Yep," I answer leaning my head against the warmth of his chest as we both watch my family adore Leo. "And I'm glad to be back with you…" I twist around and face my man. Leaning up on my tip toes, I reach my destination and steal a passionate kiss from Jacob. He doesn't seem to mind as he pecks my lips over and over again, just like the first time we kissed. I wanted to forget about our company but the screams of Leo reminded me of my first priority. I kiss Jacob one last time and start to tangle my way out of his hands. But he tugged me back.

"Tomorrow," He starts his dark eyes meeting mine, "I've got something special planned for the both of us will you keep a space in your diary for me?"

A beam shoots across my face wanting it to be tomorrow already. I agree with a nod and then say, "Anything for you Jakey…"

Jacob winked cheekily.

Happily I rotated around and joined the rest of my family as they all fuss over Leo. He wasn't intending to stop crying until he had my attention. Not even his Daddy could stop him. I take him off Declan and Leo automatically hushed his sobs. "Now what was all the noise for?" I say in a soft small voice as I rock him in my arms. Leo looks at me and his arms waves about. He settles down and I can see he looks tired. Time for a nap, I think. Mummy could do with one as well.

"We've got a surprise for…" Dad said glancing between me and Declan and his eyes cross over to Jacob. Dad doesn't explain but he retreats back towards the house in a human style walk. Carrying a sleepy Leo, I follow behind him and everyone else, including Jacob came afterwards.

Stepping in the house I felt secure, happiness, cheerfulness, cosy and relaxation. It felt like home much more than the shared house I've been staying at. Dad went up the first stairs to the living room and I quickly looked around glad to see nothing has changed since I've left. Dad went up another flight of stairs and then to the first floor passing my room to another floor which leads to the hospital room. That made me a little queasy but I noticed the extended stair case for a further fourth floor. "What the?!" I wanted to question why they have extended it but I couldn't get it out of my mouth. Maybe it's because I'm a little shocked from the new appearance.

Dad had a smug smile on his face as he continues to step up the stairs.

We arrived at the new floor and Dad tilted half around before saying, "I hope you like it."

He pushes open the white door and he steps inside first, opening the door for us to enter. I step along the oak floor and into the large area. I'm completely baffled. The area has been made into an apartment. There are floor to ceiling windows that look out at the woods and the driveway but it lets in the brightness from the sky. There is an 'L' shaped grey sofa, smart television, coffee table, dining table and a kitchen with every electrical device needed. Behind me I hear both Jacob and Declan chime together a, "WOW!" I spin around and look at all the white walls that have pictures on them. One of Jacob giving me a piggy back when I was younger along the beach, his smile was big and he looked like he enjoys spending time with me. I moved onto the next one and see Jacob and myself standing together on my birthday party which I didn't realise they had captured because my head was in a whirl wind after having fallen out with Declan. There were a couple of the family together. One of Declan and I before the prom. There were a few friend pictures and some frames had no photo in them. What?

"We thought we would get some pictures of Leo to put in the spare ones," Dad tells me after reading my mind. "Do you like it?"

"Like is an understatement Dad," I say. "I love it." I glance over my family and say gratefully, "Thank you so much…"

"This was your Mother's idea," He explains. "She thought it would be best if you had a place of your own but not too far away." I watch as Dad turned to face Jacob and Declan. "Declan we figured this is going to be difficult not being able to see Leo on a regular basis. So we've created a room for you," Dad pointed towards where the room goes into a hallway which I figured goes to more rooms just like an apartment.

"Cheers Edward, that's actually awesome…" Declan sounds completely chuffed.

"And Jacob," Mum took over from speaking. "We want you to spend your time with Renesmee and we would like you to move in as well. That way everyone is happy and together."

Emmett crossed the room and jumped on the sofa, ruining the position of all the cushions. He kicks up his feet and puts them on the coffee table and switches the telly on to a sports channel. Typical of Uncle Emmett. There is a sudden blur and then I realised Alice has Emmett by the ear and she dragged him off the sofa. "This space isn't for you, it's for them." She shoves him across the room and he tumbles over his own feet without falling to the ground like I would.

"Guys can you keep it quiet," I say in a very quiet voice not wanting to disturb my sleeping son.

Emmett holds his hands up like he hasn't done anything, "Not my fault."


	53. Celebrations

**BitterIce**

* * *

**Chapter 53 – Celebrations.**

Leo looked peacefully as he lay in my arms. He slept through the disturbance of his Uncle Emmett's childish moments. But seen as he needed to sleep and I myself got tired from jet lag, I decided to find our bedroom which Dad told me is at the bottom and on the right. Inside the room is slightly different. Again the size is big and there is a wall full of windows just like my other bedroom but this time it had more colour. In the corner of our room, near our double bed, there is a little area for Leo. They have painted the area yellow and I figured they did that because they didn't know the sex of Squidge when they decorated. There is a small border on Leo's side, containing cute little animals which also went nicely with the gentle yellow colour they had picked. Leo has everything he needs. A wooden cot has been carved in a beautiful curvy shape and has been painted white to go with the rest of the room. Beside the cot is matching draws and on top of them are letters of his name standing freely on top. We also had a chair and a foot stool which will come in handy if Leo can't get to sleep. I can gaze up at the stars and watch them shine down. The rest of the room had the normal furnishings either side of our bed with a lamp featured on one of them. We also have a walk in wardrobe and I bet Alice has fitted it out with lots and lots of clothes for all of us. But I will get to that later. I yawned and I knew I had to go to sleep.

From where I stood in the centre of the room, I glided across to the cot and eased Leo from my arms and down onto the mattress. I brush my hand over the top of his fine dark hair before leaning over and kissing his forehead. "Sweet dreams Squidge."

A knock came at the door before it opened. I was expecting Jacob or Declan but instead Carlisle came poking his head around the corner. I smiled and continued to look down at my wonderful little boy. It's still a shock to my system that I'm a Mother now and this child has to look up at me. I have to protect him from danger and harm, fight for his life and give up mine to save his.

"He certainly has taken on everyone's charm…" Carlisle said referring to before when he took in everyone's attention. "He's an absolute stunner..."

"And will be a heart breaker when he's older," I say as Leo wraps his tiny fingers around my pinkie.

Carlisle throws back his head and laughs as he steps closer to the cot. "I'm sure he will," Carlisle says peering over the wooden frame and down at Leo. He placed caring hand on my back and then asked, "How are you Renesmee? Feeling okay after the birth?"

"I'm fine. Everything is fine. Apart from this one," I brushed Leo's hair again, "Giving me a heart attack."

Carlisle nods his head. "Mind if I check him over when you've both rested up?"

"Funnily enough I was going to ask you to check him over. I think he's growing bigger like I did. But not as fast."

Carlisle gracefully nods his head his eye lids fluttering closed for a brief moment before he aired, "Of course."

"Granddad about the money I took-"

He waved his hand dismissing what I have to say about the matter. "Never mind about that Renesmee, it is only money…"

_Exactly, it's money that I owe you. _

"Now I'll let you get some rest. Bring Leo down to my office and we will check him over, okay?"  
I nod my head. Before he could turn away, I stopped him, "I need to hunt." I press my lips together before asking, "Am I okay to go out later?"

"You need to rest up Renesmee, let your body repair first. But I'm sure we can manage to get you some to settle your thirst…"

"Thanks Granddad…"

* * *

**Bella Cullen**

* * *

We all stood silently for a moment in Renesmee's new modern apartment. She asked which was her room and Edward pointed her in the right direction. I already see the new side to my Daughter, not because of the change in her hair colour, but the way she is being around baby Leo. He's adorable; much likeness from Declan but still has the cheeky look as Renesmee and I did as his age. Renesmee has this care that twinkles in her eye and I know it's the Motherly bond she has with her baby. She wants to protect her son from this unsafe world we live in. I also see how happy she is to be a Mother. Even though it wasn't planned, she is a natural at it.

When the two of them disappeared out of sight, Alice geared herself by starting to jump up and down on the spot, clapping her hands in excitement. "Let's get this party started!" We all knew she was going to put on a party; we didn't even have to be told. Everything ends with a party with her. "We need to let Charlie and Sue know the good news."

"Jacob can I have a words please," I caught my husband nod his head towards the brand new kitchen to where they should talk. I'm not sure what Edward wants to talk about but I'm sure I can get him to tell me later.

I caught Carlisle squeeze Esme's shoulders before he whispered in her ear, "I'm just going to get a moment with Renesmee..." He kisses her cheek and then disappears.

"I'll tell him," Alice finally says, referring to calling Charlie about the good news.

"Actually Alice," I paused her enthusiasm. "I want to tell Charlie." From my jean pockets, I slide out my phone and wave it, making sure she understood that I should be the one to let him know the very news.

"Okay," She simply said, blinking a couple of times. I noted the slight disappointment but she has enough on her plate then to tell my Father about his Granddaughters return. She twisted her figure sharply. "Jasper, Emmett I will need you help me get everything set up," Her voice rang her orders. "Esme, Rose could you rustle up some food? Cakes, chips the usual party food sort of thing?"

"Would be delighted too," Esme said quickly vanishing downstairs to her kitchen. Rose kissed Emmett and then she followed closely behind.

For a short moment, I watched Declan look around the newly build area for the three of them. I can tell this is going to be odd for him. Here with Jacob and Renesmee all loved up. I can sense there might be some conflicted every now and again but we all came to the conclusion they would figure it out.

But then I don't know what it's going to be like for Jacob. Can he really handle this? Being the gooseberry. Playing piggy in the middle. He won't be getting Renesmee's full attention due to her spending most of her time with Leo, so that might raise some arguments. Maybe, after all of this my idea might be a complete failure and might crumble down on top of me.

Before I could dig out some other bad thoughts about my ideas, I scroll down a couple of names and get to Charlie's name. I tap the screen and place the mobile to my ear and wait for him to answer.

It takes a couple of rings before Charlie answers with, "Bells?"  
"Hey Dad, do you want to hear the good news or the bad news?"

"Hit me with the bad news first…" Charlie said with a concerned tone.

"Alright, Alice is planning another party tonight. You and Sue are both invited of course."

"That's not such bad news Bells," he chuckles to himself. After he stops himself from laughing at me he questions, "So what are we celebrating time?"

"Well," I began, "This is where the good news comes in…"

"Right..."He drags the words out.

I couldn't hide my own pleasure from my voice, "Renesmee is home with little Leo!"

He choked out a cry of happiness. "Oh Bells, she's finally home." He snivelled. "I'll bring the beers."

* * *

**Jacob Black**

* * *

After a heart to heart with Edward I finally got chance to take everything in. My girl is home. Leo is here. Everyone is happy and presenting their best wide smiles. Alice is in full swing marching everyone out of our shared apartment to decorate the rest of the house for her welcome home party. Bella is on the phone surprising him with the newsflash. Declan has disappeared to look down at the bathroom and his bedroom. I keep an eye on him making sure he doesn't go into our bedroom. I know his Son is in there but I'm not having him walk in there when she could be getting undressed.

I know. I know. I'm getting a jealous coot. But he loved her and that's still going to be in the back of my mind. Tomorrow though should change everything. I'll feel a little more secure than now at least.

"Jacob," Alice skips towards me, leaving a gap between us so she doesn't get the entire stink of my so called dog smell. "Could you perhaps invite Mr Black, your Sister and the rest of the pack and their families for me? It's going to start at 7:30pm."

"Sure Alice," I said whipping out my phone.

I start texting my Sister and all of a sudden Alice has her arms around me, pulling me into a hug. "Woah!" I said in shocked, tumbling back slightly.

In my ear she whispers, "Thanks for keeping Reneesmee's home coming a secret. It was the best surprise we had in a very long time."

_And there be more tomorrow, Alice. _"You're welcome."

She removed her tiny figure away from me and skipped back out of the apartment, leaving me alone. Bella and Edward have disappeared somewhere, probably following orders off Alice.

I shake my head at the weirdness and continue to text my Sister.

**_Hi Rach, party at the Cullen's at 7:30pm. Bring dad, the Pack, wives and the kids. Ness is home! : ) x_**

I got an instant message back from her.

**_WOOP WOOP! Xx_**

Replacing my phone in my pocket, I walk out of the kitchen unit, across the living room and down the hallway. I slowly click the bedroom door open and replace it gently behind me. Spinning around I face my new room. Nice and modern, though I wouldn't expect anything less from the Cullen's. It's not too shabby but way too big for the three of us. I like Leo's little area, that's awesome. How did I not know about this? How did I not know what they had up here? I shrug my shoulders to myself and slowly kicked off my shoes. I strolled across the room, peeked on Leo who is fast asleep and then I slipped in bed next to Renesmee.

I wrap my arm around her side, placing a hand over her empty bump. Leo was in there days ago. I would have loved to have felt him kicking. One day there will be our child in their growing all nice and snug in her warmth. I cannot wait to start a family with her. That's if she wants to have more children. If we did we can't live in this apartment, there will be no room for all of us. Unless we made another bedroom with the extra space we have between each room. I don't know. Trying to be ever so gently not to wake her up, I graze my lips against the side of her cheek.

Ness sighs happily with her eyes fluttering a little but she remains in her deep sleep.

"I love you Renesmee."

* * *

**Renesmee Cullen**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I suddenly became confused to where I am. Taking a moment I realised that I was home. I glance around the room to see Jacob sitting in the chair with Leo nestles on his chest. So cute. Jakey is reading Leo a story, not that he can understand yet but it's keeping Leo asleep anyway. He must have woken up and Jacob must have heard him to send him back to the land of nod. A smile beamed across my face. Gosh, I love him so damn much. Jacob and Leo. Declan too, as a friend and to the Father to our baby.

"'Let me in, let me in,' cried the wolf. 'Or I'll huff and I'll puff till I blow your house in.' 'Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin,' said the pigs.'" Jacob read from a little book in a spare hand in a quirky voice that he used to tell stories to me in when I was a kid. "Oh," Jacob said with shocked as he gazed away from the book, clicking his eyes with mine. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"Shh… its fine," I say honestly with a soft voice not wanting to wake Leo. "I didn't hear him wake…" I pouted to myself. I wished I could have heard him cry but my sleep drove me in deep.

"He didn't cry…" He tells me placing the book down on the side. "He was awake with a stinky bottom. But I've changed him and" He glances down at Leo, "He's a sleep now." He smiles sweetly and stands up, holding Leo to his warm chest. He strolls towards the cot and places him down gently and then turns to face me. "Our time now…" Jake grinned.

I sighed happily as my beautifully handsome man got in the bed next to me and held me to his very warm chest. He still smelt as good as before and I relaxed my body against his. I could stay like this forever but I know it can't last.

Alice and Rose pruned me to the max. My hair has survived their torture and it is back to its original state, curly with my natural bronze hair colour. They also painted my nails blue to match my chambray front tie shirt dress. With shoes on, I head down stairs with Jacob at my side, helping me down each step. So many steps, I wanted to groan but I couldn't because I heard crowd of voices down stairs. Instead of moaning I put on my happy face.

Stepping down the last flight of stairs, I was welcomed to the party with a big cheer I wasn't expecting. The children ran towards me and hugged my legs.

"Welcome home!" They all chimed together. Ashley wanted me to pick her up so I did and held her in a hug for a moment. Then she wanted Uncle Jake.

I looked around at all the familiar faces. Everyone is here. The Pack and their wives, Billy Black, Jet and Pete Parker and no Topaz. Good, she decided not to join us. Well that is a very good thing because I would rip her head off is she had. Embry is here though and I'm glad to see him.

The last person that caught my eye is Gramps Charlie. He, like everyone else, is fussing over his Great Grandson. He caught my eye and his grin couldn't get any bigger. He handed Leo over to Sue and stepped towards me. I couldn't help but dash through the crowd to get to him.

"Granddad!" I said, tucking into his embrace.

Charlie kissed the top of my head as he holds me in a hug. I've missed him so much, just like everyone. I ruined his big day. "It's so good to see you home safe," his cooling voice whispered in my ear.

"I missed you…"


	54. Treasure hunt

**BitterIce**

* * *

**Chapter 54 - Treasure hunt**

**Renesmee **

In the haze of my awakening, I roll over hoping to see Jacob but only to be alerted of his absence. The sheets were cold and he must have got up hours ago. I frowned but then realised there is a line of yellow highlighting in my vision. I pat my head and pull the sticky note off my forehead.

Shifting myself up into a sitting position, I rub my eyes and then glance down at Jacob's handwriting.

**_Number 1 - Get dressed and go to the kitchen. J x_**

Okay, well this is strange and very bossy.

I glance across to Leo's cot and realised he has gone. Declan or Jacob must be taking care of his needs. As requested, I get up and drag my ass into the wardrobe. I came in here last night and was completely shocked and overwhelmed to discover all brand new clothes from Alice's shop and it is a wonder she has any stock left.

Digging my way through everything, I finally put on some comfortable jeans that has a stretchy waistband, a simple white t-shirt and a nice black cardigan, slimming me down just a little. Plain and simple is what I'm going for today, just the way I like it. I can't be bothered to do much to my hair so I brush it and let the soft curls hang freely around my shoulders.

Once ready, I head out into the living room, noticing Declan cradling Leo to his chest as he walks up and down along the wall window, singing to him.

"Morning," I acknowledge first, walking towards him.

"Morning," Declan replied with a quiet tone, trying not to wake a sleepy Leo. As I get close Dec takes a couple of steps back. I raise my eyebrows up at him. What the heck? Declan points towards the kitchen unit, "Think you need to go over to the kitchen first."

I only want a cuddle from my baby boy. With a big sigh and a roll of my shoulders , I follow where Declan has directed me.

On the kettle I notice another yellow post it note. What does bossy Jacob want now? I peel it off the kettle and then read it.

**_Number 2 – Have some breakfast, kiss Leo goodbye and go down a flight of stairs. J x_**

Oh no, he wants me to go down to the hospital room. Jeez! I am not going in there. No way.

I switch the kettle on and tap my fingers against the worktop, making an irritating noise but it seems to be helping me with my nerves. I just don't want to go in that room. I won't go in. "What's Jacob up to?" I wondered suspiciously, gazing across to Declan as he takes a seat on the sofa.

With a light movement, not wanting to wake Leo he shrugs his shoulders, "Don't have a clue."

_Sure he doesn't. _

After a cup of tea and some toast, I get my cuddle from Leo. He's finally awake and wants all the fuss. I feel so bad that I can't stay with him. As Jacob requested, I kissed Leo and handed him back to Declan. Leo starts to cry, wanting more of my attention. "You will be alright with him won't you?" I worried.

Declan laughs at me, "Yeah of course I will."  
"You will call me if-"

"Ren," he said with irritation. "Just go okay, I've got him. Carlisle will be looking over him later checking to see if he's grown. Everything is covered."

Okay. Leaving Leo seems strange. I don't want to go but Jacob is insisting by the seem's of it. I want to make him happy and I want to make my Son happy too. But Leo is okay with his Daddy. Declan will call. He will. Renesmee stop haunting yourself. Leo is in the finest place if he needs anything.

I skip down the second flight of stairs and see another yellow post it on the door.

**_Number 3 - This is where I first met you. The first time I laid eyes on you. Find Blondie. J x_**

Aw, that is sweet of Jacob. He knows I don't like going in there and he hasn't made me. Relief is lifted from my shoulders. I add the note into a bundle with the rest and go in search of Auntie Rosalie.

Down stair a few members of my family are gathered. We exchange a few hellos and good mornings before I see Rosalie sitting in a single chair. She has a bright smile on her face as she hands me another yellow note.

**_Number 4 – Here in Blondie's arms is where I imprinted and knew I would love you forever. J x_**

I smile back down at Aunt Rosalie. I felt something too that day. Glancing around the room I try to spot another yellow note. There has got to be another one. He wouldn't of wanted me to kiss Leo goodbye if there wasn't more.

"I believe you are looking for this?" Dad says digging into his shirt pocket and handing me another yellow post it note.

"Thank you," I say taking the thin piece of paper from his hand and glancing at it immediately.

**_Number 5 – Fast car, can I have a ride? J x_**

Mum comes walking up and wraps her arm around Dads waist. "You might need these." She tossed me my Audi keys. I haven't driven that for ages.

"Your Audi is fixed," Rose tells me as she stands up from the chair. "The dent is out and it's running smoother than ever."

I go into my Aunts arms and hug her tight, thanking her for fixing my car for me.

In the garage I see my flawless car gleaming with perfection. I run my hand over the bonnet and feel the smoothness of where the dent would have been. Quit it Renesmee, you don't want to think about the past, but only the future.

I get into the car and see another post it note sticking to the steering wheel.

**_Number 6 – Time to come and find me baby. Glove box J x_**

Leaning across, I open the glove box and see another yellow sticky note attached to a new lime green iPod.

**_Number 7 - Play me. Drive to Forks sign. J x. _**

Plugging the device in, I let the sound of my favourite songs drift into the magnificent car before twisting the key and letting the engine roar to life.

The traffic isn't bad as I travel into town. Pulling up along the grass, I look over the sign through the back window and see another yellow note stuck to the sign. Hurriedly, I get out of the car and step into the grass and take the note from the sign.

**_Number 8 - Remember the time we came out here and sat by the sign and had a picnic waving to all the passers by. _**Unable to stop myself, I find myself beaming with a smile. I remember each look on their faces. Each one of them looked at us with a, 'What the hell…' expression. I giggle for a second remembering. A car drives pass and I can't help but give them a welcome smile and a wave, recreating a moment Jacob and I both love.

Glancing down at the note, I realise there is no further instruction to go somewhere else. Is Jakey here? After waiting for a few minutes he doesn't show up. I look back at the note and twist it in my hand. That is where is see a picture of a map of Forks. There is a small dot and I work it out to be Charlie's hang out.

Wanting to find Jake quickly, I ran to my car door and quickly made my way down to the café, still listening to my favourite songs he has selected.

At the café, I look around hoping to see another yellow note. When I don't see one I see the usual waitress. "Hey Renesmee, I believe this is for you?" She hands me another note.

**_Number 9 – All the times we ate garden burgers with Charlie and Sue. Have a drink on me baby._**

At the exact moment, the waitress hands me an orange juice which also has another note on it. I smiled at how Jake has this all planned.

**_Number 10 – Where to go to get married? J x._**

Church is my next answer and another step closer to Jacob.

I toss the orange juice down my throat, cooling a burning sensation that still occupies there. I still need blood but it isn't so bad. "How much do I owe you?" I say pointing towards the drink.

"Jakes already paid for it," The waitress replied.

_Drink was on him stupid. _"Of course he has."

Racing over to Forks church, I park up in the car park and let the cool breeze echo over my features. Mmm… that feels good. I remember the last time I stood here. Granddad and Sue got married here and when I felt a little icky. I rub my stomach, missing the factor of Leo being inside me, all safe. I want to cuddle and be with him now, curled up on the sofa together. I shake that thought out of my head and focus on my treasure hunt.

Strolling through the church doors, I see the glorious beauty of the windows as the sun beams down. The light reflects the colour of the beautiful pictures inside the church and down the aisle. I took in a line of yellow post it notes.

**_Number 11 _****– ****_Step_**

Taking the first step, I noticed I was taking Jacob sized steps. I reach down for the small paper, still collecting the hand written notes Jacob has organised, clipping them to the rest of my bundle.

**_Number 11.1 – Step_**

I giggled and the sound resounded around the church.

**_Number 11.2 – Step_**

Jake this is so silly.

**_Number 11.3 – Step_**

**_Number 11.4 – Step_**

**_Number 11.5 – Look to the left first. _**

In front of me were two notes that I caught at a quick glance. Following the instructions on the last note, I look across to the left.

**_Number 12 – One day I will stand here. J x_**

Scanning across, I read the second sticky note.

**_Number 13 – You will stand there. J x_**

_I cannot wait for this day to happen Jake_, I wanted to tell him. Tears swelled in my eyes and I just wanted him to hold me already.

My eyes wondered around the room, hoping to spot another note but I don't. Is that it? Really? Where are you Jacob?

I wipe my tears as head back to the doors, hearing the only sound of my shoes clipping against the floor. When I reach the door, I realise a yellow sticky note has been left. An automatic beam strikes my face again.

**_Number 14 – Charlie's J x_**

"Oh Jacob!" I gasped out in excitement, instantly hurrying out of the building and to my car with such hast.


End file.
